


My Sins

by golden_kleo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 96,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kleo/pseuds/golden_kleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthi Bennett's life was a major clusterfuck: she was in love with an Original, she found out her brothers were Stefan and Damon Salvatore and when things couldn't get any worse, she... IF YOU WANT TO KNOW YOU HAVE TO READ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

__**Disclaimer: ** **These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended****** _ _

__******This fic is dedicated to KolMikaelsonLover bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot!** ** ** _ _

__******Enjoy.** ** ** _ _

* * *

**_'Yesterday love was such an easy game to play_ **

**_Now I need a place to hide away'_ **

**Mystic Falls, Virginia - 11/03/1844**

Giuseppe Salvatore was in shock, complete and utter shock. He couldn't breathe, blink, swallow; in fact, he didn't even know how he was still able to stand still since it seemed like his brain just stopped working. "This cannot be happening, fix this" was his mantra for the last two hours and the man had yet to come with some kind of a solution, and fast.

It all started one year ago when Amelia Bennett was introduced to him as his wife's new handmaiden, at first he didn't pay her much attention because he only had eyes for his darling, Francesca Salvatore, his long time wife who was the mother of his two sons Damon and Stefan. Francesca was all a man could ask for; she was beautiful and clever as well although women weren't recognized for their intelligence, notwithstanding, the girl came from a good family and that made Giuseppe's parents' mind that she was, indeed, the perfect woman for him.

However, those 'undeniable qualities' of her could only be described as such when you first met her because as the time went by, Francesca became colder and distant, she didn't even spent as much time with her kids as she did before, this was, obviously, very strange to the young Giuseppe. He tried and tried to talk to her and see if there was something he could do to make her happier and not so grumpy all the time but, unfortunately, that wasn't something he could change because, as he would learn over the years, that's how she really was. The bubbly and cheerful girl he met was nothing more than just a little act that she'd put on when they went to social gatherings and such. Yet, he never gave up, he always tried to be as good as he could in her eyes but, after almost ten years, good wasn't still good enough and that's when he finally took in that she'd always be the Ice Princess, always so damn cold.

It was also when he started looking at women as women and not as nothing, he realized that, in the time where he was blind with love for someone who couldn't love him; there were many beautiful women around him, literally. There was one particular day when there was some gathering for the local women and, as always, Francesca was getting ready with her finest dress and jewelry but, this time, she had requested that Amelia accompanied her and that meant that the handmaiden had to look presentable, not enough to take attention from the Ice Princess nor too peasant like. That was the first time Giuseppe had recognized her as a woman, and until the end of time, he would curse that moment.

The days went by and the Salvatore alpha male was mesmerized by how astonish Amelia was, she had light brown eyes, a beautiful mocha tone and her hair had tight, black curls that fell perfectly on her shoulders and reached her mid-back.

He couldn't stop staring.

He was drooling.

He was obsessed with her.

Why couldn't he have her? Oh right, he was married and she wasn't exactly an eligible woman to marry those days... Yet, that didn't stop him and, right now, he wished it would have been enough to stop him but she made him feel like a man, she gave him a renewed confidence which was what he was lacking in the past ten years.

It was a forbidden romance, the ones that you have to keep it a secret or else the woman of your affection gets killed and you get arrested, silly enough, this was how things were handled back then and it only added more spice to their affair, making it more necessary and urgent, like breathing. However, one year of much needed 'breaths' later, here he was in the barn where Amelia had just told him that she was pregnant. Great, just what he needed!

"What do we do?" Amelia repeated

"I am thinking" he replied rather annoyed. How was he supposed to solve this? He already had two kids he couldn't have another one, let alone a bastard! He had to think fast because there was one solution that kept popping in his head but he ignored it because there was no way that was the only way out! And yet... he had kids and a wife... "Look Damon is 9 and Stefan will be turning 5 in a couple of months. I am sorry but I do not have enough room in my life for that child"

"That child? This is your baby too Giuseppe! How can you call it 'that child'?" Amelia accused extremely mad

"I am sorry ok? But this is how things work and I cannot support that baby while you are here, I will do it from distance but not from here. Francesca is already suspicious that something is going on but she is too... The point is if you have that baby here she will be able to connect the dots and god knows what might happen to you," he said with real concern on his face and then looked at her belly and added "To the both of you"

"So you want me to leave? That is alright but I do not want your money or anything to do with either you or your family. This is the last time we are seeing each other." she couldn't held back her tears and as much as she hated Giuseppe right now, when he hugged her she didn't push him away, she held tight to him as her tears were streaming down her face. She did love him and his sons like they were her own but that wouldn't make things any easier. She should've seen this coming, she never expected him to assume his child but she never expected him to send her packing - that hurt, really hurt. Moments later, she detangled herself from his embrace and said "You will always be my one true love" and left.

Giuseppe never moved from his spot on the ground actually, he didn't want to move at all. He just saw the love of his life leaving with a baby that he would never meet and that his kids would never know of.

He hated life.

He loathed it.

He was doomed to be with the Ice Princess for the rest of his life that was cruel! Why couldn't he be happy with Amelia? Why? The Salvatore count shouted to the wind, cursed and cried so much until there were no tears left to cry. In that moment he made a promise: He would never attach himself to no one, he would become the Ice Prince and nothing would destroy him. Nothing.

* * *

**Somewhere in the North - 09/03/1863**

Katherine needed a witch, a powerful one. Right now. Running from Klaus made the vampire slightly paranoid and vulnerable, which was something she hated, that was why she needed Emily so fucking badly but, unfortunately, that was being harder than she expected.

Katherine smirked when she heard Emily demanding answers as to why she was being dragged by two vampires to an abandoned cellar but as soon as the witch came face to face with Katherine she looked annoyed.

"You again" Emily said

"Me again. Now I believe we have some business to do Emily"

"My answer is still the same: no." Emily spat

"Look, all I need is for you to work for me, protect me, and, in return, I will protect you from whatever evil that crosses your way" Katherine proposed

"You _are_ the evil crossing my way. Besides, from the way I am being handled by these two vampires I doubt that there will be much protection from your part" Emily stated

Katherine sighed "Fine, have it your way" she motioned the vampires to follow her before walking towards a particular cellar. When Emily noticed that both her older sister and her niece were in there, she froze. "I knew you would be very hard to convince but, as you can see, I brought a little incentive. So, will you work for me, forever?"

Emily gulped down, seeing her only family like this changed her mind about refusing Katherine's proposition "Yes"

However Katherine needed to make sure that Emily would stick with her and protect her at all costs. "You see Emily, I have been alive long enough to know that you always need to make sure things go the right way, that is, I need to make sure you won't double cross me" before Emily could decipher whatever it was that the vampire said, Katherine moved so fast and ripped Amelia's heart. Anthi, her daughter, didn't even had time to scream as the doppelgänger fed the girl her blood and broke her neck. Katherine looked at Emily "I spared that one's life" she pointed to Anthi "So, if you ever think about betraying me, I'll come after her and finish her, are we clear?"

"Cristal" the witch whispered. When Katherine was leaving, Emily ran after her and asked "Please let me save her! She is only 19; she won't be able to deal with vampirism and the loss of her connection with nature on her own. Please, let me help her"

"No"

"But-" Emily tried again but Katherine cut her off

"I said no. Do you want me to spell it out for you? N-O. No" and then she grabbed Emily's arm and left but not before Emily casted a spell to keep Anthi asleep without starving or dying.

Nevertheless, Emily had to do something to save her niece or at the very least to give her part of her powers back so, a week later she went to the cellar with a daylight ring and several spell in her head. The daylight ring was kid's stuff compared to what she had to do now which was to giver Anthi her powers back. However, nothing was working and for the last three hours she had been shouting to the spirits to help her but they weren't listening yet, she tried again.

"Please, she's so young; she wasn't born to be a vampire! She is still one of us, she has the right to keep her connection to the Mother Nature!" Emily pleaded but all she heard was an extremely annoying silence "This is not her fault, it is mine. Do not blame her for my mistakes; she has nothing to do with my decisions! I will take responsibility for her actions and I will make sure that another creature as she will not walk this world!"

"No such creature shall walk this world or any world! And if she attempts to procreate another creature like her, we will punish her" the spirits warned

"Alright, I will make sure she knows wha-"

"NO!" the spirits interrupted her "If she is so good, like you have been saying she is for the last hours, then you do not need to tell her about this warning"

Emily realized that they weren't interested in helping her niece but they wanted to punish her by making sure she wouldn't last long. "But she has to know!"

"Either we do it our way or she will be a vampire" they threatened and suddenly, Emily was stuck between a wall and hard place yet, she couldn't leave Anthi like this, like a monster.

"Okay" the witch agreed.

Moments later, she heard Anthi gasp "What happened?"

Emily couldn't even look her in the eye as she explained "The vampire fed you her blood and now you need to feed in order to live. But do not worry; you still have your powers although there's a great chance that you only have part of them"

Anthi's head was spinning, had she heard right? She was a vampire but she still had her powers? What? The girl voiced her thoughts and Emily explained everything vampire related including the daylight ring, the bloodlust and her witch part omitting the warning the spirits gave her.

"Anthi, you have to feed" Emily said softly

"But I do not want to be like this" the girl sobbed "I do not want to be a monster"

"You are not a monster, far from it. But if you do not feed you will die" Emily explained

"I rather die than being like this. I have nothing to live for, my mother is dead" she looked around "Where is she?"

"I buried her next to our family ancestors. She is in peace but now you are the one that matters Anthi" Emily caressed her face "Do whatever you want to do. I'll respect your choice"

Anthi didn't want to be a vampire slash witch, she didn't want to be immortal, the only thing she wanted was her mom and her aunt happy but that was only just a dream.

Yet, she knew her aunt pushed every boundary of her abilities in order to make her existence less depressing moreover, she sacrificed herself in order to protect both her mom and her. Unfortunately, the vampire killed her mom anyways.

She owed Emily a lot because, being a witch herself, Anthi knew what Emily made came with a price and she couldn't just throw the opportunity her aunt gave her out the window, she was going to feed. "I will do it, I will feed"

Emily nodded and placed her wrist in her niece's mouth yet the latter looked horrified "What are you doing?"

"Giving you my blood" Emily responded

"No, what if I cannot control the bloodlust and end up killing you?" the girl questioned

"Just concentrate on your witch side, if you do that then you will be able control yourself"

"I am scared"

"I know, do not worry about it. As long as you remain in contact with your witch side, you will be in control" Emily insisted pressing her wrist harder against Anthi's mouth. The girl bit her and as the blood was making its way to her blood stream, Anthi found it harder to remember her witch side, the only thing in her mind was the blood. "Okay, that is enough, you can pull away now"

But Anthi didn't, she gripped Emily's wrist harder not wanting to let her go. If Emily was a newbie witch, she would panic but given the fact that she was so powerful, she was able to push Anthi away with a simple thought.

"I could not do it. I almost killed you" Anthi whispered disappointed with herself

"Oh, there is no need to be dramatic, it was expected that you did not resist the blood but, with time, you will learn and I will help you"

"How?" Anthi cried "You are with the vampire now and she will not let you help me"

"Do not worry, at night, I will visit you in your dreams and tell you everything you need to know" Emily assured the baby hybrid

"But how will you teach me control in my dreams? It is not the same as reality!"

"You should know by now that I am one of the most powerful witches of all times" Emily smiled "I have my ways" she added squeezing Anthi's hand.

Anthi hugged her and said "Thank you for everything, I love you Emily"

"I love you too." she got up "Now, do not forget, at night I will visit you in your head. I have to go before Kat- the vampire gets suspicious. Take care darling" she said after kissing her cheek and giving her a tight hug.

* * *

**Mystic Falls - 04/23/2012**

Katherine was on the run again, after Damon's plan of killing Klaus failed tremendously, she had to put, at least, a thousand miles between herself and the hybrid. That was the reason why she was in her loft with bags packed and ready to leave yet, when she opened the door Klaus was standing there with a smug smile.

"Hello Katerina, going somewhere?" he questioned

"Just looking out for myself" the doppelganger answered trying to tame her increasing fear.

"If you hadn't plotted with the Salvatore my demise you wouldn't need to 'look out for yourself'" he leaned against the door "I know I can't come in and I also know you're on vervain but I happen to know that you are way too smart to leave me here, outside, am I right Katerina?"

Katherine wasn't stupid, she knew Klaus could do this the hard and violent way but he was choosing to get inside her head, he was trying to trap her and make her feel insecure. As brave as she was, Katherine could admit she was slightly scared and insecure and trap, Klaus' method was working after all, dammit! Nevertheless, she was no lost girl, she was Katherine Fucking Pierce. "What do you want?"

Klaus fumed "Isn't it obvious?" he asked flashing her his canines "You tried to kill me tonight and I'm just pissed, so bloody pissed. Your time's out Petrova"

Katherine scoffed "Uh you are still alive because _I_ told Stefan what would've happen if Damon killed you. So, if anything, you should be _thanking me_ "

"Oh Katerina I really don't care, you were in this with them and after I'm done with you I'll kill your Salvatore boy toys and then the other doppelganger. Now, invite me in"

"Klaus, you don't understand-" Katherine tried to stall him

"No, you don't understand! No one tries to kill me and lives to tell the story! NO ONE!" the hybrid yelled "INVITE ME IN!"

Katherine was running out of time, she had to do something, she had to save herself from this mess, but how? She was just a vampire and Klaus was a hybrid for fucks sake! How could she compete with that? _'You can't'_ , her mind answered. It would take someone as strong as Klaus to defeat him but there was no on-

_Ding Ding Ding!_

Katherine smiled, she could leave this loft in one piece and alive after all. "What if I told you I know another hybrid?"

"Katerina, do not test my patience!" Klaus growled

"I'm serious! Wouldn't you want her in your pack or something? With her you could be even more powerful"

Klaus liked to think he was The Ultimate Hybrid and the ones he created with Elena's blood were just minions, they were sired to him so Klaus didn't think of them as true hybrids but now that Katherine mentioned this hybrid person, he was curious, but he was not stupid. What if this was just another trap? What if this was another lie? He couldn't risk it. "You think I'm actually going to believe that?"

"I know it sounds impossible and you have all the right to think I'm lying but, Klaus, I'm telling you, this is real, there is another hybrid out there. I turned her with my own blood and Emily made some witch juju and now the girl's a hybrid" Katherine explained

"Emily?" Klaus asked "As in Emily Bennett?"

"That's the one." Katherine confirmed. She liked where things were going. Klaus looked more receptive to her proposal and even though he wouldn't admit it she could see his interest in the matter growing by the second. "So, are you interested or not?"

Klaus really wanted to see if the worthless vampire was lying or not and, if she wasn't lying, he wanted to see what this hybrid was made of. "Bring her to my house tomorrow night and then I'll consider sparing your life"

24 hours weren't exactly enough to find the girl but Katherine was Katherine, she could make it work "Deal" and she was ready to slam the door but Klaus stopped her.

"If you don't bring her, you'll be as good as dead" he threatened and then left

"Time to make some calls" the vampire sighed.

* * *

**Porto, Portugal - 04/24/2012**

When Seth called her saying that the hybrid was in Portugal Katherine almost lost it. What the hell was she doing there? Couldn't she be somewhere closer to Mystic Falls? Did she really have to be on the other side of the world?

Nevertheless, she followed Anthi to downtown where she was busy shopping with some nameless chicks, Katherine rolled her eyes and when she saw Anthi excuse herself from her friends, she signaled Seth to move. The vampire obeyed her and quickly covered Anthi's mouth, vervained her and put her inside his black jeep.

During the entire flight back to MF, every time Katherine noticed that Anthi was beginning to gain conscience, she'd vervain her. Ultimately, she and Seth decided that it would be for the best if Anthi was unconscious until they were in Mystic Falls because otherwise, she might use her witch voodoo and kill them all.

* * *

**Mystic Falls - 04/24/2012**

Night had fallen and now Katherine was parking her car in the Mikaelson's driveway and before she even knocked on the door, it flew open revealing the Original extraordinaire.

"Where's the hybrid?" he asked

"Here" Katherine said leading him to the truck of her car, she opened it and Klaus was honestly surprised " _This_ is the hybrid? And it's a _her_?"

"Hey, that's sexist!" Katherine argued "Besides, you haven't seen what she's capable of"

"And you have?"

"No, but if she's anything like Emily, then I have to say you found gold"

"You know what they say: seeing is believing" Klaus said before picking Anthi up in bridal style and throw her in his couch. When the girl started to come back to herself Klaus greeted her "Hello sweetheart"

Anthi was confused and weak but she was supposed to be in a shopping spree, why was she indoors? And had night fallen so quickly?

"I think she's a bit confused" Katherine said

Hearing her voice, the voice that haunted her worst nightmares, Anthi looked up and saw her, the vampire bitch. Without so much as a warning, Katherine was in flames.

"Aarrrrgghhhhh! Klaus hbfviefie stop igdcyc kill iuhbdbu her!" Katherine tried to say.

Klaus was amused by this young woman and when Katherine started making some weird noises he replied "I don't speak troll" but handed her a few blood bags anyways he then turned to the hybrid, she had - for the lack of better word - fire in her eyes and he could almost feel her power. He stared for a few more seconds and decided that Katherine learned her lesson "Sweetheart," he said touching Anthi's shoulder "You can stop now, I assure there are better ways to make her suffer than this. I can show you if you want"

Anthi stopped her assault not because Klaus said so but because she wasn't a killer, that's not Emily had taught her.

"Atta girl" Klaus said

"Who are you and why am I here?" Anthi asked

"Katerina here told me you were a hybrid, is that true?" Klaus asked

"Why should I tell you?" Anthi spat

"Because I happen to be an hybrid too, half werewolf half vampire. Plus, I am the Original vampire"

"You mean one of the Original Vampires" Anthi stated

"You did your homework, good" Katherine added after drinking the blood bags. Anthi eyed her and felt tempted to attack her again

"I'm not dumb, of course I know about you, your family and all the creatures roaming around this world. But that doesn't explain why I'm here!"

"Would you consider joining me?" Klaus asked bluntly

Anthi could not believe he had just asked her that "Are you serious? You are evil and I will not join the dark side!"

"C'mon love, it's not that bad." Klaus replied smiling

"It's not that good either! Anf for some reason I think I don't really have a choice do I?"

"Most likely not" Katherine replied "I've brought her here like I said I would. Can I go now?"

"You can do whatever you want with your miserable life but next time you won't be so lucky" he threatened

"Noted. Good luck Anthi"

"Wait, you're leaving me here? With him?" the girl inquired

"I've been told I an amazing company"

"I'm not staying!" Anthi said heading towards the door and when she opened four people were standing before her

"Who are you?" Rebekah asked

Anthi didn't even had the time to reply as Klaus asked "How are you..." he trailed off

"You see brother, apparently someone wants us alive and by the looks, it's not you" Elijah answered while fixing his suit.

The Originals walk past Anthi and she could not move as she saw Finn punch Klaus and as Kol threw him to the nearest wall. "I have to say, I'm gonna enjoy this resurrection" the latter said and kicked his older brother in the stomach.

"This is the most violent family reunion ever" Anthi whispered and when she put her foot outside the door Kol said

"And, darling, you'd be surprised by how lethal we can be"

* * *

**A/N.: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Unraveled

_ _**Disclaimer: ** **These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended****** _ _

__******This fic is dedicated to KolMikaelsonLover bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot! And M-rating comes into play this chappie.** ** ** _ _

__******Enjoy.** ** ** _ _

* * *

_Unraveled_

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion (Outside)**

_'You have a problem, a Klaus Problem. Salvatore Boarding House in 15'_ Katherine texted and sent it to the Mystic Falls' Gang.

As soon as she did so, Anthi left Klaus' house and walked away, ignoring the vampire. "Where are you going?" Anthi didn't answer, in fact, she walked even faster. Katherine growled and grabbed Anthi's arm but the girl sent the vampire flying to the farthest wall. "You stupid fuck!" the vamp yelled and got up cleaning the dirt of her clothes "You and I have a meeting so stop being a bitch and follow me!"

Anthi laughed but it lacked humor "Follow _you_? No way, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"So you prefer being at Klaus' mercy when you have family here that can help you?"

"My family's dead" Anthi said in a plain tone

"Well... not _all_ of them" Katherine was in front of the girl "I can show you where they are"

"I don't believe you" Anthi's face was stoic

"There's another Bennett witch here, she's Emily's descendant. She's _your_ descendant Anthi"

A Bennett witch here, in Mystic Falls? She thought they had been burned in that damned church, all of them! But according to the vamp bitch there was someone here, someone that shared the same blood as Anthi; how could that be possible? And even if it was possible why would she trust Katherine? She could be walking to a trap for all she knew. Anthi grasped the pendant that Emily had given her when she was a child and closed her eyes. _'I'm with you'_ the pendant whispered. Anthi opened her eyes rapidly, blinking several times. She could swear she had listened to Emily's voice...

"We don't have time you know?" Katherine scowled snapping her fingers in front of Anthi's eyes

"I'll go with you but if this is a trap I'll make you pay"

"Yeah whatever, I don't care" the vampire sat on the driver's seat and motioned Anthi to come inside the car "This is gonna be one hell of a night"

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion (Inside)**

"You can stop now" Elijah said

"I'm not finished" Kol spat punching Klaus again "Not even close"

Elijah pushed Kol away from his brother "You are now"

"What the hell Elijah! The bloody bastard kept us in a freaking coffin for this long and you are protecting him!" the young Mikaelson growled

"I am not protecting him; he'll have his punishment when the time comes but not now"

"Now seems about the right time" Rebekah commented and Elijah eyed her "What? Kol's right and you know it!"

Klaus stood up "You made your point, I _let_ you beat me up but do not attack me again!"

Finn came forward and extended his hand "It's okay brother, I forgive you" Klaus shook his and hug his older brother

"Thank you"

"I'm not shaking your hand and I won't hug you and tell you how much I've missed you" Rebekah snickered

"You see? This is why I dagger you every now and then!" Klaus spat

Rebekah was ready to sever Klaus' head from the rest of his body but Elijah stopped her "Stop it now!" he said serious "We're here fighting like toddlers when we have no idea who un-daggered us!"

"It was the Salvatores obviously" the blonde Original said

"No, Stefan was under my control this entire time and they couldn't possible know where I kept your coffins" Klaus informed

"I beg to differ" Rebekah stood her ground "They tend to do the unimaginable to protect the vomit they love"

"I assure you Rebekah, they did not know about the coffins, no one does" Klaus assured his sister

"Then who was it?" Elijah wondered

Kol didn't care who found their coffins and set them free, he was very much happy with his un-daggered status and that's all that mattered to him. He wanted to know this new world and its wonders, aka the women but he had to change from his medieval clothes so, he walked away in the hopes of finding a room.

"Kol, where are you going?" Rebekah asked

"I need new clothes, I can't walk around in this" he replied

"Kol, we're trying to find out who un-daggered us and you're worried with clothes?" Klaus shouted

"Klaus, go. fuck. yourself." he said leaving the room

"I'm going to dagger him again!" Klaus said frustrated

"He's always been a rebel but are you really sure the Salvatores had no idea about the coffins?" Elijah interrogated

"For the hundredth time, yes Elijah, I'm sure!" the hybrid replied impatient because someone wanted them to be reunited, why?

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline barged in without ringing the bell "Whoa" she exclaimed when she noticed that everyone was in the living room - Elena, the Salvatores, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric and even Matt! "What the hell is going on?"

"Apparently we have a problem, something related to Klaus" Elena explained

"And you know that how?"

"Katherine texted" Bonnie answered

"Yeah and the bitch is taking her sweet ass time getting here!" Damon said annoyed and fixed himself some scotch "I call her bluff"

"I don't know, when it comes to evil she's usually right" Jeremy opined

"That's because she's the evil most of the times!" Alaric replied

"Is she coming or not? I have other things to do!" Bonnie huffed

In cue, the door opened and revealed Katherine and Anthi "Calm down Bon Bon, I have someone here"

"Who are them?" Anthi asked, she should've known better - of course this was a trap!

"Who is she?" Matt asked

Katherine walked to the center of the living room while Anthi followed the vampire getting ready to fight every single one of them if needed. "She is new here and she's a special someone"

Damon was tired and pissed so he wrapped his hands around her throat "Who is she"

"Let go" Katherine threatened

"You're not in the position of making requests" he snapped

However, Elena placed her hand in his shoulder "Let her go, she wanted all of us here for a reason, let's hear her" that seemed to calm him down as he let go of the former love of his life

Katherine cleared her throat and sat down on the couch "Sit please" she said to both Salvatores and Anthi

"Katherine" Anthi warned

"Just sit down, now" the vampire said and they did as she told

"Now, there's something you don't know. It started a long time ago, even before you two were born" she pointed to Stefan and Damon "When your daddy wasn't so coldhearted"

"Go straight to the point Katherine" Damon growled

Katherine huffed "Well, I was told that when Giuseppe first married your mother he thought it would be a sea of roses because she was oh so perfect, turns out that over the years he learned that she was nothing more than a dispassionate person with a devil-may-care attitude"

Suddenly, a pencil was stuck in her hand "No adjectives" Stefan said

Katherine removed it "It's important for the story so shut up and listen!" she threw the pencil away and continued "As I was saying, she wasn't what Giuseppe thought she was and he just gave up on her after trying to earn her affections for years. That's when Amelia enters the picture"

"Where you getting at" Anthi asked fearing what she'd hear

"Your mommy and their daddy had a torrid love affair for a whole year." Katherine dropped the bomb and the whole room went silent "They didn't have condoms back then so you know what happens when a man and woman have sex" Katherine was having so much fun.

"Well, a while after she found out she was preggers she left Mystic Falls and raised her baby on her own. 19 years later, I was trying to get Emily on my team but she refused so I killed Amelia and turned this young lady here, of course, Emily being Emily, made some witch juju and now she's a hybrid"

"No" Anthi said quietly

"Yes, have you ever wondered why you never met your dad? This was why." Katherine looked at Damon and Stefan "And she is the reason why Amelia left when you were younger"

Alaric couldn't move.

Matt's mouth was on the floor.

Bonnie's eyes had enlarged into astronomical proportions.

Caroline was shocked.

Jeremy couldn't believe what he had heard.

Elena was pinching herself to make sure she woke up from this crazy dream.

Damon and Stefan were looking at Anthi as if she was an alien.

Anthi's head was empty. Her brain decided to stop working.

Katherine got up "I haven't lost my ability to impress" she then looked at the new siblings "Oh, don't be like that, you just gained a sister and you got not one but two hot brothers" she shrugged "I'll leave you alone to get to know each other" she left.

"What? Huh? How...? What?" Jeremy asked aloud

"This can't be happening" Anthi whispered

Alaric tried to be rational one "We have to calm down and try to process... this"

"You are a hybrid and you're Stefan and Damon's younger sister and my ancestor." Bonnie said "This is some weird, crazy shit"

"We can help you though, if, like Katherine said, you're new here then if you don't have any place to stay you can stay with me" Elena offered

"Where? In Jenna's room?" Jeremy snapped

"I would invite you to stay with me but there's no room and Elena's house is just fine" Caroline said

Nevertheless, Anthi wasn't listening, it was all too much for one night; being kidnapped, meeting an Original hybrid and now finding out she had... She couldn't handle it without alcohol involved "I gotta go" she ran away until she found the only Pub in town.

Meanwhile, Damon and Stefan who had been two perfect statues for the last minutes stood up and disappeared.

"What now?" Matt asked

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

"Why are you rummaging around Klaus' closet?" Rebekah asked leaning against the door

"What do you want?" Kol spat

"Hey, what's with the attitude? I'm on your side remember?"

The Original huffed "I need new clothes and Nik seems the only one that has normal clothes; besides, all Elijah has are suits and I'm not walking around in suits"

Rebekah chuckled and closed the door "I can take you to a shopping spree tomorrow"

"No, I'd like my death to be quick and painless"

"Ass"

"I'm bored, I need entertainment" Kol said after dressing Klaus' clothes "Do you know some place I can get drunk?"

"Is that an invitation?" Rebekah asked hopeful

"No, it was a question."

Rebekah came closer "Kol, we haven't been together in ages and I always have fun when you're around, take me with you"

He rolled his eyes "Rebekah..."

"Please" she pouted

"Fine, come along but if anything happens I'll mind my business and leave for dead"

"You're such a prick but I love you and I'm glad you're back" she said throwing her arms around him.

This was really OOC of Rebekah, she wasn't sappy at all but she did miss her older brother and, in all honesty, she had the right to miss him since Klaus daggered him 90 years ago. Plus, due to their almost inexistent age difference, they used to be together all the time when they were younger - he was her best friend. Well, he and Nik.

Unfortunately, Nik's obsession with creating hybrids threw them apart.

"Stop being a girl Bekah" Kol joked "Can you show me some decent drinking place now?"

"You'll love the Grill" Rebekah smiled widely

* * *

**The Woods**

Stefan was in full ripper mode; ever since Klaus had set him free he hadn't felt as lethal as now. He sank his teeth deeper in the men's neck and he drank, drank, and drank. He couldn't stop, not now, not after learning that he had a sister and that his mother was a bitch.

_Can't stop. Must keep drinking_

His mind was wild, everything was blurry and he didn't think about things, he stopped being rational as soon as he left the house; he was an animal now, a wild one. Although Klaus forced him to turn off his humanity a long time ago, he didn't feel it until now, he was free.

He gulped down the blood and sank even deeper until he detached the man's head from his body.

_Shit! I'm still hungry_

"Daddy?" a young boy sobbed and as soon as Stefan revealed his bloodied face to the poor kid, he started screaming but Stefan already had him in his arms.

"Thank God you're here, you wanna know why?"

The kid couldn't control the tears streaming down his face "I want my daddy back"

"Kid, he's dead but you two can be together again" Stefan stroked the kid's cheek "I'll kill you too, but I'll make it quick" he said before biting his neck. The child left pained cries before falling asleep

This was how Stefan dealt with shocking news; he loved his mother more than anything but she was a bitch and he respected his father but he was a cheating bastard - what a great family tree!

He wiped the blood of his mouth and dropped to his knees with his head in his hands.

* * *

**The Cemetery**

Damon was drunk, super drunk but that didn't stop him from digging his father's coffin and open it. "You little fuck! All that time nagging me and lecturing me and tell me 'how to be a man' when you cheated on your wife!"

The bottle of whiskey fell from his hands and he tried to catch it with his vampire speed but doing that made him dizzy and, somehow, he ended up lying on the floor. "Giuseppe Salvatore, you are one shady, lying coward." Damon started laughing "I guess we have more in common than we thought!" he put his arm under his head "At least Amelia was hot and her kid is hot too but she's my fucken sister!" he shouted and started pacing

"If you weren't dead I'd kill you!" he spat on his father's bones and drank some whiskey "Why would you do that to mom! I don't care if she was 'cold' or some shit! You were supposed to do your duty and keep her happy but instead you fucked another woman!" he threw his hands in the air and shook his head "Classic Salvatore, really! I'll even put the bottle on the grass and clap" he did so and started clapping "Congrats on a decision well made Giuseppe, for real man! You are a joke, no wonder mom didn't anything to do with you, old fuck!"

The wind started blowing violently and it only stopped when it knocked Damon to the ground. The attack stopped as quickly as it started making the Salvatore vampire laugh harder. "Lemme guess: Amelia Bennett" the wind started blowing again "So you mad at me because I'm telling _him_ what he needs to hear?"

"Stop it" the wind whispered

"Ah, it's been a long time since I heard your voice. Anyways, I know you left after you found out you were pregnant and I guess it was _he's_ idea!"

"I do not blame him for anything"

"Then you're just plain stupid" the vampire replied and soon enough he was on the ground again.

"Do not talk to me like that boy! I love your father and I will always love him"

"And I stand by what I just said and he's no father of mine!"

"Stop being a toddler Damon that is not you"

"Fuck you Amelia, this wasn't just he's fault! Couldn't you keep your legs closed for one second?"

A branch tree connected to his chest "Do not test me Damon, I know you inside out and I am telling you to not be like this, you are smarter than this"

"Oh shut up! I used to think you had brains too but turns out I was wrong" he shrugged "And you can try and kill me all you want because I'll ghost hunt you down and kill you and your lover boy!"

"I am sorry" the wind said quietly "I really am" and everything was normal again.

Damon extracted the branch tree from his chest and threw it away "Stupid bitch couldn't keep her legs closed and stupid man couldn't control his wiener" he mumbled. He came closer to his father's coffin and spat on his bones again "You should've told us" and he passed out

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

"I told you to take me somewhere decent Bekah, this is far from it" Kol stated

"C'mon you'll like it" she said pulling his arm "Besides, this is the only place where you can have fun"

"Really?" Rebekah nodded "I'm doomed"

"Stop being dramatic." she replied "What do you wanna drink?" she asked when they were at the bar

"A hot girl with a big ass"

That statement earned him a slap on the chest "Kol stop being disgusting!"

"I'm serious! I haven't fed since I got out of my coffin, I'm bloody thirsty!" he explained and before he could go on the girl he saw at his house was next to Rebekah and asked for a drink. "Hey there" he greeted. Anthi looked at Kol and then at Rebekah and rolled her eyes.

"That's rude!" Rebekah said

Anthi didn't care if she was being rude to one of the most deadly vampires of all times, well two of the most deadly vampire of all time. All she could think about was not thinking, she was struggling to keep her conscience in a remote corner of her brain for a few hours and just be on auto pilot. However, that was easier said than done which was why she was here, she had to drink, smoke or do something so she could forget about all that Kathrine had said.

 _Just one night. Just one night. It won't hurt anyone and it certainly won't hurt me. If anything, it'll be therapeutic._ This was her reasoning for what she was doing.

"Here's your drink" the bartender said

"Thanks"

"What's that?" Kol asked but Anthi walked away from them. Nevertheless, the vampire was in her way, blocking her "Move"

Kol tilted his head "You have to add 'please' at the end. Where is the respect nowadays!" he replied dramatically.

Rebekah joined them laughing with bottles in her hands "It's ironic that _you_ , of all people, are talking about respect"

"C'mon Bekah, don't be a cock blocker"

"Great, another one" Anthi muttered; she just wanted to get drunk, how hard was that?

"I heard that!" Rebekah said

"Get out of my way!" Anthi threatened

"You will come with us" Kol said looking her in the eye

"I know you're not trying to compel me" the girl spat

"Stop being such a loner and come party with us! We have vodka" she sang and waved the bottles in her hands, she was in desperate need of a girlfriend

"I already have my own drink" she replied

She and was about to turn around but Kol grabbed her arm and looked at her "Stay with us" he said it in a low voice and so intensely, what was he doing? "You'll have fun"

"One drink, that's it" she replied and Kol smiled

"Let's party then" he said

One drink turned to two drinks and before Anthi knew she was hammered and she making out with Kol. Yes, with Kol freaking Mikaelson. And now they were in Klaus' house, Kol was guiding her to his room.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"My room"

"Your room?" she repeated

"Yes, my room"

"Interesting"

He opened the door and took Anthi's hand; she stood on her toes and crashed her lips against his. Gently, he took her jacket off, let it fall on the floor, he knelt on the bed and carefully laid Anthi down while his knees were on either side her hips, hovering her.

He placed kisses along her jaw line and her neck while she grabbed the hem of his shirt as to take it off, Kol smirked and took the shirt off and threw it somewhere in his bedroom. Anthi ran her hands up and down his torso and removed her own shirt and kissed him again.

Kol smiled against her mouth and wasted no time unbuttoning her jeans and he smiled even more when she easily rolled them down and threw them to the floor. The young Mikaelson took a second to admire her amazing body and ran his hands up and down her sides.

He kissed the valley on her breast and went downwards until he reached her underwear and, with his teeth, he hooked its edges and slid it down her legs.

When her panties where on the floor, Kol started placing sensual butterfly kisses in her inner thigh earning him several moans from the naked girl in front of him.

Anthi threw her head back in the pillows and as his kisses were bolder and bolder but she was eager for him to kiss her spot but the bastard was torturing her.

She felt his breath fluster against her and, finally, his tongue made contact with her core and Anthi was in heaven and didn't want him to stop, before she knew it her hand was gripping his hair tightly while the other grasped the sheets violently. "Kol"

Her skin was on fire and the sounds leaving her mouth was a melody that Kol was loving earing, he didn't want to stop, not now, not so soon.

She was melting in his mouth and Kol was loving it, she was the sweetest candy he'd ever eaten and if he didn't stop now, she'd reach her climax and he didn't want that for now, he had to be inside of her. He needed it.

Kol rolled his boxers down his legs and climbed on the bed again. He placed butterfly kisses on her navel and moved upwards and worked on her breast.

Anthi was impatient, she wanted Kol. Now. "Kol..." she moaned

Kol smiled and kissed the place her neck and her shoulder met before pushing inside of her with a thrust.

Anthi took Kol's face and attacked his mouth but soon she gave up kissing him when he started going faster, pulling out and pushing in as he pleased making her cry in pleasure.

"You... are... from... another... world" Kol grunted as he thrust again and again

"GOD!" was Anthi's answer and said something else but Kol was pretty sure that wasn't even an actual language.

Their lips crashed again and Anthi gasped when Kol hit the right spot inside of herm she dug her nails into his back and bit her lip as Kol kept aiming at her spot.

She was panting and he was grunting. Their bodies had a thin sheet of sweat and the room's temperature and increased severely.

"You feel so fucking amazing" he whispered as he hit her again

Anthi could feel her end coming "Don't stop, don't stop, don't you dare stopping" she cried

"At this point, I couldn't even if I wanted to" He thrust once again and she moaned again and kissed him.

Kol hit her spot again and the intense pleasure knocked her down from her high and Kol followed soon. "Damn" she whispered

"Hands down, the best fuck ever" the Original complimented and not long after, they were both asleep.

The following morning Anthi woke up with a massive bang in her head, she opened her eyes and looked around.

_Hummm... this is not my room..._

"Hey there"

Anthi was faced with the sight of none other than the violent Original vampire. Immediately, she tried to get as far away from him as possible but ended up falling off the bed. "Shit, my head" she complained and got up. "Look, this was-"

"Oh don't give me the 'This was a mistake, I was drunk and I had no idea of what was happening' speech" Kol sat on the bed, resting against the headboard "Cause sex with me is everything _but_ a mistake"

Anthi was so uncomfortable and covered herself with the first item she saw "But it was a mistake, I was drunk and I definitely had no idea of what I was doing"

"Judging by how comfortable you look with my shirt, I'd say you enjoyed it _very_ damn much" Kol pointed out

Anthi verified that she was, in fact, covering herself with his shirt "Oh..." she looked around his room, gathered her clothes and went to his bathroom to get dressed up. When she left the bathroom, fully clothed, Kol was still on the bed with his phone on his hands and she decided she wouldn't delve on why he had his phone after they had sex.

"Leaving so soon?" Kol inquired when Anthi opened the door.

"I should've never come"

"But you did and it was _boom!_ " he mimicked a explosion

"Yeah, I gotta go bye!" she practically sprinted down the stairs and hoped she wouldn't find anyone.

"Usually, I have to kick the 'guests' out of the house but you are running away from him. That's a good change, I suppose" Rebekah stated, closing the magazine she had been reading

"Oh... yeah, I have to go!" she left the house quickly.

Rebekah chuckled "Well, this won't be the last we'll see of her right Kol?"

* * *

****A/N.: I suck at writing sex scenes so i hope it wasn't too terrible to read! Anyways, tell me what you think!** **

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

**Pearl Jam - Black**

**Pearl Jam - Alive**

**Beyoncé - Partition**

**Beyoncé - Yonce**

**Ace Hood - Bugatti (Explicit) ft. Future, Rick Ross**


	3. Aftershock

_ _**Disclaimer: ** **These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended****** _ _

__******This fic is dedicated to KolMikaelsonLover bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot!** ** ** _ _

__******Enjoy.** ** ** _ _

* * *

_Aftershock_

* * *

**The Cemetery**

Damon's head was hurting and due to his vampire state he could listen to every single fucking movement with a very loud bang ringing in his head. He realized he was lying on the ground but made no move to stand up whatsoever.

Bang, bang, bang, it was getting louder and it didn't sound like an animal passing by or something; the vampire focused his hearing bang, bang, bang, it resembled something familiar, really familiar - footsteps.

"On!" it was a muffled sound "On!"

"Mon!" followed by a kick on his left leg. When he remained unresponsive, he was turned, so he would be lying on his back, and a hand connected to his cheek "Damon!"

Startled, the vampire opened his eyes and brown eyes stared back at him - Elena. Before he could utter a word, he was forced to stand up "Elena..."

"So this is how you react when you find out you have a sister" her tone was a bit judgy

"You're the one to talk! Remember when you discovered you were adopted?" Elena looked down "That's what I thought"

She took his hand "You're right, I have no business judging you, I'd freak out too. Damon, you can talk to me"

"I'm down for that as long as clothes aren't allowed and I really wanna talk right now" he smirked

The doppelgänger punched him lightly on the shoulder "Asshole"

"Love it when you talk dirty to me"

"Don't I know that" she replied "But seriously though, if you wanna talk I'm here for you. Always." that earned her a kiss and soon enough Elena forgot all of the things she had to do - Damon was that amazing.

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

Matt walked through the doors of the Pub, he had the morning shift today, hurray! His head was messed up from last night. Hell, from the entire week! Not only they hadn't succeed in killing Klaus but now they had another hybrid in town and she was Damon and Stefan's sister! And she was half witch, Bennett witch!

If he remained here, he'd go crazy for sure! Why couldn't they have a normal day? Why? The busboy's reverie came to an end when he saw Anthi lying behind the counter

'And the problems keep on coming', he thought. Gently, he woke the girl up "Anthi, wake up" she opened her eyes and immediately moved away from him "Calm down, I won't hurt you" she ignored him and stood up. "Look, I can help you find a place to crash while you're in town" he offered

She rolled her eyes "I'm fine, I don't need help thanks"

"I'm trying to help you, believe me"

"That's okay but I never asked for help which means I don't need it" she pressed. After last night she was having a hard time trusting people, especially strangers.

Matt gave up "Fine, you can stay here for as long as you want". He wasted no time as he started working and texted the girls where Anthi was.

Anthi sat on the bench by the bar and checked her phone - _no missed calls or texts, great_ she thought sarcastically.

"So, what do you plan doing?" the busboy asked while he was cleaning the tables.

The girl turned on the bench so as to face him "You actually think I'm gonna tell you that?"

"Well, it was just a question."

"That I'm not gonna answer" she replied and dialed Carla's number, her bff, but unfortunately she wasn't picking up. The girl groaned and tossed her phone to the counter; if Carla didn't pick up the damn phone right now she'd explode it! Matt looked at the girl and she seemed frustrated to say the least, hell, she was about to burn her phone with her stare! Creepy. He shivered.

Twenty minutes later, _The Grill_ was open and costumers were already requesting their orders and chatting and, not surprisingly, Anthi was still there staring at the tea she'd ordered. A jungle was cleaner and less messier compared to her head, it seemed as if a tornado had happily destroyed everything that made sense leaving a huge pile of fucked up information! She put her head in her hands; maybe it would be easier to assimilate all of this. It wasn't. This Giuseppe character was her father, her biological father, and those two vamps were her brothers... NO! She took a sip of her tea and immediately spit it back to the cup when she noticed it was cold.

Suddenly, two people were sitting beside her "Ugh" she groaned again

"Hello to you too!" Caroline said "I'm Caroline and this is Bonnie" she told pointing to the witch "And soon Elena will be here"

Anthi got up and was about to leave when Bonnie grasped her wrist "Hear us out, please"

"You're _her_ aren't you? My descendant." Anthi asked. When Bonnie touched her she felt something, she felt her magic, her family's magic.

Bonnie nodded "We just want to help I swear"

"Everyone wants to help me today" she muttered "But I'm fine, I appreciate your kindness but, really, I'm okay"

Caroline stood up as well "Obviously, but we're concerned about where you'll be staying since you're new here and, well, you know, homeless"

Bonnie kicked Caroline's foot "What she means is that you can stay with one of us if you want to"

Anthi huffed and before she could reject their offer a particular scent filled her nostrils and she sadly noticed that a certain someone, or better yet, _something_ had just entered the Pub, she tried to think of something but all she could think about was last night.

"Look what the wind dragged" Rebekah said

"And I was having such a nice day..." Bonnie muttered

"Ouch Bonnie, no need to be so spicy" the blonde went on

"What do you want?" Caroline asked

Anthi had stopped listening because Kol was too close to her; his arm was slightly brushing hers and all she could feel was the touch of death. Why hadn't she felt it last night? Oh right, she was drunk.

"Me and my brother Kol just came here to have some drinks and have fun" Rebekah replied

"It's too early to deal with either of you" Bonnie said and looked at Caroline "Talk to you later" and then at Anthi "See you later" then the pretty witch left.

With Bonnie gone, Anthi was starting to feel claustrophobic, Kol was even closer now and she could feel his breath on her cheek. Every single fiber in her body wanted to get the hell away from him but his presence was too damn strong and as if she wasn't altered enough, the motherfucker was now staring at her. Hard. Finally, he looked away

"I don't know why we're justifying ourselves to her." he said "I'm my own person, I do whatever the fuck I want"

"Then why are you antagonizing her?" Caroline said not waiting for an answer as she pulled Anthi away from him "C'mon Anthi"

When she realized she was being dragged by Caroline, Anthi started protesting "Hey, what are you doing?"

The vampire let go of her hand "They are Originals, they're not good news"

"I can handle myself! I know, it's a shock" she said sarcastically "I'm powerful"

Caroline ran her hand through her blonde locks "I'm not saying you're not but they find a way to hurt or kill people around you"

"Like I said, I can handle them"

"Anthi, people die wherever they go" Caroline stated "But if you wanna stay here at least come to Elena's until you find your own place"

"Look-" Anthi started

"At least one week Anthi. One week." Caroline put on her best poppy dog eyes "Please"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that after what Katherine said last night, you're probably confused and everything's upside down and it's not fair that you have to go through all that alone. I know we're practically strangers we honestly just want to help you"

Anthi gave in "Fine, I'll stay at Elena's house but just for one week ok?"

The cheerleader clapped her hands together "That's perfect!"

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion**

Elijah was pacing in the study, thinking, or trying to when Klaus barged in "Brother"

"Nikklaus" the other called "I've been thinking about the problem we have in our hands but I still have no clue about who could have done it"

Klaus was busy searching for something so he didn't even looked his brother in the eye "I'm telling you Elijah, you are obsessed about this"

"Brother can't you see?" Elijah asked and came closer "Someone wanted us alive, so to speak, do you honestly think that's for a good reason?"

"Elijah I have more important things to care about than that, I'll deal with it later" the hybrid replied and faced his brother now that he finally had what he was looking for

Elijah's jaw tickled and he spoke with a low voice "What if who or what freed us wants to kill us?"

"Then I'll kill it first"

Elijah wasn't convinced, there was more to this, he was sure "Finn doesn't like being a vampire but Kol and Bekah are the youngest are you willing to let them die?"

Klaus rolled his eyes "Look at you brother, being all broody and dark, talking about death"

Elijah ignored that statement and, suddenly, he remembered something from last night "Who was that girl, the one that was here yesterday?"

"She is one of a kind" Elijah waited for his brother to elaborate "She's a guest of mine"

"A guest? You're going to kill her" it wasn't a question

Klaus sat on the desk and smirked "No, Elijah, I won't kill her. You see, she is _very_ special"

"How so?"

"Why don't you go back to obsessing with who released you from your daggered status?" Klaus said laughing lightly

Elijah pinched his nose "Sometimes Nikklaus, I wonder what I have done to deserve to be cursed as your brother"

"It's a blessing but now, I have things to take care of" he stood up

"Nikklaus, we're no longer safe" Elijah said. Klaus locked eyes with his brother for a second and left the room.

* * *

**The Woods**

Stefan was leaning against a tree still wearing his clothes full of blood but he really didn't give two shits about that. He glanced to the bodies tossed like garbage, _he_ had tossed them like garbage and he wasn't sorry for that.

_"Your mommy and their daddy had a torrid love affair for a whole year. They didn't have condoms back then so you know what happens when a man and woman have sex"_

Now that he was sober, Stefan wondered why he was so mad and lost last night; he had a bastard sister, who didn't? Oh and his mother, who he held in a fucken pedestal, was a bitch, who wasn't? Seriously, he needed to stop brooding so much about trivial shit and worry about other things like Klaus. The cocksucker had taken his freedom away! Sure, he gave him balls back when he forced him to turn off his humanity and that gave him the chance to serve his own agenda without having to worry about Elena 24/7. Honestly, Klaus did some good for him but Stefan did not appreciate being somebody's bitch let alone Klaus' and he had to deal with everyone trying to save him, especially his ex. Seriously, the girl couldn't take a hint!

But now he had things far more important to deal with like how he'd take Klaus out without drawing attention to himself... The douche was immortal so how was he supposed to kill him without ending up dying himself?

 _'All good questions'_ he thought

He had to do something; he couldn't just sit around with his mouth open while Klaus wandered around town like he owned the damned place plus, his manhood was at stake! He was smart; he had always been the head of the operation so he'd obviously find a way. Blood made his mind think faster and better so he focused his hearing on the sounds of the nature.

 _"Are we there yet?"_ a female voice asked a few miles away

 _"We're almost there, I swear"_ a male voice replied

 _"Darren, you said that twenty minutes ago!"_ the girl pouted

_"Well, now we're closer"_

Stefan smiled widely, he hadn't eaten since last night, he was hungry again but, unlike, last night, he wouldn't stress eat, he'd enjoy his meal as much as he could. The vampire materialized himself in front of the couple and kept eyeing the woman's neck and she shivered in response.

"Let's go Darren" she said through gritted teeth and pushing him forward.

"We can't leave him here"

"His clothes are soaked in blood and I'm pretty sure it's not his"

Stefan grinned, these humans were dead anyways, he was just waiting for them to realize it.

"Let's go" the man ordered and turned in the other direction but Stefan was there too. The man looked confused and looked back and forward, the woman hid behind his arm. "Move" Stefan stood glued to his place and laugh when the man pointed a gun at him "I'm not kidding, move" Stefan took several steps forward until the man shot him, nevertheless, the vampire kept moving and the woman ran away.

"I'll deal with you later"

His phone started ringing when he was feeding from the woman, he ignored it and kept drinking but whoever was calling him wasn't giving up any time soon so he answered it "What!"

"Where are you Stefan?"

"Caroline I don't have time for your shit"

"No, wait, I just wanted to know how you are doing, I mean after last night you took off..." the cheerleader said

"I'm doing just fine" he replied

"I know your humanity is still off but what happened last night would mess with anyone and I just wanted to make sure you're okay" she said

"Caroline I don't give two shits about what happened so save your breath"

"But we're friends and everyone's worried sick about you: your brother, Elena, me, Bonnie, M-" Caroline wasn't even done with her list when Stefan hung up on her and he turned off his phone, then he resumed what he was doing. He gulped down the blood and came to a sudden stop; Bonnie could help him, why didn't he think of that before? Caroline was an annoying bitch but she had just aided him with his master plan. As soon as he was finished with what's her name, he'd show up on Bonnie's doorstep or something creepy - he'd think about that later - and, yes, Bonnie was the queen of the Justice League and all things peace but he'd manage to manipulate her in his favor.

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

"What?" Kol asked. Rebekah had been eyeing him since Caroline had dragged Anthi away

"It's... unexpected" she replied narrowing her eyes

"What's unexpected?" he asked

"Usually you'd be stalking her and annoying the hell out of her yet, you haven't even talked to her since this morning"

The Original tilted his head "Who's stalking now?"

She smacked his head and snickered "I'm just stating the facts brother"

He downed the rest of his drink and turned to his sister "Bekah, as your older brother, I'll tell you something: the secret isn't about stalking her or annoy her like a vampire or human would do, it's about stalking like a hunter would do" Rebekah rolled her eyes but he continued "I, as the hunter, have to make her fear me but, at the same time, want me"

"That's nonsense, really Kol I expected more from you oh king of the seduction" she mocked

"You can mock me all you want but I'm telling you Bekah, it fucking works. Maybe you should try that with the busboy"

The blonde grimaced "Dick"

"Glad I find you here" Klaus said, pissed off. Rebekah wasted no time getting as far away from him as possible

"Look what the cat dragged from the shitter" Kol replied

Klaus' stare had murder written all over "Kol, where's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"The bloody girl you slept with!" he said smacking his hand on the counter

Kol loved pushing Klaus' buttons; it was pure joy "I sleep with a lot of girls"

"Kol do not test me, just answer my question or I will snap your neck right now" but his brother merely shrugged and took another sip of his drink. Enough was enough and Klaus threw his drink to the counter and broke the shot glass "Where. Is. The. Girl"

Kol crowded Klaus' space "I don't know, she ran off with a blonde chick"

"Caroline..." the other whispered

Kol smirked "Is that your girlfriend? Does she know you're already cheating on her?" Klaus was fuming but he turned on his heels and walked away "AND THAT IS WHY YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN!" Kol shouted, people looked at him like he was crazy but he didn't care.

"Are you done playing with him?" Rebekah questioned when Kol joined her at the pool table

"Ah Ah."

"Whatever, I was thinking and we're here" she stated

"I know. What have you been smoking?" he asked

"What I mean is that we're here, as in Mystic Falls, home and it's all of us, you, me, Elijah, Finn and what's his name" she explained

"Yeah so?"

"So?! When was the last time we were here, together? 1000 years ago and so much has changed but not us so, we should celebrate" Rebekah said cheerily

"Celebrate? I'm down for that" he shrugged

"I was thinking, I never had one since we turned and I think it would be perfect if we threw a ball"

Kol almost tripped "A ball?"

"Yes" she replied dreamily

"What the fuck Bekah, I hate balls!" he argued

"You should but I'm okay with it" she answered back smirked

"Take your mind off the gutter you know bloody well what I meant!"

"C'mon, it'll be fun and you can invite her"

"I just wanted to have some drinks, that was all" Kol lamented, looking miserable

"Oh stop being a girl" she winked

* * *

**Gilbert House**

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Caroline asked

"I'm fine Caroline, thanks" Anthi replied

The blonde vampire wasn't convinced so she sat down on the couch sideways so she could face Anthi and put both hands on her shoulders "If you need to talk, you can"

"I got that, but I'm dealing with it, slowly but I am."

Caroline relaxed and removed her hands from Anthi's shoulders "Shit, I just realized you have no clothes... do you?"

"No, I wasn't planning travelling any time soon" she muttered through gritted teeth

That got Caroline's attention "What do you mean?"

"Nothing"

"Anthi" Caroline warned

"Look, some shit happened but I got all under control" she tried to assure the worried vampire

"What-" Caroline interrupted herself realizing that maybe she was pushing too much "Fine, if you don't have to tell me anything you don't want."

Anthi smiled in response and seconds later Elena came rushing in "Oh my God I'm so sorry, I wanted to be with you guys at the Grill but then I got stuck with Damon because" Elena was talking so fast that neither of the girls understood what she was saying

"Elena, calm down" Caroline advised and Elena took several deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry. And to you too Anthi, I didn't mean get behind schedule" the doppelgänger said as she greeted her guest

"It's okay really" Anthi said and she wasn't lying. Caroline somehow managed to get her to stop thinking about Klaus or her... relatives.

"This was my aunt's room but you can stay here for as long as you want" Elena offered with a huge smile and a soft voice

The girls entered the room and Elena took another deep breath before stepping inside - the room was beautiful. "It's beautiful"

"She decorated herself" Elena informed with a tear in the corner of her eye

Anthi noticed the shift in the air "What's wrong?"

"She passed away" Caroline told

"I'm sorry to hear that" Anthi placed her hand on Elena's shoulder and the doe eyed girl smiled at her

"Okay enough with the gloom and doom we haven't talked about the major problem we're facing!" Caroline stated

"My family tree?" Anthi suggested

"The Originals?" Elena tried

"No, what the hell? I'm talking about the fact that you" she pointed to Anthi "have no clothes which means we have to shop" Anthi and Elena looked at each other and burst out with laughter. "Haters. Anyways, we have to wait for Bonnie"

"Where is she?" Elena asked

"She disappeared when the She-devil and her brother Kol popped up at the Grill" Caroline said

Anthi froze when she said his name and an eerie chill ran down her spin but she was powerful, he didn't scare her.

"Kol?"

"Yes, Kol" Caroline spat his name "So now they are four, great"

"Where did they come from?" the brunette asked. Anthi started feeling uneasy, the feeling she got when she touched him was intense and definitely bad...

"I assume they all came from their mama's vajay-jay" Caroline mocked

"I know that Care but it's so weird that they're all here"

"Yeah and I don't like that Kol guy vibe, I bet he's the one that keeps a picture of all his victims on the wall"

The room was closing in, she was starting to feel dizzy, her mouth was dry and it was getting harder to breathe - she had to leave the house. Desperately. "I need to get some air"

"Are you ok?" Elena asked

"Yes, I just need some fresh air that's all and thank you for letting me stay here"

"No need to thank me"

"I'll text you when Bonnie arrives!" Caroline smiled

"I will" Anthi said before leaving the house. As soon as she stepped outside she started running as she clutched the pendant Emily had given her, closed her eyes and went where the wind led her.

* * *

**Bennett House**

After leaving the Grill, Bonnie headed back home and started practicing some spells, now that her ancestor was here she didn't want to look like an amateur so, she dove in and somewhere along the way she fell asleep.

_It was almost nighttime, the sky had a beautiful orange painting it, and she was in a forest, barefoot heading to somewhere... The longer she walked, the more she realized she was heading to some sort of meadow with fireflies dancing in the air. As she walked among the plants she put her hand beside her so she could feel every single one of the flowers surrounding her. Bonnie smiled as she felt the energy coming from the flowers but, unfortunately, she smiled too soon because darkness came in, it was all around her. Bonnie tried to use her powers to weaken this darkness but, for some gotdamn reason, it wasn't working!_

_"Bonnie"_

_The girl followed the voice and found herself facing none other than "Stefan"_

_"Hey there" he casually said_

_"What are you doing here?" she questioned "How were you able to get inside my head?"_

_"You have your guards down when you're asleep; you have to work on that"_

_"No shit. It still doesn't explain what you're doing here or what you want with me"_

_"It's quite simple actually" he shrugged "I'm here because I need your help besides, I figured I'd be more successful in persuading you if I was inside your head than if you were awoke"_

_"Persuade me? Hell nah" she retorted_

_Stefan was in front of her in seconds "I need you to help me take Klaus out"_

_"That's not a question"_

_"I'm not suggesting"_

_"Stefan you can't threaten me" Bonnie said fiercely_

_"Sure as hell I can, if you don't help me I'll kill your pathetic boyfriend"_

_"He's not-"_

_"I don't care; I'll kill him and then his sister, then Caroline and maybe, later, Matt. So, are you in or not?"_

_"It will take you more than threatening my friends to 'persuade' me Stefan"_

_"Then I suppose you won't be surprised when one of them doesn't make it through the night. Meet me at the Old Witches House tonight midnight sharp or you know what'll happen."_

_Bonnie was mad, furious, fuming and she wanted to kill the bastard "How dare you-"_

_"Tick tock Bon Bon, tick tock"_

Bonnie woke up startled and instantly looked for her phone and checked what time it was - 5 p.m - she slept the entire afternoon? God that was new.

Stefan's words hung in her head like knives; she was in a shitload of trouble.

* * *

**Ghostly Plane**

Emily rushed, her feet barely touching the ground as she yelled "How could you? How could you?"

"Emily, what is the matter?"

"I will tell you the matter; you cursed her even though you knew she wasn't fully herself!" Emily argued

"Oh, that"

"Yes, that! Why would you do that?" Emily demanded to know

"She was punished, we warned you Emily and you said you'd take all responsibility for her actions" the other witch replied

"I know that but if they ever find out, if _he_ ever finds out, he will try to kill her and if not him then everyone else!" Emily argued

"That is not our problem, you asked for our help and we gave it to you now deal with the consequences of your decision" the witch said

* * *

**Old Witches House**

Anthi opened her eyes and realized she was in front of a very old, ugly house; however, there was something pulling her in. She stepped inside and went downstairs almost blindly, she looked around and nothing caught her attention, everything was as ordinary as it could be.

"Anthi"

The girl turned on her heels so quickly and tried to wrap her hands around the intruder's neck but she crashed against the wall instead, when she looked back she saw her face "Emily" she cried

"I do not have much time Anthi" Emily looked worried

"What's going on?"

Emily held Anthi's hands "When I turned you into a hybrid the spirits gave me a warning, if you ever tried to create one of your kind you would be punished"

Anthi's face had lost all its blood "What are you saying aunt?"

"Because you and the vampire slept together now, you're carrying his child" Anthi was in shock "I need you to leave this town as fast as you can"

"What?" she whispered

"If anyone knows about your pregnancy, Anthi" Emily gulped down "You are a dead girl"

"Huh?"

"The witches cursed you with the baby knowing that people over there would watch and try to kill you, some of them are really powerful witches Anthi, please run!"

"But Aunt I-"

Emily held her niece's head with her hands and crowded her space "RUN!" and then she was gone

* * *

**I know that there wasn't too much Kol/Anthi action but it's a necessessary evil, next chapter they'll interact more for sure! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS INSTALLMENT! ;)**


	4. Decisions, decisions

_ _**Disclaimer: ** **These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended****** _ _

__******This fic is dedicated to KolMikaelsonLover bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot!** ** ** _ _

__******Enjoy.** ** ** _ _

* * *

_Decisions, decisions_

* * *

**Old Witches House**

Anthi was in shock; she couldn't even cry but her whole body was shaking so bad it looked like she was having a seizure. She stood glued to the ground as she slowly touched her tummy, she didn't feel pregnant... she added a little pressure in her tummy but didn't feel nothing!

She couldn't believe this, it was too damn crazy to make any sort sense!

How was that possible? She slept with Kol less than 24 hours, how could she be pregnant? Besides, Kol was a vampire for fuck's sake so he couldn't have any sperm that was biologically impossible!

_''The witches cursed you with the baby''_

Right. The witches; they had the power to pop up a baby any time they wanted to regardless the circumstances and without previous warning, at least not to her. Emily knew that she would be cursed and she still kept it a secret - that made her blood boil. She should've told her instead her aunt decided to make all the decisions for her and now she was stuck with a baby she didn't want!

She was 19, she didn't want a baby and she didn't even think it that was possible but then again those fucking witches had put their two cents in that matter...

Anthi was starting to hate Mystic Falls; ever since she came here shit started to happen. First, she was kidnapped by that vamp bitch and brought to the Original, Klaus, then; the whore told her she had two vampire brothers and a... niece, kind of? After that she had sex with Kol and now she was carrying his baby! This town was spelling some major juju to make her life shitty.

_''The witches cursed you''_

It seemed that now she was bound to leave town otherwise shit would hit the fan if it hadn't already... Nevertheless, she had to-

The sound of footsteps interrupted her inner turmoil and the young woman quickly rose and composed herself. Soundlessly, she tried to find a back door as soon as she found it she stepped outside the house and remained in the shadows. Carefully, she followed the sound of the footsteps but she couldn't see anyone - weird. Short moments later, she watched Stefan come near the house; the vampire leaned against the door and put his hands on his black jacket pockets.

Anthi narrowed her eyes, thinking; what was he doing here?

She couldn't answer her question as the vampire's posture changed completely: he stood straight, his hands were no longer on his pocket and his eyes were looking for something in the shadows - they were looking for her. As quickly and as quietly as she could Anthi fled the place.

* * *

**Old Witches House**

Stefan was pretty sure he wasn't alone, he felt watched and when he used his vampire senses, he could hear a heartbeat but it was gone now so he didn't even bothered chasing it or he/her. He had other shit to take care of and if Bonnie didn't show up in this exact moment, he'd take care of Jeremy. The very handsome Salvatore checked his iPhone - midnight sharp - and Bonnie was nowhere to be s-

He spoke too early because the pretty witch was walking in his direction wearing jeans, a white long sleeve camisole, she also had a cute ponytail and she carried her purse.

Stefan gave her a head-to-toe look "What" the witch groaned

"You could've put a little more effort in your attire"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Let's just get this over with"

"All I'm saying is that you should look more... appealing when we have these meetings" he followed her downstairs "I mean taking Klaus isn't an easy job by any means so we will spend some time together, so I suggest you to stop harming my beautiful eyes with those things you got in your ugly aunt's closet"

Bonnie spun around with rage in her eyes "Stefan, just stop talking, you don't wanna mess with me"

He came closer "Oh yeah? What you gonna do uh?"

"Stefan" she warned

"You're gonna hide behind your spells? That's so fucking predictable. You're predictable. _Boring_ " he continued.

_BAM!_

Her fist connected to his cheek but instead of hurting him she ended up hurting herself "Argh! You bitch! You fucking hurt me!"

Stefan smirked, his plan worked. If he wanted to kill Klaus he had to have a good ass leverage over the Original and Bonnie was that leverage. Unfortunately, she was so damn uptight and so freaking moral! But he knew that a girl like that had a savage side and, apparently, he wasn't wrong. Of course, the slap and the cursing was just the tip of the iceberg of this Bonnie but Stefan knew they were heading in the right direction and if she embraced this side of her, completely, not even Klaus had a chance against her.

"Oooh she cursed!" Stefan pretended to be shocked "Should I tell you father? Oh wait, he's not in town"

An old jar hit Stefan's head and Bonnie was satisfied for mere seconds "Asshole"

He laughed "Look at you all cursing and shit" Bonnie held her right wrist with her left hand and winced in pain "Lemme see that"

The witch backed away from him "Don't even think about it"

"C'mon Bonnie, I know you're dying for me to touch you" he wiggled his brows

"Stefan, I'm two seconds away from ending all of this and come clean to everyone so don't you dare talk to me like that. Better yet, talk to me _only_ when it's Klaus related otherwise just keep your mouth shut"

Stefan rolled his eyes; Bonnie was a fool if she thought she could threaten him "So why didn't you tell everybody what we're up to?" Bonnie looked down "You _want_ to help me"

She quickly snapped her eyes from the floor "I want to help my friends and if working with you will help me then I guess I don't have a choice"

"Oh Bonnie, always so selfless." he came closer, her back hit the wall and he boxed her in, his breath on her face "It will get you killed"

Bonnie swallowed thickly because she knew it was true "Stefan, this is the last time I'm gonna warn you, you said to meet you here, why?"

Stefan walked away from her "You're a witch, you hate Klaus, they are witches and they also hate him. Two plus two..."

"You want to ask them for help? They won't hear you" Bonnie exclaimed

Stefan inspected the strange items on the shelves "I don't wanna ask for anything; I just wanna make a request and whoever wants to help us then all they have to do is contact you"

"Stefan, they don't care" Bonnie tried to explain but the vampire had already made up his mind. Stefan didn't understand that unless it was on their best interests, the witches wouldn't help.

"I know that a spell is required - obviously - but what else do you need?" he completely ignored her statement

Bonnie gave up "I brought candles, my gremoir and I'll need your blood"

Stefan took one of the dusty jars, bit his hand and poured his blood into it "Here"

Bonnie took it and drew a symbol on the floor, she placed the candles around the symbol "What is that?" the Salvatore questioned

Bonnie sat down "It's a connecting symbol; it allows us to create a connection with the spirits but because you're a monster I doubt this will work"

He sat down too "You flatter me with your compliments"

"Just give me your hand and shut up" He did as instructed and Bonnie started her spell

* * *

**The Road**

"… and that was how Osama Bin Laden was found and killed" Elijah said

"Is that it? You're done?" Kol asked

"It was one of the biggest manhunts in American His-"

"That was great; really" Kol replied sarcastically "I'm just glad that we're getting drunk soon"

"Kol, we just got back, don't you think we should spend more time together as a family?"

Kol rolled his eyes "You're starting to sound like Bekah Elijah besides, we're spending time together"

"Without Klaus, Finn and Bekah" Elijah stated

"I hung out with her all day long, Finn is nowhere to be seen and Klaus could die for all I care" he shrugged

Elijah looked at his brother incredulous "Kol"

"Eyes on the road grandma, I don't feel like having a car accident just because you can't drive"

Elijah grasped the wheel tighter and slammed his lips shut. He wanted to share his worries with his younger brother but after that statement he thought it'd be wiser if the issue remained between him and Klaus. When the Original looked back to the road he noticed a figure walking, he focused his sight as much as he could and he realized it was a woman. He came closer with his car but she seemed to walk faster every time he came near her.

This was intriguing to say the least so the Original blocked her way with the car and quickly got out. She tried to run away but he grabbed her arm and her long, black hair hit her face.

"I know you" the Original stated

"Let go" when he didn't do as she commanded she repeated "Let go!"

"You're the girl that was at our house"

"Please, let me go" she pleaded

"Anthi?"

The girl looked to her right only to find none other than Kol standing there.

"You know her" Elijah let go of her arm

"If I didn't I wouldn't call her name Elijah, do I have to explain everything to you?" Kol rolled his eyes but focused his attention on Anthi "What are you doing here?"

 _'Shit'_ she though as the feeling of being trapped took over her "None of your gotdamn business" Elijah watched them mindfully

Kol came closer to her and she held her breath "Is that a way to speak to me?"

"You're not the boss of me; I speak the way I want to, no filter"

He brushed her black as night hair and caressed her face. Once again, his touch was icy, deathly "The last person that talked to me like that ended up in a pile of ashes, do you wish the same fate as him?"

Her heart rate spiked, her breath was out of control, her pulse was skyrocketing and she really had to get away from him; however, she still stood there, in front of him not moving an inch.

Elijah felt the need to intervene "Let's calm down a notch," he looked directly to Anthi "Do you want a ride?"

 _'Oh sure and then I'll tell your brother I'm pregnant with his baby! Why not?'_ she thought but she opted for a "No, thanks I'm good"

"I must insist, it's late" Elijah said while Kol stared at the girl

"But-"

"Please, let me do this." Elijah insisted and walked her to the car

"Wait" Kol said "Where were you off to?"

Anthi was too seconds from passing out but Elijah came to the rescue "Brother, leave her be."

Kol walked away and occupied his seat on the car while Elijah closed the door and sat on the driver's seat

"Where do you live?" Elijah asked

Anthi wasn't sure if she should tell them she was staying at Elena's but right now her emotions were all over the place and before she knew it, she told him "I'm staying at humm... you can drop me at Elena's house" she yawned quietly

"You're staying with Miss Gilbert?" Elijah asked confused

"Yes"

"I'll drive you there then"

Kol had enough "Who the hell is 'Miss Gilbert'?" he mocked

"A friend" she replied

"A friend?" Kol asked

"Yes a friend" Anthi replied exhausted

"Maybe one day you can invite her and we can have an awesome three way" he wiggled his brows and Elijah cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "You have to get used to this Elijah, when you finally get your cherry popped you'll love sex as much as blood"

"I've had sex Kol but I don't go around spreading details about my sex life especially when I'm around my siblings"

"Elijah, I've been inside a coffin for so long my dick is aching for action" he shrugged and realized that Anthi hadn't replied to his suggestion... He looked to her and the girl had fallen asleep in her seat

"Anyways, I don't think you should be so open about your sex life"

"Whatever you say Elijah, whatever you say"

Later, they had arrived Elena's house and, after Anthi thanked Elijah for the ride, she awkwardly said goodnight to Kol and left the car. When she was about to knock on the door, someone touched her hand and her entire body froze. Death. Slowly, she turned around and Kol was hovering her "Were you leaving town?"

"Kol-"

"Tell me" he insisted, his cool breath on her face

"I... was getting away from it all, that's it" she replied

He started laughing and Anthi gave him a questioned look "I guess for the first time Elijah's good manners actually had some use"

"He just gave me a ride"

He looked into her deep brown eyes and licked his lips "He got you to stay tonight and maybe tomorrow"

Anthi lost all and any ability to speak or move; her brain refused to work properly and it didn't help that she was hiding him her pregnancy. He moved even closer and Anthi stopped breathing; his lips almost touching hers and his eyes never leaving hers "See you tomorrow" and he turned away.

When the car got missing, she finally released the breath she'd been holding and knocked on the door frenetically.

A sleepy Jeremy opened the door "Oh, Anthi, come in"

"Thanks" that was all she said as she sprinted up the stairs and went to Elena's room. The doppelgänger was sleeping quietly but that didn't stop Anthi from waking her up.

"Hmm... what" the girl said with a sleepy voice

"It's me, Anthi"

"Oh" Elena rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, got up and lit up the lamp, then she looked at her guest "Anthi you look bad!"

"I do?"

Elena sat down on the bed and invited Anthi to do the same "I mean, you don't look good."

Anthi ran her frustrated hands through her beautiful black hair "Can I trust you?"

"Of course" Elena said sympathetically "You can trust me"

Anthi took a deep breath "There's something you need to know, are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be" she squeezed Anthi's hand and smiled

"Ok, here we go...

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

Klaus was a winner, a king, he was great but somehow that didn't make Caroline hate him any less. Every time he tried to talk to her she'd give him the cold shoulder and walk away, it didn't make sense! Over the years women threw themselves at him just to spend a night with him yet, it seemed that Caroline wanted to puke every time he was near her. That was what made her so damn attractive in the hybrid's eyes; she had spunk, brains and beauty - she was the perfect package and he thought he was bloody perfect too so why was it so hard to get her? That was beyond him.

Sure, he was a violent man when he wanted to and he had killed thousands of people but so had the Salvatore's and she got along with them! What made him any different? That question remained to be answered as he heard noise coming from downstairs.

 _'Bekah'_ he thought and tried to ignore it but twenty minutes later, Klaus had enough and decided to go downstairs and see what his baby sister was up to.

"Ouch you hurt me you bastard!" Rebekah complained when one of the tailors accidentally poked her with a needle

"What the bloody hell is going on Rebekah?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth; the living room was packed with tailors, stylists and his siblings were formally dressed.

The gorgeous blonde spun around carefully in her beautiful red dress "I'm throwing a Ball"

"A Ball?" he asked already annoyed

"Yes a Ball and it will take place here" Klaus opened his mouth to protest but Rebekah quickly shushed him "And don't even think about arguing because I've already sent all the invites, including your girlfriend Caroline"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Oh was that a whine?" Kol mocked and then focused on his reflection in the mirror "I'm the sexiest beast ever created"

Klaus was fuming; how dare Rebekah throw a ball in his house without asking permission? But the thought of Caroline coming made the idea slightly bearable.

"It will be a good way to show the mayor that we're not a threat to this town" Elijah explained

"And of course, you might get laid tonight; it doesn't hurt that bad the first time so you have nothing to be afraid of" Kol smirked

Finn laughed lightly "Kol, I suggest you leave our brother alone, he certainly has a lot on his plate"

"Kol, you're asking to be daggered!" Klaus growled

"Oh enough with the dagger threats; don't you have any other cards up your sleeve?" his sibling replied

"Stop it right now!" Rebekah ordered "I want this ball to be perfect and none of you will mess it up or you'll have me to deal with" Klaus eyed her furious "Don't even look at me like that Nik; my Ball, my rules. Now get ready, you have to be perfect"

Klaus rolled his eyes while the tailors started taking measures.

Rebekah had a huge smile "Tonight's gonna be perfect"

* * *

**Elena's House**

"Hello peoples!" Caroline smiled entering the house, Bonnie followed her

"Care, Bon" Elena greeted

"What's with the gloomy look?" Bonnie asked. Elena motioned them to sit on the couch after they greeted Anthi

"What's going on?" Caroline wanted to know

Anthi fidgeted her fingers and swallowed hard "Are you sure Jeremy's not here?"

"Yes, he's with Matt" Elena answered "You can trust us, you don't need to be wary"

Anthi took a deep breath and told Bonnie and Caroline everything and after she was done both of the girl's jaws were on the floor. "I know it sounds absolutely crazy but it's the truth" Anthi said

"And do you really have to leave town?" Bonnie asked

"Emily said that if people knew about my pregnancy then I'd be as good as dead"

Elena held Anthi's hand "But we can find a way; we can ask for Alaric's help or maybe even Damon's"

"Yeah because he's so selfless" Caroline retorted "But I think we should talk with Alaric"

"No, no one can know! I only told Elena because my emotions were all over the place last night and I needed to get them out" Anthi insisted

"Then why did you tell us?" Bonnie asked

Elena intervened "Because we can't leave her in this mess alone and you guys are the best when it comes to help people"

"But this is one fucked up situation" Caroline stated "I'm sorry Anthi"

"I know, which is why I need to leave town, today" the black haired girl said

"But where will you go if you leave?" the witch asked "And what about the baby?"

"Well, I can go back to my place in Porto and I'll figure things out there"

Things were not looking good, at all "What about an abortion?" Caroline suggested

"I think that even if I did it the witches would find a way to curse me again; they really want me gone" Anthi huffed

"We're not gonna let that happen right girls?" Elena assure her guest

"You're part of the gang now which means we will help you" Caroline smiled

"And the witches can kiss our asses" Bonnie added

The bell rang but when Elena opened the door she didn't see anyone, she was about to close the door when she noticed two elegant envelopes on the floor. _'Humm...'_ she closed the door and walked back to the living room.

"This is for you" Elena gave Anthi one of the envelopes

"What is this?" the other questioned

Elena opened the envelope and read it aloud "It says _'The Mikaelson Family has the pleasure to invite you, Miss Gilbert, to our Ball. We hope to see your kind presence. Rebekah Mikaelson'_. Okay..."

"Ugh I got one too" Caroline replied

"Yeah me too" Bonnie added

"I can't go" Anthi said "I won't be able to face Kol and keep this huge secret from him"

"You don't need to go, no one needs to go!" Caroline replied "You don't wanna see Kol and I sure as hell don't wanna see his d-bag of a brother"

In that moment Bonnie felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she fished it out and reluctantly opened Stefan's text _'We have work to do'_ Bonnie groaned as she replied back _'I'm not going'_

_'What do you mean you're not going? You have to go!'_

_'To hell with you Stefan! I said I'm not going and I won't!'_ she furiously typed and was satisfied when he stopped insisting.

"But what will happen if we don't go?" Elena asked

"I'll tell you what'll happen: we'll have a girl's night and everything will be right in the world" Caroline replied

"Guys, I really need to get going. I have a feeling that if I stay here, some shit will happen" Anthi said

"Anthi we can help you, we'll ask Alaric for help" Bonnie said

"I don't want anyone else involved in this; the less people know about this the better"

"Fine, but at least stay with us tonight" Elena pleaded

"Please" Caroline put on her best poppy dog eyes again and so did Bonnie

Anthi rolled her eyes, one night wouldn't hurt anyone "Okay, I'll stay but I'll leave in the morning!" she warned

"That's great, I'll just grab some clothes and I'll be right back" Bonnie said before leaving but when she opened the door Kol and Rebekah were standing there

"Hello Bonnie, going somewhere?" Rebekah asked

"So you're stalking people now, great" she replied bitterly

"You really have to work on your people skills darling, we just got here" the Original continued

"And I'm leaving" the witch said and walked past the siblings. After hear some commotion at the door the girls decided to see what was going on. _'Holy fuck'_ Anthi thought as she was facing Kol; why couldn't she just stay on the couch? She knew he was here, his presence was so strong but she got up and followed Elena and Caroline to the door anyways knowing who she'd find out.

"Hello girls" Kol greeted in that velvet voice of his

"Kol, what are you doing here?" Elena inquired

"We're here to know if you'll be attending my Ball" Rebekah clarified

"With that asshole you call brother?" Caroline snapped "No, thanks"

"Isn't she lovely?" Rebekah looked at Kol

"Brunettes were always my weakness" he said looking directly at Anthi and then at Caroline "If you weren't my brother's girlfriend..." he wondered "No, I definitely prefer brunettes"

"Are you done?" Caroline asked

"Will you go tonight?" Rebekah asked back "I thought you were the life of the party but I guess I was wrong" she shrugged "Okay then, stay at home watching old people's TV" she walked away and so did Caroline

Kol pierced his honey eyes into Anthi's "See you there" he directed his gaze to Elena, it was so intense that even she found it hard to breath "You too" he then left.

Elena closed the door and huffed "That was... he's intense"

"Don't I know it" Anthi lamented

"Get your asses up here!" Caroline yelled from upstairs and the girls did as she ordered "Elena, Anthi we're going to that damn Ball"

"But Carol-" Anthi tried

"I know you're scared but Elena will stay with you the entire evening" Elena tried to protest, she didn't wanna go "Don't even start Elena Gilbert! You're going even if I have to drag you. Now, let's talk dresses"

* * *

**Bennett House**

Bonnie had just stepped inside when she received Caroline's text saying that they would go to the Ball and it wasn't a request. The pretty witch sighed and went to her room. When she opened the door she screamed for dear life as she found someone sitting on her bed, she cut of her screams when she realized it was Stefan.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?"

"Like I said we have work to do" was his reply

"I'm not going tonight Stefan" she stated

Stefan got up and walked towards her direction "Of course you will, unless you want me to dismember Jeremy and scatter his body parts around Mystic Falls like confetti"

"You wouldn't" she replied with her nostrils flared

"Yes, I would and I will if you don't go to the Ball" he crossed his arms

"Why is it so freaking important that I attend this stupid Ball?"

"Because we will go as guests which will give us the perfect opportunity to get inside their house and see what our chances are" he explained while going to her stuff

"I thought the spell would give us some leverage" the witch said

Stefan started opening her drawers "And it did, I think, but until we have some sort of signal the witches heard our request, we have to do some ground work"

Bonnie pushed him away from her drawers, closing them "Stop snooping around my things. Even if the witches heard _your_ request that doesn't mean they'll help; besides, I don't feel comfortable going inside the devil's den"

Stefan smirked "That's why I'm going with you as your date"

Bonnie choked on her saliva "My date?" Stefan nodded "Hell nah!"

"I don't honestly see what the big deal is; we're going as partners in crime not as lovers" he clarified and guided her to her closet "And I don't want you to embarrass me with your hideous clothes so, I got you this dress" he showed her a electric blue draped Lloyd Klein strapless dress - it was beautiful and definitely expensive. "Stop drooling all over the dress and focus; tonight won't be about having fun, don't forget we have shit to do."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "And what exactly will _you_ be doing?"

"I'll be distracting Rebekah while you find one Original and try to get anything you can from him"

"That's it?" Stefan shrugged "I hate this plan"

"Well suck it witch, shit's gotta get done. Oh and try not to be too obvious will ya?"

"I can do it, douche bag"

"I hope so for your sake" he spat "I'll pick you up at 9 p.m." he said before he left her alone, Bonnie dialed Caroline.

"Care I need your help, where you at?"

_"We're at Elena's, we're about to go shop for dresses"_

"Great, humm... I'll meet you guys there"

Beep.

The pretty witch hurried as she left the house and drove to Elena's house.

Klaus' Mansion

Night had fallen sooner than both Anthi and Bonnie wanted. In a few moments Anthi would be facing Kol and this time Elena and Caroline wouldn't be around her whenever Kol was near.

 _'What am I doing? This is crazy, I should've left town when I had the chance'_ the brunette lamented. Right now, they were outside the house and every step she took she felt her heart contracting, aching due to her mounting fear and distress.

"You ladies look good" Matt complimented.

The blonde cheerleader was wearing a peach dress with the right amount of cleavage, her hair was slightly waved and fell on her left shoulder, she was also wearing a diamond necklace - a gift from the hybrid from Hell; the doppelgänger was wearing a classy one-shouldered pearl gown, her hair was tamed in a classy do - courtesy of Caroline - and she was wearing long earrings; Anthi wore a long black deep v neck chiffon, her long black hair was beautifully braided and she had small, white earrings.

"Thanks" the girls said

"Puh-lease, we look awesome! Do you know how much time I spent styling these two? A freaking lot" Caroline informed

"Oh; sorry. You look amazing by the way, where's Bonnie?" Matt asked

"She said she'd meet us here..." Caroline said

That's when they saw Bonnie walking in their direction, with Stefan. The Salvatore vampire was looking good enough to eat in that suite and Bonnie was wearing an electric blue strapless dress and her wavy hair fell on her shoulders.

"Hi" Bonnie said awkwardly

"Stefan? Really Bonnie?" Caroline accused

"So it's okay for you to have Klaus running after your pussy but she can't come to a fucken Ball with me?" Stefan said

Caroline looked shocked and Bonnie smacked him in the shoulder "It's not what it looks like"

Soon, Damon joined the group and when he noticed Bonnie by Stefan's side he said "Brother, how did you swing that?"

"It's a secret" was all Stefan said before Rebekah took Matt away, and at that point the group scattered leaving Caroline and Anthi alone

"Let's go" Caroline said dragging Anthi; the blonde had a habit of dragging her around. When she freed herself from Caroline's hold the blonde told her to "Have fun, the night just started" and then she got lost.

"She's right you know" his voice sounded behind her.

She turned around and had to admit that Kol cleaned pretty well "I suppose"

He admired her attire and smirked "You look really gorgeous Athi, almost as good as me"

"I keep forgetting you're the life of the party" she joked

"What can I say; I'm perfect" he flashed her a perfect smile before offering her a drink but she politely recused "Your loss then"

Anthi really wanted to enjoy his company but the feeling that she was trapped was starting to take over and the fact that she was struggling not to tell him _the secret_ was too much for her to handle "I'm sorry, I have to go"

"Hey" he grabbed her wrist "You're leaving so soon?"

"I'm... not feeling good" and it was true "I really have to go Kol"

He pushed her closer to him and spoke lowly in her ear "Stay"

Her legs were trembling, now that she was pressed against his chest she could feel death all over her and it was not a pleasing feeling; she had to get as far away from him but why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she moving?

"Kol, I hav-"

He shushed her "Do you really wanna go?" he looked into her eyes

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

**Beyoncé - Rocket**

**Beyoncé - Jealous**

**The Weeknd - Often**

**The Weeknd - The Morning**


	5. Battlefield

_**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended** _

_**This fic is dedicated to KolMikaelsonLover bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot!** _

_**Enjoy** _

* * *

_Battlefield_

* * *

_**Previously...** _

_**Klaus' Mansion** _

_"Let's go" Caroline said dragging Anthi; the blonde had a habit of dragging her around. When she freed herself from Caroline's hold the blonde told her to "Have fun, the night just started" and then she got lost._

_"She's right you know" his voice sounded behind her._

_She turned around and had to admit that Kol cleaned pretty well "I suppose"_

_He admired her attire and smirked "You look really gorgeous Anthi, almost as good as me"_

_"I keep forgetting you're the life of the party" she joked_

_"What can I say; I'm perfect" he flashed her a perfect smile before offering her a drink but she politely recused "Your loss then"_

_Anthi really wanted to enjoy his company but the feeling that she was trapped was starting to take over and the fact that she was struggling not to tell him the secret was too much for her to handle "I'm sorry, I have to go"_

_"Hey" he grabbed her wrist "You're leaving so soon?"_

_"I'm... not feeling good" and it was true "I really have to go Kol"_

_He pushed her closer to him and spoke lowly in her ear "Stay"_

_Her legs were trembling, now that she was pressed against his chest she could feel death all over her and it was not a pleasing feeling; she had to get as far away from him but why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she moving?_

_"Kol, I hav-"_

_He shushed her "Do you really wanna go?" he looked into her eyes_

* * *

**The Ball**

Anthi wanted to say that she had to go, that she couldn't stay and that it was all a huge mistake but her resolve was fading away by the second and it was all Kol's fault.

"All this suspense is making me nervous darling" Kol joked never taking his eyes away from hers

"Kol I..." she started "It's complicated"

"Then let me make it simple for you: just stay" he smirked

The young girl huffed "Why is it so important that I stay? Why can't you let me go?"

Anthi couldn't really understand why he was so keen in keeping her in Mystic Falls when she really wanted to run as fast as she could or otherwise she'd be dead and that was not an option.

He was making it hard to leave and even harder to keep the secret!

She tried to free herself from his hold, yet again, but as soon as she did she was flying - correction, flashing. She smacked Kol's chest when her feet touched the ground.

"That hurt darling" he smiled

Anthi looked around and all she could see was trees "Why are we in the middle of the woods Kol?"

"Because I don't want you to run away when you have the opportunity to do so" he shrugged

Anthi licked her lips "I don't run from you... or anyone" she added quickly

Kol came closer and her back hit the tree, he ran his finger along her flawless features "Don't lie to me darling, I hate when people lie to me"

 _Ain't that a bitch_ , the girl thought.

She took a deep breath and swallowed because his touch was sending all kinds of bad energies to her; notwithstanding, she leaned against his hand and closed her eyes "We can't... _I_ can't"

Kol watched her attentively "Why not?"

Anthi didn't have an answer that sounded believable so she opted for not answering at all but when the Original rested his forehead against hers, she had to ask "Why can't you let me go?"

"You interest me" he said looking at her deep brown eyes

The girl chuckled lightly "You barely know me"

The Original bent his knees so he could level her "Well, I like the mystery in you; it's very alluring"

Anthi walked away from him "Mystery is not always a good thing Kol"

"I disagree, mystery can be a lot of things and when associated to you I can only think of one thing: sexy" he replied smiling that perfect smile of him. Anthi blushed and looked down "Don't look down darling, I'm only stating the truth"

Before she could reply, fog started to surround them and Kol was coughing violently "Ver- vervain" he struggled to get the words out

Anthi rushed to him and tried to get him up but, unfortunately, something knocked her out. Kol tried to do something to whoever hurt her but the fog was so thick and his head was getting dizzier and dizzier that it didn't take nothing more than a kick in the face to knock him out.

* * *

Bonnie was taking everything in; Rebekah certainly knew how to throw a Ball. Everyone was dressed impecably, all the ladies had beautiful dresses and the men had suits that cost more than she could afford, the decoration was also to die for from the lights to the tables filled with gourmet food - everything was perfect.

Wowzers.

"Bonnie Bennett, it is such an honor to be in your presence" Elijah complimented

The young cheerleader turned around, she didn't really like him "Thanks"

Elijah would be a fool if he didn't notice her dislike for him but still he didn't blame her for not liking him, not after Klaus having caused so much pain to her and her loved ones "Even though we are not exactly acquainted" he said

 _That's the biggest understatement of the century_ , Bonnie thought

"I wish you no harm Bonnie and I am glad that you decided to grace us with your beautiful presence"

Bonnie felt someone watching her and when she looked at that person's direction, she was looking back at Stefan that was signaling her that it was time to get started. Bonnie huffed and ran her hand through her chocolate locks.

Elijah noticed the tense but brief moment between Bonnie and Stefan and how it unnerved her "Is something the matter?"

Bonnie faced the Original "I don't wanna talk about it" she took a deep breath and said "Actually I..."

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to" Elijah smiled at her

Bonnie bit her lip and that action distracted Elijah for a second "I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier Elijah, I just have a lot on my plate lately"

The Original extended his hand "Maybe dancing will take your mind away from your problems"

Bonnie hesitated, she didn't like Elijah but she didn't want to take advantage of him, even if she was just dancing with him but Stefan's voice sounded in her head and she took his hand.

"So" she started "why did you decide to have a Ball?"

"It was Bekah's idea and we didn't have a choice in the matter" he chuckled

"Well, she did an amazing job" Bonnie complimented

"I agree. If she hadn't thrown this Ball then I wouldn't get the chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight Bonnie"

The witch smiled rather easily "You already told me that"

Elijah spun her around "I know"

* * *

"Can I?" Stefan asked

Matt shrugged "She's all yours" and left

"You better have a good reason why you interrupted me and Matt" Rebekah scolded him

"Oh c'mon Rebekah, I'm a better dancer than he is besides, have you forgotten about all the fun we had in the 20's?" the Salvatore smiled

"I do but I prefer other companies these days."

"If recall correctly, you were tired of being your brother's second in command"

Rebekah stopped dancing and looked at him serious "You're here because I allowed you to be here, I can easily throw you out"

Stefan smiled at her warmly "No need to be so bitter" Rebekah breathed sharply, trying to calm herself down "I was just thinking, isn't it interesting that in between that night and tonight nothing has changed? I'm emotionless and you're still Klaus' second in command" he smiled "Even Elena has more value to your own brother than yourself"

Rebekah had enough and broke his wrist, the Salvatore tried not to make a scene "Leave or I will be forced to get you out myself"

Stefan smirked "Look who's finally wearing her big girl shoes!"

Rebekah was two seconds away from ripping his heart out but Bonnie stepped in "Stefan, can I have a word with you?"

The young Salvatore didn't even reply, he just walk out of the mansion not caring whether Bonnie followed him or not.

Once they were outside Bonnie yelled for him to stop but he was boldly ignoring her

"STEFAN! STEFAN!" she tried but the bastard kept going so she resorted to her magic to make him stop. A second later, the vampire was on his knees.

"BONNIE!" he yelled

She only stopped her assault when she was next to him "I was calling you but apparently you went def so I had to make you stop"

Stefan was getting up "Can you not be so fucking loud!"

"Loud? Are you kidding me? What the hell was that?!" she crossed her arms

"Bonnie-"

"Don't Stefan, just don't! This wasn't the plan-"

Bonnie didn't get to finish her sentence because Stefan covered her mouth and was dragging her to somewhere dark and far from the mansion.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bonnie asked when he let go

Stefan pushed her against a wall "Keep it down will ya?" Bonnie wanted to slap him but she obeyed nevertheless

"What was that?" she asked again in a low voice

"I was just provoking her"

"'Just provoking her'? You gotta be kidding me! If it weren't for me you wouldn't be alive!"

"Don't be dramatic Bonnie, I'm just setting the stage, whatever that means" he waved his hand in the air

"Stefan, you poked a sleeping beast in her den _with all of her siblings there_ , do you honestly think that was a good idea?"

"That's why I did it, _because_ her entire family was there"

"Not following" Bonnie said exhausted

Stefan rolled his eyes "Now that they know that not everyone is giving them the green light to walk around town as they please, they will be careful and _we_ will be there to watch their every move" he explained

"I'm taking a wild guess here but they can always kill you and get rid of the threat" she scorned him

The vampire grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes "You can call this a test, we'll see how the Mikaelsons will react when they know that I basically insulted their sister, we'll watch their moves and multiply that by ten and _voilá!_ That's how they'll be when they realize they are in danger"

Bonnie removed Stefan's hands from her shoulders and leaned her head against the wall "I don't know Stefan, this plan doesn't seem reliable or clever or... good. Now that I think about it, we still have to come up with an actual plan Stefan"

Stefan didn't care about what the hell she was saying, he had it all figured out whether she liked or not "We're sticking to my plan"

"Oh the one where we have to flirt with an Original? Well, newsflash princess, I did my part and I was one hell of an actress you, on the other hand, were lame and almost ruined everything" she crossed her arms and tilting her head

Stefan's hand was around the girl's arm and his hold was so tight that she was surprised that she still had an arm "Don't talk to me like that Bonnie"

"Or what!" she asked him fiercely

Instead of replying her he opted for kissing her but before he could grasp it, he was electrocuted "What the actual fuck Bonnie!"

"You kissed me!"

"It was a gotdamn kiss for fuck's sake! You are such a freaking nun, no wonder you're still alone!"

Bonnie just shook her head and walked away but Stefan followed her either way "Leave me alone Stefan!"

"Calm down Bonnie! Just want to remind you that this partnership isn't over"

She replied without turning around "Yes it is"

He was in front of her in seconds "I said that you are not done"

"And in case you haven't heard me, I told you that this was it! I'm done!" she walked past him, holding her stupidly long dress and her tears

Stefan's jaw clenched, chicks - he would never understand them. Nevertheless, he decided that it was time to leave this Ball.

* * *

 _Ugh,_ Caroline thought when Klaus came in her direction, she turned around but he was there too "What?"

"Leaving so soon?" he smirked

"No, I'm just walking away from you" she said acidly

Klaus kept his cool "And why would you do that? I can be an amazing company" he smiled showing his dimples

Caroline laughed "Oh I'm so sure you can"

Klaus came closer to her "Well, I made you laugh so I cannot be that bad"

The cheerful blonde wanted to smack his head but instead she took a deep breath and walked away. However, Klaus didn't seem to take the hint as he was now walking beside her "Can't you just go?" she asked through gritted teeth

"It is rude of you to come to my house and yell at me" he teased

Caroline tried to calm down and when she was about to give him her best comeback, the hybrid outstretched his hand, that action earned him a sarcastic laugh "You are even more delusional than I thought"

"Is it such a big of a crime to dance with me?" the hybrid wanted to know

"Uh yeah" Caroline was quick responding him

"And why is that sweetheart?" when he noticed that Caroline was struggling to find a good reason as to why she couldn't dance with him, Klaus went on "I think that you are scared of showing or feeling any emotion for me besides hatred, you are scared that you might like what you see"

Caroline narrowed her eyes "Just to be clear I'm not afraid of anything, not even you. I can see right through you Klaus and let me tell you that I don't like what I'm seeing, not one bit"

Klaus chuckled "Whatever you say sweetheart"

"I'm serious Klaus," she came closer to the hybrid "when I look at you all I see is death and darkness and there's no way I like that" with that said she walked away leaving a very annoyed Klaus behind

"Brother?"

Klaus turned on his heels "What Finn?"

"Have you seen Kol?" the Original asked

"No, why?" in Klaus' honest opinion Kol could take care of himself

"He's been missing for the most part of the evening, doesn't that concern you?"

"Finn, our brother is a big boy now, there's no need to worry" Klaus quickly dismissed his older brother and went looking for someone to drink.

Meanwhile, Finn was very much worried about his brother's whereabouts but he couldn't stop thinking that maybe Nikklaus was right, maybe Kol was big enough to be by himself.

* * *

"Hey!" Damon protested after Rebekah broke his kiss with Elena, the latter wasn't happy about it too

Rebekah ignored him "Put a leech on your brother or help me God next time I won't be so merciful"

"What?" Elena asked

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Elena and looked at Damon "Tell your piece of shit of a brother that if he crosses my way again, he won't be so lucky"

Damon wasn't so surprised that his brother would wreck havoc now that he was on Ripper mode but still he wanted to know "What exactly did he do to you? It can't be that bad"

"Just consider yourself warned" Rebekah smirked and walked away

"Okay... that was super weird" Elena voiced her thoughts

"Nah, that was just good ole Ripper Stefan" Damon shrugged. He knew that Elena would start with the 'Save Stefan' thing in 3, 2,..

"I think that now, more than ever, we have to do something; we have to save him" she said softly

And there it was

"Elena, he's my brother, _I'll_ handle him"

"I know that but Damon, he's also someone I deeply care for" she reasoned

"Yeah I know all of that but I'm the reason why he's like this, he went with Klaus to save my life and look how that ended up for him" Damon pinched his nose and ran his hand through his face

Elena caressed his cheek "It's not your fault, you know that"

The vampire had a hard time believing that but he also didn't want to keep going with this conversation so he did what came natural to him - deflecting "You know, your dress is having all kinds of effects on me and I think we should go somewhere quiet"

"Damon..." Elena tried

"Elena" he mocked

"I know that a lot has been going on for the last few days but you can still talk to me, anytime"

"I know" he replied serious "But what's the point of talking when we can do other things that will please us both?"

Elena chuckled "What about this, for just tonight we go to my favorite place in Mystic Falls, you can talk to me and tomorrow we'll pretend none of that happened"

"As much tempting as that sounds I have a better proposition for you" he whispered something in her ear making her blush profusely

"You are insane" Elena covered her smile

"I know" he wiggled his eyebrows

* * *

Anthi opened her eyes but was unable to see, she blinked a few times but everything was blurry. She tried to get up but she was so weak that she ended up on the grass again. Suddenly, her brain started working again making her remember the events that led her to the state she was in.

"Kol?" she tried but when he didn't reply she called him again "Kol?"

She was starting to panic as time flew by and she had yet to know whether Kol was hurt or not, or worse - dead.

"Anthi?"

"Kol? Kol, oh my god, are you ok?" the concern on her voice was genuine

"Yes, darling, just unable to move" he whispered

"I can't see..."

Kol was about to reply that he couldn't see either when someone approached him, ripped his shirt and stabbed him in the chest.

"Aarghh!"

Anthi gasped and tried to use both her vampire and witch senses to end his pain but due to the peak of adrenaline, she was unable to do so

A few seconds later, the person knelt beside Anthi and ripped her dress "Stop, STOP!"

The person ignored her and stabbed the girl just above her navel.

Caroline was still pissed at Klaus that she barely noticed she was so deep in the woods only when she heard screams she realized where she was.

She flashed to the scene only to find both Kol and Anthi on the ground, bleeding. Being practical as usual, Caroline rushed to Anthi and tried to get her up and did the same with Kol but failed because they were both too weak. Nevertheless, she managed to sit them with their back leaning against the trees "What the hell happened here?" she asked after helping Kol

"I wish I could tell you Caroline, I really do" Anthi sighed

"All I know is that when I recover I will kill whoever did this to us" Kol growled

Caroline quickly dialed Klaus' number and shortly after the hybrid was ready to sever someone's head

"How could you let this happen" he yelled at Kol after giving him and Anthi blood bags

"I didn't let anything happen brother! This vervain-fog just came out of nowhere!" he yelled equally mad

"You're an Original for Christ's sake, you should be able to fight vervain!" Klaus was pacing now

"Have yoy forgotten that you kept me in a coffin for the last centuries, _before_ vervain even existed?" the young Mikaelson accused

Klaus pressed his lips mad before replying "It doesn't matter"

Caroline ignored the two Originals and was heading to where Anthi was but the girl wasn't there... She looked around her and used her vampire powers but still, she wasn't able to find her "Where's Anthi?"

Both Kol and Klaus looked at her confused "She was here just two seconds ago and now she's gone"

"I'll find her" Kol said

"No! I'll do it" Caroline jumped in

"You don't tell me what to do" he stated

"Look, I don't wanna tell you what to do but-"

"So don't" he interrupted

"She's my friend and what she needs right now is a friend, a _girlfriend_ " she disappeared before Kol even had the chance to protest

"I can't believe a vervain-fog was enough to put you down" Klaus muttered

"You should be happy that I'm alive" Kol said frustrated passing by his older brother but what he didn't know was that Klaus was relieved that he was alive, he didn't know how to show it.

* * *

**Bennett House**

Bonnie had just gotten inside her room when her phone rang "Hi there..." she said quietly

 _"Hey, Care just called saying that Anthi and Kol were attacked"_ Elena informed

"What? When?"

_"Just a while ago..."_

"Oh..." was all that left Bonnie's mouth

 _"Yeah, anyways we're heading to my house and give her some support, maybe you could come too"_ the doppelgänger suggested

"Yeah, I'll go. Just let me get ready and I'll be there in a sec!"

_"So, I'll meet you there. Oh, and Bonnie?"_

"Yes?"

_"Thank you for always being an amazing friend, Anthi really needs us tonight"_

"I know and you're welcome"

Elena chuckled _"Bye, see you later"_

"Bye"

Beep.

Bonnie stepped out of her dress and didn't notice her tears until she felt a cold drop hit her tiny hand. She cleaned her face but her tears wouldn't stop coming no matter how hard she tried but, being as stubborn as she was, Bonnie fought her tears as she was getting ready to meet her friends.

"Stop crying!" she admonished herself "It's ridiculous, everything Stefan said is ridiculous. Now stop crying!"

Eventually, she was able to stop crying once and for all so she washed her face and checked herself on the mirror - her eyes were sparkling, that happened a lot - oh to hell with that!

Now she had to focus on Anthi who just had been attacked.

With that thought on her mind, she left her home and headed to Elena's

* * *

**Gilbert House**

"… don't know what happened, it was all so quick"

"Sometimes this town creeps me out" Bonnie mused

"And that's not all" Anthi informed. She took her long camisole, threw it to the corner of Jenna's room and showed them the wound

"Isn't that supposed to be healed by now?" Caroline inquired

"Yeah but the thing is that this is not just a wound, look closer"

All three girls did what Anthi said and none of them had ever seen that symbol "What is that?" Elena asked

Anthi licked her lips "I have no idea but it can't be good"

The heavy silence was enough to tell Anthi what the other girls were thinking so, she put her camisole back on and started to fix a small bag

Elena got up confused "Uh what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" the midnight haired girl asked

"I would say that you are packing and when people do that it means they're leaving which I know it's not the case" Caroline intervened

Anthi opened another drawer "I can't stay here"

"You can't leave either; not until we have all this pregnancy thing under control" Bonnie stated

"Well, 'this pregnancy thing' as you so eloquently put it, is _my_ problem so I'll deal with it the way I want to"

"I know that whatever happened tonight scared you-" Elena couldn't finish her sentence because Anthi laughed but iy severely lacked humor

Caroline decided that she wasn't going to let Anthi walk away from Mystic Falls with a hit in her head so, the blonde turned the small bag upside down making the clothes inside fall to the bed "You're not going"

"Caroline-"

"No Anthi, don't 'Caroline' me! You can't just leave pregnant and with a psycho drawing weird symbols on your body!"

"Besides, we can help you" Bonnie added "I can try and ask my Grams for help"

Anthi rolled her eyes "The witches won't help me; they were the ones that cursed me remember?"

"I know but Grams is different" the other smiled "She would never do that to anyone no matter what"

"And it's best if you stay here with people that care about you than facing your problems on your own" Elena said

Anthi sat on the edge of the bed and spoke lowly "But I'm scared of staying in this foresaken town for just one more second" she looked at her hands "I'm scared that if I stay here longer than I should something bad will happen, tonight is the perfect example of that"

Elena and Caroline sat beside her and Bonnie sat on the dresser, facing the hybrid "I won't lie to you and say that you are wrong because you're not" the latter started "But, like 'Lena said, if we handle this as a united front then there's nothing that we can't solve"

"But I didn't come here willfully in the first place and I want to leave, it's the best for me and for..." she took a deep breath "He would kill me if he knew about this, Kol I mean"

"Not to mention Klaus" Bonnie mused but Caroline elbowed her "But we can handle Klaus"

"Can we though?" Anthi asked doubtful

"With the right people, of course" Elena chimed in "But first, lemme give you some tea or something to help you relax"

"Or something more effective like this" Bonnie dangled a small bag of pot in the air

The blonde vampire gasped "Bonnie Bennett, is that pot?" Bonnie gave Caroline a 'duh' face "Thank God"

* * *

**The Following Day...**

**Klaus' Mansion**

Rebekah didn't even mind knocking on the door as she waltz inside Kol's bedroom, he owed her an explanation and fast

"This is not your room Bekah" Kol snickered

Rebekah took a quick look across the room "Obviously"

Kol was very aware of what his sister was implying but honestly he didn't give two shits about that. After leaving the woods with Klaus, Kol fought the urge to go to Elena's and see if Anthi was alright but, of course, she wouldn't be anywhere close to alright not after being attacked by someone with an extraordinary death wish.

The young Mikaelson was still trying to understand what the fuck had happened and it was eating him alive. What was happening? Who was behind it? And why going after him? It had been a long time since he murdered someone and why the hell would someone go after Anthi?

Well, he intended finding that out as soon as possible.

"What is wrong with you?" Kol growled after Rebekah slapped his bicep

"I asked why you bailed on me yesterday?" she asked

Kol rolled his eyes "What are you talking about?"

"About you ditching your family for some girl you met two days ago!" the youngest Original argued

"I went to your Ball Bekah" he huffed

"For 5 seconds and then you took off"

Kol rubbed his temples; he didn't have time for this, he had things to do including tracking whoever attacked him and Anthi last night "I don't have time for this"

Rebekah wasn't going to give up any time soon "Hey, don't turn your back on me!" she demanded after Kol walked towards his closet. Rebekah following him and grabbed his arm hoping that would give her his attention. When she did so, she noticed the strange symbol on his chest "What's this?" she asked slowly

Kol untingled himself from her "Nothing"

"Kol, what is-"

The Original quickly threw a blue shirt over his head "I'm sorry I took off with Anthi it was a bad idea" and then he went downstairs

"Do you honestly think that that's what I'm worried about? You have that thing on your chest and I want to know what it is Kol, now" Rebekah insisted

"I wanna know too" Elijah said fixing his suit

"Great, now all we need is a little fire and we're all set to hear a camping story" Kol said sarcastically

"Now that you are so reluctant to tell us what happened I'm even more curious" Elijah sat down on the fancy couch

"He was fool enough to get himself and his girlfriend caught in a 'vervain-fog', the end" Klaus spoke

In that moment Kol wanted to seriously injury his brother

"Is that so?" Finn asked

"Indeed" the hybrid confirmed

"I'm glad you find all of this amusing Klaus" Kol spat

"Let's not forget about the symbol" Rebekah added

Finn was now on full alert "What symbol?"

Kol huffed and showed lifted his shirt "This one"

In the matter of seconds Finn was in front of his younger brother trying to examine the foreign mark but Kol dismissed his actions

However, Klaus tensed and balled his hands into fists - no one messed with his little brother. No fucking one

"Who did this?" Rebekah wanted to know "It doesn't matter because whoever is responsible is dead anyways"

"Easy there Bekah" Finn advised

Kol took a deep breath and headed to the door but was stopped by Elijah "Brother, did you see who did this to you?"

"If I had I would be a very happy vampire but, as you can see, that's not the case"

Elijah glanced all his siblings before saying "I believe it is time for me to share my concerns with you," he looked directly at Klaus " _all_ of you"

* * *

**Donovan House**

"… my shift starts in..." Matt checked his phone "Shit! Just don't break anything Gilbert!"

Jeremy waved his hand in the air "Don't worry" the busboy smiled and was about to leave when Jeremy called him "Oh and do you mind if smoke some weed?"

Matt rolled his eyes "Funny, now I have to go"

"Have fun working in hell!" Jeremy mocked and Matt gave him the finger before starting the engine

After winning two zombie games Jeremy decided it was time for a snack so he fixed himself a sandwich or tried to but, for some reason, he couldn't open the fridge. The young boy tried once again but the damn thing wouldn't even budge!

"Why aren't you opening?" he said while struggling with the electro domestic

"That's because I don't want to"

Slowly, Jeremy turned around only to find a blonde, blue eyed man "Get out"

"Now now, is that a way to treat a guest?" the man asked

"Get out" he repeated

Nevertheless, the man stepped forward "This would be much more pleasant if you were nicer"

Jeremy narrowed his eyes "I don't do nice with people I don't trust"

The man tilted his head "I was hoping we could change that"

"We?"

"Yes, you and me I mean"

The boy shook his head "I don't think so"

The man huffed "Well, I tried" and then Jeremy was screaming

* * *

**The Grill**

Alaric was at the bar drinking his problems away and trying to forget about all the recent events when Damon occupied the seat next to him. Huffing, Alaric stood up but Damon mirrored his movements

"What Damon?"

"I was looking for my drinking buddy so we, together, could drown ourselves in the immense sea of liquor" Damon replied

The teacher looked closely at Damon and huffed again "You're already drunk Damon, why the hell you need me for"

"Why are you sooo gloomy?"

Alaric chuckled "Where do I start? I was just hoping I could have one day where I don't have to be worried if someone dies and with you around that doesn't happen"

Damon patted his chest "I'm hurt Ric, we were supposed to be best friends! I were supposed to wear matching bracelets and braid each other's hair!"

Alaric didn't have the chance to answer because, suddenly, an excruciating noise rang through the Pub, breaking all the windows and the lights

This was exactly what Alaric was trying to avoid.

* * *

**Old Witches House**

"And your friend Alaric how is he?" Anthi asked

 _"He's not hurt so I guess that's a good thing"_ Elena said

"I'm glad he's okay and I'm sorry I'm not there with you"

_"You don't have to be sorry Anthi it's fine. You should be focused on yourself... Besides Caroline and Bonnie insist satying here"_

"Still... sorry" she lamented

_"It's fine. Oh, the doctor's here, talk to you later?"_

"Of course" the hybrid smiled and ended the call

Anthi sat on the dusty floor and held the pendant Emily had given her and whispered "Emily?"

Silence.

"Well, I didn't listen to you and guess what happened?" the girl swallowed thickly "I need you here with me; I don't know what I'm doing anymore... Everything is happening at once and I can't... it's too much"

The midnight haired girl closed her eyes

"I swear I wanna leave this town but there's something keeping me here Em, maybe it's because it's where I was born or something else. I need you, I have no one"

"That's not true sweetie" Emily materialized in front of her

"Emily!" she whispered

"Wipe your tears baby, you're not alone" Emily reassured her "I love you and that's why I wanted you to run"

"But who's after me?"

"I have no idea but when your belly gets bigger... everyone will come after you" she said softly

"I get that I'm an abomination in their eyes but why are they so eager to kill me and how the hell will they know about my pregnancy?"

"The witches" was all Emily said

"I hate them" Anthi stated

"I do too but they are just scared of your power that is why they hate Klaus so much" Emily said with disgust "But you are not alone, there are a few witches on The Other Side that are willing to do everything they can to help us, that way you can stay here if you want to"

"But you told me to run" Anthi was confused now

"I did and I still think it's the best option but after seeing you with those girls and with Kol I could not ask you to do such thing... No one deserves to spend eternity alone, besides you have family here" Emily smiled

"Bonnie"

"Yes but I talking about the Salvatore boys"

Anthi was flabbergasted "Damon and Stefan?"

"Yes, they will help you baby, just knock on their door" Emily suggested

"I can't do-"

"Do it, if you wish to stay here, do it" Emily advised before ghosting away

Anthi wasn't sure if she wanted to stay yet, she found herself getting up and before she could grasp it, she was knocking on the Salvatore's door.

She waited for 10 long seconds before the door flying open revealing none other than Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

**A/N.: SO THIS WAS QUITE THE CHAPTER! ANYWAYS THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S STILL READING THIS FIC! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS INSTALLMENT!**


	6. Black Diamonds Come From Hell

_**Disclaimer** _ _**:** _ _**These** _ _**characters** _ _**are** _ _**then** _ _**creative** _ _**property** _ _**of** _ _**L.J. Smith** _ _**and** _ _**The** _ _**CW** _ _**except** _ _**Anthi** _ _**Bennett (O.C). No copyright** _ _**infringement** _ _**is** _ _**i ntended** _

_**This** _ _**fic** _ _**is** _ _**dedicated** _ _**to** _ _**KolMikaelsonLover** _ _**bc** _ _**it** _ _**was** _ _**her** _ _**idea** _ _**so** _ _**props** _ _**to** _ _**her** _ _**!** _ _**Give** _ _**it** _ _**a shot!** _

_**Enjoy** _

* * *

_Black Diamonds Come From Hell_

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

_I'm_ _in cloud fucking nine_ ; Stefan thought was he making out with this really hot chick. Pants, sheets moving and moans were the sounds taking over the young Salvatore room, and soon, the smell of blood was in the air as his fangs ripped the girl's throat.

After finishing, he lay on his back and shoved the girl to the side like she was nothing and when he was about to have a shower, someone knocked on the door.

"Do you have a minute?" Anthi asked

Stefan tilted his head to the side, not sure what he should do. This was the first time he saw her after Katherine dropped _the bomb_ and, to be honest, he was kind of avoiding her. Even at the disaster that was the Ball, he managed to not interact with her but right now he had no option, did he?

He was conflicted, what was he supposed to do? Right now, it would be a perfect time for Damon to show up or even Caroline or someone! Either way, he was Stefan Salvatore; he could handle this, right?

"Yeah, come in" he moved to the side so she could come inside

As soon as Anthi stepped her foot inside the house the smell of blood hit her on the face like a wrecking ball and she quickly glanced at Stefan who just shrugged

"I guess I came in a bad time" Anthi said

"Not at all, I'm quite full now" Stefan said before he could stop it. Now that he was on ripper mode he had no filter and he was glad he didn't but he was talking to his… sister. He expected the girl to freak out and to lecture him on the value of the human life and how he couldn't kill people whenever he was hungry. However, the speech never came and Stefan was satisfied.

"I need your help" Anthi blurted out

She certainly didn't beat around the bush. The vampire sat down on the fancy couch and invited Anthi to do the same "Can't Elena and the others help you?"

Anthi chuckled, rolled her eyes and stood up "Got it" she headed to the door

Stefan stopped her from opening the door "You don't want my help and I sure as hell can't help you."

"I said I got it Stefan" she fiercely replied

"Unless you want to deal with a maniac, yes that's me" he smirked

"Stefan I don't have time to play games"

The green eyed vampire led his sister to the couch where he explained her why his humanity was off "So now, I'm no longer Klaus' bitch but my switch is still off and everyone is walking on their toes because ooohhh Stefan's out of control" he mocked and, surprisingly, Anthi chuckled "That's why I'm asking you if you want my help knowing that I lost my ability to feel and that I serve my own agenda"

Anthi took a deep breath. Yes, Stefan had no longer emotions and yes he could potentially screw her over but Emily was the one who told her to seek his help and she trusted Emily no matter what.

Besides, being emotionless could be a good thing because that way Stefan would be able to see thing impartially, which was what she needed.

"I know what I'm getting into" she reassured the Salvatore vampire

He leant against the couch "Okay then, what's the problem?"

Anthi stood up and showed him the symbol. Stefan came closer in order to examine the strange mark. "What is it?" he asked

"I don't know" the hybrid shrugged

"How did you get it?"

"It was at the Ball, I was in the woods with Kol and we both got attacked and now I have this" she pointed to her symbol

"You and Kol?" Stefan inquired "Are you together?"

"That's all you have to say? For real?" Anthi asked incredulous

"How did that happen?" Stefan went on but Anthi eyed him in a weird way and how quickly changed subject "Why the hell were you attacked?"

"I honestly have no idea Stefan…"

Stefan knitted his brows together "I have the feeling you're not telling me everything"

"Stefan, it's better if you don't know more" she simply said

The vampire stood up and fixed himself a drink "Now, you got all my attention"

"I'm serious"

"So am I. You were the one to come here and ask for my help, how can I help you if I don't know the full story?"

Stefan had a point there but it was just too risky to tell him about the pregnancy, too many people knew about already and she was scared that the people that wanted her head on a platter found out.

"Stefan, just… please, I can't tell you" she replied quietly

"Have it your way"

Stefan wasn't one to give up easily, he would find out was Anthi was hiding sooner or later, and being Stefan Freaking Salvatore, he would find out sooner rather than later.

"So, what do we do about this? The symbol I mean" Anthi wanted to know

"Well, I don't speak witch, that's Klaus specialty but we do have Bonnie- no, it's better if she sits this one out, she probably wouldn't know how to help you, this is way out of her league" Stefan said remembering the little fight he had with the witch on the Ball. Let's say he wasn't exactly in the mood to be with her in the same room without snapping her neck – the bitch was annoying!

Anthi sank on the couch trying to figure out a way to find out was the hell this damned symbol meant. As she looked around the room, she grasped her pendant and closed her eyes

_She was sleeping quietly until some hushed voices on the hallway woke her up. Carefully and soundlessly, Anthi followed the voices and saw her mom and Emily in what looked like an argument. The young girl came closer, but she made sure to stay hidden._

" _What do you mean you do not have your gremoires?" Emily asked_

" _I left them there" Amelia answered_

_Emily shook her head in disapproval "You left them with them? Why?"_

" _Because I have a 14 year old daughter and I want her to have a normal life, at least as normal as people like us can have." Amelia argued_

" _That is nonsense! You can still have a normal life and practice magic!" Emily tried her best not to wake up the sleeping girl_

" _Yes and you can get killed if you get caught Emily! I cannot afford to be a free spirit like yourself, I have to survive, we have to survive and magic will only get us all killed!"_

" _That does not mean you cannot practice, if anything it will make us stronger and with the gremoires Anthi will be able to learn how to practice magic!"_

" _Emily, I do not want my daughter meddling with magic and this conversation is over!" Amelia turned on her heels and left_

Anthi stood up rapidly "Stefan, do you have a gremoire?"

"Why the fuck would I have a gremoire? Do I look like a witch?" the other retorted confused

"No, even though my mom was a witch I never saw her with a gremoire and whenever I asked her about them she would make an excuse" Anthi explained

"And why do you think I have them?"

"Not you necessarily but your family." The girl explained "Katherine did say that she was your family's handmaiden and I think that during her time with your family she must've hid the gremoires here"

"Well this isn't the original Salvatore house so it's not here" Stefan informed

"It isn't?"

"No, but I can take you there, to the Salvatore manor" he offered

Anthi grabbed her jacket "Let's roll"

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

"Again with this?" Rebekah huffed

"Bekah someone un-daggered us and it wasn't Nik" Elijah said "I don't see any good reason why someone would go out of his way to do such thing for us"

"I think you have far too much free time Elijah" Kol mocked

"I fail to see the fun in this Kol; you were attacked, do you think that this is not related to us being among the living?" the original faced his younger brother

"I understand all that, I really do but it wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kill us and failed" Kol grinned hugely

"Only this time they were able to get to you" Klaus spoke and, suddenly, all eyes were set on him "Which means they're getting closer"

"So I have to be on the verge of death for you to actually acknowledge we share the same blood, fantastic" Kol said sarcastically

"Can you be serious for once?" Klaus yelled mad

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that an order?" Kol went on

Finn put his hand on Kol's shoulder in order to calm him down "Enough brother"

Kol shook Finn's hand away and fixed himself something to drink

"So what do you suggest we do Elijah?" Rebekah asked. Out of all her brothers Elijah and Klaus seemed to have more common sense but since she was mad at Klaus she sought Elijah for guidance

"I think the best we could now is to be aware of the people around us"

"Really, that's it?! That's your grand plan to keep us safe?" Kol argued

"Yes and in the meantime I'm going to make some calls; Nik" he said before leaving the house, Klaus followed.

"It really is for the best if we remain low key for the time being" Finn advised

"So, someone's after us, Kol was attacked and you want us to sit here and do homework?" Rebekah snickered

Finn smiled and put his am around Rebekah's shoulder "Bekah, you are becoming so much like Nik; it scares me"

"If by that you mean that I can be lethal, I accept your compliment"

Finn chuckled "You really can't put yourself on harm's way" he looked at Kol "neither of you. Someone's out there for our heads and we have to protect ourselves" he said and left

"Finn's sweet but he's also naïve, there's no bloody way I'm gonna hide!" Rebekah let out

Kol downed the rest of his drink and headed to the door

"Where are you going?" his baby sister asked

"I'm not having any of the 'let's stay put and watch Grey's Anatomy while we're waiting for someone to kill us' thing. I'm going to get some answers"

"I'm going with you" the blonde stated

* * *

**Alaric's Loft**

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Elena asked worried after helping Alaric lay on the bed

"Yes, mom" Alaric smiled

"What about soup? Do you have enough soup?" Bonnie asked as well

Alaric sat down, resting his back against the headboard "I have enough soup Bonnie, don't worry." The teacher smiled "And before you ask Caroline, no I'm not cold"

Caroline clapped her hands once "Perfect! I still think we should stay here though"

Alaric shook his head "No way, I'll be fine on my own besides, it's not as bad as you guys think"

"Uh you passed out and you were bleeding, it _is_ as bad as we think" Bonnie chimed in

"Yeah but thanks to this ring, I'm all good" he said waving his fingers

"I don't care, the doctor told you to rest and that's exactly what you're going to do" Elena ordered "And don't protest Mr. Saltzman, you're not leaving that bed"

"What if he has to pee?" Damon asked and every single one glared at him, including Elena "Guess you can use the bucket" the vampire answered his own question

"What's he doing here?" Alaric groaned

"Well… you kinda need someone to look after you while we're in school" Elena explained

"I said I was fine by myself"

"Don't mind me; I'll just look after you buddy!" Damon joked and patted Alaric's leg

"GET OUT!" Alaric shouted

"Hey! We used to be best friends!" Damon pretended being shocked

"If you don't leave right now, I swear I'll stake you myself!" the teacher threatened

Damon held his hands in the air "Fine, your choice" and left

Both Bonnie and Caroline were somewhat shocked with Alaric's attitude towards Damon but neither of them voiced their thoughts.

"He snapped my neck like it was nothing. Again" Alaric explained

"Well, we have to get going but I hope you get better" Bonnie smiled

"Yeah and you have to eat the soup we brought" Caroline added

Alaric rolled his eyes but smiled despite himself "Don't you have school?"

"We're leaving!" Elena laughed

Not longer after the girls left, the young teacher fell asleep but was awoken from his slumber when someone knocked frenetically on the door.

"I'm coming!" but whoever was behind his door was not patient as he continued to knock on the door as if his life depended on it

Finally, Alaric opened the door and Jeremy was standing there "Alaric" the teen said

"Hey Jer" the other smiled

"Elena told me you were at the hospital" Jeremy said as he walked inside the loft "What happened?"

"I was at The Grill and there was an explosion, a few people went to the hospital but as you can see I'm perfectly fine now" he sat down on the chair

"Elena said you were bleeding …" he trailed off

"Your sister was worried about me and she was exaggerating a bit. Caroline even brought me soup and Bonnie was two seconds from tucking my sheets" he joked

Jeremy chuckled "So they left you here alone?" the young Gilbert went to the kitchen

"Had to throw them out" Alaric smiled

"Good" Jeremy replied before stabbing Alaric in the neck. The other looked petrified, what the hell had gotten into Jeremy?

"Jeremy" Alaric pleaded

"Sorry, I'll fill you in later" Jeremy replied and walked away leaving Alaric on the floor, bleeding

* * *

**Original Salvatore House**

Stefan pulled up on the driveway and killed the engine.

Anthi looked around "Where are we?"

"We're officially in the Salvatore Property" Stefan clarified and got out of the car

Anthi got out of the car as well and looked around once more "So… you own… this" she pointed to the trees "You're so lucky"

"Actually, we own big part of Mystic Falls' land, that's where all the money came from. But we have to walk a little if you want to see the house or what is left of it"

"I'm a hybrid, I can handle a little walk" Anthi smiled

20 minutes later, they were facing the ruins of an, once upon a time, beautiful house.

"Behold the original Salvatore manor!" Stefan joked

"I'm failing to see the house" Anthi commented

"Well, it's been 148 years, what did you expect?"

"I don't know; I expected something more… How am I supposed to look for the gremoires?" the midnight haired girl questioned

"It's a good thing that I'm here" Stefan exclaimed "Let me introduce you to the rest of the property" he guided her to an old hut next to the house

"What's in there?" Anthi wanted to know

"That used to be the storage" the vampire explained

"See, even that cabin is still standing, I don't understand why the same didn't happen to the house" Anthi muttered

"The only reason it's still standing is because Emily wanted to. There was where they hid all things magic related: herbs, jars and, yes, gremoires"

"And you know that how?"

"Katherine" Stefan shrugged

"Katherine? The vamp bitch?" Anthi asked

Stefan chuckled "Yes, her. She had a thing with me and Damon; she's the one that turned us"

"Okay…" she took a deep breath "Let's look inside"

The girl pushed the door open only to find the freaking cabin empty. Awesome! Nevertheless, being the girl she was, Anthi knew she just had to look in the right places, she just had to be smart.

Stefan was looking as well but all he could see was walls around them.

Anthi was almost giving up on her quest for her mom's gremoires when a symbol on the floor caught her eye. She kneeled beside it, and pressed it. Nothing happened. She kept pressing the floor harder and harder until she had enough and smashed the symbol.

Stefan knelt beside Anthi and they both saw the floor cracking around the symbol revealing Amelia's three gremoires pilled together.

"Good job, Indiana Jones" Stefan joked

Anthi smiled, took the gremoires and left with Stefan.

* * *

**Old Lockwood Cellar**

Damon was uncomfortable, his head and his body hurt. As he began to gain conscience the Salvatore bad boy realized he was supposed to be at the Boarding House…

_Hum…weird,_ he thought

The vampire opened his eyes, wincing, and was faced by Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson. What the fuck?

"The Sleeping Beast woke up at last" Kol said swinging his bat

"Urgh am I in hell?" the Salvatore wondered

"No, but if you don't cooperate then you'll wish you were in hell" Rebekah said playing with a dagger

"You see, it seems like there's someone that wants my head on a stick and I can't help but think you have something to do with somehow" Kol added

Damon chuckled "That would be very stupid of me then"

"You tend to do stupid thing for that wench Elena" Rebekah said as a matter of fact

Damon chuckled again "Well, Barbie Klaus, this time you're wrong." Kol swung his steel bat across Damon's nose "What the hell!" Damon complained

"Cut the bullshit and tell us the truth mate!" Kol spat

"I don't fucking know anything!" the blue eyed vampire yelled

"I don't believe you" Rebekah said "After coming up with a plan to kill my brother, yes Nik told us that, I don't see why you wouldn't attack Kol!"

"I've had a very busy few days so sorry if you're feeling neglected" he snickered

That statement earned him a punch and Rebekah stabbed him making the vampire yell

"Hurt your feelings?" Damon said looking at Rebekah

Kol took a deep breath and squeezed Damon's shoulder until he heard bones shattering "Speak to her like that again and you'll be missing a head" the Original rebel threatened looking at his crotch "So, if I were you, I would choose very carefully the next words mate"

Rebekah smiled; it had been a long time since she saw Kol being protective over her, it was sweet

"I said I have no idea why someone wants to kill you or why you were attacked!" Damon shouted spitting blood "Why don't you ask your big brother? He's the one everyone's pissed at!"

"Nik? He's no bloody saint but he wouldn't try to kill us!" Rebekah argued

"Well, he thinks he owns the goddamn world and he sure as hell made enemies so you have a _long_ list of suspects to go over"

"If he doesn't stop talking I'm gonna kill him" Kol said casually leaning against a wall "And it won't be pretty"

Rebekah dipped her finger in one of Damon's wound and when she noticed that vervain was no longer in his system she grabbed Damon's chin compelling him "Who is after Kol?"

"I don't know" he replied

Rebekah looked back at her brother and tried again "Who is after Kol?"

"I don't know"

Kol huffed "Great, just great!" either way; he swung his bat and hit the vampire in the head, knocking him out "We're back at square fucking one"

"Well, not exactly. If Damon doesn't know who attacked you or who un-daggered us, then the rest of his friends don't know either"

Kol rolled his eyes "How can you be sure? Stefan might know something"

"Even though Stefan no longer has his humanity that doesn't mean he would tell his brother about his plans, trust me" Rebekah shrugged "But the real question is: if they didn't assaulted you and Anthi and if they didn't un-daggered us, then who did and why?"

Kol stared at his bloodied bat "Whatever the reason is it can't be good" he looked at Rebekah "At all"

* * *

**Mystic Falls High School**

Finally, school was over and before the girls noticed it was getting dark. Today they had a big game and everyone was excited about it that's why they stayed at the school longer but none of the hype that was the big game mattered to the girls, now they had other things to worry about like ancient vampires!

Anyways, Elena quickly said her goodbyes and went to check on Alaric meanwhile Caroline and Bonnie were in the school parking lot and about to head to The Grill when they saw Elijah and Klaus. Both girls turned around at the same time but, unfortunately, the vampires were in front of them before they could blink.

"What!" Caroline groaned; she wasn't in the mood to see him and his brother

"Hello Caroline, Bonnie" Elijah greeted and received an eye roll from both girls

"I need something Bonnie" Klaus went straight to the point; he didn't have time to be polite

"Of course you do, that's all you want" Bonnie replied "But today I'm not in the mood to deal with you"

Klaus was fuming "Bonnie my patience is running short so I suggest you drop the tough cookie attire and do what I say" he threatened

"Back off!" Caroline seeded hiding Bonnie behind her back

"What my brother means is that we need your help Bonnie" Elijah intervened

However, Bonnie lifted her chin fiercely "I stand by what I said"

Elijah came closer but stopped as soon as he saw Caroline's glare "Just listen to us, Bonnie"

Klaus had enough and before anyone had realized it, he had his hand wrapped around Caroline's neck "I'm not playing your games Bonnie! You will get in the car with us and do what I say or I'll snap her neck or rip her heart out, your choice"

"Bonnie, don't do it" Caroline tried

In response, Klaus used more force making Caroline wince in pain "Bonnie don't be stupid"

The young girl closed her eyes "I'll do it"

"That's more like it" Klaus smiled and they all got in Elijah's car

After what he seemed like the ride from hell, they had finally arrived Klaus' mansion and Elijah guided the girls to the study.

Caroline was fuming, she hated Klaus so much she just wanted him gone "We're here, what the hell do you want from Bonnie?"

"It looks like there's someone after my family and I want to know why" the hybrid stated

"You're a dickhead; that's reason enough to want you dead" Bonnie retorted

Caroline had a big smile planted on her face and Elijah fought the urge to laugh and Klaus, well, he was two seconds from severing the witch's head from the rest of her body. Nevertheless, he had his head in the game so he left the study in order to retrieve a gremoire that had all sorts of curses. When he got back he handed it to Bonnie "Look there for a curse, something related to symbols"

The girl looked at it with a strange face, this gremoire was… weird. Even Caroline was looking at it in a funny way

"Well?" Elijah inquired

"Uhh… I… where did you get this gremoire?"

"Doesn't matter. Can you find what I asked?" the hybrid wanted to know

Bonnie faced him "There's a lot of curses, which one are you referring to?"

Klaus draw the replica of the symbol Kol was carrying on his chest "Do you know about this symbol?"

"Maybe, why are you assuming it's a curse?" Bonnie asked "It could be something else"

"It has to be a curse" Klaus said

"I know that I've seen it before but I can't remember where…" Bonnie said

"And can you find it in that gremoire?" Elijah asked warmly

Bonnie opened the ancient book and she couldn't read a thing! It wasn't even Latin; it was some old language "I can't read it"

"What do you mean you can't read it? You're a witch for fuck's sake!" the hybrid yelled

"Klaus back off!" Caroline said through gritted teeth "She said she can't read it, guess you'll have to find another witch"

Klaus locked his stare with Caroline's; he wanted to kill her right now but he focused on Bonnie "Keep the book and look for the symbol I drew. I better have some answers by the end of the week"

"Why's this symbol so damn important?" Bonnie asked and Caroline inspected the symbol; she knew she had seen it somewhere.

_Think Caroline, think_ she told herself

"I'm afraid that's something to keep between our fam—"Elijah couldn't finish his sentence because Caroline interrupted him

"OH MY GOD!" Caroline said "Bonnie look, it's the same Anthi got!"

Bonnie looked at the paper "Caroline it's the _exact_ same symbol"

"So Anthi has the same mark on her body, terrific" Klaus muttered "Bonnie, keep the gremoire and the drawing" and left the room

"I swear, one day I'll set him on fire" Bonnie spat

"I'll help" Caroline offered

"I would love to continue listening to you plot my brother's demise but you have to leave" Elijah said as politely as he possibly could

"We can show ourselves out" Bonnie replied acidly

* * *

**Alaric's Loft**

Alaric woke up lying on his bed and the smell of food was in the air. The teacher sat on the bed and tried to make sense of the events the occurred hours ago in his loft and when he remembered what went down, he was on full alert.

"I see you're awake" the man said

"You" Alaric said ready to take him out

The man smiled "There's no need to be bitter Mr. Saltzman, I'm here to help"

"Yeah, I'll bet" he growled

"I'm serious. When I was sent to come here, you were already gone so all I could was to make you comfortable, wait and cook you something" the man explained with a smile on his face

"I'm sure you'll understand why I won't swallow anything you cooked so you can stick it in your ass" Alaric replied rather annoyed

The man sighed "I do understand but, being a man of wisdom, I thought you could see my point"

"Nahh I don't really care"

The man chuckled "We're on the same side Alaric"

The teacher got up "I'm on my side and nobody else's"

The man smiled "That's where you are wrong Alaric; we are, indeed, on the same side you just have to listen to me"

"That's all I've been doing for the last minutes and I know that you're bullshitting me so cut the crap"

"Once again, you're wrong my friend—"

"We're not friends" Alaric interrupted

"We have more in common than you think" the man continued

"I don't think so" the other replied

"Really? Does august 8th 2007 ring any bells?"

Before Alaric could reply someone was knocking on his door "Alaric, it's me Elena!"

"Hey" he greeted after letting her inside his pad. Apparently, the man was gone. Good

"Hey, I stopped by to make sure you were doing alright" the brunette smiled

Alaric couldn't look at the girl without seeing Jeremy taking over her form but, still, he tried to be civilized "I'm fine Elena, I just want to eat, read and sleep"

"Are you sure? You can come to the house" she suggested

"NO! I mean, not today" he corrected "But I really want to eat, read and sleep so…"

"Oh okay, call me if anything happens" the girl was about to leave when her tutor called

"On another note, why don't you stay?"

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Anthi was staring at the gremoires resting on the table and Stefan was drinking, as usual

"Do you plan on staring at those the whole night?"

"Just give me a minute" Anthi replied

As much as she wanted to find out what the symbol meant she was also scared of touching those gremoires. It was silly but if her mom hid them and tried to keep her from knowing about their existence, then something about these three books was off. The worst part was that even Emily didn't talk about them, her aunt had only showed the gremoires she had, never once she referred these ones and if Anthi hadn't heard her mom and her aunt talk in the hallway she'd never know about them in the first place.

That was why she was taking her time reading the gremoires.

Notwithstanding, she took a deep breath and opened one of the books only to realize they weren't written in Latin "What the hell?"

"What?" Stefan was lost

"I can't read these, they're not in Latin and usually that's the language gremoires are written in" the hybrid explained

"So I guess this is not a good thing" Stefan tried

"No, it's not. Stefan, this is old magic"

"How old?" the handsome vampire asked

"Very old. We shouldn't be meddling with this kind of magic" Anthi stated

Stefan moved on the couch so he could face her "Is it black magic?"

Anthi looked at him and swallowed hard "It's called Expression"

"Whoa what's happening? Forget it, I don't even wanna know" Damon said as he walked inside the house

Stefan took a look over his brother's condition "What the hell happened to you? You look like you lost a fight with… I can't come up with an animal that would be capable to do that to you"

Damon went to his mini bar and fixed himself something to drink, something strong "Kol and Rebekah Mikaelson decided to beat me up. Go fucking figure"

"Why?" Stefan asked

Damon sat on the chair next to the couch "Apparently, he got attacked and there's a hit on his head and he thinks, or he thought, I had something to do with it"

"Why would he think that?" Anthi asked

"Well, we did try to kill Klaus like two weeks ago" Damon said "And since when do you know Kol?"

"She was with him when they were attacked" Stefan explained

"Yeah…" Anthi replied "And that's not even the worst part" Anthi wasn't sure if she could trust Damon yet, she trusted Emily's gut so she showed him the symbol

"What the hell is that?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out the whole day" Stefan said "I mean she has been staring at the gremoires for the entire week like dement person"

Anthi scolded him "And I can't read them anyways"

"Can't Bonnie do it?" Damon shrugged

"No! Unless you want her to become insane you don't want her playing with Expression ever!"

Stefan stood up "Well, it's been good spending the day with you" he said sarcastically "but I have to grab a drink"

Anthi mirrored him "Cool, I could use one too if it's okay"

"He's talking about another kind of drink" Damon clarified before sipping on his bourbon

"I know" she looked at Stefan "Where's the nearest blood bank?"

"Oh darling, we, the Salvatore's, like to go straight to the source" Stefan said wiggling his eyebrows

"He used to have squirrels for breakfast, can't say I'm not proud" Damon said "Anyways, there's blood downstairs"

"Thanks" Anthi said and left, she was starving!

* * *

**Bennett House**

"So, what do we do now?" Caroline asked once they entered Bonnie's room

"I have no idea, I can't read these gremoires but, Caroline, Kol and Anthi have the same symbol on their bodies, that has to mean something" Bonnie sat on her bed

The blonde cheerleader joined her "I know, that's creepy and dangerous."

"But the thing is why did someone did this to them?" the witch questioned

"Why draw this symbol?" Caroline added "You know, I can't help but think that Klaus might be right"

"About the strong possibility of this being a curse?" the brunette asked and Caroline nodded "Yeah, I have been thinking about that too…"

Caroline ran her hands through her blonde locks "Isn't it weird that they both got this mark? It could've been anyone else; I mean this town is full of supernatural creatures so why go after Anthi and Kol?"

"Why indeed. This is all very strange" Bonnie agreed and suddenly got up "Caroline, what if everything's related?"

"I'm not following"

Bonnie moved her hands fast "You know, Anthi and Kol hooking up, the baby and they being attacked."

Caroline stood up "She said the witches cursed her with the baby and she's been obsessed with leaving town…"

"Maybe she knew someone would come after her" Bonnie added

"But, Bon, how would someone besides us and Elena, know about her pregnancy?"

"I don't know but I'm sure that that creepy symbol has something to do with it"

Caroline spoke quietly "Bon, do you think we should tell Klaus about this? I mean, his brother's in danger as well"

Bonnie shook her head "I think we should wait to tell him just because it's too early to make an assumption about what this symbol means and we don't have real proof that Kol and Anthi being involved has something to do with this"

"I think we should speak with Anthi though" Caroline said "She has the right to know even if we're not sure about any of this"

Bonnie sighed "I know"

* * *

**Wickery Bridge**

After spending the whole day with Stefan Anthi decided to go for a walk and, somehow, she ended up standing in the bridge.

Today had been eventful; apparently, Emily had been right about Stefan helping her because she did find some things today like the gremoires she found in the original Salvatore property. Of course they had no use now because she couldn't read them nor wanted to because she wanted to stay as far away as possible from black magic and that got her wondering why her mom had them in the first place? Amelia was all about spirit magic and even then she only resorted to magic when she needed or when someone's life was on the line… Still, there was something going on otherwise her mom wouldn't hide them in a place no one would look except, maybe, Emily.

Nevertheless, she also found out that Kol and his sister Rebekah had been torturing Damon in order to get some answers, namely who had attacked them two days ago. According to her… to the Salvatore vampire, he had nothing to do with the assault and that was the reason why Damon was still breathing, which was something good, she guessed.

Another thing that was on her mind was the fact that she had mark on her body and she was as close to find out what it meant as she was on the previous day. Whatever it meant, it couldn't be good and that was why she wanted to leave town yesterday, she had a feeling that, somehow, the witches were behind this but, at the same time, she couldn't leave Kol with a hit on his head. She knew Kol was immortal but that meant nothing when your enemy was as powerful as the witches were.

And that led to the other issue bothering her – Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Though she had spent the day with Stefan neither of them addressed the fact they shared blood and that was just fine by her, she couldn't acknowledge them as brothers just yet, and it was too soon.

In all honesty, she was postponing the talk the three of them should have by now but neither of them was making any moves to address the big elephant in the room and, right now, she had other things to think about, like the baby.

"For some reason, I think you have been avoiding me"

Anthi turned around and saw Kol casually leaning against the other side of the bridge with a stupid smirk on his face "You should know by now that the world doesn't revolve around you; some of us actually have other things to worry about"

The Original tilted his head "What's with attitude darling?" he came closer

She took a step back "I have a lot on my mind"

Kol smiled "I can help you with that" he trapped the girl between the bridge and his body "You see I'm very good when it comes to distracting people"

Anthi chuckled "Kol, not everything boils down to sex"

Kol was the one who took a step back now "Okay then, what's on your mind?"

"You don't really wanna know" she replied

"Try me" he offered

"I heard you and your sister had a nice time with Damon"

Kol rolled his eyes "You're deflecting"

"I am"

Kol took her hand "We were having fun" he shrugged

There was an awkward silence between them; Anthi didn't trust him enough to share her worries and Kol didn't want to fill her in on the reason why he and Rebekah had tortured Damon.

Seconds later, Kol's phone was ringing "Bekah"

" _Kol, where the bloody hell are you?"_

"At the bridge, why?"

" _Well, you need to get your ass home right now!" the blonde ordered_

Kol chuckled "And why would I do that when I have such a beautiful company with me?"

" _Ditch the girl and come home now Kol!"_

Anthi wanted to break free from Kol's hold but the Original wasn't going to let her go anywhere "Don't think so Bekah"

" _Finn's gone, is that reason enough to get you here?"_


	7. No Church In The Wild

_**Disclaimer** _ _**:** _ _**These** _ _**characters** _ _**are** _ _**the** _ _**creative** _ _**property** _ _**of** _ _**L.J. Smith** _ _**and** _ _**The** _ _**CW** _ _**except** _ _**Anthi** _ _**Bennett (O.C). No copyright** _ _**infringement** _ _**is** _ _**intended** _

_**This** _ _**fic** _ _**is** _ _**dedicated** _ _**to** _ _**KolMikaelsonLover** _ _**bc** _ _**it** _ _**was** _ _**her** _ _**idea** _ _**so** _ _**props** _ _**to** _ _**her** _ _**!** _ _**Give** _ _**it** _ _**a shot!** _

_**Enjoy** _

* * *

_No Church In The Wild_

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

"His phone is still disconnected… Can't Bonnie make a locator spell?" Rebekah asked rubbing her temples

"I'm afraid that with time passing by, that's becoming more of an option" Elijah fixed his suit "I'll have a word with Miss Bennett" with that said, the Original headed to the door but Rebekah stopped him

"I'll go with you in case she tries to take advantage of your chivalry" the blonde snickered and Elijah rolled his eyes in response

"Whatever pleases you sister, I'm just trying to find our brother"

The girl gulped down and spoke lowly "I know"

* * *

**The Road**

"… I swear if Finn doesn't show his ungrateful ass I'll start breaking shit" Kol ranted

Klaus ignored his brother; he had been ranting about how he'd beat Finn up if he didn't show up right now so Klaus stopped listening a long time ago, right now he was focused on finding his older brother.

Sure, people liked to call him a monster and a lunatic for having his family stored in coffins but he was keeping them close so that when the right time came they'd be reunited as a family. Unfortunately, Finn decided that spending the rest of his eternity with his family wasn't good enough so he vanished.

What really pissed Klaus off was that he was intrigued why his brother would pretend everything was okay only to flee on the next day. What the bloody hell? Did he have any idea of what he was putting his family through? Apparently not.

The hybrid shook his head and grasped the wheel harder

"Nik…" Kol whispered. The hybrid looked at his younger sibling "I…" Kol was struggling to get the words out "Never mind"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his brother for a split second and then focused on the road.

_He had just arrived home when he heard Rebekah sobbing upstairs. He quickly climbed the stairs and found his younger sister on her knees inside Finn's room with his shirt on her hand._

_Carefully, he stepped inside the room and knelt beside the blonde_

" _He's gone" she whispered_

_Confusion marred Klaus' features "What?"_

_Rebekah looked up at her brother "He's gone, just like that"_

" _Rebekah aren't you overreacting?" Klaus tried_

" _Nik, look at his room and tell me if I'm overreacting" she fought her tears_

_The Original did as she ordered and took a quick glance across his brother's room. Everything was composed, just like Finn liked, so it was strange enough that the closet's door was ajar. The Original pushed the door opened and an empty closet greeted him, Klaus had to blink twice as he opened the drawers searching for an item of clothing, any item, but, just like he half expected, the drawers or the hangings were vacant._

This doesn't mean anything _, he thought_

_He went to the dresser in front of the bed looking for a sign that Rebekah was wrong but, as the seconds passed, the only sign that he was getting was that Finn was, indeed, gone, not missing but gone._

_He turned around fast and looked at Rebekah that was now crying "Stop crying, we have to find him" and then he fled the scene_

The buzzing of his cell on his pocket brought Klaus back to reality, swiftly, he fished his phone "You better have a good reason – no, an outstanding, brilliant reason why I came to my best friend's house and found her half dead!"

Klaus took a deep breath "Caroline, I don't have time for your mundane problems"

"'Mundane problems'? That's what you call when you find one of your closest friends on the verge of death? You really are a douche bag!"

Klaus gripped the phone harder "I'm flattered" he replied icily before hanging up, he then turned his gaze to Kol "Do you know anything about this?"

"No" the other shrugged

"Kol –"

"Don't 'Kol' me Nik! I had nothing to do with whatever happened to that incompetent witch of yours! The only thing on my mind right now is finding Finn and if a few heads have to roll I don't really give two shits about that!" he spat

Klaus nodded "Very well then, I see we're on the same page"

"We've always been on the same page Nik; you're the one that has hidden schemes and plans 24/7" Kol accused

"So?"

Kol rolled his eyes; how fucking predictable of Nik! "Never mind, are you sure Finn's in Denver?"

"One of my hybrids saw him" he explained

Kol laughed dryly "And we're supposed to trust one of your minions?"

Klaus was not in the mood for this so he settled for a simple "They are sired to me therefore, they obey me whether they like it or not and that means that they can't lie to me. Ever"

Kol, on the other side, was sure this trip would be a gigantic bust "Great"

* * *

**Two Weeks Later…**

Everyone was running against the clock, nothing was going as planned and, as the hours dragged, everyone was on edge.

The Originals were as close to find Finn as they were in the night Rebekah told Kol he was missing; even when they demanded Bonnie did a locator spell, they still couldn't find the oldest Mikaelson. Neither Bonnie nor Anthi were able to read those gremoires and Alaric hadn't seen Jeremy since he had stabbed him on the neck.

So, it was safe to say that no one was really in the mood to deal with none of the supernatural bullshit. Of course, that didn't stop Caroline from staying at Bonnie's for the last few weeks.

"Caroline, you have to go back to your house at some point" Bonnie said nibbling the cookie "Today would be the perfect day for you to reunite with your own room"

Caroline turned fast handing Bonnie a mug of coffee and sipping on her own mug "I like it here"

Bonnie smiled to her mug "Care…"

The blonde cheerleader leaned on the kitchen's table "What do you want me to say Bon? I'm worried about you" she said softly and when the brunette was about to complain Caroline stopped her "And don't you even say that you're fine because you're not. I had to take you to the hospital Bon because you were bleeding to death!"

Bonnie looked down and Elena sat beside her "You were in a coma for 3 days Bon," the doppelgänger looked at Caroline "If Care had arrived a tad bit too late then…" she trailed off

Caroline sat in front of her two best friends "I even called Klaus; I thought he had done something to you"

Bonnie's eyes enlarged to astronomic proportions "You didn't tell me that…"

"Well, I'm telling you now. He didn't even care and I told him he was a douche bag" the girl said proudly

"And I might have told Elijah that Rebekah had to be more careful now" Elena said

Caroline scoffed "You 'told' him? Please, you threatened to take Rebekah's head off with your own teeth if she ever laid a hand on Bonnie"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" the doe eyed girl stated

"She didn't lay a hand on me…" Bonnie said

"No, she didn't." Caroline got up and slammed her hands on the table "She and her dick of a brother made you do a locator spell over and over again until you were bleeding and then, in true Original form, they walked away leaving bleeding on the floor!"

Bonnie chuckled "It didn't work though. Wherever Finn took off to, he made sure he didn't want me to find him"

"Why are we being sucked up into their Original drama? Why can't they just… leave" Elena sipped on Bonnie's coffee

To that, neither of the girls had any idea.

"Hey Bonnie" Anthi came in "You should lock your door; people do rob you know that right?" she joked as she hugged the tiny witch and her best friends

"So, how are you doing?" Anthi asked leaning in the counter

"I'm fine, really" Bonnie answered "What about you? I haven't seen you much"

Anthi plastered a perfect smile on her flawless face "I've been running some errands I guess"

"Yeah and you expect us to believe that? Even I haven't seen you around and we're roommates so spill" Elena said

"Spill what exactly?" the hybrid knew exactly what Elena and Bonnie were talking about but she wasn't comfortable telling them just yet that she had been working with Stefan for a couple of weeks now, they were still trying to find out what the damned symbol meant and the consequences it could have in her life

"Oh you know exactly what!" Caroline accused ´

Anthi gave in "Fine" she said sitting down "I've been… kind of avoiding Kol"

The girls looked at her in a weird way but only Elena voiced her thoughts "You've been avoiding Kol, why?"

Anthi played with her rings "Well, he's been busy trying to find his brother and I still have my own shit to deal with" she looked down "We could use a little break even if technically there's nothing between us" she faced her friends again "When I'm with him it's really intense and, truthfully, we both could use a cold shower – metaphorically speaking"

Elena squeezed the girl's hand sympathetically meanwhile Bonnie and Caroline exchanged looks. The latter cleared her throat "Anthi, there's something we need to tell you"

"We think that everything that has happened to you lately is somehow related with you and Kol hooking up" Bonnie explained

"Well, we kinda knew that already, the witches are the reason why I'm… pregnant" Anthi said

"Sweetie, there's more" Caroline chimed in "This are all conjectures but Bonnie and I think that the symbol you and Kol have might be a curse… and" she gulped down "because of that, we think that someone's after you both"

"But someone did go after them at the Ball so, you're pretty much saying that someone might come after them again?" Elena asked, she was hearing the news for the first time as well

"Yes" Bonnie answered

"I know that and I also know that whatever it is that I have on my body –" Anthi stopped talking as she realized something "Kol has the symbol as well?"

"The exact one, you didn't know that?" Caroline asked

"No, after that night we were together one time and it was at the bridge when he got the news that Finn was gone" the girl was now pacing in the kitchen "This is bad"

"Pretty much but, remember, this is all hypothetic we don't know anything for sure" Bonnie tried to be positive

"We wanted to tell you as soon as we found out but the sight of Bonnie bleeding was and is my priority" Caroline excused herself

"It's okay, really. Either way, I have to get going" the hybrid said before saying her goodbyes

* * *

**The Grill**

Kol walked to the pub alongside his older brother, Klaus, as if the people inside the pub had to be grateful to be in their presence

"Two shots of whiskey. Strong" Klaus ordered

"Make that four" Kol smirked "Two for you and two for me"

"I'm not stupid Kol" the hybrid said calmly

"You seemed so confused that I" he put his hand on his chest "felt compelled to help a brother out"

"Here you go" Matt gave them what they had ordered "Finn's still missing?"

Klaus shot his head in the busboy's direction "What makes you think that you can talk to us like that?"

"Since you came to town treating everyone like we're your bitches!" he spat struggling to keep his voice low; he needed this job after all

Kol smirked; Matt was being brave, cute "Well, mate, you kinda are, are you not?"

Matt was mad, seething, you could tell by the way his was breathing hard "One day, I'll take you out," he looked at Klaus who yawned "Both of you" then he left

"Kol, Kol, Kol, quite the trouble maker" Klaus stated

"It's part of my charm"

Just then, Alaric and a young lady went to the bar and ordered drinks. Kol had his eyes planted on the woman for five minutes before he decided to make his move "Hello there"

The brunette looked at him "I'm on a date"

Kol smiled hugely "I don't care"

"But I do" Alaric protested "Now you can take your Original ass back to where you came from"

Kol remained silent and wrapped his hand around the teacher's throat, lifting him above the floor.

Downing the rest of his drink, Klaus leaned against the bar "Kol"

"Nik" he mocked

"Leave the man" he ordered

The smug Original smiled "Gladly" and dropped the teacher on the floor "It's a good thing this place is almost empty"

"I didn't come here so that I had to break one of your stupid fights Kol" Klaus groaned

The other rested his hand on his brother shoulder "Brother, I'm thirsty, I just wanted to have a good drink"

Klaus rubbed his temples "Then, by all means, go grab a drink as long as I'm not disturbed"

"I'll text you the details" Kol wiggled his eyebrows leaving the pub

* * *

**The Cemetery**

"I call upon the winds so that you, my love, can hear me" he knelt on the cold grass "Can you hear me love?"

The wind blew harder and the skies turned grey, he smiled "Love, I need your guidance once again"

He rested the palms of his hands on the grass; he closed his eyes, smelling the nature in the air. He could feel it coming, the storm, it was near "I call upon the skies so that you, my love, can bless me. Will you bless me love?"

The loud roar coming from the sky was the answer, seconds later, the sky was screaming and the wind was getting stronger by the minute. Notwithstanding, he stood glued to his place, smiling – his love was helping him

It started raining really badly in matter of seconds yet, he never moved, he was obedient to the signs she was sending him.

"We shall be together again my love" he shouted "We shall be happy again. You. Me. Us."

The storm was nowhere to be stopped but still he never moved he remained there faithful.

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

"What are you doing here?" Elijah questioned when he saw Rebekah on the couch with her phone on her hands

"What do you want now Elijah?" she asked bored

"What are you doing here Bekah?" he repeated

She looked up "I'm trying to get our brother back and apparently it seems like I'm the only one that gives a damn at this point!" she snapped

The Original narrowed his eyes and came closer to his sister "We didn't give up; Finn knows where to find us he's a grown man"

Rebekah rolled her eyes "I don't care, he's still my brother"

"He's my brother too but, Bekah, we've been searching for the last weeks and it's all a dead end. Finn doesn't want to be found" Elijah sat on the couch "It's time to move on"

The blonde cheerleader chuckled "That's it? You search for two weeks and then decide he's not worthy looking for anymore? Bloody brilliant!"

"It's not about being worthy or not but we've tried everything Bekah, several locator spells all performed by different witches who weren't able to find him, some of them died helping us, we've tried Nik's hybrids, we've tried my contacts all over the world and even the best trackers… No one was able to find him, we don't even know in which continent he is." He took his sister's hand "It is not for the lack of trying that we can't find him he just doesn't want to be found"

Rebekah gulped down and tried to hold back her tears "Why? Why would he leave us?"

Elijah's handsome features softened into a smile "I don't know"

"We were finally living peacefully as a family, were we not enough?" she was crying now and Elijah hugged her

"He'll come around" _Hopefully_ , he wanted to add

"I'm tired of everyone fighting everyone in this family, we tried so hard" she sobbed

Elijah ran his hands through Rebekah's beautiful blonde hair "I know and we still are a family Bekah. Finn decided to leave us, it was his choice and we can't do anything about that but we are different, we chose to stay and fight for this messed up family because _we are worthy_." He moved away from her a little so he could look at her "You are worthy Bekah, don't forget that, ever"

The crying girl managed to smile among all the tears she was still shedding; she sniffed "You always give the best speeches Elijah"

"I have my cool moments" he attempted to joke

Nevertheless, she laughed a little "Yeah… I think you should leave the jokes to Kol" Elijah smiled getting up "Where are you going?"

"I need to apologize to someone" he said

"Lemme guess, Bonnie bloody Bennett"

"She was in a coma for three days Bekah, we led her to exhaustion and it's surprising that she didn't die while making those spells like some of the other witches" he explained

"Let me know when you're done wiping her ass" she snickered but smiled anyways

The other chuckled but soon he was serious again "You should apologize too"

"I'll try to remember that" she dismissed him before going back to her phone

Elijah shook his head and left

* * *

**Mapple Street**

Meredith was unlocking her door as fast as she could but the cold rain was aiming at her making her soaking wet and freezing. After leaving _The Grill_ , she and Alaric decided it was better to go their separate ways, what took place at the pub left her a bit shaken so she decided she wanted nothing to do with Alaric; something was really off about him.

The woman looked back, all the way home she had the feeling someone was watching her however, with the heavy rain, it made impossible for her to see. Either way, she tried to get her hands to stop shaking in order to unlock the door.

_Crack!_

The woman hurried finally opening the door but before she could step her foot inside, someone dragged her away from the door. Meredith's first instinct was to scream so, she did, she screamed as loud as her lungs allowed her but when she looked at the man she said "You're that man from the bar!"

"Indeed I am" he said showing his canines

"Let go of me immediately or I'll call the police" she threatened

"Really? I'd like to see that" he teased

"Let me go now!" she shouted

"No, you see, I'm hungry"

"Then go to the next food stop" she spat

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kol shrugged

Meredith didn't even have time to process what he had just said since he was already sinking his fangs into her neck.

This would be the last time anyone would see Meredith alive.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Anthi ran to the front door, it was raining really badly and it was a miracle she managed to drive all the way to Stefan's house.

"You look like a drowned rat" was Stefan's greeting as Anthi made her way to the couch

"Well, it is pouring outside, did you expect me to look like a model?" she shot back

Stefan put his hands on her shoulders and guided her to another part of the house

"Where are you taking me?"

"My room" he answered

Anthi almost choked on her own spit. Had she heard correctly? Did he just say he was taking her to his room? Anthi didn't mean to panic but since she and Stefan had this… partnership she had only seen the living room, the kitchen and the cellar so why the fucking hell was he taking her to his bedroom? Did he want to have _the talk_ they should have weeks ago? It made sense but he was an emotionless prick so maybe, just maybe, he didn't want to address the fact they were relatives.

 _Please don't have the talk, please, please, please_ , she begged in silent

"Here" he said handing her some clothes "You can wear those"

Anthi was relieved; she was panicking for no reason at all! The girl inspected the items and looked at Stefan with a funny expression "You keep women's clothes in your room?"

"It was Elena's… I think." Anthi gave him a look "I've had sex since she and I broke up but you can wear those; she won't mind" he shrugged

"Well, swerve I need to get dressed" the girl said

Stefan rolled his eyes "Meet me downstairs when you're done"

A few minutes later, Anthi sat down on the couch wearing Elena's long sleeved camisole and jeans

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Stefan asked

The girl trapped her midnight hair behind her ear before replying "I was at Bonnie's earlier and she and Caroline have a theory about this symbol and I and Kol, anyways, stuff that we already had figured out"

The Salvatore smirked "It took them two weeks to figure out what we already knew. I don't know why people keep including them in our evil plans"

Anthi smiled "They told me something I didn't know though, something that I didn't even give two thoughts about"

Stefan was on full alert now, "What?"

"Kol has the same exact symbol I have Stefan, there's no way that's a good thing" she explained

"And how did you let that slip?" he asked flabbergasted

Anthi crossed her arms "I was too busy being attacked, so sorry if I didn't even think that Kol could have the same mark as me"

"But he does" Stefan relaxed his body against the couch "Is that all?"

Anthi was incredulous "What, you think this isn't relevant enough?"

"I didn't say that but how does this information helps us find out what that symbol means?" Stefan asked

"Well, in the way here I've been thinking… what if the witches sent someone to attack me and Kol that night? They want me gone"

Stefan nodded "Why would the witches do that? Why do they want you gone?"

 _Dammit,_ she thought. Anthi couldn't answer his questions without telling him that she was preggers and she didn't want to tell him right now "They just do"

Stefan fixed another drink "They can't just want you gone, they have to have a reason"

The girl rubbed the back of her neck "Well, I am half witch and half vampire, I'm a monster in their eyes and that's reason enough to kill me"

Stefan gave her a look "Fine, if you don't want tell me the whole truth then don't but let me tell you that, at one point, it will all blow in your face"

 _Don't I know it,_ she thought

"It's better this way" she said trying to tame her long hair "I just need to figure out what the hell this symbol means" she said frustrated

"You said that you think the witches are somehow involved in this right?" the Salvatore asked and Anthi nodded "Then I suggest you find a way to read those" he pointed to the gremoires on the shelve

The girl gave up trying to tame her hair so she trapped it in a simple ponytail "Are you crazy? I told you that those gremoires are all about Expression Stefan, I am not laying a finger on them!"

Stefan held his hands in the air "Then what do you wanna do? We already went to the Old Witches' House and that was a waste of time!"

Anthi stood up facing the vampire and lifted her camisole "Well, this is mark is ancient, where the hell am I supposed to find its meaning?"

Stefan however didn't answer; he inspected the mark for the billionth time and touched it. Almost instantly, Anthi jerked away "What are you doing?" her voice a few octaves higher

"A curse" he whispered "But if it were the case then we should be able to see some signs that you are cursed like hallucinations, weakness and such"

"It could be a silent curse, the ones that affect me without showing signs of that" the girl said scratching her chin "I guess"

Stefan, however, was more skeptical "Probably, but I think we're dealing with something else, I just don't know what"

Anthi chuckled "Great, we have been all over this symbol for the last weeks and we still got nothing, no progress, no nothing!" she shouted "Why can't things be easy for once for fuck's sake!"

Stefan sat down "Urgh please don't start crying, I really can't handle crying girls, I had my fair share of crying when I was with Elena"

Anthi turned around less than pleased with his statement "Don't forget that I can set you on fire"

Stefan laughed "You and Bonnie are related; you even use the same threats"

"Shut up" she snickered and looked at the books on the shelves. There was one particular book that stood out "Can I borrow this one?" she asked dangling the book in the air

Stefan came closer to the girl "'Supernatural Bloodlines' I already have enough supernatural in my life I don't need to read about it. You can take it"

Anthi smiled and looked out the window "The storm is not stopping anytime soon, do you mind if I crash here for a while?"

Stefan shrugged "Why not? Be my guest"

" Thanks" she said and moved to the couch where she started reading the book or was about to start when Stefan interrupted her

"What about the symbol?"

Anthi looked at him "It's not going anywhere so I'm taking a little break from my drama"

Stefan made a sound of approval "Good, I was about to head for a drink" and stopped by the door "Don't open the door to strangers okay?" he joked

"Just go" she smiled when Stefan left and concentrated on the book, reading the title aloud "Let's see if you can help me with another problem" she placed her hand on her tummy

* * *

**Bennett House**

" _Are you serious?"_

"Yes Damon" Elena replied

" _School got cancelled and instead of spending some quality time with me you're going to watch some chick flick at Bonnie's?"_ he asked on the other end of the line

"Damon, Bonnie was in a coma –"

" _For three days"_ he interrupted _"Yes, I am aware of that but I'm also aware that she's doing much better now!"_

The doppelgänger leaned in the kitchen's counter and grasped her phone tighter "It doesn't matter, even if it were just one day I still care about her, she's practically my sister so, yeah, I'll stay here" and hung up mad and went to the living room where Bonnie and Caroline were half way through the bowl of popcorn "So, what's today's pick?"

"Anything _but_ The Notebook" Bonnie was quick answering and Caroline pouted

"I'm dying to watch The Great Gatsby" Elena offered

"I'm only watching because Leo is in it" Caroline stated

"It's settled then" Bonnie clapped her hands once "The Great Gatsby is today's choice"

"I still can't believe he has no Oscars" Elena lamented

"I'm just grateful that–" Caroline didn't get to end her sentence as someone rang the bell making her groan

"I'll get it" Bonnie said already on her way to answer the door

"Miss Bennett" Elijah greeted her when she opened the door

Bonnie rolled her eyes and was about to slam the door on his face but he stopped her by putting his hand on the door "I just need to say something"

The teenage witch folded her arms "If you're here to apologize then you can forget it; I don't need your apology"

Elijah sighed "I truly am sorry Bonnie, I did not meant to cause you any harm"

"Oh and what were you thinking when you and your bitch of a sister forced me to do all those spells and then left me on the floor bleeding?" she said annoyed

The Original looked down for a few seconds before facing her again "You have to understand that I was desperate Bonnie and I didn't think things through"

Now Bonnie was pissed "I don't have to understand shit Elijah! You wanted to find your brother and that's fine but you have no right to do what you did let alone come to _my_ doorstep and tell me that I _have_ to understand your actions!" she yelled

"I really am sorry Bonnie" was his reply "And I know that I had no right doing what I did"

"Good, this conversation is over" she said slamming the door on his face

"Sassy Bonnie, that's my girl" Elena smiled making room for the witch to sit between her and Caroline

"He's a jerk; all of them are!" she let out

"Let's just watch Leo and everything will be fine" Caroline said dreamily

* * *

**The Cemetery**

He was still on the same spot even though the storm had gotten stronger, but that didn't bother him

"Thank you" he whispered "We will be together again and our wishes will be fulfilled"

The wind blew harder and harder making all the wildlife at the cemetery run for their lives, yet, he continued there, always faithful, always focused.

He closed his eyes again and nodded "I understand love, now is not the right time, soon we will be united." Then he took a knife and sliced his chest "We just have to wait a little longer, they're almost here love, all of them"

A few moments later, he passed out

* * *

**Mystic Fall's Hospital**

Alaric had his head between his hands; this was his fault. He kept listening to the machine hoping that it signaled that Meredith wasn't dead, not yet, not so soon. Nevertheless, the machine's beep and the flat line on the screen was telling him that his crush was dead, nothing could save her now.

The teacher got up and sat on the bed "I'm sorry Meredith, I know we didn't get the time to know each other well but…" he sighed "I need you to know that I never meant this to happen… It's all my fault"

The sound of a throat being cleared took his attention away from the young lady on the bed

"Mr. Saltzman?" the doctor asked

"Yes"

"I'm sorry for your loss but visiting hour is over" the doctor said as softly as she could

"Just one more minute, please" he pleaded

The doctor sighed "One more minute"

Alaric nodded and turned his attention to Meredith and remembered the shock that took over him when he found her close to death on the porch of her house, completely drained of blood.

Carefully, he turned her face to her right side and saw two holes on her neck – vampire fangs.

Immediately, his body was full of rage as he said "I will avenge your death, even if I have to die myself"

He was tired of vampires taking away everything good he ever had! First, Elizabeth then Jenna and now Meredith!

The teacher got up and left the room fast

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

Rebekah was getting ready for her date with Matt when Kol barged inside her room without even knocking

"Sure, barge right in" she said putting her earpiece on her right ear

Kol gave her a head-to-toe look "You going on a date or something?"

Rebekah looked at him through her big mirror "The school was cancelled due to the heavy storm so me and Matt are going to grab something to eat"

Kol laughed "Did you know that your crush threatened to kill me and Nik?"

Rebekah turned around "He what?"

Kol sat on the huge bed "That's right sister, the commoner put on his big shoes today. I don't know what you see in him; he's pathetic"

Rebekah focused on the mirror again, turning her back on Kol "I'll talk to him but don't call him pathetic, he's a lot stronger than he looks"

Kol rolled his eyes and was behind her in a flash "It will get him killed Bekah besides, you shouldn't settle for a human – they're weak"

She turned around and chuckled "Oohh so now you're giving me love advice? I haven't seen you with Annie or whatever her bloody name is"

Kol seemed unaffected "It's Anthi and, in case you've forgotten, we are missing a brother so my focus was on that"

The girl walked away and went to her closet "Still, she seemed all you could think about. It was getting annoying"

"Who says she isn't?" he leaned against the door frame "I'm just really good at getting my shit together"

Rebekah put on her right boot "So why the bloody hell are you annoying me instead of going to talk to her?"

"I'm feeling nostalgic today; I actually want to spend time with my family" he said dramatically making his sister laugh as she put on her left boot "Hanging out with Nik – check, annoying baby sister – also check now all I need is to have some time with Elijah and everything will be right in the world" he smirked

Rebekah put on her coat "First of all, I'm not your baby sister; you're one year older than me besides, you must be dying because you actually want to be with us than chasing poor young girls"

Kol smiled following his sister downstairs "Like I said, I'm really good at getting my shit together. Want a ride?"

Rebekah shrugged "To The Grill"

* * *

**Alaric's Loft**

Alaric arrived his home seething, he closed the door with his foot with a loud _bang!_ and headed to his closet. There, he looked for his black bag and when he finally found it he emptied the bag on the table. Several bows and stakes fell from the bag and even some vervain.

Tonight was the last time he'd let a vampire ruin his life.

He grabbed one of the stakes feeling its smoothness on his hands and before he could enjoy the moment his cell started ringing "What?"

" _Hey, Matt told me what happened at The Grill earlier and I wanted to know how you were doing"_ Elena explained

Alaric took a deep breath, he didn't want to deal with her "I'm fine Elena"

" _Really?"_ she asked concerned

Alaric pinched the bridge of his nose "Yes Elena, really"

She sighed not believing him _"I would come over but it's pouring outside and I'm at Bonnie's right now, she kinda needs me here…"_

"Yeah, you shouldn't come here, it's not necessary"

"Okay then, if you need anything call me. Oh, Care and Bonnie say hi"

He tensed when she said Caroline's name "Ok, I should go" he hung up.

To think that he used to be friends with Caroline, a vampire, made him sick. They should die. All of them – the Originals, Damon, Stefan and Caroline, they should burn.

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Anthi put down the book exasperated. All in all, it said that the supernatural bloodline 'came from the mother if it all' and that it had created the different creatures that were walking among the earth. It was bullshit.

The girl decided she had enough of supernatural folklore so she poured herself a drink.

"Were you cooped up here all day? I feel sorry for you" Stefan said coming inside the manor alongside Damon

"Your book sucks" she replied pointing to the small table

"I never said it was good" he took his jacket off and fixed himself a drink

Damon sank on the couch "I don't know why you insist on wasting my bourbon"

The girl looked at Stefan waiting for an explanation "He's drunk"

Anthi narrowed her eyes and took the bottle of bourbon of Damon's hands and drank

"Hey!" the blue eyed Salvatore protested

Stefan looked at her "Hmm… I'm down for getting drunk"

Moments later, they were completely hammered

* * *

After dropping his sister at the pub, Kol went to Elena's but apparently the house was vacant so he texted Anthi but the girl wasn't answering… She couldn't possibly still be mad at him, could she? After leaving a few voicemails, Kol decided to pick on her scent and followed it. Of course he was surprised he ended up at the Salvatore's house of all places.

What was she doing here?

Anyways, he flashed to the door and knocked on it rapidly

* * *

They were all sitting on the floor – completely wasted and thinking about life, that's how drunk they were

"You know, one would think that having fun with yours truly would be better than watching a lame ass movie about… feelings" Damon said the last word with disgust

"That's why you should turn your humanity off brother, it's liberating" Stefan suggested

The other shook his head "After all that time lecturing me on the value of feelings and how they made a better person _you're_ telling me to turn my humanity off? Ain't that ironic?"

Stefan shrugged "Life's fucked up either way brother, at least, without emotions, you won't give two shits about anything"

* * *

Kol was tired of waiting so he just barged in and what Anthi said next made his entire body freeze

"You know what's fucked up? Being pregnant with Kol's baby – that's what fucked up" she admitted


	8. The Open Door

_**Disclaimer** _ _**:** _ _**These** _ _**c haracters** _ _**are** _ _**the** _ _**creative** _ _**property** _ _**of** _ _**L.J. Smith** _ _**and** _ _**The** _ _**CW** _ _**except** _ _**Anthi** _ _**Bennett (O.C). No copyright** _ _**infringement** _ _**is** _ _**intended** _

_**This** _ _**fic** _ _**is** _ _**dedicated** _ _**to** _ _**KolMikaelsonLover** _ _**bc** _ _**it** _ _**was** _ _**her** _ _**idea** _ _**so** _ _**props** _ _**to** _ _**her** _ _**!** _ _**Give** _ _**it** _ _**a shot!** _

_**Enjoy** _

* * *

_The Open Door_

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

_"You know what's fucked up? Being pregnant with Kol's baby – that's what fucked up"_

Did she really say what I think she said?

I shook my head; there's no way in this world that… that she's pregnant with _my_ baby – that's impossible!

Yes, we had sex but I am a vampire, an Original, there's no fucking way that I can have a child and she's a hybrid for fuck's sake!

She's lying.

I hate liars.

She looked at me straight in the eye, how dare she?

In that moment, the man in me was asleep and the beast took over my body

* * *

This would be a perfect time to pass out or to cry or to go into labor! Wait, I can't go into labor right now…

You could cut the tension with a knife, everyone's standing not sure what to do and I can't look at Kol, I can sense his energy from where I'm standing and… it's not good.

"This is awkward and confusing" Damon said scratching his head "How did you two swing that?"

I shot him a look that makes him shut up immediately

"Kol…" Stefan tried but he only got a growl in response and I shivered.

I took a deep breath and finally looked at Kol and, instantly, ice was running in my veins – he looked ready to… to

Kol growled at me and he launched himself at me in the hopes of succeeding whatever he wanted to accomplish, which wasn't hard to figure out at this point.

Fortunately, both Damon and Stefan stopped him before Kol had the chance to lay a fingernail on me yet, due to his Original Vampire state, he was able to punch Stefan, who, somehow, ended up at the porch, and to throw Damon to the next room through the walls and then he looked at me. He paced in my direction with his vampire face and, once again, he tried to attack me again but I used my magic to make him throw up his own blood

"Anthi" he threatened while coughing up blood

I wanted to say that I, too, wasn't planning on getting pregnant ever but, for some gotdamn reason, I wasn't able to say that, I wasn't able to speak at all

"Stop" he ordered and against my better judgment, I did.

He got up, looked at me and spat the blood he had on his mouth and before he could do anything Stefan showed up ready to break Kol's neck.

However, such action wasn't needed as Kol merely turned around and left.

Finally, I shed the tears I hadn't realized I had been holding and then, darkness took over me

* * *

**Klaus Mansion**

Kol kicked the doors open not caring for Nik's thousand dollar ancient doors; he could suck it up his ass for all he cared!

"Decided to grace us with your presence now?" Nik teased as the young Mikaelson took two bottles of bourbon however, Kol ignored him and headed straight to his room. There, he sat on the bed and drink.

How could she? That little liar! How could she make up something like that? It didn't make any sense! She was nothing more than a booty call, what made her think that she could say shit like that? Let alone to those Salvatore fuckers!

The lamp next to his bed went flying across the room; it was an ugly lamp anyways. The matter was that Anthi made a huge, gigantic mistake saying what she said, she was asking to be killed, no; she was _begging_ to be killed.

Kol downed the rest of the bottle, threw it over the window and opened the other.

He stared at his shaky hands and balled them into fists…

The thing that riled him up the most isn't the fact that Anthi was claiming to be pregnant with his child but rather the fact the she was practically reminding him that I would never be a father and for that he was grateful, he really was. After witnessing how shitty Mikael was as a father Kol was sure he'd probably go the same route, I mean the apple doesn't fall far from the tree right?

The bad boy took another sip of my beverage and chuckled; _I'm acting like a pathetic 13 year old hiding in my room_ , he thought.

Gahhh, he was better than that! He was Kol fucking Mikaelson and he would teach that liar a lesson, that's how they handled shit in this family.

"Already leaving? I thought you weren't done pouting in your room" Nik said smiling

"I figured I could use my pisser of a mood to do something productive like go to a social gathering, feed and, somewhere in the middle, plot something evil" Kol retorted

He stood up "I can teach you a thing or two about evil"

"I'll handle this" Kol said before leaving but the bastard seemed to have a hard time understanding as he was now stopping him from leaving "Move"

"Gladly, but first you'll tell me what's going on" the hybrid demanded

"Nik" Kol warned him

"Kol, I really, really don't want to resort to extreme measures to make you talk so, if I were you I'd start talking, now" Klaus went on

"Well then," Kol started "you might wanna call Bekah and Elijah, there's another liar in town"

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Night had fallen and Anthi opened her eyes and tried to focus her sight as she tried to move into a seated position but someone forced her to lie on the bed instead

"You should probably lie down" Stefan advised

The girl shook her head "No, I'm more comfortable like this" she looked around and noticed she was in Stefan's room "How the hell did I get here?"

"Right after you told us – and Kol btw – that you are preggers with his baby nonetheless" Damon smirked leaning against the wall casually "Oh and of course, there's this little, tiny detail Anthi; he tried to kill you or at least it looked like it"

Anthi ran her hand through her face and chuckled darkly "Well, at least the secret's out"

Stefan sat beside her on the bed "So that's what you didn't want to tell me?"

Anthi nodded "Yeah…"

"I'm assuming that's the reason why the witches want you gone" the green eyed Salvatore said

Damon came closer to his siblings waving his hand "Uh hello? What are you talking about?"

The midnight haired girl sighed "When Emily made the spell that allowed me to be part witch The Witches told her that if I attempted to recreate another creature of my species they'd curse me…. According to them I'm an abomination"

"What I don't understand is why they'd give you your powers and now they cursed you" Damon shook his head confused

"I don't know; all I know is that now that I'm pregnant the witches on The Other Side will do everything in their power to eliminate the threat a.k.a me" she got up "And now I bet Kol or Klaus will find a way to get rid of me"

Damon folded his arms "That's not gonna happen, not on my watch"

"The symbol…." Stefan whispered

"The one she and Kol have?" Damon asked "What about it?"

"What if we got it all wrong?" Stefan voiced his thoughts

Now Anthi was confused "What do you mean?"

Stefan moved to his desk looking for something "What if that symbol you and Kol have isn't a curse? What if it's something else?"

"Like what?" she asked

"Like a tracking device" Damon said "It makes sense"

"A tracking device?" Anthi touched the mark

"You did say that The Witches would do everything they could to make sure you never existed so who's to say that they didn't send someone to attack you and Kol that night?" Stefan explained while going through the drawers

"But you're missing the fact that Kol has the symbol as well; why would they want to kill him too?" she said

"He's a vampire, an Original that's reason enough to want him dead" Damon shrugged "But if we are right, we have no idea who might be out there looking for the right time to take you out Anthi"

The girl closed her eyes "I know"

Stefan finally found what he was looking for "Well, it won't do us any good if we're staying here when the answers are somewhere else" he dangled a postcard in his hand

Damon took it from his brother's hand "Bon Temps, Louisiana" he read "What's in there?"

"A witch named Serena Fronckwiak, she's the most powerful witch ever" he explained

"A witch? Stefan she'll want to kill me" Anthi said incredulous.

Nevertheless, the young Salvatore shook his head "No, she won't." He sat on his desk "Serena isn't your everyday witch; she's actually the Greek goddess of witchcraft. Her real name is Hekate"

"A goddess of witchcraft… interesting and spooky but interesting" Damon smirked "What do we know about this Hekate?"

"That's what we have to find out" Stefan said

"I never heard of this Hekate person…" Anthi said.

"Which I have to ask how do _you_ know about her brother" Damon narrowed his eyes

The other smiled cockily "During the time I was bff with Klaus I saw how much he took witches in consideration but, unlike him, my persuasion methods include a lot of getting to know each other –"

"I bet" Damon grinned interrupting Stefan

"As I was saying, that way I learned a thing or two about witchcraft that's how I know about Hekate" he went on

"But the only thing we know about her is that she's a goddess; we need more intel" Anthi said. She was scared that this goddess would think that she deserved to die

"I need to make a few calls" Stefan said leaving his room

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked when Anthi left Stefan's room

"I can't stay here forever Damon, I'm going back to Elena's" she explained

"No you're not. There are people out there ready to take your head out Anthi!" Damon protested

"I know, but I can protect myself Damon!" she argued

"Anthi –" he tried but she cut him off

"I'm not changing my mind" she stated

The blue eyed Salvatore gave in "Fine, at least let me drive you home," he looked outside "The storm is in full force now so don't even try to protest" he ordered and Anthi had no choice but to do as he said

* * *

**The Grill**

Alaric was watching the couple laughing and smiling a few tables away from him. The teacher took a sip of his beverage as he watched Matt caress Rebekah's hand.

 _Disgusting,_ he thought

The only reason why he hadn't done anything yet was because he knew that he couldn't do this alone; he was obviously outnumbered – he couldn't take the Salvatore's, the Originals and Caroline out at the same time, he had to be smart that's why he was at The Grill, he needed an ally.

Granted, Matt was only human but he had what he needed, he had Rebekah eating at his hand but, unfortunately, Matt was oblivious to all of that; what a shame…. Either way, if Matt agreed to help him, Alaric would be one step closer to ending the Originals and then he'd handle the rest of the bloodsuckers.

The teacher tried to listen to the conversation Matt and that blonde vampire were engaged in

"You cannot be serious!" Matt exclaimed perplexed

"I am" the blonde reassured him "I mean college is a rite of passage into adulthood so why not give it a shot?"

Matt shook his head "But aren't you like" he lowered his voice "a thousand years old? I thought you weren't in need of superior education"

Rebekah smiled "In all honesty, I had never given college a thought before but now it seems the right time"

Matt relaxed in his chair; he was surprised to see this side of Rebekah "Well then, see you in college I suppose"

The blonde knitted her brows together "What do you mean you 'suppose'? You're not a brilliant student but you're doing fairly okay at least okay enough to get that Sports Achievement Scholarship"

The busboy tilted his head "I… how do you know about that?"

The Original looked at him shyly "I might have seen your school records… I know it's a stalker thing, sorry"

Matt smiled "Look, it's okay, I'm just surprised you actually wanted to know that about me"

She smiled and when her phone rang she ignored it for the third time; Nik would have to solve whatever drama he was going through now

"You should get that, it seems urgent" the jock smile that perfect smile of him

Rebekah waved a dismissive hand in the air "It's just Nik with his… Nik things, it can wait"

"Now I think you really should get that" he replied

Huffing, Rebekah did what Matt said only to have Klaus barking her orders and a few minutes later she ended the call with a growl. "Sorry Matt, I have to go, family drama" she said putting her jacket on

"I can give you a ride home" Matt offered as they made their way to the exit "It's still raining, you can't walk home"

Rebekah smiled "You do know that I'm a thousand year old vampire so walking home would be child's play"

The busboy held his hands in a defensive way "I'm just trying to be nice here but if you don't need a ride I better get going"

Rebekah rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless "Matt, a ride would be great"

"Let's go then" he said

Alaric downed the rest of his drink, he left the money on the table and left; he would not let Matt out of his sight

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Damon killed the engine; the sound of the storm was all they could hear.

Anthi looked at him; there was something that was bugging her. She knew that Damon wasn't a bad person but then again she couldn't say he was the sweetest person by that way that Caroline mentioned him with disgust. Either way, she couldn't bluntly ask him 'Why are you helping me?' that would seem very ungrateful of her

"Why are you helping me?" or maybe she could

Damon shot his beautiful eyes at her; he examined her for a few moments and then looked straight

 _Bad move Anthi, bad move,_ she thought.

Either way, she looked at Damon waiting for an answer that never came so when she finally had enough, she got out of the car

"Why are you asking me that?" he questioned stopping her from turning the key on the door

She turned around, not caring about the pouring rain "Because… I… Just forget that I ever asked you that, I'm very grateful that you are helping me" with that said she opened the door and before she could close it Damon entered the house as well

He grabbed her wrist "Anthi" he took a deep breath "I could lie to you, you know? Make up some kind of a lame ass excuse but the thing is even though we like to pretend that we're nothing but strangers, we are related Anthi. I'm not saying that we have to hold hands and sing kumbaya but as much as I want to ignore that you are my sister I can't and, of course, I don't want someone after you because some judgy witches in serious need of getting laid decided you have to die. So… yeah, I'm helping you fight this"

Anthi looked at him flabbergasted, she had no idea he felt like that about her, how could she? She had never gotten out her way to ask him or Stefan how they felt about them being siblings; she just chose to ignore it at all times

She sat on the couch full aware that her clothes were wet but she didn't care at the moment "To be honest, I kind of pretended that you and Stefan weren't my brothers"

Damon joined her "I figured that much"

"I mean don't get me wrong is just that I'm so used to take care of myself that it was shock learning that I have two brothers who are vampires…. So I chickened, instead of facing the reality head on I acted like it wasn't my problem, I even panicked when I thought Stefan would address the fact that we're siblings"

The Salvatore smirked "If you met the old Stefan he would probably cry just to show how appreciated he was that you exist" he joked "Oh and brood, lots and lots of brooding"

"Brooding?" she asked

"Oh yeah, Stefan with his humanity on is the boy version of every crying depressing girl on the planet" he stated making Anthi laugh a little

"Thanks for helping me" she said

"You don't have to thank me, you're my baby sister" he shrugged but then he shivered "Too soon for that, I'll just call you Anthi"

The girl nodded her head agreeing "Yeah, definitely"

* * *

**Bennett House**

The girls were having so much fun talking that they didn't even noticed that it was already nighttime and, of course, Sheriff Forbes called Caroline demanding her presence in her house right away. After huffing and complaining Caroline dragged herself out of Bonnie's house and drove to the Forbes residency.

"Okay now that Care's gone there's something we need to talk about" Elena said sitting on Bonnie's bed

"What?"

"Her birthday is tomorrow Bon and we haven't planned anything!" Elena sighed

"I can't believe I forgot about that!" she sat beside Elena "With all this Original drama, plus Anthi and Kol thing and Alaric being stabbed Care's birthday was the last thing on my mind…. I'm the worst friend ever"

"Join the club" Elena said wrapping her arm around Bonnie's person "The only reason why I remembered is because I had a memo on my phone…"

"She would never forget about our birthdays, she never did" Bonnie huffed and got up "Well get on your feet 'Lena, we can't plan an amazing party sitting here. Make some moves!" she smiled excited

"Aren't you the sassy one today" the doppelgänger smiled "Telling Elijah to go f himself and taking the lead"

"You do realize that we'll attempt to make a party to the best party planner in Mystic Falls right?"

Elena grimaced "Yeah, you're right, we need to get moving!"

An hour and half later, they had yet to have a good place to throw Caroline's birthday party

"What about The Grill?" Bonnie suggested

"It's her 18th birthday, it has to be somewhere special besides, everyone celebrates their birthday at The Grill" the doe eyed girl stated "What do you think of the woods?"

Bonnie made a disapproving sound "Do you honestly expect Caroline Forbes to spend her birthday in the woods 'Lena?"

"Well, it has nature and it's so peaceful" she explained

"For us 'Lena" Bonnie clarified "We're the ones that love nature; Care, on the other hand, prefers civilization"

Elena sat on the floor and pouted "This sounded so much easier in my head"

The witch sighed "I know… If it makes you feel any better I thought it would be easier too and it doesn't really help that you are the worst party planner of all time 'Lena"

Elena looked offended but couldn't tame her smile "Bonnie Bennett you hurt my feelings"

"You'll survive" she replied smiling as well and suddenly she got an idea "What about the beach?"

"The beach? Doesn't that count as nature?" Elena asked

Bonnie joined Elena on the floor "I'm not talking about just going to the beach, I'm talking about a place where we can hang lights and have drinks"

"Bon there's a storm outside, I doubt that going to the beach where there's wet sand would be fun although the idea is good" Elena said

Now it was Bonnie's turn to pout "Why the hell doesn't the storm go away? It's starting to get on my nerves"

"Tell me about it" Elena pouted as well

* * *

**Klaus Mansion (Outside)**

Rebekah sighed when Matt parked his truck in front of the house "Thanks for the ride"

He smiled "It was no biggie"

She awkwardly hugged him "Bye, be safe"

"Yes sir" he replied and then drove off after Rebekah left the truck and ran to the front door under the pouring rain.

Of course, the busboy didn't notice that Alaric was following him and the teacher hoped Matt wouldn't notice for now.

* * *

**Klaus Mansion (Inside)**

"Why have I been summoned by the mighty Nik?" Rebekah said dramatically

"Actually Kol's the one with a secret" Klaus clarified

"It is?" Elijah asked as he sat on the couch

Kol ran a frustrated hand through his hair "You might as well sit" he advised Rebekah

The girl obeyed "Done, now tell me what the bloody hell is going on!"

Kol took a sip from the bottle of bourbon he was holding "Anthi says she's pregnant… with my baby"

The shock took over the room before everyone lost their mind

"She's lying!"

"No way this is possible!"

"I will kill her!"

"That bitch!"

"You are a vampire, you can't have babies!"

"I am very aware of that Bekah which is why I'm not freaking out… much" Kol replied

Elijah rested his hand on Kol's shoulder "When did she tell you this?"

Kol chuckled darkly "She didn't; I heard her telling the Salvatore's"

"The Salvatore's? Why the hell would she tell them?" the blonde asked "It's not like they're best friends!"

"Maybe we've missed a couple of things in the last few weeks" Elijah said

"It doesn't matter; she's lying" Rebekah said as matter of fact

Klaus was awfully quiet and so was Kol; this couldn't be good

"What do you wish to do now brother?" Elijah asked Kol

The young Mikaelson had no idea himself "I need a drink, you know that kind that walks and has boobs… maybe a blonde one, I'm done with brunettes"

Elijah sighed, if Klaus had the Great Wall of China around his heart, Kol had the steel reinforcement around his, so naturally, the mask was back on

"I think we should listen to the girl; hear out what makes her think that she's pregnant with Kol's child" Elijah suggested

"I'm not asking that wench anything Elijah!" Rebekah yelled mad "Wait a minute, isn't she immortal or something? I heard Matt say something like that"

"Yes, she is, in fact, she's a hybrid – part witch part vampire" Klaus said

"Well, shouldn't that make her barren?" the blonde questioned

"It should…" Elijah whispered "Kol what do –" he stopped talking when he realized Kol was no longer in the room, he had already left

"I'll take the liberty of questioning the girl" Klaus said before vanishing, he didn't want his siblings to stop him

 _Time to handle this my way,_ the hybrid thought

* * *

**Donovan House**

Matt had just gotten inside when someone knocked on the door

"Alaric, what are you doing here?"

The teacher protected his face from the rain "Can I come in?"

The boy stepped aside "Yeah sure"

Matt led the teacher to the living room "What's going on?" he could only assume something had happened since the teacher had never come to his house, he didn't even know Alaric knew where he lived

Alaric's face was serious, business like "There's something I need to talk to you Matt, something important"

Now, the busboy was curios "What?"

"I saw you with that blonde Original vampire earlier, Rebekah" the teacher said

"Yeah…" Matt said slowly, he didn't understand where this was going

"I thought you hated vampires" Alaric blurted

The boy tilted his head "I was never fond of them, there's a difference and not all of them are bad. Caroline's still as amazing as she was when she was human and Rebekah's not so bad"

The man scoffed "Really?"

Matt eyed him "Yes, _really._ Why the hell do you care?"

"Because they are vampires and vampires kill people" Alaric stated "They killed Vicky"

That was it! Matt got up "Look man I don't know what's gotten into you but you should leave"

Nevertheless, Alaric kept his cool "It's true though. Damon killed Vicky after turning her, he also turned Isobel, Elena's biological mother, and then she killed herself, Klaus turned Jenna and killed her, that 'amazing' Caroline killed an innocent as well and Rebekah? Where do I start with her?" he accused

Matt was fuming now "Get the fuck out of my house!"

Alaric laughed humorlessly "Can't handle the truth now, can we?"

"I can handle the truth and I do know what they've done but that doesn't mean I'm gonna hate them because Damon and Klaus are dicks!" he protested

Alaric let out a real laugh this time "So you acknowledge Damon and Klaus as murderers but you don't put Caroline and Rebekah in the same category? Now, that's just stupid!"

The blonde boy opened the door "LEAVE!"

The teacher ignored him and opened the small bag he had and showed him all the stakes inside "Vampires won't ask you for your permission to kill you nor they will care if you are an innocent, a rapist or a jock. They don't care Matt! Wake the fuck up!"

Matt punched him "I won't warn you again, get the fuck out of my house!"

The teacher got up and smiled, blood dripping from his nose "I could take care of your ass in my sleep kiddo!" he growled "Did you know that Kol Mikaelson killed Meredith?"

"I don't care" the boy replied

"See? You're a human but you act just like a vampire! Meredith was an innocent, she didn't deserve to die! You know why Kol killed her?"

Matt's jaw tickled "If you don't leave now I'll punch you again!"

"She rejected him, his ego got hurt and that's why that motherfucker killed her! She died for nothing Matt and Rebekah probably knows about that but because she's a bloodsucker like him, I bet she even high fived him!" he spat and Matt punched and kicked him but this time Alaric fought back and punched him as well "Watch your back Matty" he mocked him "You're next" he headed to the door but stopped for a second "but if you wanna fight them, give me a call" he then left

Matt closed the door and punched the wall mad; Alaric bringing up Vicky's death and her executioner and that made his blood boil

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Anthi was going crazy inside the empty house. Damon had left a few hours ago – Elena had called him – Stefan wasn't answering her calls and neither was Bonnie so she tried Caroline. Again.

" _Hello?"_

Anthi sighed relieved "Thank god you answered Caroline! I need to tell you something"

" _What happened?"_ the blonde asked

"Kol knows about the baby and I'm pretty sure that by now Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus know too"

" _What?!" Caroline's voice was a few octaves higher "How the hell did that happened?"_

Anthi gulped down "I was at Stefan's then he and Damon arrived and I was tired of this drama so we all got drunk and I ended up telling Stefan and Damon about the baby and Kol showed up a out of no fucking where and he knew. Then he… he attacked me" she explained in one breath

" _He what? Tell me he didn't lay a finger on you!"_

"He didn't. Stefan and Damon helped me and I used my magic"

" _God Anthi, what a fucked up situation… Now what?"_ Caroline said exasperated

"Me and the Salvatore's are trying to find out more about the symbol Kol and I have"

" _Wait, they know about the symbol? And now that I think about it why the hell were you at the Salvatore's manor?"_ Caroline was very confused

The dark haired girl let out a sigh "Me and Stefan have been trying to find out what this symbol means for the last weeks but he had no idea about the baby until today"

Caroline sat on her bed worried _"You could've told me"_

"I know I just… I don't know, I guess I wasn't ready to tell you" she explained

" _Well what have you found out by now?"_

"There's a witch, a goddess actually but we know close to nothing about her…" Anthi trailed off

" _A goddess? Woah… But, what if she wants to kil you like The Witches?"_

"Yeah, that's what I'm scared of and that's the reason why we haven't contacted her yet. Anyways, we also think that you and Bonnie were wrong regarding the symbol"

" _What do you mean?"_

Anthi grew interested in watching the Gilbert's family pictures "We think that it might be a tracking device and that The Witches sent someone to do this"

" _A tracking device…"_ the blonde whispered _"But that means that whoever comes after you and Kol will know where you are… Oh my god!"_ she gasped

"Caroline it's okay, I can protect myself"

The cheerleader was pacing in her room _"Now it's not just about you Anthi, it's about your baby too and… Kol"_

The hybrid sighed "I know that and I'm doing the best that I can to protect the baby but I doubt Kol would listen to me"

" _I would totally come over but my mom doesn't let me go out even though she knows I'm a vampire"_ Caroline said frustrated "Anyways, I just want you to be careful, if Klaus knows about your pregnancy I don't know what he'll do to you"

"He'll try to kill me like Kol did" Anthi whispered as she made her way to the door, someone was ringing the bell frenetically

"Just a second Caroline" she said when she opened the door and was met by a crying girl, she couldn't be more than 13

"Please, please, can you help me?" the girl asked

"Sure, what happened to you?" Anthi asked when she noticed the girl's bruises

"Someone's after me and my mom is in the car and she's really hurt" the girl sobbed

"Where is she?" Anthi asked

The girl led her outside and, against her better judgment, Anthi followed her and as soon as she stepped foot outside Elena's house her neck was snapped

"You did an amazing job love, now go and forget this ever happened" Klaus compelled the girl "Vervain her and put he in the car" he ordered his hybrids

" _Anthi? Anthi is everything okay? Anthi?"_ Caroline asked on the other side of the line

* * *

**Town's Cell**

Anthi woke up with a loud gasp, someone had snapped her neck. She focused her sight and realized she was chained to a steel chair in some kind of a cave, cell or whatever it was

"She joins the land of the living" he said

The girl looked up and looked at him "Where am I?"

"Does it really matter darling?" he came closer to her "You should ask why you're here"

Anthi gulped down feeling death all over her "We both know that Kol, if you want to kill me just do it!"

The young Mikaelson laughed "Kill you? No… not yet"

Klaus walked to her "We want to know why you're claiming you're pregnant with his baby"

"Just cut the crap Klaus! I'm not lying about the baby and yes Kol, I'm sure it's yours" she spat

Kol bent so he could level her "You're lying!"

The girl shook her head "I'm not! Look, The Witches cursed me because we slept together and now I'm knocked up. They knew that the witches on The Other Side would want to kill me if there were another being like me walking the Earth"

Klaus played with the syringe full of vervain "Is that so?"

"Yes" she replied truthfully

Nevertheless, Klaus handed Kol the syringe "Brother?"

Kol nodded and stabbed Anthi in the neck making her scream "Liar!"

"I'm not lying! Why would I?" she yelled

Klaus chuckled "Well that's what we're trying to find out love"

The girl shook her head disappointed with Kol's ways "I'm telling the truth and if you don't believe it then I can't really help you"

Kol rolled his eyes and stabbed her with another syringe filled with vervain "My patience's running short darling"

"That makes two of us" the girl said acidly

Klaus reacted by wrapping his hand around her neck "I will enjoy tearing you apart, limb by limb"

Kol stepped back and leaned against the wall "She'll keep telling she's not lying"

Klaus applied more force in her neck "Guess we'll have to change that"

The young Mikaelson approached his brother "I'll handle her from now"

Klaus looked back at his brother then back to the girl and left

Kol stalked his way to the girl chained in the steel chair and cupped her chin "Why are you doing this?"

She shook free from his hold "I'm not doing anything you, on the contrary, showed your true colors"

He narrowed his eyes "You brought this upon yourself!"

Anthi couldn't believe what he had just said! "I brought this upon myself? Are you kidding me?" her voiced showed how hurt she was

Out of the blue, Kol decided to unchain her and when she tried to get run, she wobbled and smashed against the wall. After regaining her posture she turned around "Why are you setting me free? I thought you weren't done with all the torture"

He smirked "Oh, I'm not! Unlike like Nik, I have different methods"

Anthi fought the tears "Well, you and your brother can go to hell!"

He flashed in front of her, crowding her space "You can't tell me you don't deserve this"

The sound of her hand connecting to his face was loud "You're a dick!" and left the cell

"You're the one that says that I'm a father!" he yelled mad as he followed her under the pouring rain

"Well newsflash dickhead, it takes two to tango!" she shouted and an old lady with a pink umbrella looked at her in a funny way but she didn't care

Kol was livid now "I'm immortal and so are you! That means we can't have babies so you can see why I have a hard time believing you!"

She rolled her eyes "Even after I told you why I'm pregnant you still don't believe me? Wow!" she walked away from him

"Don't act like you're the victim here! If I hadn't heard you tell the Salvatore's I wouldn't even know!"

She turned on her heels facing him "This is exactly why I didn't wanna tell you! I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

"Of course I wouldn't! This is insane!" he argued

Anthi was on the verge of crying "Insane was what you and your dick of a brother did to me!"

Kol shook his head "Minor details! You're a liar and I hate liars!"

Anthi crowded his personal space "Fuck you Kol! Fuck you for hurting me today! Fuck you for not believing in me!" she couldn't hold back her tears now "If you ever touch me again I will rip your heart out!" and then she left.

She ran as fast as she could to the Salvatore manor not stopping until she reached her destination. A few minutes later she knocked on the door

Stefan gave her an odd look as she made her way to the couch "You look like a drowned rat again"

The girl stared at the fireplace; shaking not noticing Stefan had disappeared for a second

"Here" he told her "These actually are brand new clothes"

She didn't move, she didn't even spare him a glance so the Salvatore vampire sat beside her "Okay what's going on?"

She closed her eyes and these two tears rolled down her face and she placed her hand in her belly "I can't stay at Elena's anymore" she whispered

Stefan was surprised "Why?"

"It's not safe for me to stay there anymore and I don't want Elena or Jeremy caught in the cross fire in case someone comes after me" she explained omitting the real reason which was that she was scared that Klaus or Kol would come after her

"You can stay here, we have six more rooms" he shrugged

"Thanks and for the clothes too" she tried to smile but failed tremendously

He was about to say something but he felt his phone buzzing on his pocket, it was Caroline. He pondered ignoring her call but figured she'd keep calling so he picked up "What?"

"I was talking to Anthi on the phone but then she had to get the door and that was an hour ago and she's not picking up her phone! I know that you've been helping her for the last weeks so I thought maybe you could help me – " Caroline was talking fast

"She's here" he interrupted her

Caroline sighed in relief "She is? Thank god, I thought something had happened to her!"

Stefan looked at the girl; _maybe something did happen_ , he mused "I'll handle it" he said before ending the call and sat sideways so he could face her "So?"

"So?"

He rolled his eyes, she was not like Elena because if it were the case, the brunette would be crying snot and drool; however, Anthi remained quiet "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She looked at him, her eyes darker than ever "There's nothing to talk about. i learned my lesson"

Stefan tilted his head "Why so?"

"I can't let my guard down not even for a second Stefan because then…" she stopped gulping down the tight knot on her throat

"Then what?" he pushed

"Then Klaus and Kol decide to torture me because they think I'm lying" she said with new tears on her flawless face

Stefan breathed hard and started pacing; they were going to pay for that "I'll kill them, I already wanted to kill Klaus' sorry ass but now I want to make it painfully slow!" he growled "He and his motherfucking brother deserve to die! What, Kol couldn't handle that he knocked you up? He had to bitch to his siblings?" he went on but stopped when he realized Anthi was shacking

"They will never touch you again, I promise" he said as softly as he could

"He hurt me, he actually hurt me" she let out quiet sobs "He hurt us" she said touching her belly

"You need to take a shower and try to sleep, I'll handle Kol and his brother" the vampire said

"But-"

"No 'but' Anthi, you need to get your ass in the shower or I'll do it myself" he smiled

She had the ghost of a smile on her lips as she made her way to the shower

Stefan quickly dialed a number on his phone

" _Yes?"_

"It's me Stefan"

" _Why are you calling me? You can't call me_!" the man spat

"Wait, wait, wait! I need your help"

" _Stefan-"_ The man tried

"Look, you and Sam owe me big time!" Stefan argued

The man sighed _"What do you need?"_

"I need you to come to Mystic Falls. Get on your car and come as fast as you can"

The man huffed _"We'll be there by tomorrow"_

"Good" he said and ended the call

* * *

**The Grill**

Kol was by the bar drinking when Elijah approached him "Is it true?"

Kol didn't even look at his older brother "What?"

"That you and Nik torture the girl that's carrying your child" Elijah sat on the stool

"What if it is?" the rebel shrugged

Elijah shook his head in disapproval and was about to deliver a speech when Kol cut him off

"Please spare me your grand speech Elijah" he snickered

"I wasn't going to deliver you a speech-"

"Thank god" Kol interrupted him

Elijah forced Kol to make eye contact with him "I was about to ask you how you were capable of hurting an innocent girl"

The other scoffed "She's hardly innocent"

"Either way, Nik told me that she's convinced that you're the father of her baby and, somehow, I dare to think that she might be telling the truth"

"Ugh not you Elijah, don't be idiotic!" Kol rolled his eyes

"I'm serious brother" Elijah stated

"So am I. Your insanity reached levels that I cannot fathom!" Kol retorted and downed the rest of his drink

The ever composed Mikaelson put his hand on Kol's shoulder "Sometimes we have to dare ourselves to face reality"

Kol shook his hand away "And the reality is that you need a shrink Elijah"

Elijah didn't let himself fool with his brother's ways "Or maybe" he got up "That you need to stop fooling yourself and face what's really bothering you instead of acting like you don't care" he then left

Kol's jaw ticked; Elijah and his unwanted advices

* * *

**The following day…**

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Now Damon was the one that wanted to Kill Kol and Klaus after Stefan filled him on what had happened the previous night

"I should've stayed with her, I shouldn't have left!" Damon said frustrated

"It doesn't matter now brother but they will pay for what they did to her" Stefan said

"And where is she?" the blue eyed vampire wanted to know

"She's upstairs, she moved in by the way" Stefan informed

Damon nodded "It's better if she's here, that way we can protect her"

"She can protect herself" Anthi said joining them in the living room. Damon flashed in front of her looking for bruises but she dismissed him "I'm fine Damon and I can protect myself; they caught me off guard once and that won't happen again. Now can we please drop it?"

She spent the whole night crying, she didn't want to think about it again and she certainly didn't want to see Klaus again let alone Kol

The Salvatore brothers exchanged looks but obeyed nevertheless. Seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Stefan let the guests in and led them to the living room

"Damon you're still alive" one of the men said

"Shocking right?" he joked

"Anthi, this is Dean and he" Stefan pointed to the other man "is Sam" the men gave her a nod "They are the Winchesters the best hunters alive"

Anthi was confused "You brought hunters?"

They all sat on the fancy couch "My family has been hunting all kinds of monsters in the country" Dean said "Sammy here learned how to hunt before he could walk"

"It's work, it's not easy, it's not pretty but it's what keeps monsters from eating you at night" Sam said

"Anyways, I filled Dean in on what has been happening and about the symbol you and… Kol have" Stefan said

"That's the Original right?" Sam asked "This town is full of supernatural creatures"

Anthi tilted her head "Speaking of supernatural… what are you?"

Dean smirked "We're humans, proudly"

She was surprised "Oh…"

"Yeah but they are quite good in what they do" Damon added "Which is why we need your help"

"I searched my dad's journal about this Hekate but I got jack squat" dean said

"But we contacted Bobby and he gave us some interesting intel about her" sam said and took and old book from his bag and put it on the table "I mean he gave me this book and there's a lot about her that we didn't know"

"Like what?" Damon asked

"It says here it mentions her as 'Hekate, Greek Goddess of the Crossroads'" Sam said and read "' Hecate is a powerful goddess representing the aspects of the Triple Goddess: goddess of fertility and plenty; goddess of the moon; and goddess of the night and the underworld, which led to her evolving as the patroness of magic and Witchcraft. She mixed fertility with death to be used as earth power. She has been called supreme, both in heaven and hell.' Can't tell Crowley that"

"And what the hell does that mean?" Stefan asked

"It means that she can do anything she wants" Dean explained

"No shit Sherlock" Damon said

Anthi huffed "What else do we have on her?"

Sam read more "She is said to have the power to bestow on or withhold from mortals any gifts she chose. All the secret powers of Nature were at her command. She had control over birth, life, and death. Because of her power in the three areas of Nature, Heaven and Earth she was represented as a triple form. She is most known as an underworld goddess; the Goddess of the Dark of the Moon, the nights that there is no moon and the world above is as dark as the world below. She was the overseer of the world of the dead. At night she traveled roaming the earth accompanied by her dogs, Hermes, and dead souls. Some say she sent demons from the lower world at night and that she causes nightmares and insanity, and was called _'The Nameless One'_."

Anthi shivered "So she's practically invincible and she can kill me if she wants to and then I'll have to roam the Earth with her as a dead soul. Great"

"We don't know that" Damon said

Dean scoffed "Don't get her hopes high"

"Why are you helping us? Aren't you hunters? Shouldn't you be hunting us instead?" Anthi asked.

"Well you can say that we have an agreement" Sam replied "But now that you know all this about Hekate, what do you wanna do?"

Stefan shrugged "I say we hit Bon Temps"

"Bon temps?" Dean asked skeptic

"There was a witch that once told me that the most powerful witch she had ever known was living in Bon Temps under the name of Serena… Can't be coincidence" the youngest Salvatore explained

Sam narrowed his eyes "So we're going to Bon Temps based on what a witch told you?"

Anthi choked on her own spit "Sorry what?"

Damon looked to her "You heard right, they're here to help us help you so we're all going to Louisiana"

She was about to protest but Stefan cut her off "And it'll be good for you to leave the town for a couple of days especially with what happened yesterday"

She gave in "Fine, let me call the girls so that they won't worry about me" the vampires nodded and she left them work the details with the hunters as she made her way to the kitchen

"Hey Bonnie… Yes, I'm okay, don't worry" she sat on the table "I know Caroline thought I was missing and I was but I'll tell you later"

" _Are you really okay Anthi?"_ the witch asked her again

"Yes Bonnie, anyways me and the Salvatore's are leaving town for a couple of days and I just wanted to tell you so that you wouldn't worry about me"

" _Why are you leaving?"_

"It's just for a few days and I promise I'll explain everything when I get back but right now I just need you to tell Caroline and Elena ok?"

The witch sighed " _I will but when you get back I wanna know all the deets!"_

Anthi smiled and said her goodbyes before ending the call. It had been the most draining days of her life, she desperately needed to get out of this forsaken town.

Two hours later she met her brothers and the hunters in the living room

"Who's ready to meet this Goddess Hekate?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

**Evanescence - The Open Door (Album)**


	9. True Blood

_**Disclaimer** _ _**:** _ _**These** _ _**characters** _ _**are** _ _**the** _ _**creative** _ _**property** _ _**of** _ _**L.J. Smith** _ _**and** _ _**The** _ _**CW** _ _**except** _ _**Anthi** _ _**Bennett (O.C). No copyright** _ _**infringement** _ _**is** _ _**intended** _

_**This** _ _**fic** _ _**is** _ _**dedicated** _ _**to** _ _**iheartnatebuzz bc** _ _**it** _ _**was** _ _**her** _ _**idea** _ _**so** _ _**props** _ _**to** _ _**her** _ _**!** _ _**Give** _ _**it** _ _**a shot!** _

_**Enjoy** _

* * *

_True Blood_

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

* * *

**Donovan House**

" _Word on the street is that you're dating Caroline Forbes" Vicky said as she showed her brother the blue dress she had on "What about this one?"_

_The blonde sighed and shook his head "Pass and word on the street is that you're dating Tyler Lockwood so I guess the heart wants what it wants"_

_Vicky turned around and tried another dress "Well Tyler's hot! Like, have you seen those abs?" she sighed "Besides you went from dating a dumbass girl only to dater her even dumber friend. Like, Caroline Forbes, really?"_

_Matt rolled his eyes "She's cool"_

_Vicky turned around with a red dress on this time "Tyler's cool. He has all that swag and confidence about him; Caroline's just a straight up bitch"_

" _Vicks…" he tried_

" _It's true" she shrugged "What about this one?"_

_Matt made a disapproving sound "Nahh… why are you trying on dresses again? And why do I have to be here?"_

_Vicky huffed and puffed and slid out of the dress "Because Tyler invited me to this fancy event at his house and I wanna look fancy"_

" _That doesn't explain why you're forcing me to stay here" he stated_

" _Well… you're my baby brother and you're a guy; you have to help me look hot enough to steal everybody's attention but also fancy enough so I can blend in" she explained "Hey!" she protested when Matt got up leaving her room_

_He faced her "Caroline texted me, she needs me to pick her up"_

_Vicky straightened her shoulders "You're not ditching me for her Matty!"_

" _Sorry Vicks, the white one looks good" he pointed to the dress she was wearing now and turned around_

" _Matty" Vicky gasped loudly_

_He turned around and his sister was in shock; the blonde jock didn't even have time to process what was happening as Vicky's heart was ripped from her. Her body fell limp on the floor with a loud thump._

_Matt's face lost all its color and he looked at him, at the vampire who had just murdered his sister._

_Damon tossed Vicky's heart to the side and tilted his head as his fangs elongated "You should've listened to Alaric" and then he bit Matt's neck_

Matt woke up with a loud gasp and touched his neck, everything was normal… except his breathing, his pulse, his mind, his body, everything! He was sweating and shacking really badly.

The boy ran his right hand through his hair and his face and took a quick glance to his phone – he was late for work but right now he didn't care all he could think of was Damon ripping Vicky's heart out

* * *

**Bon Temps, Louisiana**

* * *

The group had arrived a few hours ago and they wasted no time finding out about this Hekate goddess as they quickly forged a plan during the ride here. Sam and Dean would work their magic with the Sheriff and Anthi and the Salvatore's would ask around but somehow Anthi found herself at the local diner _Merlotte's Bar and Grill_

"Why are we here?" Anthi asked annoyed, she wanted to find the goddess and get this over with

Damon leaned on the chair "Well, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday and you're starting to look like a corpse - it's bad for my image"

Anthi scoffed him "I'm not hungry and you do know that I'm a hybrid right?"

Stefan smirked "You should also know that our system works just like the human's if we feed every now and then. So, you're gonna eat even if I have to force the food down your throat" he said as he signaled the waitress to come

"Hi, how can I help you?" the blonde girl with brown eyes and southern accent asked

"Well…" Stefan narrowed his eyes as he read the tag on her shirt "Sookie my friend here would like whatever you recommend on the menu"

She smiled awkwardly "What about you?" she asked Damon

Damon, of course, was Damon "You don't really wanna know what I want" that earned him a kick from Anthi "I'm good" he corrected

The girl's posture changed immediately as she gulped down and walked away

"Did you really have to be an asshole?" Anthi asked Damon

The other shrugged "Relax Anthi, just relax"

The girl looked at Stefan for support but remembered that he had his emotions off so he wouldn't be of any use. She huffed and stood up

"Hey, where you going?" Stefan asked

She gave him a look "To the bathroom" she then made her way to the restroom. Once there, she splashed her face with cold water and clutched the edge of the sink with both of her hands and her head down. She took a couple of much needed breaths and went back to her table

"Here it is" the blonde waitress said and eyed Damon and Stefan but kept her mouth shut

Anthi took three bites of her scrambled eggs and decided she had enough and pushed the plate away "I'm good. Now, can we go?"

Stefan checked his iPhone "Dean said to go to the Sheriff station when he called and he hasn't"

Anthi huffed "Well, I'm tired of waiting" she got up and went to the bar and noticed that the blonde waitress was there so she approached her "Hey, excuse me… Sookie right?"

The blonde looked at her strangely but nodded "Yes"

"I was wondering if you knew where a woman named Serena Fronckwiak lives" Anthi said carefully "She used to be friends with my mom and I really need to talk with her"

Sookie looked at her closely and knitted her brows "I'm sorry I can't help you" she quickly dismissed the girl

However, being extremely determined, Anthi grabbed Sookie's wrist, there was something she was hiding; she could see it by the way her posture changed "Please, it's really important"

Yet, Sookie glared at her "I suggest you let go of me or I'll call my boss and have you kicked out!" Anthi obeyed and the girl went her merry way

Frustrated, she went to her table "I know she knows something" she whispered

"That blonde Sookie?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows

Stefan checked his phone again "Even if she does she won't tell you, you scared the shit out of her"

Anthi played with her bracelet "I don't know… There's something about her…"

"Well I, for one, think we should leave" Damon suggested and texted them _'We're being watched, act naturally'_

The trio left the diner and as they made their way to Damon's car someone touched Anthi's shoulder "Can I have a minute with you?" a woman asked

"Yes" Anthi tried her best to play nice and followed the woman as they went a few feet away from the vampires

The blonde woman smiled "I couldn't help but to hear your conversation with Sookie" Anthi was on full alert now "You mentioned Serena Fronckwiak, I know her"

"You do?" she asked skeptical

The woman nodded "Yes, oh so silly of me! My name's Holly Cleary and yes, I know her, I mean I know about her"

Anthi tried her best not to give Holly an eye roll "How so?"

"Are you a believer?" Holly asked back

Anthi chuckled "You wouldn't believe how much"

Holly smiled "I'm a wiccan and I've heard about Serena – "

"Hey Holly there's work to do!" a black man shouted "I ain't nobody's slave!"

Holly looked back "Just a minute Lafayette!" she faced Anthi again and wrote something on her notepad "Meet me here at this place so we can talk more" she said before walking away

Damon was in front of her in a flash and took the note from Anthi's hands "Wiccan, hmm… Where the hell is _Marnie's_?"

The midnight haired girl took possession of the note again "I don't know but I at least we got something about this Serena"

"It better be good" Stefan muttered before getting in the car

* * *

**Sheriff's Station**

Dean and Sam entered the rather empty station dressed as FBI agents

"Can I help you?" the deputy in the desk asked

The Winchesters showed him their badges "Yes, we need to have a word with the Sheriff" Dean said

The deputy stuttered "The… the… the Sheriff?"

"Yes" Sam confirmed

"Well, he's in a meeting" the deputy said and in that moment the Sheriff and another man walked out of his office

"Gentleman, how can I help you?" he asked and once again the brothers showed him their badges

"We just want to have a little talk, nothing more" Dean said

The Sheriff straightened himself "Well, I'm Sheriff Andy Bellefleur and this is my second in command, Jason Stackhouse"

The blonde man shook the brother's hands "Gentlemen"

"So what brings you here to Bon Temps?" Andy asked

"I would rather if we discussed this in your office" Sam said

"This way" the Sheriff led them to his office "Stackhouse, you can come too" he ordered "So what's the matter?" he asked once they were in his office

"There's a woman named Serena Fronckwiak, she's been missing for a long time and we've been told that she was seen here" Dean lied cunningly

Jason narrowed his eyes "I don't see why that's FBI matter"

"It's in our best interest if this woman remains indoors, if you know what I mean" Sam explained and he could swear Sheriff Andy was scared

The Sheriff crossed his arms "Do we have a description?"

Sam gave him the description of Hekate that he read on the book Bobby gave him "She's pale, dark hair – barely comes down to her shoulders and she's usually dressed in robes"

Jason pulled a funny face "Well, that's not much to begin with"

"That's what they gave us" Dean was fast replying

Sheriff Bellefleur nodded "We will try our best to track this woman down and we'll ask locals about her"

"That wouldn't be necessary or recommended as she can feel watched and run or put your people in danger" Sam said with a lot of conviction "I'm sure that the last thing you want is someone who can potentially harm the people of this town"

Jason was alarmed "No, of course not! We'll catch this woman, officers!"

Dean nodded "If you have any information, just contact us" he handed them their cards

"Will do" the Sheriff nodded and led them out of his office

"I'm telling you man" Dean started when they were inside his Impala "someone should give us a damn Oscar!"

Sam chuckled as he texted Stefan "One day Dean, one day"

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

* * *

**The Grill**

"I still can't believe she left even if it is just for a few days…" Elena sighed

"Yeah it sucks but we still haven't found a place to throw Care's b-day" Bonnie said sad

Elena, on the contrary, had the perfect Elena smile on her face "You know, I've been thinking…" she trailed off

"Are you seriously going to make all this suspense 'Lena?" Bonnie asked incredulous "Don't forget that I am a witch"

Elena smiled "Okay, I surrender!"

Bonnie was satisfied "Go on"

The doe eyed girl leaned on the table and spoke lowly "You said that Anthi and the Salvatore's left town right?"

"Yes" Bonnie confirmed

"So…" the doppelgänger dragged

"Elena!" the witch threatened

"Fine, fine!" the brunette yielded "I think that the Salvatore Boarding house has enough room to harbor the entire Mystic Falls population so why not throw the party there?"

The teenage witch's jaw was on the floor "Uh and face Damon and Stefan's wrath when they arrive?" Elena smiled in her defense and so did Bonnie "I'm so down for that!"

Just then Caroline joined the girls seemingly distraught "What's going on Care?" Bonnie asked

"Nothing" she replied with a small voice

"Care…." Elena pressed "Tell us"

The blonde took a deep breath and put on a sad face "Is just that I'm not feeling my birthday…"

That shocked both Elena and Bonnie "But Care it's 18 candles!" Elena tried to be positive

Caroline shook her head "That's just it Elena, I was turned when I was 17 and technically my body is frozen… it's basically a reminder that I never made it to 18"

Bonnie squeezed her friend's hand "You shouldn't look at things like that Care… Yes, unfortunately, you never made it to 18 as a human but you're still here with us"

The cheerleader wasn't convinced "The point is that I wasn't supposed to be… this. I was supposed to have a normal life and, it may sound shallow, but turning 18 is a really big thing for me and the fact that I died before that…" she shook her head "And the worst is my mom, I know she's happy for me and all but due to her upbringing she doesn't look at me in the same way…"

Elena gulped down "Caroline Forbes, you had a shitty year like, really, it was super fucked up but you know what? You survived it _because_ you're a vampire Care. It didn't change who you are, it just made you see things from another perspective" she smiled "Turning 18 is huge, believe me I know that, but you shouldn't be sad about it, you should be happy. You survived and you can be 18 and your body won't change, it won't age but your spirit will!"

"Moreover, if you hadn't become a vampire we wouldn't be here today as united as we are Care" Bonnie added "So, wipe them tears and replace them with a breathtaking smile because Care, you own this motherfucking world, whether you're a vampire or not"

The blonde cheerleader had a small smile on her lips "You don't need to flatter me, I already know that"

"We just wanted to make sure" Elena smiled

"So, are you good?" the witch asked

Caroline fixed her face "Yeah… I think I am, thank you"

"That'll be 50 dollars" the brunette said serious "These pep talks aren't for free girl!"

They all laughed with Elena's ways but their laughter came to an end when Rebekah approached them "Have you seen Matt?"

The girls looked at each other but Bonnie elected herself as the spokesperson "Why?"

"I want to talk to him" Rebekah shrugged and Elena scoffed "What's your problem?"

"Nothing" the girl said

It was Rebekah's turn to laugh "You know what? I'm tired of playing nice! You three are such hypocrites! You like to pretend that you're all nice and sweet but you are too bloody quick to judge someone!" she shook her head and left the girls. Just then, she saw her crush

"Matt!" she called. The busboy looked at her but went his merry way, ignoring Rebekah completely. That action left the Original confused; yesterday they were getting along so well and now he bluntly ignored her? What had she done? She had no idea

* * *

**The Cemetery**

Alaric put the yellow flowers by Jenna's grave and stared at them in silence for a few moments. However, before he could properly enjoy the peace that engulfed him, the man turned around fast and aiming his gun.

"I don't know why you keep following me around but that shit needs to stop" Alaric threatened

The other man smiled "Easy there Mr. Saltzman, how many times do I have to tell you that we're on the same team?"

"I'm carrying stakes" the teacher spat

"They won't kill me" the other stated

Alaric narrowed his eyes "I'll take my chances… Finn"

The Original smiled "You and I have a common goal" he outstretched his hand "Accompany me" he said as he headed to the Fell's Mausoleum

Alaric's curiosity took the best of him as he followed the vampire but never let go of his gun "Why are we here?" he asked once they were inside

The tall Original faced Alaric "You can come out now" he said to the shadows

Alaric couldn't tame his anger when he saw him "Jeremy!" he spat

Nevertheless, the teen smiled "Try again"

The hunter was confused "You compelled him?" he asked Finn

"No, I haven't" the Original stated and went to stand next to a woman with long hair

"Who is he then?" Alaric asked "And who the hell is she?"

"My name's Esther and my husband Mikael is currently possessing the boy's body" she said

"He what?" he asked incredulous

Esther came closer to Alaric "I know that you were a hunter before, a vampire hunter"

He shook his head "What the hell has that to do with Mikael being in Jeremy's body? Klaus killed him!"

Esther let out a small growl "Nikklaus will pay for that!"

"Who are you?" Alaric asked again aiming his gun

Finn was ready to take it from Alaric's hand but Esther stopped him "I'm the Original Witch; my name is Esther Mikaelson, I'm Nik's mother"

Alaric couldn't believe what he had just heard, "What?"

"I'm the one that made the spell that allowed my children to be these… monsters, beasts! I'll be the one to end them!" she explained

"But first, we needed someone who could listen to all of the vampire's plans and that was Jeremy" Mikael said "I was the one that stabbed you not the boy"

"We needed the real you to break through" Esther added "A Vampire Hunter"

"So you want to kill your kids and you're okay with this?" Alaric asked Finn

The Original nodded "My mother made a mistake; she thought she was doing the right thing at the time but she cursed us all"

"That's why we need you Mr. Saltzman, they trust you" Esther whispered "We can make everything right!"

"Well then, what do you wanna do?" Alaric asked

Esther smiled "I need doppelgänger's blood"

"Why?"

"All we have is the element of surprise so I'm going to link them so if you kill one, all of them die. Besides, the spell that made them immortal had the blood of a doppelgänger so it has to be the blood of one that will bind them together" she explain with an evil sparkle in her eye

"How much?" Alaric wanted to know. He didn't care if he had to drain Elena as long as the Originals were gone, all bets were open

Esther smiled hugely; everything was going well thus far "A blood bag will do. Oh and they should drink the blood at the same time"

"I'll see what I can do" the teacher said before leaving

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

"Where's Kol?" Elijah asked

"Upstairs" Klaus replied as he scribbled something on the paper

Elijah sat on the couch "I think we should talk to him"

Klaus choked on his drink "I'm sorry, what?"

"He just found out that he will be a father which is something that he wasn't expecting ever so I guess that left him confused"

Klaus grinned "Oh brother, from the sounds upstairs I think he's having a blast"

Elijah got up, fixed his suit and headed to Kol's room not bothering knocking on the door "Get up"

"I'm busy" Kol replied and went back to devouring the blonde's mouth and neck. However, Elijah stood there making Kol uncomfortable "Leave!"

The Original leaned against the door "No" he went inside and sat on the chair "I'll just wait here"

Kol huffed and looked the girl in the eye "Leave and forget about me" the girl did as ordered "Happy?" Kol asked as he sat on the bed

"Are you?" he asked back

Kol ran his hand through his wild hair; he wasn't in the mood to listen to Elijah so he ignored him and checked his phone

Elijah shook his head "So this is how it will be huh? You torture Anthi in one day and have sex with a stranger the next day?"

Kol chuckled "That was so accurate Elijah"

"Kol" he said harshly "Stop making everything a game!"

The young Mikaelson got up "But it is game, I just happen to play it"

Elijah crossed his arms "So, this is your way of saying that you're innocent in all of this?"

Kol faced his brother "She's lying brother and she'll keep lying until she has what she wants"

"And what is that brother?"

Kol shrugged "I'm working on that"

Elijah nodded "Very well then, you're entitled to have your opinion"

He was about to leave Kol's room but his younger brother stopping him "Why do you believe her?"

Elijah turned around "Because we are the living proof that, if a witch has the willpower to create something impossible, then nothing can stop her. Now, if hundreds of witches on The Other Side were willing to curse Anthi, then why would I doubt their willpower?"

Still, Kol remained doubtful "We're just pawns in her little game"

"It saddens me that you believe every word you just said"

"I do" Kol agreed

"Something tells me you'll regret that later" Elijah stated

"I don't have any regrets" Kol smiled "I'm a free spirit, you can call me Pocahontas"

Elijah sighed and left his brother's room at last not witnessing that Kol's smile was gone and fury was written on his face

* * *

**The Grill**

Elena said her goodbyes to her friends after getting Jeremy's text saying that he needed to talk with her, with urgency. The long haired brunette made her way to her car rapidly and before she could unlock the door someone covered her mouth with cloth making her loose consciousness.

He unlocked the door and put the girl in the backseat. He wasted no time as he took an empty blood bag out his bag and took the girl's blood. A few moments, Elena started gaining consciousness again but due to the amount of blood loss she quick fell back to her slumber.

He got out of the car and ran to his own car "I have the blood, now what?"

" _Bring it to me"_

"I'm on my way" he said

" _I'm glad we're doing this Mr. Saltzman"_ she said

"So am I" he drove off

* * *

**Bon Temps, Louisiana**

* * *

**Marnie's**

It was almost nighttime when Anthi and Dean went to meet Holly. They looked at the small store with strange faces "This is where we're supposed to meet this Holly?" Dean asked

"Yeah…" she replied and entered the store

"I'm glad you could – " Holly started "You brought a friend…"

Anthi shrugged "I did. So, what do you know about Serena?"

Holly sighed and led them to a small, round table and lit candles "I'm sorry for your loss" she said softly

Anthi put her hand in her belly without realizing "Loss?"

Holly smiled warmly "Yes, a close friend…."

"Can we get to the part where you tell us what you know about Serena?" Dean said

Holly cleared her throat before speaking "I was told that she is a goddess and that her actual name is Hekate, she's the greek goddess of-"

"We already know that!" Anthi argued "Is there something else you know about her?"

Holly was a little taken aback with her attitude "Well sorry if I was being helpful! Anyways, some believe that she descends from the Titans, also it is said that she's appears when the ebony full moon shines"

"How can we find her?" Dean asked

"Find her? Why would you want to do that?" Holly asked

"Just answer the question" Dean retorted

Holly shrugged "She's a goddess! You don't find her, _she finds you!_ "

Anthi huffed "But, if there's a way we can find her what do we have to do?"

"I wouldn't know…" Holly sighed "Usually I just light a candle and ask the spirits to make sure my boys don't end up in jail or knock somebody up. So far that's worked out well"

"Well, thanks for your time" Anthi said harsher than she expected

"Let's go" Dean said as he and Anthi left the store

"Wait!" Holly said "Try using salt and set it on fire that should work"

Anthi nodded "Thanks" she said before leaving the store

* * *

**Bon Temps Inn**

"Thanks for coming with me Dean" Anthi said

He shrugged "At least now we know how we can find her"

The girl nodded "We do but I'm not sure that'll work. Anyways, what did the Sheriff say?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck tired "He wasn't much of a help, he'll keep an eye out though but I wouldn't hold on to that"

Anthi chuckled "Well I should get going and thanks again"

"No problem kid" he left and she entered her hotel room.

" _I'm sorry for your loss?"_

" _Loss?"_

" _Yes, a close friend…"_

Anthi couldn't stop thinking about what Holly had said and that scared the shit out of her!

_A close friend…._

Well, she was positive that nothing had happened to the girls back in Mystic Falls because if that were the case someone would tell her – her money was on Caroline. But Holly said close friends and though the girls had helped her when shit hit the fan it wasn't like she felt comfortable enough to tell them the deep stuff, to get personal….

To be honest, there was only someone she trusted with her life actually, two people but she hadn't talked to them since Katherine kidnapped her….

 _Oh my god!_ she thought as she took her phone and dialed her best friend's number

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" she said fast as she paced in her room

" _Hello?"_

"Carla, oh my god you're okay!" Anthi practically shouted

There was a pause on the other end of the line before Carla said _"Anthi?"_

"Yes, it's me! Oh my god you're okay" she repeated

Carla gulped down _"I don't wanna talk to you"_

"No, wait please don't hang up!" Anthi pleaded

Carla scoffed _"Are you serious? How can you ask me that?"_

Anthi sat on the bed and sighed "Look, I know I owe you an explanation and I'm – "

" _I don't need your excuses Anthi!"_ Carla cut her off _"You left without saying anything! Do you know it has been a month since you're gone?"_

Really, that long? She honestly didn't notice "Look, I can explain-"

" _Do you have ear wax or something? I don't want your explanation! You left after you threatened the hunters!"_ Carla yelled

"Carla I-"

" _How could you do that? You knew they would come after me and Diogo and still you left Anthi! In the night of the full moon!"_ she accused _"The chains that were supposed to hold us down had been tampered with so we got loose! They waited until dawn to hunt us down like rabid animals"_ Carla's voice trembled a little _"I ran but Diogo wasn't so lucky… they got him and they beheaded him and then laughed! I saw it Anthi, I saw my best friend getting killed and there was nothing I could do to stop them!"_ Anthi was shacking; Diogo was her best friend too… _"Why would you leave us like that?"_

"I…" she ran her hand through her face

" _Did you happen to notice that the full moon is tomorrow?"_

"I'm sorry I never meant to…" she whispered "Why don't come meet me in Louisiana?"

" _You're in the US? Unbelievable…." Carla_ shook her head _"So you threaten the hunters and then move to the other side of the world!"_

"I did it because they wanted to kill you and Diogo and I never meant to leave Carla, I had no choice!" Anthi argued

" _Well, they did kill Diogo and I'm next so thanks a lot!"_

Anthi gulped down, she was feeling horrible "Please Carla, I beg you, come meet me here… I'll get you the ticket and tomorrow you'll be here"

" _Anthi-"_

"Carla this is not a suggestion, I can protect you here"

" _The only way you could do it is if I didn't have to turn anymore!"_ Carla snapped

"I-" Anthi realized something, Klaus was the answer "I can give you that"

Carla laughed _"Are you mad? That's impossible!"_

"It's not but you'll have to come here Carla, let me right my wrong" Anthi said softly "After giving you what you want you can leave if that's your wish"

There was a long pause _"Just send me the damn ticket"_

Anthi smiled "I will"

Beep.

Diogo was dead and it was her fault. Nothing could change that unless she had a time machine and she could prevent herself from threatening those hunters or even better, she would make sure Katherine never managed to kidnap her! But this was the real world, there was no time machine there was only her guilt.

She sighed and it wasn't long after that she was crying. The girl prepared to take a long, long hot shower when her phone rang "Hey…"

" _Hi Anthi, just wanted to know how you are doing"_ Caroline said cheerfully

"I'm fine… Happy birthday by the way" she hoped she sounded happy

" _Thanks… you don't sound well, is everything okay?"_

"Yes, don't worry about it. I was just about to get in the shower" Anthi said

" _Oh… well, call me when you're done?"_

Anthi shook her head "I'm a bit tired so maybe tomorrow…"

Caroline sighed, she knew her friend wasn't well but decided she shouldn't push too much _"Okay fine, call me if you need anything, I'm here if you need to talk!"_

"I know, thanks" she whispered "Bye"

" _Bye"_

Anthi decided to turn off her phone; she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. The girl went to the bathroom and relaxed as her body was engulfed by the hot water. She closed her eyes and tried to get Carla's words out of her mind but that was next to impossible.

Her best friend was right, even if she hadn't planned on leaving Porto she should have called or tried to get back but instead she got so focused in her own drama that she forgot about her friends – her family – back home. That was low

She met Carla and Diogo in a hot summer night, they had been running from the hunters and Anthi was the one that helped them. Carla and Diogo had been really hostile at first but then they learned they could trust Anthi and, eventually, they told her their secret – they were werewolves. Anthi learned that Carla's family had been killed and that Diogo left his pack and had been on his own ever since.

Anthi smiled as she remembered the memories but soon she had a frown in her face because one of her friends no longer walked the Earth and by tomorrow night Carla would be here…

The girl decided she was done, so she cleaned herself put her robe on, curled into a ball in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

* * *

**Forbes House**

Caroline had just got home from her shopping spree with her mom so she was surprised when she saw a large beige box on her bed.

Hmm…. Weird, she thought

She opened the box and her heart melted, it was a dress. She took it out and held it in the air taking in every detail – it was a white striped peplum dress, it was above the knee and it was sleeveless. The blonde put the dress close to her body and tried different poses but came to a stop when she noticed the note on the box

" ' _Caroline, I wish you have an amazing birthday and I'm sure you'll like this little token. Nikklaus'_ " she read loud and quickly threw the dress to her bed "Really? I don't need your dresses or your cards!" she ranted as she put the dress back in the box

* * *

**The Grill**

"Stop pouting Bekah, you look pathetic" Kol said as he and his siblings made their way to the bar

"You're the one to talk" she snickered "I just don't know why he won't talk to me"

"Get another human pet; this town is full of them" Klaus smiled and ordered them drinks

Rebekah narrowed her eyes "Nobody asked you Nik! Besides, you've been single since forever"

Klaus sat on the bench "It's a choice sister"

"Not your choice" Kol grinned "What about you Elijah?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you gonna give Bekah some of your grand advice?" Kol wiggled his eyebrows

"Not today brother" Elijah answered

"Thanks a lot" Rebekah spat

"Here you go" the red head girl said and, discreetly, glanced at Alaric

"Thanks darling" Kol flashed her his best smile. The girl giggled and walked away "Bottoms up!"

"They're drinking it now" Alaric informed Esther through the phone

" _Good, Finn's drinking it too. Now I'll take care of the rest"_ she said and Alaric left the pub happy

"I still don't understand what I've done wrong" the blonde Original lamented

Klaus rolled his eyes "Still hung up on that?"

Rebekah scolded him and when she saw Bonnie coming her way she couldn't help her eye roll "What do you want?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and ignored the fact that all Original eyes were on her "You were right earlier, about me, Caroline and Elena" she started "We didn't give you a change to be our friend, I didn't give you that chance because I hate him" she pointed to Klaus who watched her closely and so was Elijah "so, by default, I was never fond of you and for that I'm sorry" Rebekah was flabbergasted, she never expected someone to apologize to her let alone Bonnie Bennett "But that doesn't mean that I forgot what you did to me so let's make something clear, if you so much touch me again I'll have a great time trying some new spells on you" with that said she walked away

"Well done Bekah, well done" Kol mocked and patted his sister's back

"I thought you had apologized to her!" she said looking at Elijah but he ignored her

"Let him be Bekah, right now his mind is focused on some witch you annoyed" Klaus said and took a sip of his beverage

* * *

**The Grill (Outside)**

Bonnie was heading to her car when she saw Elena getting out of her car "Elena, what are you still doing here?" she asked her friend

The doe eyed girl rested the palm of her hand against her forehead "I someone attacked me but I'm fine"

"But 'Lena-" Bonnie said

"I'm fine Bon, although my head hurts a little" she smiled weakly "This is Care's day, nothing will ruin that so let's forget about this today and get ready for her party"

Bonnie sighed "I know, and when Damon and Stefan get back I'll tell them that you blackmailed me in order to get this party going"

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Caroline entered the house and she couldn't believe her eyes! She didn't think Bonnie and Elena could pull this off but they proved her wrong because her party was perfect!

Immediately, she spotted her best friends "Oh my god Care, you look perfect!" Bonnie complimented

"You look like a Hollywood star!" Elena was in awe

Caroline smiled happy "Well you too look perfect as well and thank you for throwing me this party, I wasn't expecting that! I mean the Salvatore's is perfect and it's so big"

Bonnie smiled "It was actually Elena's idea; I just handled the booze and the deco"

Caroline was surprised "Really? But you are the worst party planner I've ever met"

Elena smiled "I know, I know! It's one of those things that happen once in a lifetime, now let's boogie!"

The girls smiled and hit the dance floor

* * *

**The Following day…**

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

* * *

**The Cemetery**

"So when can I kill them?" Alaric asked, he was itching to kill an Original

"We have to wait, but it won't be too long" Esther told him "I need your ring though"

"What the hell do you need it for?" he asked. That ring was the only thing that could bring him back to life

"I need it to make the White Oak stake indestructible" she said

"But then if someone decides to snap my neck then I'll have a one way ticket to heaven!" he argued

Esther smiled "You'll be indestructible as well"

"What do- No! I will not be a vampire!"

"You will be a Vampire Hunter that feeds on vampires just like Mikael! I thought you were to do whatever it took to rid the world of vampires" she accused

"I am" he stated

"Then prove it" she challenged him "Let me make you the Original Vampire Hunter"

* * *

**Bon Temps, Louisiana**

* * *

**Bon Temps Inn – Lobby (Later that night)**

"So this is Carla…" Damon said and Anthi nodded

She had been awfully quiet since her friend got back, she wasn't sure what she should say or do…

"You didn't waste time making friends" Carla spat refusing the drink Dean gave

"Listen, there's a lot that you need to know but all I can tell you right now is that we're not staying here for much longer" Anthi informed "As soon as we get some things handled we're going to Mystic Falls"

"This just keeps getting better and better" Carla muttered "So are all of you vampires?"

"No, just me and Damon" Stefan said

"We're humans" Sam clarified

Carla nodded "So what happens now? It's a full moon tonight"

Anthi gulped down but before she could answer her friend Dean's phone rang "Hello?"

" _Agent, this is Sheriff Andy Bellefleur, I have some news for you"_ he whispered

"Tell me"

" _I'm here, at the forest and there's a woman, she fits the description you gave me but… there's this silver shimmer around her"_ he said lowly _"You'll want to see this"_

"Thanks for tell me, I'll be there but Sheriff you should leave the place" Dean advised. He knew how angry monsters got when they knew someone was meddling in their monster business

" _Roger that"_ Andy said and Dean hung up

"He found her" he told the group as took his car keys

Anthi got up "No, Dean, wait! If it's really her I wanna be the one to talk to her, _alone_ "

Carla mirrored her friend "I'm sorry, who are we talking about?"

"Not of your business" Stefan replied "What's the point of her being here anyway?"

Carla was about to give him a piece of her mind but Anthi beat her to it "I told you, she's my friend"

"And if we don't chain her up she'll go all rabid dog on us" Damon commented

"This is our shot to get Hekate Anthi" Sam said

"Who's Hekate?" Carla asked

Anthi huffed "Can we all just calm down?" she ordered "I need to talk to Hekate alone and I'll help Carla as well"

"Sure, that sounds like an awesome plan, what could go wrong?" Stefan said sarcastically

"Just shut up" she told him and took Carla's hand "C'mon"

Once they were outside and deep in the woods Carla broke free from Anthi's hold "I don't need your help"

"Sure you don't"

"I mean it!" Carla said

"Sure you do" Anthi replied as she walked faster

Carla stopped "Anthi!"

The midnight haired girl turned around "I get it, I'm a bitch and Diogo's death is in my hands! Now, will you let me help you or not?" she yelled equally mad

"It's started" she said

Anthi ran to her friend and looked around; luckily she spotted an abandoned house nearby. She took her friend there and chained her, hoping it would be enough

* * *

**Sooo i hope this chapter wasn't too terrible to read! This one is kind of a filler, at least i think it's a filler and i know that there wasn't too much Kol but that was for the sake of the plot. On the other side, i hope you were surprised with what i did with jeremy and ESTHER AND FINN ARE BACK AND SO IS CARLA! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS INSTALLMENT!**


	10. We Shall Meet Again

**Bon Temps, Louisiana**

* * *

**The Woods**

Sookie was pissed. Very pissed and it was all her brother's fault, Jason Stackhouse. He was the reason why she was wandering in the woods with short shorts, a light jacket, sneakers and a shotgun

"Jason! Jason!" she shouted

Sookie took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. Yeah, her brother was going through a rough time; he was abducted by his were-panther girlfriend Crystal and was turned into a sex slave so that her pack could survive. Luckily, he managed to escape and now he thought he'd turn into a were-panther as well. Silly.

"Jason Stackhouse you are not turning into a were-panther!" the blonde went on "So, please, come home, it's a full moon tonight!"

In that moment she heard someone scream and ran in the direction the scream came from hoping to find Jason

* * *

"Aaaarrrgghh!" Carla screamed

"Just hold on!" Anthi advised as she paced around inside the small house looking for more chains to hold her friend in

"IT FUCKING HURTS!" the werewolf panted "You should get out of here Anthi!"

Anthi faced her friend and took her face in her hands "I'm not going anywhere; I said I'd help you and that's what I'm going to do"

"What about that Hekate person you want to meet so badly?"

Anthi gulped down; this was the only chance she had to meet Hekate but, at the same time, she couldn't leave Carla alone… "Stop talking and breathe; it'll help"

Carla rolled her blue eyes "No, it won't! Anthi get your ass out of that door!"

"I can't okay?" the hybrid yelled mad "I can't leave you here alone Carla! Don't you get it? I don't want another death to rest on my conscience!"

The other scoffed "Of fucking course!"

"I know it's selfish but I don't care, I don't want you to die and I don't want to be blamed for your death or for some innocent's death Carla." Anthi came closer to the werewolf "You know that you can't control yourself when you turn and you might wind up killing somebody and _that_ will not be my fault"

"Whatever you say Anthi, I just want the damn cure for this!" Carla retorted as she tried to calm down

Anthi nodded "It's a not a cure per se, but it's the only way you can avoid turning every full moon –"

Carla's strong roar stopped Anthi before she could finish her sentence and she could see that Carla's wolf side was on charge now – her eyes were yellow, her face was changing. Anthi stepped back, carefully.

"Carla…" she said slowly but her friend roared and tried to hurt her but the chains held her back. That made Anthi sigh in relief but not for long as Carla broke two of the chains and growled at her.

"Shit!" the hybrid said before leaving the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sookie asked in her southern accent

 _Great, just what I needed!_ Anthi thought

"You should leave Sookie"

The blonde shook her head and aimed the shotgun "What. Are. You. Doing. Here"

Carla roared once more and tried to take down the door but Anthi was holding it "Sookie just go!" Anthi ordered

The waitress ignored her and aimed the shotgun to the door "What's in there?"

Carla tried to take down the door again "Hold the door!" Anthi ordered

Sookie raised her eyebrow "I'm not doing anything!"

Anthi lost it "Do you wanna die? Do you? Cause I sure as hell don't! So if you wanna live for another day I suggest you hold the motherfucking door!"

Sookie narrowed her eyes but obeyed nevertheless. Her eyes enlarged as she saw Anthi take the huge tree from the ground and place it in front of the door, blocking Carla's way.

The blonde girl took a step back and grasped her shotgun for dear life "How…?"

 _BAM! BAM! BAM!_ Carla tried again

"Get out of here Sookie!" Anthi ordered but the girl was glued to her place "Sookie!"

"I can't listen to your thoughts!" she blurted out "I'm a Halfling – hybrid or half-faerie – and usually I can read people's minds but I can't read yours or your friend's"

Anthi took a deep breath "I'm a hybrid as well, half vampire half witch and my friends are vampires"

Sookie shook her head, confused "But I saw you at _Merlotte's_ during the day, in the sun!"

"That's because – "

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Sookie screamed as much as her lungs allowed her to when she felt someone grabbing her

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you" he said

"Let go of me!" Sookie argued

"Fine" he said "I see you have it all under control"

Anthi scoffed him "Shut up Stefan and take her away from here!"

Sookie crossed her arms "NO! I'm not going anywhere until you two" she pointed to Stefan and Anthi "Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"What's she doing here?" Damon materialized out of nowhere

"I don't know! Stefan, take her somewhere safe" Anthi ordered

"BILL! BILL! ERIC!" Sookie shouted desperately for help still holding the gun "ERIC!"

"Shut her up!" Damon retorted

The young Salvatore rolled his eyes and threw the waitress over his shoulder "You might want to close your eyes" he said before flashing away

_BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"What a great plan Anthi, really that was amazing" Damon snorted "What are you going to do about claw girl over there?" he pointed to the small house

The midnight haired girl ran her hand through her face "I… I'll figure something out"

"And Hekate?"

"I don't know Damon! I don't know what to do with Carla or Sookie – she knows what we are btw – and I don't know what to do with Hekate!" she said in one breath

Damon huffed "I'll stay with her and you go after Hekate"

Anthi shook her head "No, I said I'd stay with her!"

Damon looked at her like she was crazy "So fucking what? Get your ass out of here before I feed you to your werewolf friend!"

"But-"

"Just go!" he ordered and she obeyed

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Oh calm down your tities will ya?" he shouted to Carla

* * *

**Sookie's House**

"There" Stefan said when they arrived "Now run along and forget what happened today"

"Are you trying to hypnotize me?" the girl accused "Yeah I know that you're a vampire"

Before Stefan could do or say anything, two vampires showed up, and ready to fight so they did

"STOP!" Sookie yelled but the vampires ignored so she tried to stop them with her magic "Bill, Eric stop"

The dark haired vampire stood up and cupped Sookie's face "I sensed your fear Sookie, I was worried"

She smiled easily "Thanks"

The tall, blonde, blue eyed vampire brushed off his shirt and looked at Stefan "You are a poor excuse of a vampire"

The young Salvatore stood up, weakly "You're so full of shit!"

"Eric stop!" Sookie pleaded "He… helped me"

"What?" Bill, the dark haired vampire, voiced his confusion

Sookie flashed her brown eyes to Bill "Long story short he saved me from being werewolf dinner"

"You're welcome" Stefan said as acidly as he could

"But there's more!" Sookie was now looking to both Bill and Eric "I saw him and the others at _Merlotte's_ today, in the sun!"

The vampires looked at Stefan like he was an animal from the zoo "What?"

Bill approached him "You can walk in the sun?"

Stefan shrugged "That depends on who's asking"

"I'm King Bill Compton and that" he pointed to the blonde vampire "is Sheriff Eric Northman"

Stefan tried not to laugh "King?"

Bill smiled proudly "Yes, I'm the king of Louisiana; that means that all supernatural beings of Louisiana have to answer to me when they do something I don't please."

"How are you able to walk in the sun?" Eric asked impatient

Stefan ignored him and looked at Bill, there was a crazy plan unfolding on his mind "So, because you're the king of Louisiana, that means that you have an army right?"

"Uhmm… yes, why?" Bill shrugged

Eric, however, didn't like being ignored so he stabbed Stefan with a tree branch "I'm a 1,100 years old vampire, you don't have a chance against me kid, so tell us how can you walk in the sun!"

The younger vampire tried to keep his cool but damn that Eric was one scary vampire. Still, he said "Take your hands off me and I'll tell you all my secrets"

"Eric, let him go" Sookie said softly. Even though she didn't know Stefan, she kinda owed him so that was the least she could do for him

The blonde vampire let Stefan go "Tell us"

Stefan nodded "I will but under one condition"

Eric rolled his eyes and wanted to beat him again but Bill asked "What?"

"I get it, walking in the sun gives you a huge advantage against the vampires that can't walk in the sun – the night walkers – and that's why sharing my secret will come with a price" Stefan explained

"What price?" Eric asked through gritted teeth

Stefan's smile was wicked "Do you know Nikklaus Mikaelson? He goes by Klaus these days, it's fancier"

"I have no idea who that might be" Sookie said

Stefan became serious "I'll tell you all about him if you return the favor"

Eric shook his head "There's no way I'm gonna listen to this fucker!"

"Do you wanna walk in the sun or not? Cause I have the formula with me!" the Salvatore shrugged

"Deal" Bill said "Now tell us who that Klaus is"

"Not here" Stefan said

* * *

**The Woods**

Anthi wandered through the woods not sure where to find Hekate. She looked at her phone – 2.10 am – she had been walking for an hour now… Maybe she had missed her shot with Hekate, maybe she had to wait, maybe…

Her head was a mess but she had to get her shit together, it was important to find Hekate; her life and her baby's life depended on Hekate so she called Dean "Hey, where did the Sheriff say he saw Hekate?"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck _"He didn't"_

"Please tell you're joking!"

" _Sorry kid, but he did say that she had a silver shimmer around her so it shouldn't be that hard"_

Anthi pinched the bridge of her nose "How do you expect me to find her if that's the only thing we've got?"

" _Track the bitch down Anthi"_ he suggested _"She might be a powerful witch but I'm sure she left a trail behind"_

"And how am I supposed to find it?" she said looking at the ground "All I see is trees and weird looking animals and plants!"

" _Keep looking"_

Anthi knelt and touched the plants "They are too weird" she touched the animals "Dead. They're dead Dean"

Dean smiled _"Follow the dead plants and animals, it'll lead you to her"_

Anthi nodded "Thanks Dean"

Beep.

"Following dead animals and dead plants doesn't seem crazy at all" Anthi muttered "Nope, it's not bad shit crazy, it's perfectly normal…"

She tried, unsuccessfully, keep her mind off of the mounting discomfort in her chest as she followed Hekate's trail instead, her mind was analyzing everything that could go wrong with this plan and how that would affect the one person she was worried about – her baby.

The ghost of a smile graced her lips as she thought of her unborn child but soon that smile disappeared when she was violently thrown to a tree.

The girl got up, apparently Hekate wasn't a people person "I just want to talk!" Anthi said

The woman resembled a Greek statue; she had alabaster skin that contrasted with her dark hair and she had a long, beautiful pale robe but the silver shimmer around her got all of Anthi's attention

"I know why you're here" Hekate said with a cetin like voice

The hybrid got up slowly "Then you know that I just need your help"

With a flip of her hand, Hekate sent Anthi flying and walked to where the girl had landed "I know that you want me to help you with your mark. You're right, it is a tracking device and, yes, I can easily remove it"

Anthi sighed in relief "So you'll help me"

"No" and she walked away

Anthi followed her "What? Why?"

Hekate turned around fast "Because you don't care about the baby's safety or the sacrifices the women in your family did for you! All you care about is yourself!" she yelled "I know you've heard about me, about my powers but what you don't know is that I have quite the temper!"

"Look, I know that I'm not the nicest person in the planet but I do care about other people" Anthi explained "And right now my main concern is my baby"

Hekate looked at her straight in the eye "I don't believe you"

"Wha-"Anthi's head started spinning, twirling and that made her dizzy "Stop…" she whispered but nothing happened. The trees started moving and she knelt on the ground and controlled her breathing.

"Anthi! Anthi what are you doing?"

The hybrid's head shot up "That's not possible…."

"Anthi, I'm talking to you!"

The girl tried to focus her sight but everything was blurry and all she could say was "Mom!"

"Anthi, what have you done?" her mother asked

Anthi hugged her mom as tight as she could but Amelia started screaming "LET GO OF ME! YOU ARE NOT MY CHILD!"

Anthi was flabbergasted "Mom what are you-"

Amelia shook her head "THE DEVIL WILL PUNISH YOU! HE WILL KILL YOU AND THAT THING!" she started chanting

" _Regna terrae, cantata Deo, psallite Cernunnos,_

_Regna terrae, cantata Dea psallite Aradia._

_caeli Deus, Deus terrae,"_

Anthi started throwing up blood and fell to the ground. The blood kept pouring out of her mouth preventing her from breathing so she gasped for air. Amelia didn't care; her spell wasworking

" _Humiliter majestati gloriae tuae supplicamus_

_Ut ab omni infernalium spirituum potestate,_

_Laqueo, and deceptione nequitia,_

_Omnis fallaciae, libera nos, dominates."_

Anthi's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the blood gushed out of her mouth violently

" _Exorcizamus you omnis immundus spiritus_

_Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio,_

_Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_

_Omnis and congregatio secta diabolica."_

Anthi's body started shaking aggressively and her tummy had a weird form. Amelia ripped her daughter's blouse, cut her hand and let the drops fall in Anthi's tummy

" _Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, dominates,_

_Ut coven tuam secura tibi libertate servire facias,_

_Te rogamus, audi nos!_

_Ut inimicos sanctae circulae humiliare digneris,_

_Te rogamus, audi nos!"_

Amelia had devilish smile on her face as she took the knife and swiftly cut Anthi's tummy not caring for the girl at all.

Anthi, on the other hand, wanted to scream for dear life but the blood leaving her mouth didn't allow her to.

" _Terribilis Deus Sanctuario suo,_

_Cernunnos ipse truderit virtutem plebi Suae,_

_Aradia ipse fortitudinem plebi Suae._

_Benedictus Deus, Gloria Patri,_

_Benedictus Dea, Matri gloria!"_

Now that she had finished the spell, Anthi stopped throwing up and tried to speak but her throat was sore. "Please stop…." She whispered

Amelia ignored her and after cutting her daughter's tummy wide open, she put her hand inside Anthi and pulled a small, purple baby – it was dead – out and looked at it "CHILD OF THE DEVIL YOU SHALL BE KILLED!" and stabbed the baby multiple times to make sure it was, indeed, dead.

"NOOO!" Anthi screamed, or tried to, and Amelia laughed in her face and left.

There was this tiny tear that rolled in her face. Trembling, she touched her tummy and threw up again when she saw her bloodied hand.

"Anthi!" someone said

The girl was so weak, she couldn't even keep her eyes open yet she made the effort

"It's me, Emily, I got you baby, I got you" Emily said as she put her niece's head on her lap

Anthi had a small smile on her face "Help…"

Emily smiled as well "I'm going to kill whoever did this to you!" she lowered her voice " _I_ should be the one to cut you open like a rat!" Anthi gasped and tried to move "We both know that you can't move honey" she laughed and stood up

"You know, I dreamt about this day Anthi, you have no idea how many times I pictured this moment in my head" she explained while she paced around the girl lying on the ground "It's just… I can't stand your face!" she knelt beside her niece "YOU RUINED MY LIFE YOU BITCH! From the moment you were born I had to take care of you, you probably don't even know half the shit I did for you! If I had known, I would've let Katherine kill your ass when she had the chance! Now, it's my turn to make you miserable!"

The next thing Anthi knows, Emily twists her hand until she breaks it. Not long after, her whole body is shattered, her bones turned into dust and she couldn't even scream because she didn't have the strength to do it. Anthi felt numb, there was no pain, no yelling, no torture; it was just calm that engulfed her.

"Momma is coming baby, momma is…." She whispered before drifting off as she closed her eyes

* * *

**3 Days Later**

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

* * *

**The Grill**

"Jeremy's weird" Elena stated sipping on her mug

Caroline smiled "That's not new!"

"No, Care, you don't understand. I know my brother and he's acting… off lately" Elena explained

"Maybe all he needs is a girlfriend" Caroline suggested looking at Bonnie

The witch shrugged "He cheated on me with Anna the ghost so… nope"

"Guys I'm serious." Elena put her elbows on the table as to come closer to her friends "What if he starts doing drugs again?"

Bonnie smiled "He won't and if it makes you feel better I'll talk to him"

"Really?"

"Of course!" Bonnie said

"Thanks B" the doppelgänger put her hand on top of Bonnie's

"Speaking of Jeremy" Caroline started "You never told us what happened that day you were abducted"

Elena huffed, she was hoping that they could leave what happened in the past "I got a text from Jeremy saying that he needed to tell me something important and next thing I knew someone drugged me and I woke up with a band-aid in my arm. I think some of my blood was taken, there were a few drops in the car"

"What? Let me see it!" Caroline demanded

"It's okay Care" Elena tried

"No it's not E, someone took your blood! That's really fucked up Elena! Bonnie back me up please" the blonde said

The witch agreed "She has a point 'Lena, someone took your blood and there's only one person I think would be crazy enough to do it"

"Especially with Damon out of town" Caroline added

"There's only one way to find out" Bonnie said spotting one Original at the bar. The little witch made her way to her target "Did you take Elena's blood?"

He looked at Bonnie like she was nothing; the girl barely came to his shoulder!

When he didn't answer her, Bonnie tapped him on his shoulder "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

The Original looked at bonnie and she gasped when he did so. His face was completely drawn and his eyes were darker than they ever had been "What?"

Bonnie gulped down but kept her cool "Did you kidnap Elena and take her blood?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know" she shrugged "you tell me Elijah"

The ever composed Original stood up and bent his knees so he could level her "I did not hurt Elena"

Bonnie lifted her chin "Good" and was reday to go back to her friends when Elijah trapped her hand inside his

"I need your help Bonnie" he said softly

"No thanks, we'll pass" Caroline replied before bonnie had the chance to utter a word

Elijah ignored the blonde "It's Kol Bonnie; he's in a really bad shape right now and we've tried everything but nothing works"

"What makes you think that I can help?" she asked.

Elijah had a small smile "I've seen your abilities"

Elena trapped her hair behind her ear "How bad is he?"

The Original motioned the girls to follow him to his car. Once they got in he explained "It all started four days ago… everything was normal until, one night, Kol fell on the floor, he threw up a lot of blood and passed out."

Caroline gasped "Oh my god!" she felt a bit guilty for almost not helping Elijah with his younger sibling

"What happened next?" Elena wanted to know

Elijah grasped the wheel harder "His body temperature dropped drastically and now he won't wake up"

There was a heavy silence in the car before Elijah announced their arrival.

"Stay here" he ordered "Bonnie, come with me"

Once they got in, Bonnie saw Kol lying on the bed quietly, too quietly – almost like he was dead – nevertheless, she approached him and touched his arm. The wave of magic that hit her was enough to make her dizzy

"She can't do it" Rebekah said "She can't even touch him without fainting"

Bonnie shot her green eyes at the blonde "I'm fine." She looked at Elijah "This magic is really strong and old, definitely old"

Elijah nodded; the other witches told him the same thing "Can you do something about it?"

Bonnie looked down; Elijah was desperate for help and she couldn't give him that; she wasn't strong enough. Even if she knew why Kol was in this state she wouldn't be able to help him because that kind of magic was really old and powerful.

She looked at the Original and whispered "I'm sorry" he nodded "But I'll see if I can find something in my gremoires"

Rebekah chuckled "You won't find anything Bonnie! We've had some of the most powerful witches here and they weren't able to fix Kol, and, honestly, I don't know why my brother thought you could help it was clearly a waste of your time and that's something that Kol doesn't have right now!" she yelled mad

"Bekah…" Elijah tried

"Don't Elijah!" she looked back at Bonnie "So yeah, you can take your witch ass out of my house unless you have some kind of cure, do you?"

"No but-"

"That's what I thought" Rebekah interrupted her "Now you and your pointless friends can get the hell out of my house!"

* * *

**The Cemetery**

"I still don't understand why we haven't made a move against the bloodsuckers!" Alaric protested

Esther put down her gremoire "You have to be patient Mr. Saltzman"

"I'm a Vampire Hunter now, I gave you my ring so that the stake wouldn't burst in flames when I kill an Original and I stole Elena's blood!" he listed "I want to have the chance to exterminate the Originals and the rest of the vampires! Now"

Esther put his face in her hands "There's a reason why I chose you Mr. Saltzman; you are strong and you hate vampires as much as I do. Plus, people trust you; no one would suspect a thing"

He rolled his eyes and walked away from her "I need to kill something Esther!"

The Original Witch smiled "Trust me Mr. Saltzman, you won't have to wait much longer. The plan is going exactly like i expected"

"And what is the plan?" he scoffed

"I can't reveal that just yet Mr. Saltzman, all i can say is that this is bigger than us" she said

"How much bigger?"

Esther had a wicked smile

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Anthi woke up with a loud gasp, her heart was beating really fast as pieces of what Amelia and Emily did to her came to her mind.

"How are you feeling?" Carla asked rather softly

Anthi looked at Carla but ignored her question. She realized she was in her room which meant she was in Mystic Falls

"Anthi are you okay?" Carla asked again but when Anthi didn't reply the werewolf placed her hand on top of Anthi. Bad move. In the next second, Carla was pushed against the wall and the hybrid looked ready to sever her head from the rest of her body

Damon intervened but Anthi raised her hand making him wince in pain

"Anthi stop!" Damon yelled "Stop the spell!"

However, the girl ignored him and continued her assault. She was choking her friend making the werewolf look purple, and soon, she lost consciousness.

Stefan, who had been busy making a phone call, couldn't believe his eyes. He snapped her neck before she had the time to realize he was inside the room. "What the fuck happened here?" he asked as he laid Anthi on the bed

Damon wanted to know as well what caused this assault "Dunno but whatever it was I bet it has something to do with Hekate"

"There's only one way to know" the young Salvatore said. Carefully, he lifted Anthi's camisole "No mark"

Damon knitted his brows and came closer to his brother "So I guess she helped us after all"

"Apparently. Still, we have another problem in our hands" Stefan said looking at Anthi

Carla gasped when she regain consciousness and touched her neck – it was bruised. She stood up and saw Anthi peacefully lying on the bed "What happened? Why did she attack me?"

"No clue" Damon answered and Carla growled "If you want to keep your werewolf fangs you should show more respect"

Carla rolled her eyes "What am I supposed to do?"

"Howl at the moon, chase your tail, whatever it is I don't care" Stefan replied

Carla looked offended "I'll just wait until she wakes up"

* * *

**The Grill**

Matt took the garbage out and felt a gush of wind next to him "Matty". He turned around fast and saw his sister "Hello"

He ignored her as he thought, _It's not real, it's not real_

Vicki crossed her arms "Why are you ignoring me? Why are you still here?" when Matt didn't reply she blocked his way "Why are you still here?"

The blonde jock huffed "I need to work to survive remember?"

Vicki made a disapproving sound "I'm dead Matty! DEAD! DEAD!" she took several steps closer as he took several steps back "DEAD! DEAD! DEA! DEAD! DEAD!" and before he realized, his back hit a wall, there was nowhere he could run "Why are you still here?"

Matt took a deep breath "What do you want?"

Vicki straightened herself "I want you to do something Matt! Stop being such a gotdamn pussy all the time!"

"I'm not"

Vicki nodded "Then why are still here instead of avenging my death?" she started pacing "Damon killed me Matt, did you know that?"

"No shit Sherlock" he replied

Vicki lifted her chin as a wave of anger hit her "You didn't know that at the time but now you do and that fucker is still breathing! Wanna know something? Those so called 'friends' of yours knew too!" she used her fingers to list out the names "That slut Elena, her bitch of a friend Bonnie and the other fucker – Stefan"

Matt tilted his head "Elena and Bonnie knew?"

Vicki nodded "Yes and didn't do shit to protect me and they didn't even had the decency to tell you the full story!"

Matt sat on the ground. He remembered the day Vicki's body was found – his friends were at his house; Elena had hugged him and Bonnie had comforted him

Vicki joined him "You know, I used to say Caroline was a bitch but at least she didn't lie to your face when I died" she mused "So I ask again, why are you still here?"

Matt looked at her and his blue eyes were glacier than ever before "Because I didn't know the full story"

"And now that you do, what are you going to do?" she asked

Matt balled his right hand into a fist and glanced at his sister with a sinister smile "I'll make them pay"

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Anthi woke up again with a gasp but this time she was alone in her room. Carefully, she put her bare feet on the floor and watched herself in the full size mirror. Her long hair was a mess, her face was exhausted and she was wearing a white night gown. She took two steps closer to the mirror to make sure she wasn't dreaming and touched her belly.

Slowly, she saw her trembling hand and nothing happened; there was no blood in it so she was very thankful. Either way, she couldn't help but to lift her night gown and stare at her small but perfect baby bump; it was all good.

It all had been a dream...

She let the fabric slid through her fingers and two small tears rolled out of her eyes

"You okay?" Stefan asked by the door

Anthi ran her hand through her face and attempted to smile "I look like the girl from The Ring" she said referring to her attire

Stefan chuckled "Whenever you're ready you should come downstairs"

The girl smiled "Just give me 5 minutes" Stefan nodded and left her alone

Anthi went to her bathroom and splashed her face with cold water as many times as she could. For some weird reason she felt off, different… She took a deep breath and met the others in the living room

"What happened after I met Hekate?" she asked

"What's the last thing you remember?" Damon asked back

The girl rubbed her hands together; she really didn't want to talk about that Hekate bitch "Umm… not much"

Carla rolled her eyes "Lying won't do us any good"

"Why don't you tell me what happened? We were together" Anthi proposed

Carla huffed "Fine, whatever. After we left the lobby, you took me to a house in the woods and chained me. We talked a bit and next thing I knew…."

"Next thing you knew what?" Anthi asked

"I woke up in my hotel room with Damon sitting on the chair" Carla said annoyed

"I'll fill in the spaces: after you took off to find Hekate, I called Sam and Dean and told them to look for you because you weren't answering any of our calls or texts" Damon said

"A few hours later, Dean called me and told me to meet them." Stefan added "Once I got there you were on the ground – completely knocked out – with blood all over you"

Anthi closed her eyes – she did not want to hear that right now

"We tried to wake you up but you wouldn't…." Carla said "And when you did… shit hit the fan"

Anthi opened her eyes "What happened?"

"You attacked us" Damon said "You choked your friend until she lost conscious and you witchy migraine me – thanks a lot by the way"

"I didn't mean to do that!" she replied

"There's one more thing" Stefan said with a smile "The mark's gone so I guess Hekate came through"

The girl stood up "Yeah I guess she did" she whispered and touched her belly one more time

* * *

**Later that night…**

* * *

**The Grill**

"Don't you dare doing that again! I thought you were dead!" Rebekah said happy as she hugged Kol tightly

"Okay Bekah" he said "You're choking me"

"Sorry" she said with the biggest smile as she wiped her tears

"Do you have any idea of what we've been through for the last few days?" Elijah said

Kol took a sip of his drink smiling "No, actually I don't but I have a feeling that you'll tell me all about it brother"

"I should kill you" Klaus joined their table "I'd make it painfully slow"

Kol smirked "It's good to know you care brother"

Klaus couldn't help the small smile he had on his lips. After all, he had spent the last days in NOLA trying to find his brother some help but still he wondered… "How did you two manage to wake him up?"

Rebekah shrugged "I didn't do anything"

"How long was I out?" Kol asked

"3 to 4 days I think" Elijah informed "Do you remember anything?"

Kol scratched his chin trying to remember something, anything but all he recalled was something about a baby…

_FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

In that moment, Anthi and her friends entered the pub and Kol quickly put the pieces together. The one thing he remembered was something about a baby and he'd bet all his fortune that it was referring to the baby Anthi was claiming to be pregnant of.

"Kol?" Rebekah smacked his arm lightly "So, do you remember anything?"

He took a deep breath "Something about a baby, I don't know what it was"

The table was silent for a few seconds before Rebekah hugged him as tightly as she could "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Rebekah smiled "Don't you get it? This is a sign that maybe one of us has the chance to have a normal life, to be happy!"

The young Mikaelson rolled his eyes "I don't want a normal life" he smirked "I like being a beast and it'll take more than some whispers about a baby to make me believe that she's pregnant with Kol Junior"

Rebekah shook her head "You really are a piece of shit!" and left the pub.

"You really fucked up brother" Klaus smirked "Big time"

Kol ignored him and reluctantly followed her outside

* * *

After introducing Carla to her Mystic Falls' friends, Caroline decided they should go to _The Grill_ and talk about what had happened in Bon Temps.

"Wow that was intense" Bonnie commented

"Hmmm… I never knew there was such a thing as a Halfling" Caroline mused "This is definitely a big world"

"Yeah" Anthi replied staring at her French fries

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked softly

The hybrid nodded "Yeah… umm… I just need some air"

"So, do you plan staying here for long?" Caroline asked Carla

The girl shot her blue eyes at the blonde vampire "No, at least I hope not"

* * *

"What now Bekah?" he asked

She turned around, facing him "Why are you acting like this? Why can't you accept that Anthi is pregnant with your baby?"

Kol was taken aback by her attitude "Why are you so cool with this? Not long ago you were on my side!"

The blonde Original rolled her eyes "Grow the fuck up Kol! I'll always be on your side but during these last days I thought you were going to die and suddenly you wake up and the only thing you remember is something about a baby!" she yelled "Don't you think that's more than coincidence?"

Kol huffed; his sister was being melodramatic "Bekah…"

"I'm not finshed!" she cut him off "You actually have the chance to have a family, your own family, Kol while the rest of us are doomed to stand in the sidelines!"

The bad boy chuckled "So that's what it's really about – you're jealous"

Rebekah shook her head "I could never be jealous of my brother's happiness" she smiled a little "You're the only thing standing between you and your happiness"

"Looks like you swallowed one of those self help books…" he commented

"That's because you need it Kol!" she shrugged "I know better than anyone in this world and whatever it is that you're scared of you should face it and stop being a dick to Anthi"

"I'm not scared of anything" he said smugly

"Yes you are" Rebekah smiled again "And your fear just stepped out for air" she pointed in Anthi's direction and disappeared

Kol had the self-esteem of 100 men yet, when he looked at Anthi, especially after his conversation with Rebekah, he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye and keep his swag. However, he still made his way to her and as he did it he noticed something different about her…. Whatever it was, he had no idea

He touched her arm lightly "Hey"

The girl looked back at him, her dark eyes piercing through his hazel eyes.

* * *

**SOUNDTRACK:**

**THE WEEKND - EARN IT**

**JUSTINE SKYE (SKYEMIX) - OR NAH**

**JUSTINE SKYE (SKYEMIX) - TRAPP QUEEN**

**EMINEM - CLEANING OUT MY CLOSET**

**DRAKE - TRUST ISSUES**

* * *

**A.N: SOOO I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO PUT THIS CHAPTER TOGETHER BC THE SCENES WEREN'T COMING OUT THE WAY I WANTED TO :(((**

**ANYWAYS, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS INSTALLMENT**


	11. Loose Yourself

**_Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended_ **

**_This fic is dedicated to iheartnatebuzz bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot!_ **

**_Enjoy_ **

* * *

_Loose Yourself_

* * *

**The Grill (Outside)**

It was a simple touch; his fingers grazed her skin so lightly that if she weren't supernatural she wouldn't even feel it yet, the light touch felt like hell. It was no secret that whenever _he_ touched her she felt death all around her but the death like touch combined with hell was too much too handle considering some previous events.

The girl didn't even spare him a glance as she untangled from his hold and made her way back to the pub.

Kol pressed his lips mad and took a hold of her hand "Wait I—"

She gave him a powerful aneurism and walked slowly to the Original kneeling on the ground "I told you that if you touched me again I'd rip your heart out!"

"Anthi!" he struggled to get the words out and tried to get up

She twisted her hand and the vampire fell on the ground "I'm pregnant Kol with _your_ baby whether you like it or not!" she rolled her eyes and chuckled enigmatically "Believe me I'd rather if you were not the father"

Kol looked at her "Again with this? I just wanted to talk!"

Anthi shook her head "No" she stopped her assault and headed to The Grill but turned around fast "You know what? I'm done Kol! I'm done with your bullshit and I'm tired of feeling like I _need_ to prove you that I am pregnant with your baby! You wanna talk? Fine, let's talk" she folded her arms

Kol got up mad "You were out of town"

Anthi rolled her eyes "So? It's none of your business Kol"

The other shrugged "Is that so?"

"Yes" she growled acidly

"What do you want from me?" he asked through gritted teeth "Why are you doing this?"

Anthi huffed "I'm not doing this again Kol; I mean what's the gotdam point?" she stepped closer to him "We'll fight, you'll call me a bitch and I'll call you a dick. I won't be more than a girl you hooked up with and you won't be more than Klaus' maniac brother. We'll avoid each other and we'll say that we hate each other and, yeah, we probably will but there'll always be that undercurrent lust between us."

She ran her hands through her long hair, frustrated "Of course, we'll deny it; we'll fight it and pretend it's not even there. You'll go back to being a _'social butterfly'_ and I'll go back to who I was before this… thing started. Even then, I'll stare at you when you're not looking and you'll do the same because we're too proud to admit that we still care about each other"

She crowded his personal space "But the thing is Kol, it's not about us anymore; it's about this baby" she touched her belly "And if you're willing to go down that route, the _'I'm too cool to care'_ route, then let me stop you right there. This baby is my priority and I don't have time to run after toddlers like yourself so make up your mind and do it fast because I'm tired of waiting for you. It's fucking pathetic" With that said she left him alone

* * *

**The Grill (Inside)**

Carla was trying to have fun, she really was but the only thing on her mind was the fact that while she had been running for her life and grieving Diogo's death, Anthi had been living life. She knew that girl better than anyone else in this world, they were practically sisters and that was why it hurt so damn much that Anthi didn't even bother to call or text and now, here she was partying with Anthi's Mystic Falls' friends.

"Hey you"

Carla looked to her right and saw a dark haired guy with brown eyes "Hey"

The boy smiled "I've never seen you before, are you new?"

Carla played with her dark blonde hair "Just visiting"

He nodded "So you choose a tiny town such as Mystic Falls instead of like, I don't know, New York?"

She shrugged "Believe me, it wasn't my first choice either"

He closed the space between them "Well, I can make you stay"

She smiled "You'll need more than a pretty face to impress me"

He trapped a strand of her hair behind her ear "Careful, you might get scared if I show you too much"

The werewolf rolled her blue eyes "I beg to differ. I've seen too much to get scared over little things"

He smiled even more as he said "Come with me"

"No"

"I want to show you something but it can't be here" he explained

Carla chuckled "Guess I'll never know then" and made her way to Caroline, or meant to but the hot guy took a hold of her hand and suddenly she was in a hallway "What the hell!" she growled

"Relax, we're still inside the Pub but this is a… restricted area, so to speak" he informed

Carla was alarmed "I don't care, let go of me!"

He smiled again "I wonder what a werewolf is doing in Mystic Falls…"

All blood left her face and she resembled a ghost "Let go of me!"

"You see, I was a werewolf too" he stated looking at her in the eye

Carla was confused "Was?"

The guy nodded "Yes, you see, now I'm something more powerful, more fearful and I don't have turn unless I want to"

Carla shook her head "I don't care, I need to go" but he ignored her and searched in her pockets "Hey, knock it off!" she growled whilst showing her fangs

He finally got what he was looking for – her phone – and swiftly typed his number "Give me a call if you want to know more about me" and left

Carla took several deep breaths and searched her contacts on her phone until she came across his – _Tyler Lockwood_

Caroline was feeling neglected. The reason why they came to _The Grill_ was to help Anthi relax a bit and to show her friend Carla the hottest pub in Mystic Falls, however, she was sitting alone by the bar. Elena had disappeared, Bonnie and Carla were nowhere to be seen and Anthi had gone for a long walk outside. Naturally, she decided to make her one girl party.

"Anthiiiii!" Caroline screamed when she saw her friend "I looked everywhere for you!" she said poking Anthi's forehead

Anthi smiled "Caroline, you're drunk"

The blonde didn't even try to deny the obvious "It's not my fault! This was supposed to be a girl's night but I was the only one to hold my part of the deal!"

Anthi sat beside her "A coke please" she ordered "What?" she asked when Caroline looked at her funny

"You ordered a coke? What are you, a nun?" she joked

Anthi couldn't help a small smile as she put her hand on her belly "Can't drink remember?"

Caroline scratched her head "Oohh that's right, I forgot! Sorryyy"

"It's fine" Anthi answered. She was about to drink her coke when Kol made his way out of the bathroom followed by a blonde girl. She was straightening her tiny dress and her hair whilst he was cleaning his mouth and, in that moment, their eyes met but the hybrid was quick to look away.

"What was that?" Caroline asked

Anthi played the dumb card "What was what?"

"You know, the whole" Caroline mimicked the looks shared between the Original and her friend "Between you and bad boy Kol" she wiggled her eyebrows

"Caroline you're drunk" Anthi tried to downplay what happened

The blonde cheerleader wiggled a finger in front of Anthi's eyes "But I'm not blind and you can't fool me missy! Spill!"

The other girl shrugged "There's nothing to spill"

Caroline laughed "Yeah right!" she stood up

"What are you doing?!" Anthi asked alarmed when Caroline pulled her to stand still

Caroline ignored her question, opened her arms and closed her eyes "C'mon, lay it on me, let it out!"

"Caroline what are you doing?" the midnight haired girl tried to keep her voice low but Caroline didn't seem to care "People are looking at us"

"I don't care" she smiled "I want you to know that you can count on me Anthi!"

"I know Caroline, thanks but I'm fine, I just want you to sit down please" she pleaded

Caroline huffed but obeyed nevertheless "I know what you feel" she said some moments later

Anthi was surprised "What are you talking about?"

"About you and Kol," she clarified resting her head on the counter "I know what it's like to have feelings for someone that doesn't deserve them"

Anthi pressed her lips "I don't have feelings for him" that earned her a look "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes or tried to "This is about you not me!"

Anthi pouted, she didn't want to have this conversation with Kol and his siblings a few tables away from them "Where's Carla?"

"Who cares?" the blonde shrugged "Personally, I think Kol is one hot Original but, most importantly, you should do what's best for you and for the baby. I kn–"

"Caroline, not here" Anthi said pointing to the Original's table

"Oohh sorry" she giggled "You two looked cute though"

"Ahh no, no, no, Caroline, stop!" Anthi begged

"Hey, we were looking for you" Elena said with Bonnie next to her. Elena eyed Caroline, she was acting…. Odd

The blonde smiled "What, you finally had enough of eating Damon's face?"

Elena gave her a look, Bonnie held back her laughter and Anthi justified Caroline's actions with a "She's drunk and we need to leave"

The young witch rubbed her hands together "Yeah…"

"What's going on Bonnie?" Anthi asked

"We sort of have a problem" Elena said

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

" _We have business to discuss"_

"We do but I have shit to take care of as well" the youngest Salvatore replied

" _I thought we had a deal!"_

"We do have a deal but I don't trust Rapunzel and unless he behaves I won't tell you all my secrets" he smirked

The other man huffed _"I assure you Eric will not be a problem"_

"What I'm offering is valuable information" Stefan informed "I will not go through with this unless I know you'll return the favor Bill"

The much older vampire gripped his phone _"I already gave you my word Stefan!"_

He tilted his head to the side "I'll be in the next flight to Bon Temps" he then ended the call

Not long after, Anthi and Carla barged in not even noticing him

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was on a leech!" Carla seeded

"You have to be careful around people! This town is full of supernatural beings and we don't know who's a friend or a foe" Anthi argued meanwhile Stefan sat on the fancy couch, watching the show

Carla rolled her eyes "Is that so?"

"Yes!" Anthi yelled "Do you have any idea how worried I was when Elena said that you had disappeared with someone she considers dangerous–"

Carla could not believe what she was listening "And since when _Elena_ " she spat her name "Is in charge of what I do with my life?"

Anthi huffed "She said that Tyler Lockwood is dangerous Carla!"

Now they had Stefan's attention "Tyler's back in town?"

Anthi faced him "You know him?"

He took a sip of his drink "Yeah, he and Caroline had a thing"

Anthi looked surprised "He… really?"

Stefan nodded "Yeah but then he started hanging out with the 'bad crowd' a.k.a Klaus" he said using his fingers as quote marks "And then he was gone"

Carla was not having an of that "I'm done, I need fresh air" and left before Anthi could stop her

"Carla!" Anthi called but the werewolf slammed the door, signaling her departure. Anthi joined Stefan on the couch "Grrrr!"

The young Salvatore eyed her "You could use a drink"

The hybrid shot her deep brown eyes at him "I'm pregnant! Therefore, I can't fucking drink!"

"You need to calm down Anthi" he advised but made no move whatsoever to help her stay calm

"I can't Stefan!" she got up "I need to make sure Carla doesn't end up in a bad situation or… I don't know…"

Stefan looked at her like she was crazy and patted her back attempting to make her feel better "There, there"

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked with her brow raised

He shrugged "Yeah, did it work?"

Anthi knitted her brows "No"

The Salvatore vampire got up and stretched "Well then, you're on your own kid"

She mirrored his position and scolded him "Where's that Stefan that helped me not so long ago?"

He smirked "Leaving" he said as he went out of the manor.

Alone, Anthi sat on the big couch "Great" she murmured

* * *

**The Following Day**

* * *

**The Cemetery**

"Things have been… crazy lately" Bonnie said leaning against Sheila Bennett's grave "When Damon's plan to kill Klaus failed, Katherine called a meeting at the Salvatore's and brought a girl with her. That girl is Anthi Bennett and she's a hybrid – half witch half vampire – and, on top of that, she's Damon and Stefan's younger sister" she chuckled "Crazy right? But there's more! She's pregnant with Kol Mikaelson's baby – I think you already know that – and she was attacked by some psycho that left a mark on her body. Hopefully, she met with an ancient witch that helped her… I think"

The witched started playing with her bracelet as she went on "Oh and Elena was kidnapped and her blood was stolen! Grams, this town went from being a safe haven to hell like this" she snapped her fingers "How did I let this come so far? I mean, the lives lost and all of those people that are missing…." She trailed off

Some moments passed "The reason why I'm telling you all of this is because I feel like I'm not doing my job, I'm failing you somehow Grams and I need your help, your guidance" she clutched her bracelet harder "I… I feel like something's about to happen, something terrible and I don't know how I can stop that" some moments passed before the witch said her goodbyes.

Bonnie sighed and trapped her hair behind her ear as she got up and brushed off her dress. In that moment she saw a familiar face walking not far from her "Hey!" she called "Jeremy!"

Mikael, who was possessing Jeremy's body, turned around "Hey"

"Hey," she smiled "It's been a long time since I saw you here"

Mikael huffed; this was not the moment to talk "It was about time you know? Umm… I have to go"

He was ready to leave but Bonnie grabbed his wrist "Wait, Jer, is everything okay?"

"Yeah…" he shrugged

Bonnie had an honest smile on her face "I know that we're not together anymore but you can talk to me if something's bothering you. After all, I do care about you"

Mikael had the fakest smile "I know"

"Call me if you need anything" she offered

"Yeah sure" Mikael replied

There was an awkward silence before Jeremy's ex girlfriend said her goodbyes and left

Mikael pushed the doors of the restricted area open and as soon as he did so he was met by furious eyes

"What the hell took you so long?" Alaric asked

"First of all, you will not approach me like that" Mikael said "Are we clear?"

Even if Mikael wasn't an Original Vampire at the moment, Alaric was wise enough to know when to bow down "Crystal"

"Good" Mikael nodded "The reason why I'm late is called Bonnie Bennett"

"That's surprising" Esther said "What did she want?"

"She asked me if I was alright and offered her shoulder for me to cry on" the former Original stated

"Do you think she suspects something?" Finn asked worried

"One thing I know for sure is that if she talked to you it's because Elena's worried" Alaric stated "Not long ago Jeremy cheated on Bonnie with a ghost so I doubt she would talk to you just because. Two plus two…"

Esther glared Mikael "You were supposed to blend in! Now we have Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett–"

"And probably Caroline too," Alaric added

" _And_ Caroline Forbes thinking that something's wrong with you!" Esther was fuming "If they keep digging they'll find about all of us!"

"I know that Esther, I'm not an idiot!" Mikael argued

"Then don't act like one!" she yelled smacking her gremoire on the rocky table

Finn felt the need to intervene, he hated when his parents fought "We need to calm down and figure out a solution instead"

"This would be so much easier if we knew what the plan was" Alaric said looking at Esther

The Original Witch arched her brow "Can I trust you Mr. Saltzman?"

"Are you fucking serious?" he rolled his eyes "I took Elena's blood – you know, the girl that is practically my family – I let you turn me into a Vampire Hunter who feeds on vampires and let's not forget that because of _me_ you were able to perform the spell that links your freaky kids! What else do I need to do to show you that I'm trustworthy huh?"

Esther nodded "Fair enough"

"Mother…" Finn started

She shook her head "No Finn, he's right" upon hearing that Alaric smiled "The plan has three stages: the first one is to take down my children; they are the reason why this world is infested with beasts, they killed innocent people and, in order to kill them, I needed doppelgänger blood"

"Elena's blood" Alaric said

"That's right, and with her blood I linked them together so, when you kill one, they all die" Esther continued

"All of them?" the teacher asked

"All of them" she assured him "Stage two: after my children are gone, their soldiers need to be the next ones to go"

"The Hybrids" Finn said

"And, in order to end them we need to kill the source of their existence – Elena Gilbert but, evidently, she has an army marching behind her back and they need to be gone as well" the witch said

"So… we have to kill Elena?" Alaric asked confused

Esther shook her head "No, in stage two we kill her, her army _and_ the hybrids"

"And how do we do that?"

"We kill Damon first and the rest will drop like flies" Esther smiled

"Ha ha ha" was Alaric's response "Damon smells conspiracy miles away"

"I know and believe me he won't see this particular attack coming" Mikael stated

"Who's in charge of killing Damon?" the teacher leant against a wall

"Matt Donovan" Finn answered

"Matt Donovan" Alaric repeated skeptic "Little Matty Blue Blue? Give me a break!"

Esther smiled "Don't underestimate the boy Mr. Saltzman, with the right push that kid can do unimaginable things"

"What's the right push?" the former teacher inquired

"Vicki Donovan" Esther clarified

"YOU BROUGHT VICKI FRICKING DONOVAN FROM THE DEAD?!" Alaric was perplexed "You are a crazy bitch!"

The Original Witch was somewhat taken aback by Alaric's comment but decided to ignore it "No, she's still dead but I opened the door of the Ghost World so she could communicate with him"

"What did you do to convince her?" Alaric asked impressed with Esther's abilities

"Not much, she already hated Damon" Finn said

Alaric nodded "So I guess in stage two will be bloody"

"You are correct" Mikael congratulated "Tell him the last stage honey"

Esther's smile became sinister "No, not now"

* * *

**Mystic Falls High**

Bonnie strutted her way to her locker when a wave of dizziness hit her hard making her loose balance. She looked around the empty hall and tried to make her way to class but it was proving more difficult than she thought.

"C'mon Bonnie, you're almost there" she said to herself

The teenage witch walked a few feet but then the wave hit her again, this time stronger and she couldn't fight it. Her legs gave in and she feel to a sour slumber.

_She was at the cemetery, it was nighttime and she was running, her feet barely touching the ground. She had no idea why she was running or from whom she was running but her instinct was telling her not to stop until she reached some safe place._

_There was snarl behind her, she looked back for a second but the only thing she could see was darkness, pure darkness. She ran as fast as her human legs could but whatever she was running from was getting closer and closer._

_Air was coming in and out of her lungs fast, her muscles were turning into jell-O and she was positive she could hear the pounding of her heart. The girl came to an abrupt stop when she felt something icy on her back, she was about to brush her fingers on her lower back but decided against it and kept running. However, it was too late, before she had realized, she was lying on the ground and a piercing pain shot in her head._

" _Aaarrrrghhhhh!" she cried out "Ahhhhrrrgggghh!"_

She felt something smack her in the face and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, are you okay?" someone said "Bonnie, can you hear me?"

The girl opened her eyes slowly and tried to focus her sight "I'm fine" she tried to sit but she realized she was being carried

"Calm down, it's me" he said

Bonnie flashed her green eyes at him "Thanks Matty" she whispered

"No biggie" he said smiling but as soon as she closed her eyes, his smile was gone and a dark shade took over his blue eyes

* * *

**Forbes Home**

"Care to explain why you're still in bed?" Anthi barged inside Caroline's room while Elena opened the light purple curtains making the sunlight enter the room

The blonde vampire pretended that she was asleep and threw her mattress over her head.

However, Elena grabbed the edge of the fabric and pulled it out of the bed, exposing her friend "It's time to wake up Care, we're already late!"

Caroline gave up and sat on her bed "I'm so hangover Elena, what's the point of even going to school if I won't listen to any of what the teachers will say?"

"She kinda has a point there Elena" Anthi shrugged

The doppelgänger looked at the hybrid in disbelief and turned to the girl on the bed "Get yourself in the shower right now or god help me I will strip you myself and you know I'll do it"

Caroline grunted "Fine!" and made her way to the bathroom, twenty minutes later, the girls were on their way to school.

"So why are you tagging along for the ride?" Caroline asked grumpy "Are you thinking about going back to school?"

Anthi chuckled as she put the seat belt on "I did my time in high school, in fact, I should be a freshman in college but being sucked in Mystic Fall's craziness got in the way"

Elena smiled sympathetically "You could always go back"

Anthi smiled "Hopefully, yes but to answer your question Caroline, the reason why I'm going with you guys is because I need to have a chat with Tyler Lockwood and I was hoping you could drop me at his place"

Caroline choked on her own spit "Tyler's back in town? Since when? And how do you know him?"

"Oh god" Elena sighed

"Calm down Caroline" Anthi advised "He was at _The Grill_ yesterday and, apparently, he befriended Carla"

Her eyebrows flew to her hairline "He was with Carla? What the hell were they doing together?"

Both Anthi and Elena shrugged "No idea" the latter answered

"And that's what I'm going to find out. She hasn't returned my calls nor replied my texts" Anthi added "I can't let someone like Tyler get close with Carla, I just can't"

Caroline scoffed "Ever since Mason came to town he's been acting like a pod person or something… I… I can't trust him"

Anthi let the curiosity get the best of her "What happened between you two? Stefan told me you used to be together… I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to"

The vampire shook her head "No, it's okay…" she took a deep breath "When Tyler accidently activated the curse to his werewolf gene, he had a really bad time and I was a newbie vampire so we connected. Eventually, we both learned how to control our supernatural side but, one time, when his uncle Mason came to visit him, he brainwashed Tyler." She rubbed her hands together "And, all of the sudden, all Tyler talked about was a supernatural ruled world, a werewolf empire but he wanted to be stronger and more powerful…." She trailed off

"You don't have to tell me everything Care" Anthi said smiling "I got the gist of who I'm dealing with"

Caroline shook her head "No, believe me, you don't. Hungry with power Tyler and Mason believed that a witch could make them stronger so they kidnapped a warlock named Dr. Martin and his son Luka in the hopes they could help them…."

"But they didn't" Elena said "So they killed them and they would do the same to Bonnie if she hadn't moved out for a while. Not long after, Mason was found dead in a shady alley and Tyler was gone"

Anthi played with her fingers "I'm so sorry Caroline… really, I am"

She smiled "I'ts okay and if Carla has been with him she needs to stop, he's not good news"

"At all" Elena added and gripped the wheel harder

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

"I've been thinking…" Elijah said as he strutted inside the study

Klaus didn't even bother taking his eyes from his phone "Good for you"

The older Mikaelson rolled his eyes as he fixed his expensive suit "We still haven't figured out why Kol was in such a bad shape…"

"He's better now" Klaus stated still focused on his phone

Elijah huffed and took Klaus' phone from his hands "This is our younger brother we're talking about Nikklaus!"

The hybrid tried to remain calm "I am aware of that Elijah!"

The other threw the phone to the floor "Are you? We're one brother short in case you've forgotten and suddenly Kol was coughing up his own life and you didn't even blink!"

Klaus had enough "I went to New Orleans to seek help for Kol!"

Elijah laughed "Oh really? What about Finn?"

Klaus' jaw ticked "He left Elijah, he ran like the coward I always knew he was!" he spat

The ever composed Original closed the space between them "I warned you that someone was out there for us, I told you that whoever un-daggered us didn't do it for the goodness of its heart. You might have a death wish but I refuse to let anyone in this family die" with that said he left

Klaus breathed hard and clenched his fists, what Elijah said had really gotten to him; soon the table was thrown over the window. The lamp was about to have the same faith but someone entered the study

"Whoa!" Kol said with his hands in the air "I like the new deco Nik, it's so… inspiring" he teased

Klaus pointed the lamp at his baby brother "Leave!"

Someone with common sense would've obeyed him but Kol didn't car, he liked pushing his brother's buttons too much "You're awfully moody today brother! Do you have cramps again?"

The hybrid grunted and let go of the lamp "I'm not in the mood to deal with you Kol!"

The bad boy smirked "You need to get laid, get the dust off your dick brother"

Klaus side-eyed him "And knock up some girl with a magical vagina? Oh wait, that's you brother" he retorted as he took possession of his phone again

"Funny" Kol mumbled "I just came here to get something" he moved to get his older brother's bourbon and stood there

"You have what you want Kol, leave" Klaus said impatient

Instead of doing what he said, Kol took a seat in the black couch and started drinking.

Klaus huffed "Do you need a map to show you the way out? I'm busy!"

Kol shot his hazel eyes at Klaus "Can't you leave the deco for later?"

Klaus' patient was running short, everything that Elijah said wouldn't leave his mind and he had other hybrid issues to take care of "Kol, unless you want a dagger in your heart I suggest you show yourself out" he seethed

Kol got up mad "Can't someone seek some brotherly advice without being threatened?"

Klaus laughed " _Brotherly advice_?" but then he realized that by the look on his brother face that he wasn't joking "You're serious"

Kol rolled his eyes "Forget what I said" and was about to leave when Klaus called him

"Sit down" Klaus ordered and grabbed another bottle of bourbon "I'll need alcohol to handle this properly"

* * *

**Lockwood Mansion**

Anthi hopped off the car with a nervous smile "Thanks, I'll see you later" she told the girls and headed to the door. She rang the bell and waited for about 10 minutes before an old woman answered

"May I help you miss?" the woman asked politely

"Yes, I am looking for Tyler Lockwood, I've been told this is where he lives" she smiled

The woman's eyes were alarmed "I'll call the Mayor, excuse me" she said before leaving in a hurry

According Caroline and Elena, Tyler had left a while ago and, judging by the maid's reaction, his arrival was a complete bolt from the blue so Anthi wasn't shocked that the woman acted so strangely.

"Hello, I'm Carol Lockwood" a woman, probably in her 40's, with carefully styled hair and clothes and a platonic smile greeted the hybrid "I understand you have something to tell me"

Anthi rubbed her hands together and carefully let the words out "I'm looking for Tyler Lockwood"

The woman's features revealed just how shocked she was "Tyler's back?" she whispered

"I believe so"

Carol covered her mouth with her hand and went inside the house "Oh my god" she whispered again. Not sure whether she should follow the Mayor or stay at the door, Anthi shrugged her shoulders and went inside the beautiful mansion

The Mayor sat in the fancy sofa "When did he come back?"

Anthi fidgeted her fingers "Honestly, I don't know but last night he was at _The Grill_ with a friend of mine"

Carol nodded "Do you know why he's… back?"

The girl joined the woman in the sofa "No, I don't which is why I'm here."

The woman chuckled "Well, if you thought you could find him here you were wrong… I haven't heard of him since he left town many months ago…"

Anthi had an honest smile "I'm sorry… Do you know where else he could be? I'm really worried with my friend"

She shook her head "There's nothing that comes to my mind now"

"Well, thank you anyways" she smiled and prepared to leave

"Wait!" Carol said "He used to go to the Old Lockwood Cellars during the full moon" she hugged herself "Maybe you might find him there; Jade can give you the directions there"

Anthi nodded "Thank you so much" and left the house after the maid gave her the piece of paper with the directions

* * *

**The Woods**

"Why the hell are we in the middle of the woods?" Carla asked annoyed "I called you for a reason Tyler, if I wanted to go all Dora the explorer, I would've done it myself"

The hybrid smiled "You ask too many questions"

Carla folded her arms "You are too damn vague! I need answers and I need them now!"

He rolled his eyes "First, I wanna know why you called me Carla"

"As if it isn't obvious enough!" she scowled

Tyler leant against a tree and played with a tree branch "Just because you want something doesn't mean you deserve it"

"How do you know that I don't deserve it?"

He shrugged "I never said that you didn't but you have to understand that this isn't for everyone"

She chuckled "What, you're going to tell me that with great power comes a great burden? Please, spare me"

Tyler was in her face within seconds "Would you kill me?"

She was taken aback by that question "What?"

"Would you kill me?" he repeated serious

She stuttered a bit "I… no! Why would I do that?"

He stepped back and started pacing around "If I had to I'd kill you right now without giving it much thought"

 _Okay… so maybe this was a bad idea_ , Carla thought

"Where are you going with this?" she asked bravely "Are you going to kill me? Is that why you brought me here?"

He had a wicked smile "Maybe, maybe not"

"Stop being so fucking hazy!" she yelled "If you have nothing to offer me then I'm out"

He stopped pacing "I can hear you heart racing and I can smell your fear yet, you're the one yelling at me" he closed the space between them "That's stupid. If your gut tells you to run then run and don't look back"

Carla lifted her chin proudly "I'm not one to run"

Tyler made an approving sound "Follow me"

"Where are we going?" she asked as they ventured the woods

"I want to show you something" he replied without looking at her "Careful with the steps"

The blonde werewolf raised her brow "What's this" she asked when they reached the caves

Tyler opened his arms "This, my friend, is the _Old Lockwood Cellar_. Cozy right?" he joked as he led her to one particular cave

Carla put her hands in her pockets "What's so special about this place?"

He faced her "Just wait, it's worth it" he wiggled his thick eyebrows

Some moments later, they had arrived the cave Tyler wanted to show the werewolf. He pointed to the walls "See those drawings?"

"Yeah"

"It tells a story about a family, a human family, about a thousand years ago" Tyler explained "They lived their lives ordinarily, I mean as ordinary as they could since the mother used to dabble in the dark art – black magic, until one night, the youngest son died at the hands of werewolves. So, desperate to protect his family, the father forced his wife to call upon the dark magic in order to make them stronger; thus, vampires were born"

"Vampires? What the hell does that have to do with me?" she questioned

Tyler rolled his eyes "Just listen! So they became vampires, Original vampires and, of course, they had to feed so when one of the sons made his first kill, it triggered his werewolf gene which later revealed that his mother had an affair with a werewolf"

"Oh boy" Carla whispered

"When the father learned about this, he killed the werewolf's entire family, igniting a war between vampires and werewolves and the mother was obligated to curse her son in order to make his werewolf nature dormant so that he would not upset nature further by possessing so much power." Tyler explained as he pointed to the drawings on the walls "However, the son felt betrayed by this punishment, and in retaliation, he murdered his mother and framed his father for the act."

Carla's chin fell "He murdered his mother and blamed his father for that? That's terrible! What about his siblings?"

"Well, when they first learned about this they weren't happy, at all, but they manage to work things out" he informed "Well, moving on, the son was able to break the curse using the blood of a doppelgänger, making him a hybrid"

"Okay…" she said slowly

"He was the most powerful creature in the world but he was lacking something, an army" Tyler went on with the story "So, he sired me and many, many others"

The blonde girl straightened herself "Who is this man?"

He smiled "You want to be turned? No matter at what cost?"

She nodded her head several times "Are you kidding me? I don't care what I have to do, just turn me!"

"Well then, we gotta get moving"

"Wonderful, I love sightseeing" Anthi said acidly

"What are you doing here?" Carla growled

Anthi shrugged "I was looking for him" she pointed to Tyler "But since I've found both of you, why don't you tell me what you're up to?" Tyler snarled "Don't even think about it, I can smash your brain as easily as breathing"

"Who the fuck are you?" he asekd

"Anhti"

Carla could barely contain her anger "Tyler, let's go"

Anthi blocked their way "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not"

"FINE!" the werewolf spat "Let's go"

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

"So…" Kol dragged taking a sip of his beverage "I'm conflicted"

Klaus nodded "About Anthi?"

"Who would it be?" he said sarcastically "I don't know what to do with her"

Klaus smirked, he too didn't know what to do with a certain woman "Do you believe she's pregnant with your baby?"

The young Mikaelson shrugged "Do you?"

"At first, I didn't, not for a second"

Kol tilted his head "What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't go to NOLA to see the tourist brother" the hybrid stated "Whilst looking for some sort of cure or medicine to wake you up, I also met with a powerful witch and asked about this miracle pregnancy"

Kol snorted "Great, so you're already spreading the word about this… I thought you were cleverer than that Nik!"

Klaus narrowed his eyes "Unlike you Kol, I'm not an idiot and I didn't spread anything"

Kol spoke lowly "So, what did the witch say?"

"It is possible, The Witches tend to be vengeful and nothing good happens when they're like that" he explained "I don't know what Anthi did but whatever it was, it offended The Witches greatly because they signed her death sentence"

Kol huffed mad "Fantastic" he sipped on his drink "If she dies then the baby will die too"

Klaus chuckled "You care about the baby now? Interesting"

"It's not that Nik, I…" Kol struggled with the words a bit and started playing with the bottle of bourbon "What will happen if the baby lives?"

"I guess I'll be an uncle" the hybrid said but then shivered with the strange idea

"I don't want that for me" the other shook his head and took a deep breath "I'm not like you… I've been on my own for a long time and there's a reason for that, I break everything I touch"

Klaus wasn't expecting the sudden confession from his baby brother "It runs in the family and I've done so much fucked up shit that it's a miracle I'm still alive Kol. I ruined our family not you. Out of all of us you were smart enough to walk away from all the toxicity among us"

Kol was holding on to the bottle for dear life "That's the thing Nik, I am toxic and I don't want to bring that to someone's life"

"You are not Mikael" Klaus stated. He knew that deep down Kol was scared of becoming their father that was why he thought of himself as toxic

The other shrugged "You never know, fatherhood changes people"

The hybrid agreed "It will change you, that's true, but you won't turn into something you're not. I know you Kol and you'll never be like Mikael"

Kol was about to reply to that statement but the commotion at the living room got their attention

"What the hell is going on?" Klaus demanded as soon as he entered the living room followed by Kol

"They want to see you" one of Klaus' minions informed

"I brought you a new soldier" Tyler said holding Carla's hand "She wants to be one of your hybrids"

Klaus came closer to the girl "Is that so? Why would I do that?"

Carla folded her arms "I'm fast, smart and loyal unlike some of us" she shot her blue eyes at Anthi who had been busy having a stare contest with Kol

The Original rolled his eyes "I'll think about it"

Tyler put his hands on his pockets "I'm done here, see you Klaus"

"Well are you going to turn me or not?" the blonde asked impatient

* * *

**Mystic Falls High**

Caroline dragged her tired body to the parking lot; school had been particularly draining today

"Call me when you get home?" Elena asked

"Yeah sure, I'm in serious need of sleep and girl talk, serious girl talk" she replied hugging the brunette

She unlocked the door of her car, threw her bag to the passenger's side and froze; someone was inside the car. She reached for the door handle faster but the person was faster and broke her wrist making her wince in pain. The cheerleader tried to fight but soon realized she wasn't strong enough. Caroline pierced her blue eyes at the aggressor "Hello Care"

"Tyler" she whispered


	12. In Motion

**_Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended_ **

**_This fic is dedicated to iheartnatebuzz bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot!_ **

**_Enjoy_ **

* * *

**WARNING: IF ANYONE WANTS TO REQUEST ME A STORY OR A ONE-SHOT FEEL FREE TO PM ME! I'LL DO IT!**

* * *

In Motion

* * *

**The Road**

"What do you want Tyler?" Caroline fumed grasping the steering wheel harder

The hybrid smiled "What you talking about? I missed you Care, I wanted to see you"

She rolled her eyes "Well, you saw me now go"

He pulled a funny face "It's been a long time since we saw each other; I want to catch up"

"There's nothing to catch up Tyler; you left without a single explanation and life moved on" she replied coldly before hopping off the car and making her way to her house

"Care" Tyler called when she unlocked the door and entered the premises

She turned around fast meeting him outside "What do you want? Why are you back?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he shrugged

She scoffed him "Why are you back?"

He crossed his arms "I already told you but clearly you don't believe me" she nodded agreeing with him "But I swear Care, leaving town was the hardest thing I've ever done"

"Then why did you do it anyway?" she asked with a shaky voice "Why did you leave me Tyler?"

Her armor was starting to break just a little bit; it was hard to see him again after all this time and have an 'I don't give a fuck' attitude. Even though things were far from great while he was in town, Tyler's departure left her shaken, sad, _broken_ …

He had, once upon a time, not too long ago, been her rock, her best friend and somehow, Mason was able to destroy all of that, all of their love. However, Tyler was the one that left, the one that decided Mystic Falls wasn't good enough, that _she_ wasn't good enough so Caroline swallowed her sadness and put on a brave front.

He rubbed the back of his neck "I had to"

"You 'had to'? What the hell does that mean?"

He huffed mad "There's things that are bigger than me Care, things that are bigger than us"

She folded her arms, he had such a nerve! "And apparently harming our friends and killing innocent people are part of said 'things'?"

"Care" he started

"No! Don't do that!" she yelled "You killed Dr. Martin and his son Luka and you were planning doing the same to Bonnie, _my_ Bonnie! Then you left Tyler, you freaking left and now you're back and I'm supposed to believe that you missed me? Seriously?!"

Tyler's jaw ticked; this is not how he imagined things would go "I made some mistakes but c'mon Care it's not like I'm asking you to be my girl again, I just want to make things right… I know I fucked up and I'm sorry for that"

She didn't believe the words leaving his mouth "Are you?"

"Yes!" he came closer "I know that I'm no saint but" he touched her face "You made me better… I miss that"

Caroline gulped down and stepped away from him "Well we don't always get what we want so if you don't want to tell me the real reason why you're back then you should get the hell out of my porch" she got inside her house slamming the door in his face

Tyler growled and when he was far enough from Caroline's house he dialed a number "Hey, did you get it?"

" _I looked everywhere but I couldn't find the necklace"_

He closed his eyes upset "Okay, I'll call you later"

Dial tone.

* * *

**Klaus Mansion**

"Why are you still talking?" Klaus snickered; he wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

Carla folded her arms "I want to be turned and I'm not leaving until I–"

Klaus' hand was wrapped around the blonde werewolf's neck before she could finish her sentence "You have the nerve to come to _my_ house and _demand_ that I turn you! Clearly, you do not know how things work around here love, _I_ make the rules"

Carla was turning a little green on the face and Anthi had enough "Let her go"

The hybrid didn't spare her a look "She came to my home, she's my property now"

Anthi walked towards the Original vampire "No! She just wants to be turned and if you're not going to provide that then let us go"

He shrugged "You can do whatever you wish love," he looked at Carla "She, on the other hand, cannot" he then tossed the werewolf to the side and signaled his minions to take the werewolf to another room

"I won't leave without her"

Klaus smiled and opened his arms "Then, by all means, make yourself at home love"

"Klaus!" Anthi called when he left the room "Aren't you going to do anything?" she asked the other Original

"Not exactly my problem" he replied nonchalantly

"I don't know why I asked in the first place" she shook her head. Anthi lowered her head and hugged herself feeling death all over her. Since they had that talk last night, Anthi hadn't been alone with Kol and that made her nervous, in fact, they hadn't been alone for a while now…. Not after what happened when he found out she was pregnant and that had hurt like a bitch, scratch that it still hurt her that Kol was able to torture her.

 _It's not like we were an item_ , she thought but still, it hurt that someone that she lik– wasn't completely indifferent to didn't even bat an eyelash when she cried out in pain as the vervain filled her veins.

The young girl closed her eyes as the memories flooded her mind and when she opened them, hazel eyes greeted her. Call it instinct or whatever but what happened afterwards left Kol dumbfounded.

"Anthi!" he growled "Stop it!"

She quickly came to her senses and realized she was using her magic to hurt him

"What the fuck was that?" the bad boy asked as he got up

She shrugged "I don't know" she, too, was at complete lost "but you probably deserved it anyways"

He closed the space between them "Are you okay?"

Anthi stepped back "I'm fine"

Kol stepped closer to her "Do you even realize what you were doing?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't doing anything!" she excused herself

"Take a look around the room"

She did as he said and noticed that all the light bulbs were shattered, the same happened with all the windows and the doors were open "I…" she was speechless

He faced her "I'll ask again, are you okay?"

Did she really do that? I mean, Anthi knew she was powerful, that much was obvious but the fact that she almost destroyed the room without even realizing it was alarming to say the least.

"What's with the sudden worry?" she deflected

Kol pinched the bridge of his nose "The fact that you almost brought my house to the ground without even noticing it, made me question your welfare"

"I'm fine" she repeated "And I want my friend, now"

Kol chuckled "I'm not your lapdog darling, don't think that just because I've kind of come to terms with your pregnancy that you'll boss me around" he came closer to her "Nothing's changed"

She lifted her chin "Good"

The sound of a throat being cleared caught the pair's attention "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, hello Anthi" Kol rolled his eyes and fled the room

"Rebekah" the other greeted

"I wasn't expecting seeing you here" the blonde Original said walking towards Anthi "Ever" she added dramatically

"Actually, I came here with a friend of mine but Klaus took her somewhere else"

Rebekah smirked "I can't be of much help; my brother does what he wants"

Anthi huffed "I'll find her myself" she left the manor determined.

* * *

**Old Lockwood Cellars**

"Wake up!" Matt ordered his hostage shaking her arm violently "Wake up!"

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly; she looked around and realized she was in some sort of cave "Where am I?"

Matt chuckled "We're friends, right?"

Her head was spinning from the drugs he gave her "Yeah, of course" she tried to get up but failed miserably because her hands were tied behind her back "What the hell?" she tried to free herself but she was too drained "Matt what did you do?"

He knelt beside her "You lied to me Bonnie"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes "You knew Damon had killed Vicky and yet you kept your mouth shut… You and Elena knew!"

She let out a gush of air "Matt, it's… it's complicated; at the time me and Elena were the only ones that knew about vampires and we just wanted to protect–"

He took hold of her face aggressively "You're lying again!"

Bonnie shook her head fast and tried to use her magic but due to her weakened state, she was unable to do so "I'm not lying!"

He applied more force "You were my friend! You knew what Damon" he spat the vampire's name "Had done and still you let him walk around town like he owned us when you had the power to take him out!"

"Matt, I couldn't kill him! I'm not like that!" she argued

He let go of her and walked away "You and Elena will pay for this,"

Bonnie pressed her lips mad "You can't blame us for something that we did not have control over. I'm so sorry for Vicky, I really am but I swear me and Elena had nothing to do with it"

The busboy walked towards her with a syringe "Yes you did" he stabbed her with it and she quickly fell to a slumber. Matt fished out his phone "Hey, it's Matt"

" _I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later"_

He nodded "You were right Alaric, about what you told me, vampires are evil and they deserve to die"

The former teacher smiled _"They do"_

"I wanna kill Damon" he quipped

" _Meet me at the Cemetery in 15"_ Alaric suggested

"Alright" he pocketed his phone and took a quick look at Bonnie, with the powerful drug he gave her she wouldn't awake for a few hours

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Night had fallen and Damon decided to pay his girlfriend – if he could call her that – a visit. "Hey" Damon materialized out of nowhere making Elena jump in her bed

"You scared me Damon! Don't do that!" she chastised him

He smirked "It's funny"

"I disagree" she replied and went back to her bed

Her boyfriend joined her, he kissed her shoulder but she jerked away "What?"

"I'm not in the mood Damon" she explained

The Salvatore scanned his girlfriend; she was acting all sorts of weird lately, she refused his affections and seemed so goddamn distant… Now she was holding her phone in her hands like her life depended on it. Elena trapped her hair behind her ear casually but to him, it was as alluring as a mermaid's chant. It was ridiculous actually, to think of Elena in such a Stefan-like way but she had such a pull on him, like a magnet or something.

He shook his thoughts away "What's gotten into you?"

She started pacing and playing with her phone "Caroline was supposed to call me, like two hours ago"

 _Really? That's why she wasn't in the mood?_ "So what?"

Elena turned on her heels fast so as to face him "Caroline _always_ calls me Damon and she hasn't said a word!"

He rolled his eyes "Should've made an appointment then"

"Please do not joke about this Damon" she said frustrated "This is serious, now that Tyler's back I don't know what she might do-"

Damon stood up "Wow wait a minute, Tyler's back?"

The doppelgänger slapped her forehead "Yesterday I guess, please don't kill him"

Damon tried his best to remain calm "Why are you telling me this _now_ Elena?"

She bit her lower lip "I… I just…"

He stepped closer to her already knowing what she was about to say "What Elena?"

"Forget it" she said softly as she put some space between them

However, Damon wasn't the forgetting type so he lowered his head so he could level her, "Elena"

She fought the words but she knew he wouldn't leave the subject alone so she blurted out "I didn't want you to do something stupid Damon!"

There it was.

"Cause that's what I do" he muttered

She touched his face but he walked away "I– It's not like that Damon; I want to trust you Damon, with everything, but the truth is that you're impulsive, you do things without thinking and I didn't want you to hurt Tyler"

He chuckled darkly "Look Elena I know I'm _flawed_ but I'm trying to change! This _good guy_ thing is new to me but I'm willing to be that guy for you"

She looked down for a few moments before saying "I know that Damon and I appreciate it but I just want to be able to trust you completely"

He tried to not let deception show on his face; so she didn't trust him completely, what an happy turn of events "I'm no boy scout but at least you could give me more credit than that"

She closed her eyes "It's complicated Damon, I really want to trust you with all my heart but…" she moved to sit on her bed and ran her hand through her hair "God, I just wish things were easier like it was with–" she stopped herself from finishing that sentence

However, Damon picked up on what she was about to say "Go ahead Elena"

She walked to him "It doesn't matter because we're together and we have to figure out how to work on my trust issues"

He gave her an icy look that made her heart skip a beat "Elena don't fuck with me, if you have something to say don't hold back"

Her lower lip trembled "Things were easier with Stefan, I felt like I could trust him with my life" she gulped down "But I trust you with my life too" she added quickly

"It's not about that Elena," He moved away from her and stood in front of her mirror "Of course you trust me with your life, what with all those times I fucking saved you at least you _owe_ me that"

"Damon…" she tried "I… I'm sorry"

He faced her "Do you still love him?"

Elena was on the verge of tears, her mouth went dry "I… I care about him Damon and we never broke up, he flipped his switch so I guess I still love him" pause "But I love you too!"

"Noted" he said before vanishing from her room.

He knew what she was going to say – after spending so much time with her Damon could read her like an open book – yet, he still asked her, he wanted to hear her say it.

The words balanced on his head like steak knives, it was always like this with Elena, no matter how much he saved her, no matter how much he confessed his lover for her, no matter how much he tried, he still had to prove her she could trust him. It was like running a thousand miles and still being far from the finish line.

For every step he took forward, she took three steps back; like a dance, they graciously moved in a rhythm of their own – their never ending dance

* * *

**Fell's Church**

"If you touch me again you'll lose that hand!" Carla growled when one of Klaus' hybrids pushed her inside

He laughed "I'd like to see you try"

She wanted to give him a piece of her mind but decided that she shouldn't waste her words with him so she spat him in the face

"You fucken bitch!" he yelled and punched her.

The blow hit her hard making her lose her equilibrium and falling to the floor. She touched her stained cheek before launching herself to him with her eyes yellow. She clawed his neck and tried to bite him but because he was older _and_ stronger, he easily pulled her hair and, with her white neck exposed, his fangs showed. However, for his displeasure, Carla wasn't going down without a fight; she kicked him in the balls, which surprisingly made him let a pained sound, so she took her chance and punched him in the face as hard as she could.

He balanced back but quickly regained his posture; he was going to resume the attack when Klaus interrupted him "Whenever you're done playing"

Carla looked back to where Klaus was "Where am I?"

"Just a second sweetheart" he told her and walked in the hybrid's direction "Mikey, Mikey," he said patting him on the shoulder "What did I tell you?"

There was a thin layer of sweat in Mikey's forehead "I can explain!"

Klaus smiled darkly "I'm sure you can but that's not what I asked, is it?"

Mikey's jaw ticked "I was supposed to bring her here and wait for you"

The Original nodded and lit one the red church candles and handed it to his lackey "Here"

Tentatively, Mikey obeyed "What am I supposed to do with it?"

Klaus chuckled "I gave you an order and you didn't deliver, this is your punishment" he then looked at him in the eye "You're going to light yourself on fire"

Carla's jaws dropped as Klaus continued "But not to the point where you'll die, no, I want you to do that, heal and do it again" his blood shot lips curved into a smile "And again, and again, you know the drill" Klaus stepped back as Mikey proceeded to do what he was ordered

"You're a sick bastard!" Carla gasped

"Thank you love but he deserves it" he replied as he watched Mike screaming in pain as the fire engulfed him

The girl couldn't hear his screams anymore so she pushed the church's door open however, she didn't make it outside as Klaus dragged her inside "Let go of me!"

"I thought you wanted to be turned" he said once they were inside

She shook her head fast "I changed my mind; I don't trust someone like you to do it"

He sat on the bench "There's something about god that is fascinating" he looked at her in a non friendly way "Join me"

Carla wanted to tell him to go skinny dipping in a volcano but his murderous expression made her think twice "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked when she joined him

"He has all this power, people worship him even kill each other in his name – I want that" he explained

Carla rolled her blue eyes, she wasn't a stupid, naïve girl, she knew where this was going "I'm not going to be one of your minions and end up on fire in some freaky ass church so let me stop you right there"

 _We'll see about that_ , he thought "I see we're on the same page, I just need a little something from you"

She pressed her lips apprehensive; the only reason she came to Mystic Falls was to somehow escape the torture that it was to turn every full moon and now here she was held hostage by the most powerful vampire on earth…

* * *

**Bon Temps, Louisiana**

* * *

**Bill Compton's Mansion**

"I don't like this" Sookie said troubled "This is insane!"

Stefan rolled his eyes and leant against the comfortable couch "Who the fuck cares, I wasn't talking to you!"

Eric growled "Watch your tongue _boy_! I could wipe your ass all over the floor before you could blink!"

Bill slammed his hands against the secretary "Let's keep our heads in the game!" he turned to Stefan "Is there anything more we should know about Klaus Mikaelson?"

The Salvatore shrugged "I've covered pretty much everything"

Sookie made a disapproving sound "Are you seriously considering this? We can find another way for you to walk in the sun!"

Eric ran a frustrated hand through his blonde hair "I wasn't expecting you'd understand but then again no one's asking your permission."

"This is bigger than us Sookie; if we succeed in helping Stefan we can change everything!"

She got up fast "I get that, I really do Bill but we're talking about a thousand year old vampire with an army scattered all over the world not to mention he's a sociopath!"

"All the more reason to take him down" Stefan chimed in "We can't waste valuable time"

"I don't like this" she repeated

"Too bad," Stefan replied harshly, he didn't understand why Sookie was putting her two cents in the matter "We already have a plan and Bill's army behind our backs"

She took her purse and looked to the vampires from her town "Are you going through with this? Do you even know what you're dealing with?"

"He's a Viking and I'm a Viking, it'll be like the old times, shedding blood for a greater cause" Eric replied "That's all I need to know about this"

Bill came closer to the blonde woman "We can do some good with this"

She lifted her chin "This won't be like the other times, I won't leave everything and everyone just because I care about the both of you" she briefly exchanged glances with Eric "No, this time will be different; I'll stay here and deal with load of crap that has been our lives and if you two go and fuck up the crazy plan of yours, don't even think about showing up at my door step" with that said, the half-faerie grabbed her purse and left the mansion mad

"That went well" Stefan commented

Eric scolded him "Let's get to work"

"Pack your bags fellas, we're going to Mystic Falls" Stefan grinned

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

* * *

**The Cemetery**

"I thought you were helping me kill Damon" Matt protested after Alaric told him what the plan for tonight was

"And I will" the teacher assured him "But first, we have to make sure that tonight goes exactly like we want"

"Why?"

"I want you to know Mathew that we've thought long and hard about this matter," Esther said softly "Damon will be dead but, you see, in order for that to happen, tonight has to go perfectly"

Matt was skeptic "What if it doesn't? And is this secret plan?"

"We can't tell you that for now" Mikael said

"I can't believe you're ghost rapping my best friend's body" the busboy commented "Anyways, how's this plan supposed to happen?"

Esther smiled widely "The only thing you need to do Mathew is to wait for the end of the night, and then you can proceed to kill the elder Salvatore"

"Great" he murmured

"But I advise you to seek our help" she continued "Just, you know, to be more efficient" she added

Matt rolled his eyes "I might look like I can't handle it but I can"

Alaric nodded "That's the attitude man"

* * *

**The Woods**

Anthi pocketed her phone; Carla wasn't answering her calls which set several red flags. Her scent was strong in the air but no matter for how long she followed it she kept going back to very place where she started – she was walking in circles. It was like a sick joke or something.

She followed her friend's scent again "I swear if I get back to the same place, I'll burn this entire forest to the ground"

"That would be hot" he said in that voice of his "No pun intended" She ignored him, there were far more important things she needed to do "Ohh you're giving me the silence assessment"

She walked faster in the hopes to stay away from him but, naturally, he picked up her pace and walked beside her "I have to say, all this walk in the nature brings my primal side" he said after moments of silence "It's like a calling or something"

Once again, she ignored him. Truth be told Kol wasn't planning on stalking her all the way here but what happened at his house left him… curious. He wanted to ignore her like he had been the last days but something he couldn't explain kept pulling him to her – he was drawn to her.

_Fuck._

That was not supposed how things should go, he should be able to forget her name and not giving it another thought but, somehow, she always infiltrated his thoughts.

 _It's a nasty habit actually_ , he thought

Suddenly, she stopped and cursed under her breath. He took a look around and smirked "Great, we're back at where we started. Not even Dora the explorer was this good"

She faced him mad "Will you shut up? And why are you stalking me?"

"Oh she speaks" he wiggled his eyebrows "Stalking happens to be a vampire thing to do and I happen to be a vampire"

She narrowed her eyes; one second he didn't want to see her face and now he was back to his old self, what the fuck? She walked past him "Leave me alone"

He followed her "Why are we in the woods?" he deflected "I had no idea you enjoyed nature so much" he joked

She folded her arms "Your piece of shit of a brother kidnapped my friend and I'm trying to find her, I can't make a blood spell because she has no relatives and her scent is strong but I keep walking in circles!" she let out frustrated

"Hmm" he scratched his chin "And here I was thinking we were having a casual stroll in the woods"

Anthi huffed "Are you helping me or not?"

He shrugged "Why not?"

* * *

**The Grill**

Damon came inside the pub with one thing on his mind – getting drunk – so he headed to the bar. "Bourbon, strong" he ordered

"Oh hello there"

The accent gave the guest away "What do you want?" he grunted

"Is that way to treat a lady?"

Damon breathed hard "I'm a having a fucked up night and I'm not in the mood to deal with you Rebekah"

The blonde smiled "Own, trouble in paradise already?"

"Fuck off"

"Ditch the bitch, she's no fun" she said before taking his glass from his hands and taking a sip on it

Damon tilted his head "I thought you were carrying a torch for the busboy, what happened? He ditched your old ass too many times?"

Rebekah straightened herself "I got tired of running after him"

He smirked "So you do have some brains after all, you're too good for him"

"Thank you"

"Don't look smug hun, everyone's too good for that boy" he replied as he sipped on his beverage

The blonde Original put her right elbow on the counter and rested her head in her hand so as to face him "The same goes for that wench Elena" she pronounced Elena's name seductively. He ignored her and ordered more drinks.

"I need a drink you know," she admitted "A real one"

Damon nodded "Now _that_ is a good idea"

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Elena was officially worried; neither Damon nor Bonnie were answering their phones – although she understood why Damon was reluctant to talk to her – Bonnie, on the other hand, she didn't understand why she wouldn't want to talk to her. With that line of thought, the brunette put on her jacket and her keys, she was locking the door when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"I hope I didn't scare you Elena"

She put a hand on her chest as an attempt to steady her racing heart "Elijah"

He smiled that perfect Elijah smile "I'm sorry showing up unexpected but I was wondering if you knew about Bonnie's whereabouts"

The doppelgänger raised a brow "What?"

He put a hand on his suit and revealed a white envelope "I meant to give her this but she wasn't at home"

"Actually, I was on my way there" she explained "She's not picking up her phone"

Elijah nodded "Well then, if you see her please give her this" he handed the envelope to her

Elena smiled "I will"

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion**

Caroline was a girl on a mission; she needed to get the everything out of her system so that she could move on with her life, she needed to give him a piece of her mind so she could let go of the past.

"Hello sweetheart" Klaus greeted her

"Tyler! Tyler!" She didn't even acknowledge him as she entered the house "Where is he?" she asked the only person in the house

Klaus had an amusing smile playing on his lips "He's not my boyfriend love, how could I know?"

She rolled her eyes "Well, he's not mine either"

He couldn't help the feeling of joy that ran through him "What are you doing here?"

Caroline took a seat in his couch "He wasn't at home so I figured he'd be here"

The hybrid fixed himself a drink "Well, he's not here" he joined on the couch "I am"

The blond rolled her pretty blue eyes "That was soo smooth Klaus, way to go!"

"I wasn't that bad" he shrugged

She chuckled "You're delusional if you think we'll be a thing"

He looked at her intently "They say hope is the last to die"

She leant back "But in this case, there wasn't hope to begin with so you can't kill something that never existed"

He nodded "Maybe for one of us"

"Either way, it's not happening"

He looked at her so intensely that she felt naked; she was pretty sure his eyes were like x-rays, analyzing every single cell in her body.

The cheerleader took a deep breath as she got up "Well, since Tyler's not here I guess I'll be going"

"Why do you that?" he asked keeping her from leaving

"Do what?" she asked without facing him

He stepped closer to her leaving close to no space between them "Run from me"

She closed her eyes "I'm not running"

"You're sprinting" he corrected

"I have to"

"Why?"

She didn't get the chance to reply as an army broke inside the house shooting everything and everyone in sight.

Klaus' first instinct was to protect Caroline so he took her to one of the rooms upstairs and told her to "Stay here" to which she replied "I'm not leaving you alone to fight all of those men!"

"That's cute but I'm serious love, I can handle all of them" he said firmly and left to fight the men.

As soon as he walked down the stairs, guns were being fired with wooden bullets, although he missed most of them still, a few got him in the leg but he was too strong to go down. He let his instinct take over him as he broke necks, ripped hearts and dismembered people.

Kid's stuff.

What he wasn't expecting was the gas bombs, or, as he quickly learned, vervain bombs "Clever" he commented and resumed to his task at hands. Amidst the nameless faces Klaus swore he saw Stefan Salvatore _. The motherfucker!_ He made his way to the Salvatore vampire but a tall, blonde vampire got in his way "So you're the mighty Nikklaus" he then punched him in the face or wanted to punch him in the face as the Original broke Eric's wrist before it even hit his face.

The blonde vampire hissed in pain but never backed down; he snarled and launched himself at the Original vampire. Eric tried to snap Klaus' neck but he was stronger than he anticipated.

Either way, the Bon Temps' blonde vampire bit Klaus in the neck tearing blood and flesh

"AAAARRGHHHHH! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" he yelled in pain

Suddenly, Eric wasn't on top of Klaus anymore, he had been thrown over the window. Then, Klaus killed his way to Stefan but, again, someone was on his way, this time it was a dark haired vampire, an outsider, he tried to rip Klaus' heart out but, at this point, the hybrid was so pissed off that he ripped Bill's heart instead.

Nikklaus Mikaelson was murder written all over his face so when he made his way to the Salvatore vampire he chanted "Friendship aside, I'm really hurt mate"

The other smiled "Yeah well it is what it is" and fled upstairs

Klaus growled and followed him; he found the vampire standing in the hall "Wanna fight? It's fucking on?"

Klaus was seeing red. Dark red. Red. Red. His yellow eyes glowed and his face was smeared with blood. He growled and aimed at Stefan's neck but before he realized, it was Caroline's neck he was biting. As soon as he heard her cry of pain he let go of her and looked at Stefan

"That's payback bitch!" he spat

* * *

**The Cemetery**

"Are you ready?" Esther asked her son

Finn nodded "As ready as I'll ever be" he turned to Alaric "Thank you Mr. Saltzman, it's been a pleasure"

The teacher nodded "It's for a good cause" he then drove the White Oak stake through the Original's heart. Finn's body went in flames as his body fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

There was a heavy silence in the crypt before Mikael spoke "Now we wait"

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Elena had an extinguisher in her hands; she was trying to put down the flames that were engulfing Elijah's body. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" she said, feeling panic taking control over her "C'mon, c'mon!" she repeated

After the fire settle down, she put the extinguisher away and looked at Elijah, his face was grey and burnt "Elijah? Elijah?" she tried but then realized how stupid it was of her since he wasn't even conscious.

She took her phone and dialed Damon's number but he still wasn't answering her. She decided to put Elijah in her car and take him to Klaus' and face his wrath. She started the car and called Damon again

"Elena right now is not-"

"Damon, I think Elijah's dead!" she informed "We– we were talking and suddenly his whole body went aflame, I put the fire out but he's still out and" she said in one breath

Damon breathed hard _"The same happened with Rebekah"_

"What? Oh my god what's happening?" Elena panicked "Okay, I'm taking Elijah to Klaus maybe he'll know what to do"

" _Or maybe he'll be like his siblings"_

Elena shook her head; she didn't want to think like that, not now, "I hope not, I'll meet you there"

Dial tone.

By the time she arrived the Mikaelson mansion, Damon was already there along with Caroline. Both Klaus and Rebekah's bodies were laying on the king sized bed, in one of the master rooms.

Elena spoke lowly "Elijah's in my car" Damon nodded and left the two girls. The brunette approached Caroline "Are you okay?"

Caroline nodded "Yeah, I'm… I'm fine"

"Umm… do you need anything?" Elena too was still in shock "It looks like there was a war in here" she said referring to the state the house was in

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck "That's because there was one" she cleared her throat "An army came in and it was just awful"

"Care" the other whispered softly

She hugged herself "You know what the worst is? Stefan was the one that was leading them, he actually planned this and when he saw me… he looked at me like I was nothing" Elena hugged her friend; she knew how much Caroline valued her friendship with Stefan, after all, he was the one that helped her through one of the darkest phases of her life.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered

Damon laid Elijah's body on the bed "We're missing one Original"

"Kol" Caroline gasped "What if he's… dead?"

* * *

**The Woods**

"You will not die on me Kol!" Anthi chastised him with tears dancing in her eyes "I won't let you!"

She cleaned her face and concentrated; there had to be some kind of spell that could fix this, there had to be! She took a deep breath before ripping his shirt revealing his burnt body; she swallowed and put her hands on his chest

" _Tu enim, qui_ _cubat_ _in_ _luto_ _et_ _lapis_ _,_ _hoc_ _vocant_ _animadvertit_ _,_ _surge, et_ _obedire_ _,_ _in_ _treck_ _mortale_ _per_ _ostium_ _,_ _et_ _carnes_ _aliquando_ _plus_ _conveniunt_ _._ _"_

She looked around; there was no gush of wind, no voices, no Kol, no nothing!

She slammed her fists against his chest "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up Kol, please" her tears were falling and she could do nothing to stop them.

The midnight haired girl closed her eyes and grasped the necklace Emily had given her _"_ _Tu enim, qui_ _cubat_ _in_ _luto_ _et_ _lapis_ _,_ _hoc_ _vocant_ _animadvertit_ _,_ _surge, et_ _obedire_ _,_ _in_ _treck_ _mortale_ _per_ _ostium_ _,_ _et_ _carnes_ _aliquando_ _plus_ _conveniunt_ _._ _"_

"What are you doing?"

Anthi looked back to where the voice was "Emily?"

Her aunt kneeled beside her "What are you doing Anthi? Trying to bring a dead vampire, an Original vampire, from the dead?"

"But… he can't just die Em! He just can't!" she protested

"And why is that?" Emily argued "There's a baby inside of you, do you not care about it at all?"

Anthi shook her head "Of course I care about the baby! It's part of me!"

Emily nodded "Then stop fighting for something that can no longer be here and start fighting for something that can" she advised touching her niece's belly

Anthi gulped down "I will but I'll also fight for him to stay even if you don't approve"

"Curious"

Anthi wanted to ask what was curious but she really needed Kol to live "Can you help me?"

Her aunt shook her head "I'm afraid I can't sweetie, that's very dark magic and powerful"

"I have the power"

Emily smiled and touched Anthi's face "I know baby girl, but even if you succeed saving him, it'll take your powers away and maybe even your baby's life" a beat "Are you willing to risk all of that for a vampire?"

Anthi thought about it; did she want to kill her baby in order to save Kol? No, not a chance, there wasn't a doubt in her head about that. Did she want to leave Kol dead? No. She wasn't ready to ask herself why she couldn't let him go but the truth was that she couldn't.

"I'll find a way, I always do"

Emily had a sour smile "I hope you do baby, I hope you do" and then she ghosted away.

Not even two seconds after Emily disappearing, her phone started ringing "What?"

"Are you with Kol?"

She took her time answering "He's dead Damon" she whispered

"Where are you?"

"The woods"

"Don't move, I'll meet you there"

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

Anthi was awfully quiet and Caroline didn't dare moving so Elena elected herself as the spokesperson "What now?"

"I have no idea" Damon said truthfully

"Is it weird that I wanted them gone and now that they are, it just feels… wrong?" Caroline spoke with a hoarse voice "Never mind me"

"What the fuck just happened here?" Tyler barged in with a very confused look "Did you do this?" he accused Damon

He rolled his eyes "Yeah because then it would make so much sense if I hung around just to watch over cadavers" he snickered

Tyler breathed hard "Who did this then?"

"We don't fucking know!" Damon growled "But you'll stay here while I figure that out" he didn't give the hybrid a choice as he vamped away leaving Tyler with three quiet girls

"Well then, this will be fun"

* * *

**The Woods**

The only lead he got was Stefan; apparently, he was the one that orchestrated the attack so it shouldn't be hard to find him, after all, they had been brothers for over 150 years. Of course, it was safe to say that he was mildly surprised that Stefan, Saint Stefan, was able to put this whole thing together. I mean, he held a grudge against Klaus for taking away his life or something, Damon didn't pay much attention to what Stefan had said at the time, anyways, he had been planning his revenge and he got it. Klaus was dead. Burned to a crisp.

Nevertheless, Damon doubted Stefan could kill all four Originals almost at the same time and leave unscathed; no, that was way out of his brother's league. No, this was someone else, or dare he say, _something_ else, something so powerful that it was able to kill the Originals and, wherever Finn was, Damon was certain he was dead.

Honestly, he should be jumping up and down with glee now that the Originals were finally gone, but for some reason, he wasn't but that didn't mean he'd cry a river for them, far from it.

Either way, it was time to confront Stefan with the news. If Caroline was right, then Stefan would be draining some poor girl against a tree. _Oh well, fun's over_ , he thought and almost cracked a smile at the thought of interrupting Stefan's meal.

The sounds of footsteps made Damon show his vampire face "Come out from your hidey hole" he teased "I promise I won't bite" he wiggled his eyebrows. The steps were getting closer and closer until a very weak Bonnie Bennett appeared in front of his cyan eyes. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked and quickly prevented her from falling to the ground

"Matt" she whispered "He—"and she passed out.

Damon grunted, just another Thursday night

* * *

**Old Witches House**

Carla sprinted down the stairs, ignoring her repulse and fear of the ancient house – she had to because the house held the power of 100 witches which meant that she could go on and perform the spell without having powers. Once she got to the basement, she drew a pentagon with the blood she carried in a jar and placed a bone in the middle.

"Osiris,  
Custos portæ,  
Magister omnium, fatum,  
Audi nos!"

Carla then dabbed her finger into the blood and did a line going down her forehead, and one on each cheek facing inwards and continued.

" _Ante_ _et_ _post_ _tempus_ _,_ _  
_ _ante_ _et_ _nihil_ _sciens_ _._ _"_

She shouted

" _Scito_ _deprecationem nostram_ _,  
_ _Osiris_ _,  
_ _Hic_ _regium_ _immortui_ _,  
_ _Qui_ _habetur in numero_ _,  
_ _Osiris_ _,  
_ _Qui_ _habetur in numero_ _,  
_ _solvite_ _  
_ _Osiris_ _dimittere_ _eos_ _"_

Carla then waited.

* * *

**A.N.: JUST CLEAR ANY DOUBTS CARLA ISN'T A WITCH THAT'S WHY SHE PERFORMED THE SPELL AT THE WITCHES HOUSE, BECAUSE THE HOUSE ITSELF HELDS THE POWER OF 100 DEAD WITCHES**


	13. Scarred

**_Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended_ **

**_This fic is dedicated to iheartnatebuzz bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot!_ **

**_Enjoy!_ **

* * *

_Scarred_

**The Following Day**

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"Here" Damon handed Bonnie a cup of tea as she made herself comfortable on the couch "Now tell me everything you know"

The teen witch fought her words for a second before answering "I really have no idea Damon… I- the last thing I remember is being at school, I was trying to get to my locker but something kept me from doing it…"

"What was it?" the vampire asked when Bonnie became silent

"I think I had a vision; I was running from something but I think it got me" she put the mug on the table "Then, I must've passed out because I was being carried by Matt" she gulped down "After that, I woke up in a cave and apparently he holds a _huge_ grudge against us"

"Lemme guess, Vicki Donovan"

She shrugged "You did kill his sister, she was practically his only family and you didn't give two shits about that. I bet you never even cared"

"Whoah judgy, calm down!" he said holding his hands in a defensive position "Let's not forget that Matt kidnapped and drugged you a few hours ago, so don't be so fast to defend him!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Damon, he said that Elena was to blame for his sister's death. We have to protect her"

"Shhh! She's upstairs sleeping!" he admonished her "Besides, it's Matt, he has a soft spot for Elena, he's harmless when it comes to her"

She narrowed her eyes " _Matt_ got me off guard, _Matt_ kidnapped me, _Matt_ drugged me so I guess he's not that harmless and don't forget that when you killed Vicki he still had feelings for Elena"

The vampire pinched the bridge of his nose "Yeah yeah, well I won't let that kid touch a single hair on Elena's head"

"Good"

He joined her on the sofa "There's a lot more than that"

She rolled her pretty green eyes "Of course there is"

He nodded "The Originals are dead"

Bonnie's mouth fell on the floor "What? How did that happen?"

"Wish I knew"

She drank the rest of her beverage in just one take. How could they be dead? Better yet, who had killed them? Everything was a huge mess "I guess that's a good thing then. Klaus won't be after Elena to make his hybrid army"

"I hope so" Elena said, she joined her friend and exchanged looks with her… erm… Damon "Bon, Elijah asked me to give you this"

Bonnie stared at the white envelope "What's in there?"

The other girl shrugged "I don't know; it's for you to open it Bon"

She took the envelope, folded it and put it in her pocket "Later, now we have to deal with the Original's deaths"

"Whoever killed them, is stronger than we can imagine" Damon chimed in "I know that my baby brother wanted Klaus' head but I'm 100% sure he's not the one that orchestrated 4 Original deaths"

Elena agreed "I think so too but what could be powerful enough to do that? And why?"

"The why isn't too hard to figure out, everyone hated them but as far as power goes I have no idea what could be so powerful" Bonnie commented

Elena took a deep breath "Shit just got real"

* * *

**Forbes House**

Caroline was pretty sure she wanted to stay away from Damon for all eternity. She couldn't tell why but he scared the shit out of her and she didn't want to be with someone like him ever again. So, the ever bubbly cheerleader decided to move on with her life without giving a certain blue eyed man another thought. When she opened the front door, He Who Shall Not Be Named materialized in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she spat

He smirked "I'm checking up on you of course"

 _Bam!_ She couldn't help herself, before she had realized, she was slapping Damon "Leave!"

The Salvatore troublemaker rubbed his right cheek "Ouch Blondie, no need to get physical"

Caroline had fury written all over her face as she attempted to slam the door on Damon's face but his stupid hand prevented her from doing it. "Why are you being so hostile?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice

"You know why" she spat "You know damn well what you did to me!"

Damon rolled his pretty blue eyes "Oh _that_. We were just having fun" he stepped forward, entering her house.

The blonde vampire fought the gag reflex as his cologne infiltrated her airways, his presence; his nearness was making her uncomfortable, small. Even though she was a vampire now, Caroline never got over her fear of being alone with the older Salvatore, she had no one to talk to about what Damon had done to her, she never got the opportunity to make him pay, to show him how much pain he caused her – the day she kicked his ass at school didn't count, after all a punch would never emphasize how damaged she was.

The same cyan eyes she had fallen for when she was human were the same eyes that lived in her nightmares, and now, they were solely focused on her frame though she kept her own blue eyes planted on her boots.

Damon touched her cheek gently and forced her to make eye contact with him. He had a wicked smile on his face "I took pleasure ripping your innocence away"

Caroline gasped and reacted before she realized what she was doing, she snapped Damon's neck making him fall limp on her door step. The girl looked at him like he was nothing and quickly fled the scene.

* * *

**The Cemetery**

Alaric rubbed his hands together and shared a smile with Esther, Mikael and Matt; the plan worked – stage one; check. Now, they needed to move on to the next stage which was to take down Elena Gilbert and her little army in order to end the source of the hybrid's existence and then kill the hybrids.

"So, I suppose I can kill Damon now" Matt stated and looked at Esther "You said I could do it if your plan worked and it did"

She nodded "I know Mathew but I also advised you to seek our help, with my children dead Damon will always be prepared if someone tries to kill him or his friends"

The busboy huffed "You think I can't do it, don't you?"

"No, not at all" she tried to calm him down; he could screw the plan she had worked on for so long "I just think we have to be smart about this. Now it's not a good time to strike"

"Then when will it be a good time?" he yelled "If we don't do this now, we might never have the chance to kill him!"

Alaric took a deep breath and rested his hand on Matt's shoulder "Matt, if we go after Damon it's most likely that he'll make it out alive. Esther's right, if we attack now we will fail because he'll be expecting it but if we wait a little longer, he'll get lazy and _then_ you get to kill him"

Matt shook free of his hold "I just want to make him pay for what he did. I want to be the one to kill him"

Mikael smiled "You will get your revenge boy; we all will have our revenge"

"So now what?" the Vampire Hunter asked

The Original Witched started pacing around the crypt "Now that my children are dead, no one will be able to identify me, and so we'll blend in. We need to know what they're up to"

"First, you'll have to get rid of those" Matt pointed out to Esther's attire "And do something about your hair too. If you have to blend in at least you have to look like a regular human woman"

The other nodded; she needed to do everything in her power to follow the plan.

* * *

**Lockwood House**

" _I'm sorry, the number you're trying to–-"_

Tyler threw his phone to his bed; he had been trying to get Caroline for the past hours and her cell was disconnected

"Fuck!" he yelled mad

He needed to get to her because now that the Originals were dead he could do what he always wanted – to make his uncle's vision come true. He would build the world's largest and more powerful hybrid empire. He would be so big no one would even remember Klaus or his pathetic little siblings and the best was that he could have Caroline by his side.

He never had stopped loving her, not even when he had to leave town all those months ago, Caroline was the owner of his heart and it would always be her, no one else. He liked to think that he owned her heart as well and that together they could be king and queen of the world, literally. Of course, he needed something first and to get it he'd have to earn Carline's trust all over again. The first time hadn't been easy but now it was different, they had a past together; a beautiful past and he couldn't just throw that away. He wouldn't.

He sprinted down the stairs and drove all the way to Caroline's only to find Anthi unconscious on the porch. He touched her neck – dead but she was immortal so she'd wake up soon. He took a quick glance around as he carried her to his car and dialed a number.

" _What do you want?"_

"Hello to you too sunshine, your hybrid friend got her neck snapped" he didn't beat around the bush, that's for sure

Carla gasped " _What? Where are you?"_

"Is she going to be okay?" he ignored her question "I have someone to chase"

" _Um… yeah I guess… but don't you dare leaving her alone Tyler or you'll have me to deal with!"_

The hybrid chuckled "That's so threatening. I'll text you the address" he ended the call without saying goodbye.

It wasn't long until Carla found her way to Caroline's, as soon as she watched Anthi's body lying in the backseat of Tyler's car; she sent a glare in his way "What did you do?"

He shrugged "Nothing. She was already dead when I found her"

The blonde werewolf narrowed her eyes, something wasn't right. Someone just snapped her friend's neck and though she was quick to blame the other person breathing, she failed to notice that she was standing in front of Caroline's house. Could she be the one that attacked Anthi? "Do you think Caroline did this?" she asked quietly

Tyler huffed "Caroline wouldn't do it; she's a good-hearted person"

Carla pointed to Anthi's body "Oh I can see how good-hearted she is" she scoffed

The other merely shrugged and lied Anthi on the floor

"What in the world are you doing?" Carla freaked out as she knelt beside her friend "Don't touch her!"

He lost it "You're right, Caroline did this and I need to know why! This isn't like her so forgive me if I don't give a single fuck about her!" he looked at Anthi "Like I told you, I have someone to chase" with that said, he jumped inside his car and drove off.

"Fuck you! Stupid hybrid thinks he's-"her speech was cut off when Anthi started moving "Anthi?"

"Wha- What happened?" she questioned with a hoarse voice and tried to get up but failed completely

Carla laced her arm around the hybrid's waist and led her to her car "Easy there, you need to rest"

Despite her advice, Anthi still tried to get on her feet but she gave up as soon as she realized that "Caroline snapped my neck!"

"I know" the other girl replied softly

"No, you don't understand! She _snapped_ my neck!" Anthi was freaking out; what if her baby died? What if Caroline accidentally murdered the only child she'd ever have? No, no, no! "I need Bonnie"

"No, you need to rest" Carla repeated

"I am immortal, I don't need to rest. Besides, I really need to meet Bonnie" Anthi argued. Being a witch, Bonnie would know if her supernatural baby was safe… or so she hoped

Carla folded her arms annoyed "Can you at least tell me what's so important that you have to discuss it with Bonnie?"

Anthi's mouth went dry; she had yet to tell Carla about the baby and Kol "It's a long story"

The blonde nodded "It's a good thing I have time"

Anthi took a deep breath "Please, don't kill me after I tell you everything" she sounded apologetic "Well, it started that day we went shopping with the girls remember?"

"Yeah, that was when you went missing" the werewolf stated, her voice flat

Another sigh from the dark haired girl "I was kidnapped by this vampire named Katherine and brought to Klaus…."

* * *

**The Road**

Running around after Caroline was not how Tyler thought he'd spent his morning. The plan was to get to her house and, after a few well-chosen words, inside her house and retrieve what he wanted so badly. However, she got missing after she snapped Carla's friend's neck.

Whatever.

He only cared about Caroline and like he told Carla, snapping someone's neck randomly wasn't Caroline's thing, she had a good heart. So, he's guess was that she wasn't well, something was wrong with her and that's why he needed to find her as soon as possible.

He tried her cell for the billionth time _"I'm sorry, the number you're trying to–-"_

He hung up the call and threw his phone to the passenger seat "Dammit Care!" He punched the wheel desperate as he sped off. He was driving aimlessly when his phone ran "Caroline" he said relieved

" _Tyler?"_

"Where are you Care?" he asked worried

" _I- I think I'm at the quarry"_ she stuttered a bit "It hurts Tyler, it hurts so bad"

He gulped down "Hang on; don't move I'll be right there!"

" _Hurry"_ she whispered

When he got there, she was lying against a rock with her eyes barely open. He rushed to her "Care"

She gripped his shirt tight and a tear rolled her cheek "You came"

He smiled "Of course I did" he caressed her cheek and then her neck, instantly his smile disappeared – she had been bitten "Care, you were—"

She nodded "I know"

He narrowed his eyes "I'll get you some help" he lift her in a bridal style and when she was comfortable in her seat he assured her "We're going to get you some help"

* * *

**Bennett House**

Bonnie had a small smile as she offered Elena something to drink "I'm fine Elena, really"

The other sighed into her mug "I know I just… With what went down with the Originals I feel like we have to be 10 times more careful."

Bonnie nodded "I feel that way too…"

"And you have yet to explain me how you made that nasty cut on your hand" the doppelgänger stated "Now would be the perfect time"

"Elena…." The young witch started. She didn't really feel like rehashing what Matt, of all people, had done to her and she didn't want Elena to worry and, consequently, do something stupid.

"No Bonnie, you're my friend, my sister and I want to know who hurt you" Elena argued

The other girl sighed "First of all, I don't want you to do something stupid Elena Gilbert and I'm serious!" She nodded infinitively so Bonnie went on "Well, long story short, Matt kidnapped me because he feels resentment towards us for Vicki. He thinks we betrayed him."

"Vicki…" Elena whispered "To be honest, I didn't give her much thought after a while… God, I'm such a bad friend"

Bonnie drew her eyebrows together "Nonsense 'Lena. What happened with Vicki was nothing but sad and unfair but we all lost someone along the way. Just because you're hurting it doesn't mean that you're allowed to go around blaming people for what happened"

Elena shifted in the couch in order to face her friend "Still, I'm the one that invited vampires and all this drama to our lives unknowingly so I get why he's mad"

"He's not mad, he's vengeful" Bonnie corrected "Which is why I don't want you to do something that might get you hurt, you hear me? I don't want you to go all Queen of the Damned and think he can be rescued"

"But he can be rescued" she said quietly

Bonnie clapped her hands together "Not now 'Lena, he's just hurting too much. We'll figure out how we can help him but until then please just don't do anything"

"But-"Elena tried but the look Bonnie gave her made her change her mind and she kept her mouth shut

The petit witch sat beside her doppelgänger friend "We will find a way"

A millisecond later, a very worried Tyler Lockwood was knocking on her door with a sickened Caroline on his hands.

"What happened?" Bonnie's voice was a few octaves higher

"I don't know, I found her like this at the quarry" he explained as he gently put Caroline on the couch "She's been bitten"

"Oh my god" Elena whispered with teary eyes "It was Klaus, it had to be"

Tyler ignored her and focused on Bonnie "What are we going to do? Can you help her? I tried to give her my blood but it doesn't work!" he said in one breath

"Calm down" she advised. In all honesty, she had no idea of what to do. Klaus' blood was the only thing that could heal a werewolf bite. "I'll get my gremoire and see if I can find something there"

"We don't have time for that Bonnie!" he yelled mad and walked towards her "She's dying; we need to help her now!"

Elena put herself in front of her witch friend "Back off Tyler! I don't care if you're a hybrid, if you touch Bonnie I'll punch you so hard you won't believe I'm human"

He looked at Elena like she was nothing and directed his gaze to the other girl "You better hurry up" and then sat beside Caroline

* * *

**Miss Mystic Boutique**

"Well, how do I look?" Esther asked twirling around. Her hair was shorter, barely reaching her shoulders, she had light make up and her attire consisted in a satin navy shirt and a white skirt paired with white shoes.

Mikael beamed at her "You look exquisite my love"

Alaric shifted uncomfortable in the couch "Please don't. It's very traumatic watching you two flirt while you're possessing Jeremy's body"

Mikael rolled his eyes at the former professor.

"He's right" Esther said "If we want _everything_ to succeed, we have to play our parts just right"

Mikael smiled "And tell me, Esther, how do you plan to do that?"

She went to the full sized mirror and played with her hair "I will be the new history teacher since our dear Mr. Saltzman had a nervous breakdown and needs time for himself"

Alaric made a sound of approval "I'm comfortable with that"

"That's all good and cute but when are we going to retrieve my body?" Mikael asked mad "If I have to walk around in this for one more second, I'll kill something!"

Esther shushed him "We're in public! I already told you, we'll get that taken care of later Mikael"

He stood up "I want it now Esther, I'm not fucking around!"

Alaric felt the need to calm things down as the couple was drawing attention "You need to keep it quiet god damn it! People are staring!"

"I'll wait in the car" Mikael growled

Esther fixed her new clothes "I think we're done here" and grabbed her shopping bags "Let's go"

"We still need to figure out where we'll be staying" the Original witch commented once they were inside the car

"Don't worry about it, I got it covered" Alaric assured "Although, I have to tell you that the owner of the house was killed by your son"

"Klaus?" Esther tried

"No, Kol takes the credit for this one" he replied flatly

She sighed sad "I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Saltzman, I really am"

"Don't sweat it, his death was my revenge" he said grasping the wheel harder. It wasn't only Meredith that had died at the hands of vampires. Jenna had been killed by Klaus and his wife was turned by Damon and later killed herself. You could say he was getting used to it. "Now let's just end the rest of the filthy vampires, we'll cleanse this town for real this time"

Esther smiled; she couldn't agree more

* * *

**Wickery Bridge**

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" Carla questioned

Anthi shrugged "I guess I…" she rubbed her hands together "There was so much happening at the same time that I kind of forgot to tell you"

"You _forgot_ to tell me?"

Anthi could hear the judgment in her voice "It's not like that Carla. Every time I tell someone that I'm pregnant with his baby, my life and my baby's life are in danger"

"Still, you could've told me" the werewolf argued "I could've helped"

The midnight haired girl shook her head "I couldn't risk it"

"Yeah well all of this could be avoided if you managed to keep it in your pants" Carla accused "It could've been anyone and you chose Kol Fucking Mikaelson! They scare the shit out of me!"

"It's not like I was sober"

"I don't care, you don't mess with them! I learned my lesson when Klaus kidnapped me!" Carla stated mad that her friend got herself in such a complicated situation

"I'm sorry if, for once, I let my emotions get the best of me Carla!" Anthi yelled mad "I didn't plan any of this! Don't you think I wanted all of this to be just a dream? That this baby would magically disappear?" she touched her belly "That it was all just like 2 months ago? But I can't go back in time and, honestly, I wouldn't!"

Carla came closer to her friend "Anthi calm down…"

The other ignored her "I CAN'T! Everything's upside down! I wasn't supposed to care about this baby or about all the friends I made or about Kol! I wasn't supposed to care about him, especially after he hurt me! I'm not supposed to care that he's dead and that I treated him like shit!" she went on her knees "I'm not supposed to care!"

Carla huffed and tried to hug her friend

"Don't fucking touch me! And why are you still here?" Anthi asked "You wanted a cure well guess what, it died with Klaus!"

The werewolf took Anthi's face in her hands " _You're_ not dead. Even though I'm super pissed that you got yourself in this situation, I'll always be there for you" sigh "So, let it out, grieve, after all he was your baby's dad"

That's what she did, she grieved Kol's death.

* * *

**Bennett House**

"Bonnie!" Tyler said through gritted teeth "The clock's ticking; she doesn't have much more time"

She was turning each page of her gremoire aggressively when she replied bitterly "I know Tyler, thanks for the reminder though"

The hybrid growled "You have to save her"

"And she will, if you stop stressing her out" Elena intervened as she cleaned Caroline's face

"I just want her to be okay, that's all" he said with a low voice

Elena smiled a little "I know, me too but you have to pressuring Bonnie"

Tyler's brown eyes went to Bonnie's face, her green eyes met his and he nodded "I trust you'll find something in there" he pointed to the old book

"I'll even make a spell if it comes to it" she said tired "I can't concentrate here, I'll be upstairs" she headed to her room and skimmed through the ancient pages until she reached the Health section.

_Cure Spells_

_Death Spells_

_Diet Spells_

_Healing Spells_

_Health Spells_

_Hurt Spells_

_Immortality Spells_

_Resurrection Spells_

She read all of them but not single one had the cure for a werewolf bite which now that she thought about, made a lot of sense since she was searching in a gremoire for a cure for vampires… even so, she didn't give up as she read the spells faster than most people would read them so she closed the book harshly. If she couldn't find a spell in her gremoire, she'd make up her own. With that line of thought, she knelt beside her bed and opened the box, took a few items – 5 crystals, sesame seeds – and went downstairs.

"Bonnie, did you find the spell?" Tyler asked worried

The witch stood in her full height "I didn't but I can do it Tyler, I can heal her"

"Then please do it, I can barely hear her breathing" Elena said with Caroline's head on her lap "I think we're losing her"

"I already told you I can save her" Bonnie said determined "I need you to leave the couch and get me a bowl of warm water and a golden candle – it's somewhere in cabinet by the door" Elena nodded and followed her friend's instructions. Bonnie turned to Tyler "I need you to get me salt and your blood"

He gave her a puzzled look "My blood?"

The pretty witch rolled her eyes impatient "Yes! You were turned by Klaus that means that you come from his bloodline and that _has_ to mean something"

After giving her the salt, he searched for something to put his blood in when Bonnie used her magic to give him an empty jar "Thanks" he said when he caught it "Here"

She analyzed it, this had to work.

Elena arrived with the items Bonnie had told her to get "Where do you want me to put it?"

"I'll take it" she said and put it next to Caroline "The candle?"

"Oh," the brunette reached her back pocket and handed her friend the golden candle "here. That's a weird candle"

"I'll explain later" the caramel skinned girl replied. Once she was by Caroline's side she shook her hands "Okay Bonnie, think" she disciplined herself "It's just a healing spell, it should be easy enough"

With no time to doubt waste, Bonnie lit the candle with her magic; afterwards, she dipped the crystals and the seeds in the warm water. She put the candle between her and Caroline and, with her eyes closed, she casted a circle around her and her sickened friend using salt.

" _Ego_ _curaverat_ _vulnere_ _  
_ _et_ _amplio mea_ _animum,_ _  
_ _Claudere_ _nunc_ _  
_ _prohibere cruentis_ _  
_ _deinde mox_ _felix_ _Ego_ _potest Sententia_ _"_

Bonnie chanted from her heart as she dipped her fingers in Tyler's blood and drew a healing symbol on the blonde's forehead and cheeks. Then, she poured the hybrid's blood in Caroline's large wound, making the girl let out sounds of pain.

She ignored Caroline's ache as she went on with the spell:

_"_ _Rune of_ _Uruz_ _,  
_ _Symbol_ _curationis,_ _  
_ _Sunt_ _et tenebrae_ _commercium,_ _  
_ _Rogo_ _etiam dolorem perdidimus_ _,  
_ _Rogo te_ _detinere_ _dolore_ _  
_ _Cicatricem_ _  
_ _Non_ _uersata_ _,  
_ _Sic fiat_ _! "_

The witch washed her hands in the water mixed with crystals and sesame seeds, she took three crystals and scattered the seeds around the wound:

" _Ad articulorum dolorem constantem malignantium_

_Diabulus ligauit_

_angelus curauit_

_dominus saluauit_

_in nomine medicina_

_Contra_ _iuncturam dolor_ _.  
_ _Haec quocumque_ _leporem_ _, noviens_ _super eo_ _exspueret_ _in_ _sputo_ _.  
_ _Mali fuisse_ _ligaverit_ _  
_ _Angelus habet corpus_ _curavit_ _  
_ _Dominus_ _sanavit a_ _"_

When she was finally done, she broke the salt circle and blew out the candle.

"Bonnie?" Caroline said with a sore voice

Bonnie smiled through her tears as she caressed her friends face "Care how are you feeling?"

She smiled "Better though I still have some pain" she noticed Elena crying in the back "Elena, stop crying, I'm fine" she said softly

The doppelgänger nodded and came closer "We were so close to losing you, Bonnie saved you like the hero that she is"

"I know and I'll never forget that" the blonde said serious "I love you Bon"

"It's good to know you're back Care" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"Tyler" she whispered and moved into a seated position on the couch "Thank you so much for finding me"

"No biggie" he shrugged "Well, I have to go but if you need anything…" he waved his phone and left but not before kissing her forehead and saying his goodbyes.

"Is it weird that I feel like you should drink some blood?" Elena suggested "You can have mine"

Caroline widened her eyes "Are you insane? I'll have some when I get home"

"Which is tomorrow because I'm not letting you out of my sight Caroline Forbes" Bonnie stated

"I'm with her" Elena quickly backed up her witch friend "You didn't tell a soul that you were bitten and it almost got you killed, so you're in home lockdown"

"Seriously though why didn't you say something?" Bonnie asked softly

Caroline shrugged "The shock of watching someone burn to death in front of me left me pretty shaken so when I realized I was sick it was too late"

Elena rubbed her back "I'm so sorry, I never thought that Klaus would actually bite you, I thought he was in love with you or something"

Caroline stared at her hands "Well it wasn't his fault, I mean he did bite me but…" she contemplated telling them the truth "Stefan's the one that got me bit. Klaus aimed for him but Stefan switched places with me so I got bitten and he didn't" her voice broke a little because she considered him to be his best friend

"Well he's a dick and I'm too tired to debate how much of a jerk he is" Bonnie argued

The girls smiled but when Elena headed to the door Caroline asked "Where are you going?"

The brunette turned around "You need blood to heal and I'll get you some. I'll get some of Damon's blood bags" she added when both of her friends gave her puzzled looks "Be right back" she said before leaving

* * *

**Wickery Bridge**

"That was Tyler" Carla informed as she pocketed her phone "He found Caroline and apparently Klaus bit her before he… Well, Bonnie managed to cure her and everything's okay"

Anthi tried to smile but it was in vain "That's great. She doesn't deserve to die, she's a good person"

Carla took her friend's hand "And so are you Anthi. We'll go to Bonnie's and she'll—"

"No, she performed a powerful spell to save Caroline" she interrupted "I'll figure something out"

The werewolf huffed "This is not the time to be selfless Anthi, there's a baby in there and you have to take care of it!"

She closed her eyes. Carla was one of the few friends she had and she knew Carla wanted to help but sometimes she could be overwhelming "I know, I'll talk to Bonnie tomorrow"

Carla huffed knowing that Anthi wouldn't change her mind "Well, we've been admiring this boring river for a while so what you say we go grab something to eat?"

This time Anthi smiled "I'm starving"

"What are you waiting for? Hop in, the ever amazing food is waiting for us at _The Grill_ " Carla joked

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Damon kicked the door open exhausted, he had been with Liz trying to locate his brother and coming up with a lie good enough to cover up the fact the most recent wealthy family in town had just been murdered. So yeah, he needed blood and alcohol, not necessarily in that order but he needed it. Period.

His body seemed to take a mind of its own as his feet led him to his mini bar "Alcohol it is" he said as he fixed something to drink

He rubbed the tiredness of his perpetually perfect face as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that whoever killed the Originals might come after him and every vampire in town aka Caroline and Stefan, though he believed his brother would somehow make it alive since he wanted to kill Klaus as well.

Maybe he had forged an alliance with someone much more powerful, no, he was certain that brother wasn't working alone. The question was when did this alliance happen? And more importantly, would Stefan come after him and Caroline… and Elena?

No idea.

Probably.

Stefan without his humanity on was very unpredictable but still, Damon had a hard time believing he would actually hurt Elena.

His reverie came to an abrupt end when he heard noises in the basement. He put his drink on the table, maybe Stefan had come for him after all.

The sounds were getting louder and louder as he got closer to the basement, with his vampire face on, he pinned the intruder against a wall

"Damon it's me!"

"Elena?" he asked surprised after letting her go "What are you doing here?" she was about to say something when he caught the fridge open and blood bags inside a backpack "Elena, tell me, please, why you're stealing blood from me"

She wasn't scared of him no matter how cold his voice was "It's for Caroline. Klaus bit her before he died but Bonnie fixed it with a spell so I'm taking her some blood"

"She was bit?" she nodded "And you couldn't ask for it instead of stealing?"

"You weren't at home" she argued

He rolled his eyes "Whatever, take all you want" he said as he made his way back to his living room

She followed him "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

"Yes"

She fought the urge to touch his back since he wasn't even facing her but decided against it "Thanks for the blood and I'm sorry" and then she left

He drank the rest of his drink in one take and almost choked when his phone started ringing "What?"

" _Hello to you too Damon"_ Liz admonished his lack of manners _"I'm calling to tell you we were able to track your brother through his cell"_

"Where is he?" finally something good happened

Liz scratched her chin _"It's just outside town, in some old, abandoned house. I think people were murdered there"_

Damon smirked "Thanks Liz" and ended the call

* * *

**The Grill**

"Feeling better?" Carla asked once they had finished their meal

Anthi nodded "I'm not hungry anymore"

Carla smiled as she pushed her plate away "That's not what I asked you"

The other huffed "I'm not better; it'll take some time getting there. It's too soon…"

"I'm sorry but it's so weird" the blue eyed girl commented "From what you told me, you don't know him that much and you were together for a short period of time, so how can he affect you so deeply?"

Anthi played with the straw of her drink "I don't know"

Carla gave her a look "Come on, you can give me more than that Anthi"

"I honestly have no idea why he messes with me like this"

The other girl put her elbows on the table and leaned forward "Anthi, I know you long enough to know that you are a very private person and that you tend to downplay your feelings – which I have nothing against – but I also know that during all the time we spent together, I've never seen you like this… Are you sure he doesn't mean more than you're letting on?"

Anthi lowered her head; she would not do this. She wouldn't be the girl that let some guy into her life and started acting like he was everything they had in the world but what Carla said wasn't a complete lie. She did care about Kol but that was it "Yes, I care about him but it's not like I have feelings for him. He plays an important role in my life because of our kid but that's it, nothing more"

"Play _ed_ " Carla corrected "You said plays"

"I know" Anthi looked her straight in the eye "I meant to say it in the present tense because his… _condition_ will not be permanent. I'll find a way to bring him back"

The werewolf licked her lips "You can't do that. He's dead Anthi, it's not worth it"

She shrugged "Of course it's worth it! He has to live!"

"Why is it so important for you that he comes back to life?" Carla could not understand her friend's reasoning "He's gone Anthi, I'm sorry, but you have to accept it"

"You don't understand"

The werewolf opened her arms "No, I don't Anthi so, please, enlighten me"

Anthi opened her mouth but someone decided that it was a good idea to call her in that exact moment "What?"

" _I found the Ripper"_ Damon greeted her

"Stefan? Something happened?"

Oh, so she didn't know he was responsible for Klaus' death _"Where are you?"_

"At The Grill but is everything—"

" _Don't move, I'll be right there and I'll explain everything on the way"_ he ordered

"Damon?" she asked but he had already hung up the phone "Great!"

* * *

**Old Witches House**

"I have the uncanny feeling that I should be thanking you for helping me succeed" he told the witches as he leant against the door frame of the basement "Klaus is dead which means I'm a free vampire again and it turns out that his family's dead as well. It's a good day"

The sound of claps turned his attention to the intruder "I'm glad you're so happy brother, really, congratu-fucking-lations"

"Damon" he growled "What are you doing here?"

The older Salvatore smirked "We just came to say hi"

"We?" Stefan inquired. Suddenly, a girl came inside the old, dusty basement "Anthi"

She narrowed her eyes and soon he was screaming in pain "You piece of shit! Do you realize what you did? Do you have any idea of the consequences of your actions?"

He struggled to get on his feet after she stopped the assault "Who the fuck cares? I did what it had to be done!"

"Well, Caroline was bitten, I mean you're the one that got her bit" Damon spat "What do you have to say about that?"

Stefan ran a frustrated hand through his hair "She was collateral damage"

That statement made Anthi's blood boil. She shoved him against a wall and used her magic to break his bones. His cries of pain were music to her ears "She was your friend – your _best friend –_ and you doomed her! Klaus' blood is the only thing that can cure a vampire from a werewolf bite and you know it Stefan! You just didn't give two shits about anyone's life but your own!"

Damon noticed that her anger was getting out of control so he tried to calm her down "I think you should stop or he won't have any bones in his body to heal"

She held her spell for a few seconds before doing as Damon said "You're lucky Bonnie found a way to save Caroline! You disgust me"

Stefan sat on the floor and chuckled "You're just butt hurt that Kol's dead as well! You don't care about Caroline so save your speech!"

She came forward, looking him in the eye "You're wrong Stefan, I do care about her and, yes, I'm angry that Kol is dead but the thing that hurts the most is that I thought we had some sort of connection. You knew how much I cared about Caroline and Kol and still you got her hurt and Klaus killed"

He rolled his eyes "What? You're gonna tell me you shed tears because of _Klaus_? Give me a break"

She shook her head "No but his brother is the father of my baby, how could I not be upset Stefan? You killed the brother of my baby's dad" she whispered

"And I was supposed to care because?"

Damon face palmed, how stupid could his brother be? Apparently, very stupid since he was messing with a very volatile hybrid "Okay, Anthi I think you should go, I'll handle him"

"Ooohh better get her out of here or else Stefan might hurt her feelings" Stefan mocked

Anthi tried not to lose it or she might actually kill him "You're supposed to care because we're—"

"We're what? Siblings?" he interrupted "Just because my dad fucked your mom doesn't mean we're family or that I should care about what you think!"

Damon quickly grabbed her arm and tried to drag her outside but she refused "What about the time we spent together trying to find what the mark was? You went with me to Bon Temps; you're the one that helped me getting rid of that stupid mark!"

He shrugged "It is what it is"

Damon had enough and took her outside "Delete what that moron said to you and go home, I'll meet you there. I mean it" he added when she was about to argue so she turned on her heels and left.

"Now brother, you'll tell me what you've been up to this entire time" he said when he reentered the basement

His baby brother scoffed "Like I'm going to tell you shit!"

The blue eyed brother cracked his knuckles "Have it your way then" and punched Stefan

* * *

**The following day**

* * *

**Mystic Falls High School**

"And then you left?" Bonnie asked Elena as they made their way to class

She shrugged "What was I supposed to do?"

Caroline huffed "Ugh I'm sorry Elena; I didn't mean to come between you and Damon"

"It's not your fault Care" the brunette said "Things haven't been great lately with Damon and with what's been going on, I barely have time to think about where we stand as a couple"

Caroline frowned "That's not a good sign… Sorry Elena but if you can't focus on your relationship then maybe you should ask yourself if it's worth it" the doppelgänger opened her mouth but not a single word was spoken "I'm not saying that you should give up on your relationship but I think you should take a step back and figure out what you want once and for all"

"But I care about him, more than I should" she said quietly "And it scares me"

Bonnie laced her arm around Elena's "We are in desperate need for a girl night"

"Speaking of girls has any of you spoken to Anthi?" the blonde cheerleader asked "She's not replying my texts or calls…"

"Same" the petit witch said "But then again, Kol died so I understand if she doesn't feel like talking to anyone"

Caroline made a perfect braid on her hair "Even so, she shouldn't be alone."

They stopped debating the issue as they had arrived to class and saw a woman writing her name on the board.

"Who is she?" Bonnie asked Caroline once they were in their seats.

The other shrugged "I don't know"

The woman turned around "Hello class, my name is Esther Smith and I'm your new history teacher" she presented herself to the class "Before we get started I would like to tell you how excited I am to begin this new chapter with you. It's an honor to educate the younger minds about our heritage as human beings" she looked directly at Caroline "and sometimes, beasts – I'm talking about the barbarian actions we have done towards one another" she faced the rest of the class "I see a bright future for all of us" she smiled warmly "Let's begin"

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Anthi had been cooped up at home waiting for Bonnie to show up. She had texted the witch a while ago and she said she was still at school and that would come by as soon as she could so here she was, lying in her bed, waiting.

The girl played with her phone, throwing it in the air. She took a deep breath as she tried to come up with a decent plan to bring Kol back without putting herself and her baby on harm's way; although she knew how risky it was to bring someone back from dead – let alone an Original vampire – she wasn't one to back down from challenges "I just have to be smarter, there's always a loophole"

After all this time of practicing magic and feeling it running deeply in her core, Anthi was sure that for every event there was some sort of way to reverse it. Though Kol's death didn't have a magical cause (at least she thought so), he was a creature created by magic so that meant that there was hope for him after all.

She would need a witch, a powerful one but outside Bonnie there was no other witch she could actually trust and she wouldn't beg The Spirits for help, she'd rather choke. So, where would she find a witch?

Anthi groaned, her head was about to explode! Luckily, the bell signaled Bonnie's arrival "Hey, thanks for coming"

"I brought them, I hope you don't mind" Bonnie sheepishly said as Caroline and Elena showed up beside her

This wasn't what she had in mind when she asked Bonnie if she could come by plus, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be around Caroline. Either way, but she smiled and said "Sure, come in"

"So, why did you want me to meet you?" Bonnie asked as she sat on the couch

Anthi fidgeted her fingers "Umm… I would rather if I spoke to you in private"

"Is everything okay?" Caroline asked worried

The hybrid forced a smile "Yeah, I just need to speak with Bonnie alone, that's all." She said as she led the green eyed girl to her room

Bonnie opened her eyes after performing a spell so that no one could hear them "What's wrong Anthi? Why don't you want Caroline and Elena to know?"

The other sat on the bed and sighed "I went to check up Caroline yesterday because she was pretty shaken after what happened and she snapped my neck" The teen witch gasped, she could see where this was going "So, I was wondering if you could see if my baby is alive"

"Of course!" she said and led Anthi to the bed "Now, I'll just place the candles around the room." She talked her through the process "Close your eyes and breath"

Bonnie placed one hand on Anthi's heart and another on her belly and muttered some words. As her voice became louder the candle's light became smaller and flickered. There was a gush of wind and Bonnie opened her eyes "You can open your eyes now Anthi" she said softly

The other girl moved to a seated position "So?"

Bonnie joined her "You are only 8 weeks far I think and although this is a crucial part of your baby's development, it seems to be fine. I can feel its energy and you have nothing to worry about"

She sighed in relief and there a few surprising tears that she wiped away fast "Thanks, Bonnie. I appreciate it"

"You're welcome" the witch said smiling "Now, let's go downstairs and have the girl moment that you're in serious need of"

Anthi nodded "Okay but I'll text Carla too"

"The more, the merrier!" Bonnie exclaimed as she made her way to the living room "We have ice cream, candy and lots of junk food"

"And chocolate" Elena added "You can never go wrong with chocolate"

Caroline clapped her hands happy and soon enough they started talking when someone knocked on the door "Hey" Caroline greeted

"Hi" Carla replied not bothered to show how annoyed she was and got even more annoyed when he saw Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett "This will be so much fun"

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

**August Alsina - Kissing on my tattoos**

**August Alsina - No love**

* * *

**I felt like the previous chapter was so heavy and that's the reason why this one is a bit lighter, also you may have noticed that not much happened since it is a filler chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Alliances

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended**

**This fic is dedicated to iheartmurphy bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Alliances _

* * *

**Old Witches House**

Damon huffed for the hundredth time "Just cut the crap Stefan, I know you had something to do with the Original's deaths!"

The other spat the blood that was lodged in his mouth "I had nothing to do with it; it was only Klaus I wanted to get rid of!" he dusted off his clothes "And why the hell do you want to know who killed the rest of them? They're fucking dead, that's all that matters!"

Damon pushed Stefan roughly against a wall "Because if you're not lying, then there's a huge chance that whoever killed them will come after us and I will not live my last day in Mystic Fucking Falls!"

Stefan freed himself from his brother's hold and chuckled "That's your problem, not mine Damon."

The elder Salvatore chuckled "So this is how it will be huh? You can act like you don't give a fuck Stefan but I can see right through you"

Stefan narrowed his eyes "Look at that; you sounded just like Elena, could you be any more ridiculous?"

Damon waved a hand in the air "Yeah yeah real funny Stefan" he moved fast and faced his younger brother "Just don't forget that whoever comes for me will come for you too brother, so instead of acting like a little bitch you could cough up some info" he smirked

Stefan rolled his eyes "I'm not scared of anything brother. I always have a backup plan plus you know damn well I'm at my finest when I have no emotions" he smiled showing his canines

"Yeah I know" he then vervained his brother "Which is exactly what I don't need" and fled the scene

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

_She was at the cemetery, it was nighttime and she was running, her feet barely touching the ground. She had no idea why she was running or from whom she was running but her instinct was telling her not to stop until she reached some safe place._

_There was snarl behind her, she looked back for a second but the only thing she could see was darkness, pure darkness. She ran as fast as her human legs could but whatever she was running from was getting closer and closer._

_Air was coming in and out of her lungs fast, her muscles were turning into jell-O and she was positive she could hear the pounding of her heart. The girl came to an abrupt stop when she felt something icy on her back, she was about to brush her fingers on her lower back but decided against it and kept running. However, it was too late, before she had realized, she was lying on the ground and a piercing pain shot in her head._

" _Aaarrrrghhhhh!" she cried out "Ahhhhrrrgggghh!"_

"Bonnie, wake up!" someone said with a concerning voice "Bonnie!"

The teen witch slowly opened her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh "Not again"

Elena and Caroline sat beside her "What happened? You were screaming while sleeping" the latter said

Bonnie played with her hands "It's nothing, just a bad dream"

Anthi shook her head and leant against the guest room's door "You're a witch Bonnie and that means that your dream was more than a bad dream"

The other got up quickly "But that's just what it was! Anyways, we have more important things going on"

"Still, I think we should talk about this Bon, we can help you" the doppelgänger smiled "You don't have to hide anything from us"

Bonnie sighed. She knew she could tell her friends about this dream she had been having for a while now but, like she had told them, there was so much going on and their problems seem to get bigger and bigger by the minute. So, if she could solve this on her own, she would.

"I know Lena but trust me on this; I know what I'm doing"

Carla clapped her hands together "Okay then, you said there were more important things going on, mind sharing with the rest of us?"

Bonnie had her game face on "We need to—"

Before she could finish her sentence someone knocked on the door anxiously as if they couldn't wait any longer. The girls followed Bonnie downstairs and when she opened the door it revealed a blonde girl with big brown eyes. The girl barged inside the manor like it was her own house and immediately she recognized the dark-haired girl.

"YOU!" she accused with her slender finger "Where are Bill and Eric?"

"What are you doing here Sookie?" Anthi asked confused. How the hell did Sookie find where she lived and how did she find the Boarding House?

The blonde balled her hands into fists "Answer me!" she yelled "Bill and Eric never came back and—"

Anthi was getting more and more confused "Who are Bill and Eric?"

Sookie couldn't hold her rage any longer so she tried to slap the other girl but Anthi caught Sookie's hand and spoke lowly "I know you weren't trying to hit me!"

The Bon Temps girl retrieved her hand "I just want to know where Bill and Eric are and if they are safe!"

"Okay" Caroline said loud "Who are Bill and Eric and who are you?"

The other blonde huffed "I'm Sookie and Bill and Eric are the vampires that came with her vampire friend Steve!" she pointed to the hybrid

Anthi shook her head "I don't know any—" she stopped herself as realization hit her "You mean Stefan?"

Sookie nodded her head "He left with Eric and Bill four days ago and they haven't returned home nor answered my calls or texts! I know them and I wouldn't be here if something wasn't adding up!"

Anthi shook her head trying to understand what was happening. She hadn't seen Stefan since she and Damon had confronted him at the Old Witches House; she reached her phone and dialed the young Salvatore's number.

Bonnie came closer to the girl with a serious look "You have to calm down so we can help you find whoever you're looking for" Sookie held a finger in the air and before she opened her mouth the petit witch added "If you want to find them, I suggest you do as we say because this is our town and there's no one who knows Mystic Falls as well as we do."

Sookie pressed her lips mad and huffed "I swear if something happened to them you will pay!"

Caroline made her way to the intruder "Excuse you! You have the nerve to come to our town and threaten us because your boyfriends got missing while standing in a room with a vampire, a hybrid and a witch? How stupid are you?"

"Say that again bitch and I'll fry your vampire ass in no time!" Sookie hissed.

Before things got way out of hand, Anthi intervened "Stefan's not answering my calls"

"I'm not going anywhere without Eric and Bill!" the blonde stated "I'll wait forever if I have to!"

"All this talk about Eric and Bill and Stefan and I still don't know why there were in Mystic Falls in the first place" Elena shrugged

"They forged an alliance with Stefan" the Bon Temps' girl said flatly

"An alliance? Why?" Bonnie asked suspicious. This could not be good at all.

"Oh no!" Anthi whispered as she prepared herself to hear what Sookie was about to say

"They had a deal" Sookie started "They would help Steve – I mean Stefan – with something and in return he would help them with something"

Elena scoffed "Vague much?"

In that moment, Caroline gasped as she remembered that Stefan was the one that brought the army that tried to kill Klaus and the one that got her bit. She got closer to Sookie "Stefan was the one that brought that army to kill Klaus wasn't he?"

The Bon Temps waitress only narrowed her eyes and kept her mouth shut.

"Answer her!" Anthi demanded

Sookie was breathing hard now "I will tell you everything you want to know after I know for sure that Bill and Eric are safe"

Bonnie rolled her eyes "In case you haven't noticed, we have no idea who they are or where they are, so the faster you tell us what deal they made with Stefan, the faster we can find your friends"

The other folded her arms "I stand by what I said"

The young witch narrowed her eyes a bit and then Sookie was holding her head with both hands "I'm not playing" she warned.

Sookie hadn't felt pain like this before but she wasn't one to be easily intimidated so, with a twist of her hand, she casted a beam of light knocking everyone inside the room unconscious for a few minutes. She struggled to get up, her head was still hurting but still she made her way to the door.

"Going somewhere?"

* * *

**Meredith's House**

"Are you sure we they can crash here?" Matt asked Alaric "I mean, this house is still for sale and I'm pretty sure everyone knows what happened to Meredith, at least that she was killed"

Alaric smiled "I took care of everything. Mikael and Esther can stay here for as long as it takes"

Mikael fixed himself something to drink "That's good news. I reckon we'll stay in Mystic Falls for a while"

"This could be our home." Esther entered the living room with books on her hands "After we rid the town of all the monsters that is" she put the books on the table

Matt came closer to the table and inspected one of the strange books "What's with the sudden reading urges?"

The Original Witch retrieved the book from Matt's prying hands "These are gremoires and you must not touch them!"

Both Alaric and Mikael rounded the table "Why can't he touch them?" the latter asked

"Because those aren't normal gremoires, are they?" the teacher chimed in "Those enclose the most powerful spells ever made"

Esther nodded with a small smile that she hoped no one had seen "Mr. Saltzman is correct, these gremoires have very dark and powerful magic, and therefore they cannot be handled lightly"

Matt scratched his chin "When you say very dark and powerful, what do you mean exactly?"

"Expression" Alaric answered "That's what she means"

Mikael put his hands on Esther's lower back "Are you sure you want to dabble in this kind of magic?"

She craned her neck so as to face him "I can do it Mikael"

"I know you can, I just wanted to be sure" he added a smile "I'm done being a teenager, I really want to get back to my body"

She turned completely to him "And you will" she turned her back on him "After everything's settled"

The other huffed and was about to argue with her but Matt had something to say "I need to go and you need to work on your plan to help me kill Damon" and then he left

"I think someone should tell him that we have to kill his friends first" Alaric suggested but the looks he earned from the couple made him shiver "Or not"

Esther came by Alaric's side and touched his arm gently "If we tell Matthew the next stage of our plan, he will sabotage the whole thing and I worked too hard on The Other Side to let him ruin everything."

He nodded and placed his hand on top of hers "Very well then, what are we supposed to do with him in the meantime? We both know he won't be able kill Damon on his own right now and I know Damon enough to know that he'll be expecting someone to come after him."

Mikael watched the display of affection carefully "Not to mention the filthy vampire has a Bennett witch on his side"

Esther smiled "Don't worry about her; I have something special planned for her. All that power shouldn't be wasted with a teenager that barely grasps the concept of true magic"

"Then what do you suggest we do now?" Mikael asked

The Original Witch's smile grew "We do what we know best: we throw a party"

* * *

**The Grill**

Tyler Lockwood downed the rest of his drink in one take as he tried to understand what the hell had just happen in the last seventy two hours. He had come back to his hometown with a goal set: he would take Klaus' empire and make it his own; he would make his uncle's vision come true.

Now that Klaus and his family were gone, things would be a lot easier except that he'd have to win the hybrid's trust and lead them which, honestly, wouldn't happen any time soon. They had just gained their freedom back which meant that they wouldn't follow him blindly but that wasn't the objective any ways. He wanted them to trust him, to see him as someone above them but that they could trust; kind of like a father and the hybrids would be his family and they wouldn't have to be sired to him because they would love him, with no magic involved.

However, the one thing that was keeping him from starting to build his empire was something he left at Caroline's house back when he was a just a werewolf, something that he hid in the hopes of not looking at it again until Mason returned home – the moonstone that he had disguised as a necklace.

Never in a million years would Tyler think that a small stone, a white almost transparent stone, would be so damn important. The hybrid went back to the time when Mason told him something that would change everything. He went back to the time when Mason told him the truth.

_Tyler had just arrived home exhausted from practice and headed straight to the shower. The hot water hitting his back was soothing and he took some time to think about how crazy the last few weeks had been. Now, he was a werewolf thanks to some poor decision but he didn't regret it, what was occupying his thoughts was a certain blonde that had helped him through it all._

_He was grateful to at least have one friend that was acquainted with the supernatural world and though he was aware that the Salvatore's were supernatural as well, he liked the bond he had with Caroline. She was cool for a vampire and it certainly didn't hurt that she was gorgeous and had a killer smile._

_Tyler smiled without even realizing it as he went to his room but quickly the smiled faded as he was pinned against a wall. Immediately, he flashed his canines but relaxed immensely when he saw that it was only his uncle Mason_

_"Damn, you scared the shit out of me!" Tyler said trying to breathe normally_

_Mason smiled "Scaredy kitten"_

_Tyler couldn't help the smirk "What you doing here?"_

_His uncle sat on the edge of the younger werewolf's bed "I need to talk to you but first get dressed; I feel uncomfortable talking to my nephew when he's only wearing a towel"_

_Tyler threw said towel at his uncle's face, the other ducked his head but laughed anyways "Meet me downstairs when you're done"_

_"What do you wanna talk with me?" Tyler asked entering the library after he got dressed_

_Mason had a serious face "I need you to listen to me carefully Tyler. I have a plan for us, for all of us actually"_

_Tyler crossed his arms "You are serious…"_

_"Of course I am!" Mason replied and rested both of his hands on Tyler's shoulders, looking him dead in the eye "I have a plan that can change the whole thing for us!" he reached a small box hidden in one of the shelves and opened it revealing a stone "This is our ticket to freedom, to peace, to power, to everything we ever wanted"_

_The teen looked at it skeptically "Well it's a stone, a rather small one; I had no idea a stone could do so much for us" he mocked_

_Mason smiled "A stone that it's filled with supernatural power, there's a reason why I kept it hidden in here. This stone will help me – us – build our empire, a werewolf empire. We will be on top of the world! We no longer will have to hide, we can stop the werewolf on werewolf murders, we can end the on-going war between vampires and werewolves, we can help other people and guess what?" he chuckled "It will all be ours!"_

_Tyler was a bit overwhelmed with the information but at the same time he was curious "Hmm… What about Mystic Falls?"_

_"What about it?"_

_He shrugged "Well, this is our town and let's not forget about all the supernatural people living here"_

_Mason smiled "We'll protect them. Now, are you in or not?"_

_Tyler gave it some thought; what his uncle was proposing was a good idea, good things could come out of this empire so why not give it a shot? "Yeah, I'm in"_

_"Good, you won't regret this. Now, on to the plan" Mason rubbed his hands together happy_

"Is this seat taken?"

The hybrid emerged from his thoughts and looked at the girl next to him "Help yourself out"

She smiled and moved her hair to her right, leaving her neck exposed "I was hoping you would at least offer me something to drink"

He knitted his brows together "Why should I do that?"

The girl chuckled and ran her fingers through her red hair "I could say because we've known each other since we were five or I could say because I want you to"

Tyler narrowed his eyes trying to remember who this random girl was but came up empty "I really don't know who you are"

The girl sighed "I'm Lana; it is a pleasure to see you again Tyler Lockwood"

The hybrid looked at her confused as he tried to remember her. The only Lana he had ever met was nothing like the one seating next to him but still he asked "Lana? As in Lana Rodriguez?"

Lana smiled brightly "I know that I lost aton of weight and I guess puberty wasn't so bad on me"

He chuckled "Now, I'm buying you a drink" he signaled the waitress he had an order and asked for Lana's drink "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Washington"

She nodded "I was, actually I just got back. I got tired of the routine in DC and of college so I quit."

"And Mystic Falls was first stop?" he asked entertained

Lana smiled and thanked the waitress "Yeah" she sipped on her drink "It was. There's no place like home"

Tyler could only agree "Indeed."

She took a quick glance around the small Pub and noticed it barely had any costumers so she inched closer to her childhood friend "Also, there's something else that made me come back to little old Mystic Falls"

His airways were infiltrated by her perfume and he tilted his head to the side, he wanted to see where this was going "Really, what is that?"

She ran her red nails all the way up his arm and then her fingers got lost in his hair; she spoke in his ear "I want you to turn me"

Tyler crooked his head to the side, had he heard right? This ordinary read head girl – Lana – wanted to be turned? "What?"

She smirked "You heard me werewolf, I want you to turn me"

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Fuck! Sookie thought as Anthi – the bitch – was blocking her way. She thought that like the others Anthi would be unconscious "Like I said I'm trying to find my friends no matter what!"

Anthi crowded her space "Assaulting the very people that want to help is not a smart move" she spat and came even closer to the Halfling "Try that shit again and I'll finish you"

Sookie shivered but still held her chin high "If you're going to threaten me then get out of my way, I have things to do" she said as she walked away from the hybrid but she caught her arm

"No, first I want to know about the deal Stefan made"

"I said" the blonde untangled from Anthi's grip "I'll tell everything after I know that Eric and Bill are safe"

Exasperated, the midnight haired girl pushed the blonde against a tree "Look, we can stand here and talk in circles; I want information that you have and you'll provide when you know your friends are safe but you can't do that without our help and I'll only do it when you tell everything you know. So you'll tell me what I want to know even if I have to make you and then we'll get to Erica and Bill"

Sookie breathed hard; this was not going the way she wanted! She didn't know if she could trust this person standing in front of her but at the same time she was the only one that could help her. "Fine!" she pushed Anthi away and made her way to the house "I'll tell everything but you have to hold your end of the deal!"

The other nodded "I will. Now, wake them up" she pointed to the four girls lying on the floor

She sighed but obeyed nevertheless. Moments later, the girls were coming to their senses

"Why do people keep knocking me unconscious?" Bonnie lamented as she tried to sit on the couch

"Sookie agreed to tell what deal Stefan made" Anthi explained as she helped Carla sit

The girl in question brushed her clothes and looked at Anthi "Don't forget, you'll help me as well"

Anthi huffed "I already said I will!"

Carla scoffed "What?! This bitch comes in, starts accusing people left to right and attack us and now we're supposed to help her? Unbelievable!"

"She has valuable information that could help us a lot" Anthi tried to reason but Carla wasn't listening

"You mean information that could help you right?" she accused "Because I don't see it affecting me or them" she pointed to Caroline, Elena and Bonnie

"Still, we should listen to whatever she has to say" Caroline intervened

Sookie stood up quickly gaining attention from the girls "Do you want to hear me or not?"

"Of course!" Elena said "What do you know about this deal?"

Sookie sat down again as she started "Well, it was when we were in Bon Temps on the night of the full moon when you turned" she said looking at the blue eyed werewolf and then turned to Anthi "You told your friend to take me home–"

"–Stefan" Anthi interrupted

Sookie nodded "Yeah, him. After we got to my place Bill and Eric showed up and after a rough start and learning that Stefan could walk in the sun, he started asking Bill if he had an army and when Bill said he had, Stefan started talking about a vampire named Klaus and how he wanted to kill him"

"So, all Stefan did was ask for help and they gave it to him?" Bonnie asked confused

The girl shook her head "Stefan said that if they could help him kill the vampire then he'd tell them how to walk in the sun. Like you two" she pointed to Caroline and Anthi "That's why they agreed to help him"

Caroline ran her hand through her blonde locks "So Bill and Eric agreed to help Stefan and in exchange he would tell them how to walk in the sun but they haven't come back" she tried to summarize the whole situation

"Pretty much" the other responded

"Okay, so the plan was to kill Klaus, just him right?" Bonnie asked Sookie who nodded in response "Then who the hell killed the others?" she asked aloud

"I don't care" Sookie said "I told you all I know now what are you going to do to help?"

Carla let out a growl "It's not like we have all the answers!"

"Well" Anthi tried "One thing we know for sure; both Eric and Bill came to Mystic Falls on a mission that took place at the Mikaelson's so I think our best shot at the moment is to go there"

The werewolf got up and crossed her arms "Oh yeah and do what? Stare at the bloodied bodies or at the cadavers that are the Originals?"

"She's right" Bonnie said and everyone looked at her "Not you Carla, Anthi's right. We know for sure that Sookie's friends were there so it's a good place to start looking"

"Yeah I mean it's the only lead we've got so far" Elena spoke up and then turned to Anthi "You don't have to come if you don't want to…" she trailed off

Anthi opened her mouth and closed it again. If she went with them to Klaus' mansion then she would have to look at Kol's corpse lying on the bed and she wasn't sure if she could handle it. He was such a jackass, an annoying son of a bitch but still, he was the father of her child and she just couldn't look at him and not feel a pang in her chest. But she wasn't ready to ask herself why.

Still, this was not about her and her grief; it was about helping Sookie and finding whoever killed the Originals and could kill them all.

"I'll go" she said

"Good, show me the way there" Sookie said

* * *

**Donovan House**

Matt browsed through his contacts on his phone until he found the one he was looking for and dialed the number.

_"Yes?"_

_"_ Hey, it's Matt" he said in a serious tone "I'm glad you haven't changed your number"

She laughed _"What do you want Donovan?"_

He smirked "So remember back when we were juniors and you asked me to go out but I said no?"

 _"How could I not remember? It was last year_ _"_ she sighed _"What? Now that Elena's not available you want to go out?"_

Matt face palmed, this wasn't embarrassing at all "It's not like that. I kind of need your help with something"

 _"Oh"_ she said surprised _"_ _I guess I should've known better… What is it?"_

He rubbed the back of his neck "Ummm... I can't really say on the phone so I was wondering if you wanted to meet at some place, you choose"

 _Sighs._ The girl bit on her lip before answering _"I know I shouldn't be doing this but whatever… Can you meet me at the coffee shop near my place?"_

"Yes! That's perfect; I'll be there in a few"

She smiled _"_ _Perfect. Don't make me wait too long Donovan"_

 _"_ Don't worry. See you Amber"

 _"Bye"_ she replied

The busboy sprinted all the way to his truck and drove like a mad man to the coffee shop where he was supposed to meet Amber Bradley. The only reason why he had contacted her was because she had seen a vampire face to face, in fact, she was a survivor and he wanted to use some of the things he was sure she knew in his favor to when he killed Damon.

By the time he got there, he noticed she was already sitting there with her hair in a blonde ponytail and a white top.

"Hey" he greeted her

She smiled "Hi"

"So, how are you?" he asked after he ordered his coffee

She tilted her head "We still go to the same school Donovan and you've had plenty of chances to ask me that in the many times we crossed in the hallways"

"Yeah…" he rubbed his hands together "I know, I'm sorry"

She sipped on her coffee "I'm just messing with you"

"Phew!" he pretended to wipe sweat of his forehead "I thought I was in trouble"

She pointed her finger at him "You're on probation" she joked "Well you said you wanted my help…"

He inched closer "I do." He said after thanking the waiter "Umm... Do you remember something unusual at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant last year?"

The girl nodded "Yeah I was one of five girls selected as the final candidates for the Miss Mystic Court. I was surprised to have been selected since I'm not from one of the founding families. I even remember Caroline being so bitter about it" she laughed lightly

Okay, that was not what Matt wanted to hear. He had to dig deeper "And besides that, don't you remember anything else? Something else?"

She was silent for a few moments before replying "No, not really"

He was not convinced "Not even about Stefan?"

Amber blinked twice but tried to remain neutral "What about him? He was Elena's escort"

Matt huffed "That's all you remember?"

"Okay, where are you going with this?" she asked a bit enraged "Where are all this questions coming from? I thought you needed my help Matt!"

"And I do!" he argued "Are you sure that's all you remember?"

"Yes Matt, that's all I remember!" she said through gritted teeth "Last year's Pageant was a beautiful event that I'm honored I was a part of, my parents were very proud and I enjoyed it very much! Any other question?"

He shook his head "You made yourself very clear"

"Good" she said as she grabbed her things and left

Matt glanced at her as she left the shop; by the way she reacted she was hiding something, he was sure.

* * *

**The Lockwood Estates**

"It's beyond me how you managed to throw your party here" Alaric commented as he helped carry yet another box full of decorations

Esther smiled and walked alongside the professor "When it comes to parties Mr. Saltzman, women have a tendency to, as you say nowadays, go with the flow" she smiled "Plus, Carol Lockwood is a very smart business woman, I told her that I'd invite some investors that may want to take interest in our little town"

"And how much of that is true?"

They reached a large room and she tapped the table where Alaric put the box "All of it. It is true that I will invite some investors to this party that is why the Mayor provided her staff to help but, of course, the main objective of this party is to get to know our enemy"

Alaric crossed his arms "We already know our enemy and it's called Damon and Stefan and Caroline"

"And that girl that Anthi" Esther said quietly

"Who?"

Esther smiled "Anthi is a girl that you don't need to worry about… for now"

He narrowed his eyes "Is she a vampire?"

The Original Witch smirked "When the time comes, I'll explain but right now I cannot tell you Mr. Saltzman. Before you protest it is not because I don't trust but because I'm following a plan that was carefully crafted"

He huffed "I'm choosing to trust you on this Esther; I just hope I don't regret it"

She smiled "You won't. Now, I can see all is going as planned as far as the party is concerned"

"I don't know how you were able to pull this off in just a few hours" he said referring to the fact the massive garden was decorated with lights on the trees and small but elegant tables

Esther chuckled "Actually, I had a meeting with the Mayor yesterday and she, being a woman that wants to impress the investors, snapped her fingers and got things done. The invitations are being sent as we speak"

"Do you think they will come?" he questioned. Mystic Falls didn't have the best record when it came to festivities; someone always died or was at least seriously injured.

"I'm sure they will, the founding families have to attend it and wherever Elena goes Damon and the others will follow. They have no idea who I am and since I am doing this with the Mayor they will not suspect a thing. Therefore, it will be the perfect time to make a move" she explained

Alaric spoke in a low voice as the room became crammed with maids "Damon will be gone today?"

"No, but I will do something to make it easier for Matthew to kill him"

"What?"

She led Alaric to an empty room and after closing the door she showed him a plastic bag with herbs inside

"That's vervain" he affirmed

"You're wrong" she said "This is something else, it's called _Cerbera Odollam_ , or how I like to call it, _The Suicide Tree_."

Suddenly Alaric felt a bit uneasy standing in the same room as Esther "Remind me to stay away from that"

She smiled "This plant is quite toxic to humans. It contains a toxin called _cerberin_ , a potent compound capable of disrupting calcium ion channels in the heart muscle, which can lead to an irregular heart beat that is often fatal if the toxin is ingested in high enough quantities. When applied to vampires, it has the same effect but because they are supernatural, they won't actually die instead they'll become weak and constantly in pain. Have you ever had a heart attack Mr. Saltzman?"

"Never" he answered as he looked closer to the bag

Esther nodded "Well, when a vampire is poisoned with high quantities of this particular plant, its toxins cause several heart attacks, which will lead to on and off states of consciousness. Can you imagine what would be like to constantly have a heart attack? It would drive one's mind crazy"

He shivered "No wonder it's called the suicide tree"

The Original Witch put the bag in her purse "And this is not even my best weapon"

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

They all got out of the car except Carla, Caroline and Anthi that used their abilities to get to their destination.

"This is it" Elena announced as she made her way to the door. She slowly pushed it open and it was like watching a murder scene. The huge living room was covered in red and had bodies scattered all around and body parts as well. The smell was too strong and she found herself, unintentionally, stepping on someone's arm that was detached from the rest of the body.

Sookie covered her mouth and nose with her hand to somehow block the smell of dead people and tried to look for Eric or Bill.

"How could I not notice all this blood before?" Elena muttered "We were here, on the night that…" she trailed off

Bonnie ran her hand on her friend's back "You were in shock, you mustn't have paid attention to your surroundings" she tried to explain but she too was finding difficult to watch the bloody scene

Caroline walked around the huge room as memories of that night flooded her mind, she couldn't stay here she had to have some air.

Meanwhile, Anthi went upstairs and found herself in Kol's room. Her hands were shaking as she stepped closer the huge bed and to his body. She avoided looking at his face as she knelt beside him. For a few moments, she just sat there, next to his bed, in absolute silence.

Her mind was a crazy mess. How could she be so upset that he was dead? He had tortured her knowing perfectly that she was pregnant and he had tried to kill her so, why was she so broken? Why was she feeling like a piece of her had been ripped when she barely knew him? Yes, they history together but it was nothing like an epic love story, if anything, it was based on poorly made decisions, lies and violence. How could she not be happy that that was over?

Anthi gulped down and fidgeted with her fingers as she tried to say something but what was she supposed to say? Goodbye? I'm sorry? I miss you? No. None of those options seated well with her so what was she supposed to do?

He was gone, in fact, she was staring at his grayish, dead corpse but she had to do something, right? She had to bring him back because… It didn't matter why she was bringing him back but the fact that she would make it happen.

"I hate you" she said lowly "You- you mess with me, you make me feel like- I don't" she stumbled on her words "You weren't supposed to be like this. I can't –" she tried to organize her thoughts "You hurt me Kol, more than once actually and I know that I hurt you too when I kept secrets from you but… I'm sorry" she whispered and carefully, she touched his cold hand "For everything."

She was silent for moments. She was not sure what she was apologizing for but she certainly feel like she had to do it for some reason.

She had to admit, it hurt seeing him like this. She thought she could handle it but she couldn't even form a proper sentence without stuttering, which was ridiculous. This bastard, the one that got on her nerves so much was the one that was crawling a hole in her chest for some unknown reason! He wasn't supposed to affect her like this!

She chuckled darkly "I have no luck. I really don't. I don't know what to do with you Kol… I'm certain about a lot of things but you are an incognita, I just can't figure you out" she said softly and swallowed the knot that was in her throat "I know one thing for sure; I'll bring you back" she nodded as if to assure him of that fact "I promise. I promise."

"Anthi"

The hybrid looked in the direction where the voice came from and quickly stood up while she wiped her tears "I-I just needed to say something, I had to"

Carla smiled and touched Anthi's arm lightly "It's okay. I just came to tell you that you were right, at least half right; Bill is here but Eric is nowhere to be seen"

"What?" she sprinted down the stairs only to find the Bon Temps' waitress crying her soul out.

Elena was trying to comfort the Halfling but she wasn't having any of it

"You will pay" Sookie threatened as she let go of Bill's dead heart "I swear"

"We had nothing to do with it!" Elena argued

Sookie cleaned her face and looked at the doppelgänger in the eye "I wasn't talking to you but one thing is certain: I'll get my revenge"

Caroline reentered the house after taking a break from all the memories of Klaus' attack "What about Eric?"

"I'll find him, I have my ways" was Sookie's reply before she hastily left the manor.

"Great" Anthi muttered "Now what?"

It was Bonnie that spoke "I have no idea"

Huffing the hybrid said "I have to go"

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

Tyler tilted his head to the side "Why?"

Lana shrugged a shoulder "You know why Tyler, I want to be powerful"

He shook his head "I don't believe you Lana. I mean, after all this time you're coming to me _now_ to turn you and by the way how did you know what I was?"

Lana smiled but it was forced "I have my means, besides I haven't always been clueless about the other things inhabiting Mystic Falls"

"Still" he narrowed his brown eyes "It doesn't explain why you're asking me that now or why do you want it"

"The why doesn't matter Tyler" she was quick to reply "What I'm asking you is a simple task: turn me and then I'll disappear from your life, no harm done"

He chuckled "What you're asking is far from simple Lana. If I do what you want you'll be part of my pack so to speak; now, I can't have people I don't exactly trust inside my trust circle"

"But I don't want to be part of your pack or anything, I just want to be turned" she insisted becoming more and more anxious

Tyler sniffed the air and Lana braced herself – that was a very animalistic behavior. He looked around the pub and noticed no one was paying attention to them so he grabbed her hand and cut her with his claw

"What are you doing?" the red haired girl protested and retrieved her hand "Are you out of your mind?"

He tasted the blood that was on his claw and stated that "You are sick"

The girl tried to play dumb "What?"

"Don't play stupid with me Lana" he spoke in a low tone but still it was menacing "You are sick right? Don't lie to me"

Lana shook her head several times before hoping off the stool she was seating on "I'm done" and was about to leave but Tyler put himself on her way, blocking her

"If you want me to turn you you'll have at least to be honest with me at all time Lana, I'm not fucking around!" he said "You just have to tell me the truth"

She bit her lower lip before replying "I have a rare cancerous brain tumor called _pleomorphic xanthroastrocytoma_ " his face revealed how shocked he was "And before you start judging me, I did search for the best doctors but there's nothing they can do. I've done radiotherapy and surgery to remove the tumor but it was not possible and it has returned."

He crossed his arms, he felt bad for her "I'm sorry and are you sure there's nothing more that can be done?"

She grimaced "I wish there was. The tumor wrapped itself around the main blood vessel in the brain, now making it inoperable. Nobody has enough info about this tumor so they can't give me a prognosis. Which is why I'm asking Tyler, please, turn me"

He took a deep breath and then said "Follow me"

* * *

**Old Witches House**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked her as they made their way inside

Anthi nodded "Yes, I'm sure"

"And this Eric guy is still missing and you think Stefan has something to do with it" he hunched

She went downstairs "I'm sure he has something to do with it or that he's at least involved somehow, it can't be coincidence"

The elder Salvatore smirked and kicked Stefan's stomach "Wake up Cinderella"

Stefan winced in pain and spat blood "Fucker!" he stood up and as soon as he saw her he smirked "Oh, look who we have here! How are you Anthi?"

Her jaw ticked but she remained focused on her task "We already know about the deal you made with vampires from Bon Temps"

He was amused "Oh you do now? So fucking what?"

Damon walked closer to his brother "One of the vampires is dead and the other is missing, what would you know about that Stef?"

The other shrugged, not bothering answering the question.

Anthi came up to him "Where's Eric?"

He smiled "Oh so you moved on so fast? What would your dead baby daddy have to say about that awful treason?"

She breathed sharply "Stefan don not play with me! I asked a simple question: yes or no"

Stefan took a step towards her leaving no breathing room between them "Maybe"

"Do you think this is a fucking game?" Damon said mad "Where the fuck is the vampire?"

Stefan scoffed and looked at his brother "How can you even stand there and talk about games when you are the king of bullshit. Playing games is what you do brother, I'm just taking a page out of your own book"

Damon growled and launched himself against his brother "Whatever it is that you're thinking it has to stop. Use your brain goddamit!"

Stefan punched the other vampire hard in the face and managed to break his arm "Don't tell me what to do"

Suddenly, both vampires were shoved against opposite walls, making holes in the fragile structure of the house "Stop it now! Both of you! We don't have time for this!"

The younger Salvatore got up "Yeah you're right so I suggest you get the fuck out of my air before I hurt you"

Her nostrils flared. Who the hell did he think he was to talk to her like that? "I'll leave when I have the answers I want!"

"Spill brother" Damon advised, losing his temper by the second. Still, Stefan doesn't say anything so Damon pierced his hand through his chest and gripped Stefan's heart tight "Now, I know this isn't a comfortable position for you to be in but, Stef, if you don't tell us what we want-"

"You'll do exactly what huh?" he spat "You'll kill me? Damon please, you've had _centuries_ to do so and still here I am. You won't kill your only family"

Damon flashed his smile at his brother "Oh of course I won't kill you, doesn't mean you won't want to be dead after I'm done with you"

"And don't forget" Anthi added "That with just a blink of an eye I can make your life miserable!"

"Try me" he challenged

Damon gripped Stefan's heart tighter as Anthi snapped her fingers, making the young Salvatore shiver uncontrollably and gasp for air "So how about that answer?"

Struggling he said "F-Fuck you!"

Damon retrieved his bloodied hand from his brother chest and told Anthi to "Keep it going until he decides to speak up"

She nodded and followed him as he left the house "Do you think that the real Stefan will break through?"

Damon pierced his eyes at her "He has to. No humanity Stefan has caused nothing but trouble as always and ruins all the good things my brother is"

* * *

**Later that night…**

* * *

**The Lockwood Estates**

"Seriously, the last place I want to be his at a party" Caroline complained as she and her besties walked to the beautifully decorated gardens. There were white lights hanging in the trees, round tables filled with all the types of gourmet food and waiters catering the event. It was actually perfect

"I feel the same about this" Bonnie said "But being here gives us brownie points with the new history teacher" she tried to lightened the mood

Caroline scoffed "The only good thing that can come off of this whole thing is that at least I got to get dolled up, which he haven't done in a while"

The blonde was wearing a white pencil dress with a keyhole cutout on the stomach, her golden locks falling on her shoulder, and she paired her dress with silver shoes. The doppelgänger was wearing a pale pink spaghetti strap dress that was flow-y and feminine. She paired this look with metallic ankle-strap sandals and a high top-knot bun. The petit witch was wearing a beaded strapless white which she paired with pair of white pumps and had her hair donned in a ponytail.

Bonnie sighed "I just hope tonight is drama-free, we've had enough drama for the day"

Caroline clapped her hands together "We have to blend in and act like normal teenagers!" she then noticed that Elena was super quiet "What's gotten into you Elena?"

"Huh?" she replied "I'm sorry, it's nothing, I'm just stressing out for no reason. Blend in – act like normal teenagers – got it"

With that said the girls ventured into the party but before Bonnie could make it to the bar, as she had planned all along, someone snatched her arm "What are you—" she began protesting but stopped when she saw his face

He smiled "Oh hey Bon, cat ate your tongue"

She held her chin high "Let go of me Matt!"

"Aww or what?" he wiggled his eyebrows "I just want to talk. 5 seconds"

She rolled her eyes "I have nothing to say to you. Now, let go of me"

"Listen Bon, what happened the other day was a necessary evil but still I'm sorry" he smiled but it wasn't genuine

"I don't believe you Matt" she spat

"Too bad" he said before letting her go

Another girl came closer to him "Was that supposed to impress me or something?"

The busboy turned around "So you did come to the party after all Amber"

"You said you wanted to apologize" she stated

Matt had a sinister smile "I know you know that what Stefan Salvatore is and I know that you want him to pay for what he did to you. I can help"

She shook her head "I don't know why I keep falling for your tricks. I'm out of here" she turned around to leave but he caught up with her

"I know that you were not part of last year's Miss Mystic Falls because Stefan took you somewhere and attacked you Amber, that's why Damon had to cover up for Stefan and was Elena's escort—" he started

"Stop!" she interrupted him

"You were missing during the whole event because Stefan was hurting you! I'm sure you can still feel his fangs on your neck!" he continued

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" she yelled louder each time as she remembered the attack she tried so hard to forget

He came closer to her and held her face in his hands "He tried to compel you but he wasn't successful was he?"

Amber was on the verge of tears "I told me to not be afraid and he that he was hungry…" she trailed off

"He's going to pay for that but what I need to know is how you were able to fool him for so long, how you were able to make him think you were under compulsion"

She knitted her brows "Why? Why are you asking me this now?"

Matt's blue eyes became ice "Because that was the technique that allowed you to survive for so long while being in the presence of a very volatile vampire, I wanna use that. I want to be able to do what you did with Stefan" _and then kill Damon when he least expects it, he_ wanted to add

"You're going to kill a vampire aren't you?" she questioned "I want in"

* * *

**A.N.: Tell me what you think!**


	15. Catch Me

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Anthi Bennett and Carla Monroe (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended**

**This fic is dedicated to iheartmurphy bc it was her idea so props to her! Give it a shot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Catch Me_

* * *

_**Previously – The Lockwood Estates** _

_The busboy turned around "So you did come to the party after all Amber"_

_"You said you wanted to apologize" she stated_

_Matt had a sinister smile "I know you know what Stefan Salvatore is and I know that you want him to pay for what he did to you. I can help"_

_She shook her head "I don't know why I keep falling for your tricks. I'm out of here" she turned around to leave but he caught up with her_

_"I know that you were not part of last year's Miss Mystic Falls because Stefan took you somewhere and attacked you Amber, that's why Damon had to cover up for Stefan and was Elena's escort—" he started_

_"Stop!" she interrupted him_

_"You were missing during the whole event because Stefan was hurting you! I'm sure you can still feel his fangs on your neck!" he continued_

_"Stop! Stop! STOP!" she yelled louder each time as she remembered the attack she tried so hard to forget_

_He came closer to her and held her face in his hands "He tried to compel you but he wasn't successful was he?"_

_Amber was on the verge of tears "I… He told me to not be afraid and he that he was hungry…" she trailed off looking away_

_"He's going to pay for that but what I need to know is how you were able to fool him for so long, how you were able to make him think you were under compulsion"_

_She knitted her brows "Why? Why are you asking me this now?"_

_Matt's blue eyes became ice "Because that was the technique that allowed you to survive for so long while being in the presence of a very volatile vampire, I wanna use that. I want to be able to do what you did with Stefan"_ _and then kill Damon when he least expects it, he_ _wanted to add_

_"You're going to kill a vampire aren't you?" she questioned "I want in"_

* * *

He was laughing. Loudly. His whole body was shaking with laughter as he wiped a tear from the corner of his left eye

"I'm serious" Amber said with a bit of an attitude

Matt was still laughing "I just need you to tell me how you were able to cheat compulsion"

The blonde crossed her arms "Not without knowing what you're up to Matt. I said I want in" she added with certainty "I'm not joking"

The busboy came closer to her and spoke with a tone that was far from sweet "Listen up Amber; I know you wanna play hero and all but trust me you don't want to get sucked up into this mess. And before you say you can handle it, ask yourself you would be able to watch your family die? Your friends? You?"

She stared back at him with her big brown eyes focused solely on him and gulped down loudly. She parted her lips as the sounds of words came out of her mouth "I… think I-"

"Oh you think you can?" Matt rolled his eyes "You're delusional Amber. Like I told you, I will make Stefan pay for what he did to you but you have to understand that the moment you get involved in this, your life as you know it will be over"

Well, she was not expecting that. Ever since Stefan had attacked her she tried to move on with her life but she couldn't. She needed some kind of closure and she was certain that Matt could help her with that. Although, she didn't want her family to get hurt, her mom, her dad and her little sister Lacey; so what was she supposed to do?

"Amber?"

The girl jumped a little when she heard her name but quickly got a hold of herself "Actually, I don't really know how I did it Matt, I don't know why or how I was able to resist that thing he tried to do to me"

"Compulsion" he completed for her

"Yes, I don't know how I did it and I'm being completely honest I swear!" she told him truthfully

Matt scanned her face looking for a sign that she was lying but couldn't find it, still he asked "If so, why were so reluctant to say that? Why didn't you just tell me straight away that you had no idea how you fooled a vampire?"

She shrugged "I need to make Stefan pay and I thought that you could help me"

"Please" he scoffed "You really expecting me to believe that you – a human – managed to survive a vampire attack without having any clue how?"

"I'm serious!" she argued "I really don't know how I did it Matt, you have to believe me!"

His jaw ticked, this Amber girl was lying; she had to be! He closed his eyes and tried to steady his racing heart "Get out of my face"

She took a step forward "But Matt–"

"Leave!" he yelled making the girl jump a little. Amber turned on her heels and grabbed the fabric of her violet gown as she made her way away from him.

Great. Now he had to find another way. "Bitch!" he cursed

* * *

Carol Lockwood was busy greeting the investors and showing them around when she saw a face she thought she'd never see again. "Umm excuse me for a moment. Dani can you precede the task?" she asked her assistant but didn't even wait for an answer as she walked rapidly among the guests.

With every step she took, another tear fell and her heart ached even more. Finally, she stopped. After all these months without seeing him she thought she would have something to say or even hug him like she'd never see him again – which was a very strong possibility – but, for some reason, the lump in her throat blocked the words from coming out.

She tilted her head to her right side analyzing him. He looked different, grown in some way; the lines of his face were harder, his eyes darker and distant; he looked bigger, must be from transitioning or fighting or something else. At the same time, he looked the same; short hair, mysterious expression and all.

They were staring at each other, neither of them speaking just standing there. Moments passed and they remained in the same position. It was funny because the party was in full force around them but for them it seemed as time had stopped, frozen.

The first word spoken came from him "Mom"

Carol was crying now, her tears strolled down her face like streams "I love you" she managed to say

All his bravado faded as soon as he heard those three words. It was a bad idea coming here without having things under control first but he had to see her, he had to see his mom. It had been so long… Tyler flashed to her, mere centimeters apart from her. It hurt to see his mom like this because of him but he was doing the best he could and he would reward her in the end. "I love you too, don't forget that" he then hugged her for the longest time before flashing away again.

Carol couldn't stand the agony of watching her son leave again so she went into hiding in her room.

Alaric and Esther observed it all from distance "I guess the Mayor won't be showing up again"

Esther sighed "It truly is painful to witness your child become a monster Mr. Saltzman. Although Carol is not the nicest person, I understand her misery. It is not easy"

The former teacher sipped on his glass of champagne "I guess it isn't but I wonder what made him come back to town after all this time…"

"Right now that's not my focus" the Original Witch replied nonchalantly "I still have a plan for tonight that has to go perfectly"

He smiled excited "And when exactly will you put your plan into motion?"

She smiled wickedly as she sipped on her light drink "I have to wait for the main guest to arrive. Patience, Mr. Saltzman, is a true virtue"

He chuckled "You know what else a virtue is? My ability to kill bloodsuckers"

She turned to him, facing him "The best hunter on earth is still my husband"

Alaric smirked; he liked the change in the air. Esther was more and more at ease with him even when they were following a plan to potentially harm Damon. That was… different but still he welcomed the change. Now that he was looking at her, he could easily admit that Esther was a rather easy woman on the eyes despite her lunacy "Well I have skill, speed and weapons from this century"

Esther laughed lightly, those were indeed good points.

* * *

Caroline narrowed her eyes on the couple thinking; what was going on between those two? And since when Alaric and her new History teacher were close? That didn't make sense! First of all, she was the one that took his place as a History teacher and apparently Alaric was going through an emotional breakdown, for someone that was suffering all that he sure seemed happier than ever. Something was fishy…

"Why are you brooding?"

Caroline rolled her blue eyes as she faced her friend "I'm not brooding; I'm thinking it's different"

Bonnie chuckled "Anyways, what's gotten your attention?"

"Them" the blonde pointed to the chatty couple "Isn't it just a tad bit weird that Alaric, who is allegedly going through a tough time, is all smiles and shiny eyes with the new History teacher?"

Bonnie laughed lightly " _Allegedly_? You really need to slow down on crime TV shows" that earned a glare from her beautiful friend "I think it's good for him to get out there and meet new people"

Still, Caroline wasn't convinced but let it go nevertheless "Anyways, where the hell is Elena?"

"I think she went to get Damon" the petite witch replied "I just want to get this whole thing over with so I can catch up with some quality sleep"

The cheerful girl wrapped her arms around Bonnie "Well until then all we can do is dance!"

* * *

Elena nibbled her lower lip nervously; she really had a bad feeling about this party. Something was churning deep in her stomach making her unable to even pretend that she was having fun that was why she needed to step away from her friends for a few seconds.

The doe eyed girl took several breaths, maybe she was overreacting.

_I need to calm down, just because this town doesn't have the best track record when it comes to events it doesn't mean that tonight will end up with blood all over the place_ , she thought

Frustrated, she exhaled harshly "Urgh, I need a drink"

"Glad I've got that covered"

Elena turned around with a small smile on her face "You came"

Damon stepped closer to her and handed her a glass of champagne "I did although I don't know what the purpose of this big fancy party is"

She chuckled lightly "Damon... about the other night" she started, her voice wavering a bit "I want you to know that I'm sorry and–"

"Elena" he interrupted her, he already knew where this was heading "Tonight I don't want you to worry about anything, just try to have fun with yours truly"

The doppelgänger rolled her eyes but couldn't keep a small smile from making a guest appearance. He took her hand and together they started swaying to the music in their own pace.

After a few moments Elena wasn't feeling as stressed as before, that's the effect Damon had on her. He was like her safe haven, the only person that could make her relax and not think about how crappy her life was.

Again, she had a smile on her lips but because they were dancing close to each other, the blue eyed vampire couldn't see it. Now more than ever, she was feeling really bad about the fight they had a few nights ago because she was slowly realizing how much he had changed  _for her_  and how much she needed him in her life.

The brunette moved her head a bit so that she could see her lover "Damon?"

"Yes" the vampire replied and did that thing with his eyes

"I love you and I'm sorry about what I said, I really am" it was barely a whisper and she continued talking before he cut her speech off "Sometimes I don't appreciate or show appreciation for the people that are by my side and you were one of them. I know now, with all my heart and soul, that I love you and that you are irreplaceable. I'm sorry"

For the first time in his life, both human and dead, Damon Salvatore was speechless. He waited for these words for as long as he could remember and hearing them coming from Elena, the girl he had tried so hard to get man... that made him insanely happy "I love you too much for your own good and I'll never leave your side" he inched closer until their lips were touching. Soon, they were engaged in another kind of dance – their tongues twirled and swirled in the rhythm of their love.

* * *

One hour and a half into the party and finally Damon and Elena made their presence known

"Oh decided to grace us with your presence?" Caroline snapped

Damon smirked "You've missed me, noted" he looked around and spotted Alaric standing alone in a corner of the garden "What's Ric doing here?"

Caroline snapped her fingers at once "See? I'm not the only one thinking that this whole thing is weird!"

Bonnie sighed loudly "Oh no..."

"What are you talking about?" Elena wanted to know as well but from Bonnie's facial expression it shouldn't be good

The blonde cheerleader crossed her arms "I'm talking about Alaric and the new History teacher being here together and smiling. That's what I'm talking about!"

"What new History teacher?" Damon asked. How come he had no idea about any of this?

"Esther, she's occupying Alaric's position as a History teacher and she's also the one throwing this party" Bonnie filled in the blank spots

"And I saw her smiling and looking all too cute with Alaric. I'm just saying all of this is very shady" Caroline commented

Elena shrugged "I think it's a good thing he's dating"

"That's what I said but she just won't listen!" Bonnie pointed

"I'll be right back" Damon excused himself from the group and headed to the former teacher's way

He was on his phone and quickly sent a message to Esther before Damon greeted him

"Ric" Damon was very formal

The other only nodded his head "What are you doing here?"

Damon smiled showing all of his teeth which made Alaric want to pull all of them one by one just to make him suffer "I was invited. Just because I'm  _different_  it doesn't mean I don't get invited to all the cool parties, plus we all know Carol has the hots for me"

"Good for you"

* * *

"Are you sure he doesn't suspect anything?" Matt asked worried

Esther smiled as they watched the exchange between Damon and Alaric from afar "I'm sure"

He rubbed his hands together with excitement "So when can I-" he made the death signal with his hand as if he were slicing his own throat

She turned to face him "First, there is something I need to tell you" she led him to a more secluded part of the garden but still was able to watch both Damon and Alaric. She took a small bag with herbs from her small hiding spot in the garden and handed it over to Matt

The boy inspected the bag "What's this? Vervain?"

"No, that's a very poisonous plant and you will poison Damon with it" she explained

"And then kill him?" he asked hopeful

She smiled but only to cover her annoyance. Matt's eagerness was starting to become a problem "Not yet but you can do something better"

Matt was completely clueless, what was better than killing the person that murdered his sister? "Not following"

Now, Esther had a genuine smile on her face "You can torture him"

The blonde's brows furrowed illustrating his thoughts. Well, he most definitely would enjoy immensely torturing Damon Salvatore but still he was only a well trained human against a vampire. He took a few glances to the small bag, would this be enough to make that disgusting bloodsucker suffer?

"With this small amount of herbs?" he asked suspicious

Esther rolled her eyes, she was trying to pay attention to what was being said between Alaric and Damon but Matt was like a toddler, he needed everything to be as simple as the day "Those herbs are called The Suicide Tree, it has toxins so powerful it can take any supernatural being down. Just a bit of this plant can kill you which is why I advise you to be extra careful when you handle these herbs, especially if you're wounded"

He nodded "Okay so when can I poison him?"

Esther had her eyes focused on her target "We'll just have to wait until Alaric gives us the signal"

* * *

Hostility wasn't something Damon was used to get from his best friend but he had to admit that his friendship with Alaric had been a bit shaky these last weeks but still he made an effort to not notice it "So I heard you've been leading a secret affair with the new History teacher, at least that's what Caroline thinks. What's her name by the way?"

Alaric breathed hard; they were not supposed to know that he was working or was associated with Esther. "Not important and Caroline should mind her own business"

"Ouch" the vampire mocked "But now that I think about it, why would you give up your position as a teacher?" he asked serious

Alaric crossed his arms and walked a bit away from Damon and the party and into the forest. He turned around with a serious stance "I'm tired Damon"

The Salvatore wasn't expecting that reply "Of what exactly?"

Alaric ignored him and ventured further into the forest but obviously Damon caught up with him "What are you tired of Ric?"

Suddenly, when they were well hidden by the trees, Alaric stopped and faced his former friend "I'm tired of losing. I want to win this time"

Damon was not following any of what Ric was saying "What the hell are you talking about? Losing? Winning? Where is all of this coming from?"

The Vampire Hunter had now adopted an aggressive posture and took a few steps closer to Damon, mere inches separating them "Isobel, Jenna, Meredith. I'm tired of losing to you vampires."

Damon huffed "Look man, I thought we had worked out the Isobel thing and honestly, Jenna and whoever Meredith was, it's not my fault"

Oh, now Alaric was pissed "'Isobel thing'? Are you serious?" he punched the vampire "Have a little more respect for the human life will you!" he punched him again and before Damon could fight back he heard the footsteps of two people approaching

"Enough" the sounds of a feminine voice made Alaric stop but not before throwing a vicious glance at the Salvatore's way

As Damon got up he wondered when the hell Alaric had gotten this strong.  _Shit!_  He thought as he realized that he couldn't move, he was stuck in the spot

"Now" the lady spoke again and Damon waited for Alaric to do something but instead he saw Matt and immediately he started laughing.

Matt didn't like being mocked by the vampire "Laugh while you can rat!" he took the bag Esther gave him and took a leaf from the plant

"Help him" the lady told Alaric and he did as he was told

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Damon asked through gritted teeth. When he got no reply he looked at the lady "You must be the one, the new teacher. So Caroline was right after all!"

"You need to shut up!" Matt told the vampire and force fed the leaf of the lethal plant down Damon's throat.

Right there, Damon started gasping for air as he put his hand on his chest as in to stop or diminish the pain. Screams filled the air as the vampire so desperately tried to hold on to life but soon collapsed.

Matt was completely floored. It was just a tiny leaf that caused a vampire to go through agony like that? "I'm impressed with this Suicide Tree. Now what?"

"We can't take him now, not tonight at least." Alaric told them "He said that Caroline's starting to have her doubts about you Esther and let's not forget that I was the last person that he was with"

Esther thought about it for a second "Well then we can't leave him like this!"

"I can carry him and tell Elena that he's drunk" Matt tried

Alaric made a disapproving sound "He will have on and off states of consciousness and he'll be in a lot of pain. Drunkenness doesn't cause all of that"

"Matt, you will take the vampire to Meredith's house then give him to Mikael, he'll know what to do" the Original ordered

He nodded "And what about you two?"

"We'll stay at the party. It'll be too suspicious if the both of us leave the party at the same time Damon did. Now hush, it's been thirty minutes too long so we'll get back to the party"

Matt bowed and carried Damon all the way to his van.

* * *

**Old Witches House**

Anthi was sitting down on the floor facing her brother who looked like shit lying on the floor exhausted. Stefan had yet to break and say something other than "fuck you" or "fuck off" and, in all honestly, she was feeling a bit tired. Performing this kind of spell for several hours straight did something to her, it was draining her.

She put her head between her hands and sighed. She really needed Stefan to tell her where Eric was because she was almost certain that he not only had somehow killed Klaus but his other siblings as well. She had to hold on to that because that way it meant that she could somehow bring Kol back. She just had to believe that no matter how naïve that sounded.

She sighed again "Stefan, this will be a lot easier for the both of us if you tell me what I want to know"

He lifted his head, his face had a layer of sweat that was just disgusting and his eyes had a heavier attitude. He chuckled "I don't like it easy, I've always loved a good challenge" he spoke with difficulty

She looked at him "Then you're plain stupid. This isn't a challenge, it's torture"

He tried to sit down but ended up on the floor lying on his back "Of course it is" he looked at her but because he was on his back, he saw her upside down "I want to know how long it will take until you break."

Anthi got up and kneeled beside him "I won't break until you do"

He smiled satisfied with her reply "And that's why this is a challenge because when you break so will your baby"

"That won't happen!" she stated. He couldn't play mind games with her nor would she allow it

He chuckled again "We'll see then. Me or the baby"

Now it was her turn to chuckle "You think you're such a villain Stefan, it's actually depressing to watch. How come a vampire and a man like you end up like this? You or the baby? Damn sure I'll choose my baby and you know it but that doesn't mean I'll let you go"

He was fuming! He tried to choke her but he was too drained to do so and his hand ended up falling flat on the floor but still he said "When I get out of here – and I will – the first thing I'll do is to make sure your baby will be dead!"

She had hard lines on her face just to show how mad she was "I love you too" she gave him the most powerful hallucination she could remember but this time she was channeling energy from the house itself.

* * *

**The Lockwood Estates**

"Okay, now I'm worried" Elena said distressed

"I'm sure he's somewhere terrorizing someone as we speak" Caroline joked but then turned serious when she saw the brunette's face "Maybe he's still talking with Alaric"

"Umm… I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but Alaric's over there talking to the suited man" Bonnie said

Not even two seconds later, Elena was already strutting Alaric's way "Hey Ric, ah where's Damon?"

The former teacher shrugged "I don't know Elena"

"But you were talking to him earlier" she insisted

He huffed and dismissed the other man "Look, he pissed me off so I decided to have a conversation with someone I can actually talk to"

"But-" she tried again

"Elena, don't you think if I knew where he was I would tell you?" he cut her off

The girl took a deep breath and hugged herself "I know and I'm sorry. I'm just being paranoid about this whole function ever since I got here and me and Damon are in a good place now…"

Alaric wanted to tell her to go away but instead he listened like the old him would have "You just need to relax"

She nodded "So I've been told several times"

"If I happen to see him I'll tell him you're looking for him" he smiled. She then went her merry way finally.

* * *

**Meredith's House**

Matt didn't even need to knock on the door as Mikael was already waiting for him "I'll take him inside" he offered

As soon as he was inside the house, the Original Vampire Hunter took him to the guest room – which was charmed to prevent Damon from escaping – and chained him to chair in the middle of the room.

"Now what?" Matt asked

Mikael shrugged "Now he's all yours. You can make him scream as much as you want, nobody but you will listen. Have fun"

The busboy looked at the vampire that had terrorized his worst nightmares; Damon almost passed as a human but he knew damn well that he had lost his soul a long time ago. "What will I do with you uh? I want you to wake up so that you can see my face as you scream for help" he then started punching Damon back to life

The Salvatore opened his eyes slowly and looked lost as he saw Matt's face "What did you do to me?"

Matt had a perfectly creepy smile gracing his features "Oh me? It's just a little nothing" he started walking around his victim "I mean, I poisoned you with this very, very powerful plant and now I'm going to make you pay for everything you did to me"

Damon groaned. He couldn't believe that he was poisoned and was being held hostage by Matt Fucking Donovan! Since when did the _boy_ have the balls to come after him? And when did he have an alliance with Alaric and the new teacher? "What are you doing man? We both know you're not the torturing type"

The jock pulled a chair and sat in front of his victim "Oh but I am. You should ask Bonnie what I did to her"

Damon's brows knitted showing just how confused he was. What was wrong with Matt? He was such a pussy all the time, good heart and everything and now all of a sudden he turned into a sociopath? Something was very off about him "I know what you did to her. Found her in the woods with a nasty cut on her hand. What are you doing man?" he repeated

Matt shrugged "Payback. Revenge"

Oh. Of course. Now it all made sense in Damon's head "Look man, I'm sorry about Vicky–"

The boy stood up at once "Enough talking! Let's get down to business!" he sealed the vampire's mouth with a cloth soaked in vervain making Damon make sounds of agony

* * *

**The Grill**

"You've been away long enough Tyler"

He sat roughly on the stool by the bar "Not now Lana"

The redhead narrowed her eyes "What happened? Why are you upset?"

Tyler sighed. That was a complicated question. After spending months without seeing his mother – with whom he had a forged a strong bond – seeing her cry broke him. After all, the only way he could ebb his homesickness was by remembering her beautiful smile. It was hard being away from her but it was also the only way he could keep his enemies going after her.

He inhaled deeply as he downed his drink in one take. Sometimes, he'd ask himself 'is this worthy?' and the answer never remained the same. Sometimes it was affirmative but then he'd change his mind and then he'd change back. He couldn't decide but, ultimately, his mother's safety was his priority.

"Tyler?" she called and rested her hand on his shoulder "Talk to me"

He shook his thoughts away "We need to start working and fast"

Lana nodded "So that means that you will turn me into a werewolf?"

Tyler thought about it for a second before replying "Yes but not right away. I need you to get me something first and then I can and will turn you"

Lana crossed her arms "I'm not stupid Tyler. Whatever it is that you want I'll get it for you after you've turned me or else no deal"

He laughed to himself "Lana, you came to me not the other way around, so I make the rules. I'm not the one that is slowly dying"

Her jaw trembled from rage "Low blow Lockwood"

He shrugged not really caring, he had so much on his mind already "So how's it going to be?"

She rolled her eyes "I'll do it your way, what do I have to do?"

He came closer to her and looked at her in the eyes "I need you to listen to me very carefully and do  _not_  tell a soul about what I'm going to tell you, clear?" she nodded several times "Okay, I need you to get me a stone that is disguised as a necklace"

"Okay, so where do I have to steal it from?" she asked already knowing that this wouldn't be easy

"Caroline Forbes' " he replied and waited for her reaction

Her eyebrows flew to her hairline as she tried to speak lowly "The Sheriff's house? Are you nuts?"

Tyler licked his lips "Listen, you either in this or not; there's no half-term!"

"I'm in but you have to understand that this is the Sheriff's daughter we're talking about! And how the hell am I supposed to break in?"

Tyler smiled a bit now "You won't have to, all you have to do is befriend Caroline and then once you've earned her trust you steal it"

Lana massaged her temples this wasn't an easy job "How am I supposed to do that?"

"You're a girl and she's a girly girl, you'll figure something out"

"Yeah but I was that one fat girl with glasses that  _she_  used to make fun of" Lana snickered "She was part of the reason why I moved to Washington"

Tyler couldn't say he was surprised that Caroline used to bully this girl, he used to make fun of her as well but he had no idea that was why she'd left Mystic Falls "I'm sorry, I am honestly"

The girl shook her head "Yeah well sorry will never make up for years of hiding, self-harm and the therapist bill"

Okay, that was hard… Tyler was feeling a bit of discomfort, he honestly had no idea that she had been that lonely and now she was dying, damn "I know that but still, sorry"

She waved a dismissive hand "Anyways, why is this necklace so important?"

"That's a story for another day" he said vaguely as his eyes scanned the income in the pub

"Who's that?" Lana asked

"Who's who?" he feigned innocence

Lana huffed and pointed at Carla "Her. The one you've been staring at."

He turned around to face her "She's someone that is not important for now. Actually, I want you to keep an eye on her. She and Caroline run in the same circle now so you'll be seeing her"

"I thought turning would be so much easier" Lana lamented

* * *

**The Following day**

* * *

**Gilbert House**

Elena had somehow fallen asleep in the couch. After returning from the party, she had tried to call Damon but he didn't answer, instead, he told her he would come by. So, she waited and before she knew it, she was asleep.

It was when Jeremy entered the premises that she noticed where she was. "Jer?" she asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

Mikael groaned inwardly "Hey Elena"

The doe eyed girl stretched her arms and moved into a seated position "Where were you? You weren't in your room when I arrived"

"I ah… I…" he rubbed the back of his neck "Went for a walk"

Elena gave him a look "Oh really?" she patted the cushion next to her. He sat down and she touched his face lightly "Jeremy Gilbert, you are my baby brother but you don't need to lie to me"

He closed his eyes "I know Elena"

She smiled sweetly "If you don't want to tell me you don't need to, I'm not forcing you but I just thought that we'd communicate better if we tell each other everything. We're family after all"

Right there, Mikael felt Jeremy fighting inside of him, kicking and screaming. Without warning the real Gilbert yelled "RUN!"

That made Elena jump and move away from him "What was that?" she asked scared

Mikael's jaw ticked; this Jeremy was a bloody bastard! "I ah thought I saw a cockroach and I know how terrified you are of them"

Elena breathed uneasily "Oh,  _you_  scared me"

Mikael smiled but it was not genuine "Sorry, next time I won't be so dramatic"

"Please, it's very weird" she joked and relaxed against the couch

"So what will you be up to today?" he asked

She sighed heavily "I want to see Damon, I can't help the feeling that something's wrong and I'm scared that it might be my fault"

Mikael wanted to roll his eyes so badly; Elena had always to make everything about her even when her boyfriend was missing "You know I don't like Damon but maybe you should wait for him to reach you"

She shifted in the couch so as to face her younger brother "The thing is I messed up. We had a fight the other day and last night I thought things were kinda cool between us but now I'm not so sure anymore…"

"Ahh I don't know if I can help you with that"

She smiled nevertheless "I need girl talk. I'll be with Bonnie and Caroline, if you need anything call me" she said before going upstairs to get ready

Meanwhile, Mikael went to kitchen and ringed Esther

" _Mikael"_

"We have a problem" he went straight to the point "The kid is fighting me and he was able to send a message to his sister"

" _What do you mean he sent her a message?"_  she asked furious. She trusted that Mikael could handle a little ghost possession

He started pacing "He told to her run. I don't know how but he had control of his body for a second there. We have to do something about it!"

" _I'm busy right now but I want to meet me. I'll call you later with further details"_  she hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Anthi looked at herself closely in the mirror as she tamed her long hair in a cute ponytail. After spending yet another night trying to get Stefan to talk, the hybrid needed a small break and some refreshments. That's the reason why she was at the house.

After she was finished with her hair, she went to the basement to collect some blood bags to feed – she knew that if he could, Stefan would keep his lips tight until she gave up.

It was weird to think how much things had changed ever since she came here, especially where the Salvatore's were concerned. She went from being an only child to having two older vampire brothers and to torturing one of them with the help of the other. Crazy, right?

_But then again, that's my life for you folks,_  she thought.

Never in a million years she thought she'd be torturing someone let alone Stefan who revealed to be helpful when she needed. What had changed? Or better yet, had this always been his plan all along? She thought about the night she came to ask him for help and she recalled that he had warned her about his humanity being off, and of course, being a Bennett, she ignored the warning – or maybe threat, she had no idea of who she was dealing with at this point.

But still, could she handle it? Could she handle keep hurting Stefan in order to know what she wanted? The answer was on the tip of her tongue. She knew it and it would be of no use to try and lie to herself. If she could find a way to bring Kol back yes she would use Stefan but to what extent? She was no killer and although he had been a dick, she so desperately wanted Stefan to collaborate with her not only for her personal reasons but because she didn't want to keep hurting him.

_Urgh!_  She let out a frustrated sigh. This wasn't supposed to be like this! She thought that she could trust him because Emily said so and she trusted her aunt with her life! But she was wrong when she told her that her brothers would help her, at least Stefan because Damon was being pretty much helpful.

She rested against the cold wall as wave nausea hit her suddenly "Oh god!" she managed to mutter before running to first bathroom she could find. After she was done, she washed her mouth and face, trying to ease the sickness.

She pressed her hand lightly against her small baby bump and smiled "I love you baby but you need to ease up on the nausea your giving mommy" she joked "I can't wait to meet you"

She kept caressing her tummy as she sighed. Although she hadn't wished for a baby at all, she couldn't deny that she was growing more and more in love with her son or daughter. "I love you" she repeated

The sound of the bell ringing took Anthi out of her moment and she still had those dreamy motherly eyes when she opened the door "Carla what are you doing here?"

The other girl shrugged as she went inside the manor "I haven't seen you around and I wanted to check in on you"

Anthi smiled "I'm fine"

However, the werewolf rolled her eyes and pulled her friend to the couch "First of all, you're pregnant which means your hormones are all over the place–"

"Not yet they aren't"

Carla ignored her interruption "As I was saying, your hormones are all over the place, you were attacked by that witch in Bon Temps, Kol just died while you watched and you saw the crime scene and Sookie attacked you as well"

"Point is?" Anthi asked annoyed. She didn't need a rehash of the previous events

"The point is that you're not okay Anthi" Carla said softly "You pretend that you're okay but there's only so long you can keep pretending. Now, I know you better than anyone and I know you're going through a hard time so let me help"

Anthi had a small smile on her lips "Thank you, really I appreciate it but I'm dealing with everything the best I can and it might not be what works for others but it does for me. I just need to keep busy otherwise, I will be crushed by everything and I can't afford that" her voice was shaky

Carla held her friend's hands "I know but you can't keep everything to yourself, I know that you think you can handle it but there's nothing wrong with a helping hand"

The hybrid took a long breath "I'm just so tired Carla. I'm tired of thinking about everything – the baby, Kol, Stefan, The Witches – all of it, I'm so tired. But, at the same time, I can't stop moving; I have to do something, I just can't cross my arms"

"I know that, you're a fighter until the end" Carla joked "But what I want you to do is to talk. Just that. Talk to me and we'll figure something out together"

Anthi bit her lower lip before confessing "Well you already know most of it… I don't think I told you but me and Damon have been holding Stefan at the old witches house for a couple of days now. We believe that he has something to do with the Original's deaths and he most certainly knows where Eric – one of the vampires Sookie was looking for – is so we've been questioning him. Better yet, torturing him"

"What?" Carla was shocked "What do you mean torture?"

Anthi hugged herself "I've been giving him powerful hallucinations"

"Oh Anthi why is it so important for you to know where Eric is?"

This was the moment Anthi debated whether she should tell her best friend the truth or not. She knew Carla would probably criticize her all the way to Mars but still she said "Because then he can tell us how they were able to kill all the Originals at the same time, and then I'll know if I can bring Kol back"

Carla sighed and tried to be as soft as she could "You know that that's impossible right? Because he is one of the first vampires to exist and there will be a lot of angry spirits on the other side that won't let him come to life"

"I know that but if I manage to somehow find a way or a spell or a very powerful witch maybe I–"

"Anthi stop!" Carla interrupted her "I'll be the one to say it because I'm your friend and I love you; this obsession you have isn't healthy–"

"It's not an obsession!" Anthi defended

"Yes it is! It's not good for you or your baby! He's dead Anthi and I'm sorry but you can't bring him back!"

The midnight haired girl got up fast "I know what I'm doing Carla and I won't be the one performing the spell because I don't want my baby to die! And it's not an obsession!"

Carla mirrored her friend "Then what is it? Hope? Friendship?  _Love?_ "

Anthi walked away from her "Why are you doing this? Why?"

The werewolf came closer "I told you why! I just don't want you to put yourself and your baby in harm's way for a man that tortured you when he found out you were pregnant!"

Anthi clasped her lips trying not to let her tears fall.

"You are such an amazing person Anthi, why are you wasting your time with him?" the other asked

"I have to go, you can continue to throw daggers at me some other day" she said going to the door

Carla was beside her "I'm not throwing daggers at you, I just want to open your eyes Anthi"

Anthi nodded "They've never been closed" and with that said she left leaving the blonde girl standing in the Salvatore's driveway

* * *

**Meredith's House**

Esther muttered the last words of the spell fast. She had her hands on each side of Mikael's head "It is done. The spirit of the boy is dormant for now; hopefully you will be able to fight him if he makes an appearance again"

The Original stood up facing his wife "It was a onetime mistake, I was caught by surprise!

She narrowed her eyes "You know I despise surprises! You better hope that his sister doesn't give that little stunt of yours too seriously"

"She won't" he said with a little too much confidence

Esther looked at her husband in the eyes "Just don't forget what we came here to do Mikael; I will not let anything get in the way of our goal. Anything" she said before going upstairs to check in on Matt. She opened the door and the scene before her eyes was quite strange: Matt was by the window watching the vampire who looked like he was having a seizure "I take it you are enjoying this"

The golden boy smiled "Can't lie, I really am but this is just the beginning, I have much more prepared for him. You were right Esther, torturing is way better than just killing him"

The witch nodded "I thought you'd like it. Well, I can see you have everything under control here so I will leave you two alone"

She made her way down the street to the car where Alaric was waiting for her

"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed her worried face

She huffed and closed her eyes for a second "We have a problem"

He raised a brow "What do you mean? Is it about Damon?"

She shook her head and turned to him "No, it's about Mikael. Somehow, he managed to wake up Jeremy's spirit and the boy was able to send Elena a message. Now, it was only one word but I think it might be enough for her to start noticing the subtle changes in her brother"

"That's a very strong possibility" he agreed "Elena knows her brother like anyone in this world and if she bought Mikael's act until now, this will change. She has a hard time letting things go, whether it be a thought, an object or a person"

She closed her eyes again and let out a sigh "I thought so"

"Why are you so worried about it?"

Esther shrugged "Isn't it obvious? If Elena starts to think a little bit too much I will have to do something about it"

Alaric tried to keep up with Esther's line of thought "So you'll kill her sooner than we were supposed to?"

"No. In this case, I will have to be incisive; I will have to wake up Jeremy again"

He crossed his arms "But then who would Mikael possess?"

She looked straight ahead "No one. When I expel him from Jeremy's body he won't possess anyone nor will he go to the Other Side"

Okay… this was starting to get a bit creepy for the former teacher's taste. He was almost scared of asking his next question but he did anyways "Where will he go?"

She now faced him again as she said "Hell"

* * *

**Demi Lovato – Fix a heart**

**Demi Lovato – Catch me**

**Beyoncé – I was here**

**Alex Aiono – We don't talk anymore ft Diamond White**

**Soundtrack:**

**TYuS – Cash Flow**

**Kayla Brianna – Girls Love Beyoncé**


End file.
